<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】为时未晚 by Creamcheesebar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293895">【带卡】为时未晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamcheesebar/pseuds/Creamcheesebar'>Creamcheesebar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamcheesebar/pseuds/Creamcheesebar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>土哥重生 化身爱心守护大使<br/>温馨治愈向<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设+时间线改动预警</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>    重力空间的压迫感从四面八方传来，挤压着沉浸在战斗中的忍者，连空气都在引力作用下变得稀薄起来。辉夜姬尖啸一声，将攻击的方向瞄准了面前的鸣人和佐助。</p><p> </p><p>    共杀灰骨，正如其名，击中的瞬间便可使人灰飞烟灭。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西在这一瞬间，不约而同地站起身，向着攻击范围内的两位年轻人冲去。</p><p> </p><p>    多年以来的默契仍然连接着彼此，两人的想法比以前任何一次搭档任务都要一致——若是无法还手的话，就用他们的身体挡下这个攻击，扭转这个战场的局势吧。</p><p> </p><p>    .............</p><p> </p><p>    时间似乎在一瞬间停止了流动，辉夜姬苍白的面孔因不可置信而变得扭曲。</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么会......”卡卡西回过神来，他的的表情从讶异逐渐变得慌乱，最终在转过头看到插入带土身体的黑色长棍时，眼中溢出了绝望。</p><p> </p><p>    不可能.....怎么会......他视线上移，看到了那双眼睛的眼角缓缓滴下的一道血痕。</p><p> </p><p>    那是.....神威！</p><p>    </p><p>    卡卡西的身体颤抖地不像是自己的，他的心脏已经被哀痛和恐慌揪扯的几乎变形，此时的他深深感受到了自己的无力，他已经不想再被一个人留下了。</p><p> </p><p>    “为什么......”他的双脚像是灌了铅，无法挪动一分一毫，他分明看到带土的身体开始飘落像雪花一样的纸片，却连向他伸出手都难以做到。</p><p> </p><p>    “说什么为什么，笨蛋卡卡西......”白发青年捂着开始开裂的伤口，鸣人和佐助在身后心急地叫着他的名字，可是他现在已经听不到他们的声音了。</p><p> </p><p>    他缓缓抬起头，看着卡卡西的目光比之前任何一次都要温柔。</p><p> </p><p>    “还没意识到，神威就自己发动了啊......”</p><p> </p><p>    “但是，在我走之前，还有可以办到的事........”身体开始消散，剩下的话也无法再说出口。只剩一团蓝色的荧光从即将坍塌的尘土上方飘了起来，缓缓包裹住卡卡西的身体。</p><p> </p><p>    这是......卡卡西怔住，在蓝光附上自己身体的一刻，他在意识空间中看到了少年时期带土的身影。</p><p> </p><p>    意气风发的少年笑着对他说，你没有忘记你远播他国的威名吧，写轮眼卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    漫长的战斗终于画上了句点，带土的意识存在于卡卡西的精神空间中，透过他的眼睛看到他们的空间缓缓回到了原点。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西，他从小到大的对手，挚友；可能是命运的安排，他们两个人注定在拯救彼此的道路上纠缠不清，至死方休。</p><p> </p><p>    不过，应该就到此为止了吧，就要到了真正需要告别的时候了。</p><p>    </p><p>    抱歉了啊卡卡西，又要把你变成被托付的那一方，你要带着我的那一份，好好活下去。</p><p> </p><p>    “我该走了。”他抬起头，残存的意识体在对方的精神世界中显得透明而苍白。而卡卡西就站在他对面，带土讶异地发现，对方的眼底流转着浓郁的哀伤。</p><p> </p><p>    “是吗。”银发青年叹息一般的吐出两个字，单是压抑住胸膛间那股揪扯的窒息感就已经竭尽全力，他甚至感受到自己的手控制不住地颤抖，浑身冰凉。</p><p> </p><p>    带土无奈道，“卡卡西，我把忍者世界搅得一团乱，现在到了离开的时候，我甚至不知道该如何面对你说怎样的话。”话虽如此，他却执着地盯着对方的眼睛，不想错过里面闪过的任何一丝情绪。他的精神还没有消散，因此那双眼睛还是他的眼睛。带土近乎贪婪的欣赏着卡卡西带着自己眼睛的模样，心中逐渐漫起遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>    到头来，这促成悲剧的尽是世间黑暗的阴谋和阴差阳错的误会。环环相扣，一步步带着他堕入黑暗，到头来他不仅伤害了他最亲爱的老师，最珍贵的同伴，以及那么多无辜的忍者。可是在生命的最后一刻，他发现自己无法怨恨任何一个人，只是懊恼自己太过执迷不悟。</p><p> </p><p>    可他年少想要成为火影的梦，却从来没有真正被他抛弃过。</p><p> </p><p>    讽刺的是，最后让他意识到这一点的是鸣人，这个和小时候的自己无比相像，经历过世上众多的无奈，本该像他一样堕入黑暗的孩子。</p><p>    </p><p>    鸣人因为他成为了孤儿，他几乎夺走了这个孩子应得的一切幸福，他却反过来告诉了自己，梦想和同伴有多么重要。像温暖的太阳，总是可以唤醒人心底最柔软的角落。</p><p> </p><p>    再看向面前这个自己默默注视了十几年的人，带土觉察到少年卡卡西那种骄傲和光芒在面前的人身上已然无处可寻。面前银发上忍的目光温柔且隐忍，那是被无数悔恨和自责磨平了身上的尖刺之后换来的妥协。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西，他丢掉了身为天才忍者的光环，把自己活成了他吊车尾搭档的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    那小时候那个意气风发的少年又在哪里呢？是不是在无尽的愧疚和悔恨中，被你关起来了？</p><p> </p><p>    可是你是英雄，而英雄不需要忏悔。</p><p> </p><p>    带土凝视着那双眸子，咬紧了牙关。<strong>只恨没有重来的机会，否则，我一定……</strong></p><p> </p><p>    “带土。”卡卡西的声音唤回了带土飘乱的思绪，他回过神，面前的卡卡西眼睛弯成了柔和的月牙，开口道“最后我们能够以朋友的身份，而非敌人的身份告别。而且你啊，又找回了真实的自己，这对我来说，就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>不是的——</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>    带土下意识地想要反驳，喉咙却被什么堵住了一般，难受极了。</p><p> </p><p>    旗木卡卡西早就习惯了牺牲自己，抛弃了任性和依赖别人的权利。</p><p> </p><p>    而自己又想反驳什么呢？什么不够？</p><p> </p><p>    找回了真实的自己还不够吗？</p><p> </p><p>    不，是说他们不是朋友。</p><p> </p><p>    不是朋友，那就是敌人了？</p><p> </p><p>    不，是只做朋友不够。</p><p> </p><p>    那是什么？他跟卡卡西，他们两个到底算什么关系？</p><p> </p><p>    他想不明白，当下也无力去做什么确认了。宇智波带土低下头，千言万语最终汇聚成简单的一句话。</p><p> </p><p>    他说，“<strong>谢谢你，卡卡西。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    少年的卡卡西站在他对面，带着不符合年龄的温柔笑容点点头，看得他鼻子一酸。</p><p> </p><p>    “再见，卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>    “如果…有来世的话……”</p><p> </p><p>    少年的话没有说完，他的身体慢慢的化成飘渺的雾气，盘旋上升，最终消失在卡卡西的精神世界中。</p><p> </p><p>    银发上忍闭上了眼睛，片刻再睁开时，眼底已是暗若深潭。</p><p> </p><p>    这次，是真的再见了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>    脱离出卡卡西的精神世界后，宇智波带土来到了一片漆黑的混沌中。</p><p> </p><p>    这是…囚禁意识体的空间吗？</p><p> </p><p>    他意识到自己的五感在这个空间中变得界限模糊，无法凝聚起足够的信息片段来判断自己所处的环境，他只好放弃了分析，无所事事地等待起来。</p><p> </p><p>    他以为死后就会马上就会见到琳，可是现在这里只剩他一个人在黑暗中徘徊。</p><p> </p><p>    不过也是，他这样的人怎么会和美好的琳去到同一个地方。他自嘲的笑了笑，这下大概是要见到真正的地狱了。</p><p> </p><p>    不知道自己会不会下去之后接着赎罪呢？带土干脆闭上了眼睛，脑中走马灯一般回放着自己过去的几年，设想自己如果选择回到木叶，未来可能会发生的改变。</p><p> </p><p>    不过幸好他最后的死并不是毫无价值。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，鸣人，木叶就交给你们了。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>    再次清醒过来的时候，带土的面前还是一片漆黑，不过他敏锐地发现了现在所处地空间和之前那片混沌有着质的不同。</p><p> </p><p>    要问为什么，因为这个地方，他简直太——熟悉了！</p><p>    </p><p>    这又冷又黑又湿的破山洞可不就是之前老祖宗拉自己进传/销/组/织的时候那个地方？？</p><p> </p><p>    这不是真的。带土连忙重新闭上眼睛，心里默念这一定是在做梦，这点小场面，当过四战Boss的我从来不会放在眼里……</p><p> </p><p>    可是还没等他结束自我催眠，一个熟悉的大白团子就蹭了过来，一爪子糊到了他脸上。</p><p> </p><p>    “斑大人！！他醒了诶！”</p><p> </p><p>    这个刺耳又欠揍的声音，不是那个漩涡脸白绝还能是谁？！</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土瞪大了眼睛，活了这么久，他再一次怀疑起了这个世界的真实性。</p><p> </p><p>    尤其是当他扭过头，看见熟悉的白发老头子斑靠在那张大椅子上装逼，而且头顶的树上挂了无数只白绝的时候。</p><p> </p><p>    斑悠悠开口：“哟，小子，你醒了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土：卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！</p><p> </p><p>    这到底是个什么鬼情况？！！！</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    在带土眼中，此时他面前的景象已经不能用诡异来形容了。</p><p> </p><p>    漆黑的山洞里面，两只白绝在自己的床周围蹦来蹦去，漩涡脸的那个阿飞白绝还试图往带土身上缠。带土嫌弃地怼着它的脸一把推开，抬起手不可置信地触摸着自己还没拆下绷带的左眼。他发现自己右半身被绷带紧紧缠着，像极了刚被宇智波斑从石头下面救出来的时候的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    而且宇智波斑还就在右边那破椅子上坐着呢！带土没好气的翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>    带土的第一反应是有人在未来把他秽土转生了，毕竟在四战的时候，秽土转生已经见怪不怪，甚至成为了圆梦大使促进家人重逢的爱心奉献行为（？）。可是看看四周那熟悉无比的环境和相同的人物，还有右侧身体伤口传来的一阵阵钝痛，带土才逐渐接受了这个事实。</p><p> </p><p>    这个身体是真实的，他通过某种方式，回到了神无毗桥事件之后。</p><p> </p><p>    他还活着，更准确地说，他重生了。</p><p> </p><p>    重头再来，回到一切还为时未晚的时候，一切还可以被扭转的时候。</p><p> </p><p>    是六道仙人的转生术嘛？</p><p> </p><p>    可是从未听说过将时间倒流的复活术啊……</p><p> </p><p>    不过如果真的回来了，他就要抓住这个机会，为他前世的错误赎罪。</p><p> </p><p>    稍稍平定了一下混乱的心情，带土终于把目光转向了一边的宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p>    已经被无视了很久的宇智波斑：“……小子，真没礼貌，我跟你说话呢，醒了就好好听着。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土微微蹙起眉头，谨慎地接话道，“爷爷你是谁？你救了我吗？”他拥有成熟的思想却仍是十几岁的少年身，可说话行事毫无违和感，没有任何破绽。</p><p> </p><p>    要问为什么，不仅身体年轻了，他感觉自己的思路好像也活跃了起来。从身体深处时时刻刻涌上来一股属于少年的青春洋溢，是那种他无比怀念的感觉。那是他的天真，他的良知，他曾经封存在心中的善良的那个少年带土。</p><p> </p><p>    可是上一世的记忆还在，少年和青年的带土奇妙地融合起来，一种陌生的感觉在心中鼓动着，好不习惯却又出乎意料地让他感觉到了自己灵魂的完整。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波斑老神在在的点点头，十分豪放的将背后插着树的管子往旁边一拨，站起身来威严十足地说道，“我是宇智波斑，之所以救了你，是因为有一个计划需要你来协助我。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土：……哦这熟悉的剧情……</p><p> </p><p>    “你说你是宇智波斑？少骗人了，老祖宗早就不知道去世多少年了。”他皱起眉，配合着上一世剧情的走向演了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    斑意料之中地笑了两声，“真是的。”他撩起自己的白发露出一只轮回眼，“世上的人都以为我死了，但其实并没有。从头解释的话太麻烦了，现在还是先让我告诉你我的计划吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “什么计划？我不要，不管你是不是真的斑，谢谢你救了我。但是现在，我要赶紧回木叶去了。”带土做出怀疑的表情，把头扭了回去，比第一次拒绝的还要义正严辞。</p><p> </p><p>    如果他真的能够改变过去发生的一切，这个时候他就一定不能在这个洞穴里耗费时间，一定要回到木叶，找到水门老师，琳和卡卡西他们。</p><p> </p><p>    不知为何，一回想起分别时卡卡西的笑容，带土就觉得心中某一块被狠狠的拧了一下，酸苦的难受。他的直觉告诉他，必须回到木叶，找到少年时候的卡卡西，才能够确认自己的想法。</p><p> </p><p>    斑在带土不注意的时候暗暗叹了口气，才又开口道，“如果我说是能够改变世界的计划，必须有你参加才行呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    改变世界？过去的自己不就是在这里，因为琳的事件轻易的被斑利用，最后才会酿成了如此大的后果吗？带土低垂着头，声音闷闷的，“说得轻巧，这种计划不过就是欺骗自己，有些计划付出的代价比你想象之中还要大的多。”</p><p> </p><p>    听到这句话，年迈的宇智波斑一愣，他像是听到了什么爆炸性的发言，颤颤巍巍地向前走了几步，直起身子向前探去，眯起眼睛打量着床上的人。</p><p> </p><p>    带土接着道，“虽然不知道你在计划些什么，可是如果不真正的在现实中建立人与人的羁绊，世界就没有可能会被改变。”死过一回，他算是明白了，少年时候木叶教给他的那些宝贵的东西，火之意志，同伴的相扶相持，才会真正地让一个人强大起来。</p><p> </p><p>    只可惜他上一世明白的太晚了。</p><p> </p><p>    所以这次，他必须说服宇智波斑，或者骗过他，绝对不能让他重蹈上一世的悲剧。</p><p> </p><p>    斑已经沉默了许久，他锐利地目光紧盯在带土身上，几乎要将人看透。半晌，压着嗓子一字一顿——“你小子，不会<strong>也</strong>是四战之后回来了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>   ？？？？？？？？？？他刚刚说了什么？</p><p> </p><p>    带土不可置信地扭头看向斑，脸上的表情堪称惊悚。后者看到他过激的反应，似乎是变相的肯定了自己的猜想。于是斑叹了一口气，扭头重新坐回了自己的大椅子上。</p><p> </p><p>    “麻烦的小兔崽子也回来了也好，至少以后不会那么无聊了。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土：？？？？六道仙人一定是在跟我开玩笑。（生无可恋脸。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p>
  <strong>斑爷也跟土哥一样重生，只不过回来的比土哥还早。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>本意是想写一个为土哥圆梦，守护他爱的人的故事。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><br/>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    这个宇智波斑也重生了的世界一定是虚假的......带土一时间太过震惊以至于扯到了右半身还未恢复的伤口，一瞬间疼的呲牙咧嘴，冷汗直流。</p><p> </p><p>    “你现在最好别乱动。”斑冷冷地说，语气里甚至充满了嫌弃，“如果把接上去那半身子掉出来，别想让我帮你粘回去。”</p><p> </p><p>    这态度变得也太快了，刚才分明还带着点客气呢。</p><p> </p><p>    带土好不容易才稳下身子，刚消停了几分钟的的阿飞白绝就又把脸贴了过来，“啊啦啦~~小带土要听话哦，不然阿飞可是不会扶你出去散步的呢~”他语气仍然带着一股子欠揍，把腰扭的比大蛇丸还妖娆。带土没好气的往床上一躺，斜着眼睛瞪向另一边靠在椅子上悠闲看书的宇智波斑，“怎么，你这次不打算强行关着我了？你说的那个计划，不会还是月之眼吧。”他暗暗握紧了身侧的拳头，压低声音道，“你也知道我不会再帮你了。”</p><p> </p><p>    斑慢条斯理的将书翻过一页，抬起眼眸，“年轻人，别把话说得那么绝对。”</p><p> </p><p>    发现自己重生了的时候，斑是被痛醒的。身上的刀口和河水混在一起产生了烧灼般的疼痛，不仅如此，那种熟悉的，耗尽查克拉时才会有的疲惫感无一不在提醒着他目前的糟糕处境。</p><p> </p><p>    这是终结之谷，那个他输给了柱间，让他心灰意冷的地方。</p><p> </p><p>    然而，见多识广的宇智波老祖宗显然接受新事物的能力也很强。他用幻术对自己施展了伊邪那岐，再睁开眼后果然发现自己像上一世一样，被千手扉间埋在了一样的地方。他打破了坟墓，等自己恢复了体力，就循着上辈子，哦不，应该是上上辈子的记忆来到了熟悉的山洞。斑像以前一样住了下来，一如往日的研究柱间的细胞，制造了白绝。毕竟肉咬都咬了，轮回眼这么好的能力不要白不要。</p><p> </p><p>    死过两次的宇智波斑也算是看开了，过去月之眼计划让自己一度自负，结果发展到头来，他不过也就是黑绝手中那枚力量强大的棋子罢了。</p><p> </p><p>    棋子这种东西，不论强大与否，始终受控于别人。</p><p> </p><p>    于是斑爷做了一个伟大的打算。</p><p> </p><p>    ——<strong>去他的月之眼劳资这辈子要放飞自我。</strong></p><p> </p><p>    说到底，不管别人是否相信，斑的内心深处仍然渴望着世界能被改变。这一点从还在跟柱间打水漂的时候开始，就没有变过。如果无限月读之中的世界是虚假的和平，那么真实的世界中能否真正达成忍者村之间和平的制衡呢？目睹过忍者联军建成的宇智波斑想知道，若是失去了世界公敌，忍者五大国还能否凭借自己的意愿，来达成忍界的和平相处。</p><p>    </p><p>    他也曾在独处的时候自嘲过自己，宇智波斑竟然也有如此心底善良的时候。</p><p> </p><p>    不过，柱间，这也是你想要看到的世界吧？</p><p> </p><p>    这几年，他一次都没有见过千手柱间。虽然渴望着自己的天启活生生站在自己面前，可是斑心里清楚，他办不到，毕竟对于世界来说，宇智波斑是一个已死之人。</p><p> </p><p>    “喂老头子，你在想什么？”那边床上的带土不耐烦的提高了声音，他都叫了他好几声了。结果一回头，斑靠着椅子一点反应都没有，手里的书眼看着就要掉了。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波斑抬头，瞬间又恢复了刚才冷淡的神态，“小子，想什么月之眼，都是死过两次的人了，难道还想再被人利用吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    这话瞬间扎了带土的心，少年瞬间摆出一副委屈的表情，要不是宇智波斑现在身体素质不太行，准要上去打人。</p><p> </p><p>    “多大人了还摆出那种表情，不要给宇智波丢脸！”他吼道。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊，多么精湛的演技啊！想必有便意的时候就是这种表情吧！！”阿飞白绝倒是激动的扭成了麻花。</p><p> </p><p>    谁知道呢…………</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “听着，我本来没必要再救你一次，所以你给我乖乖听话。”斑一拍大腿，言归正传。</p><p> </p><p>    “我知道现在的你听了那个九尾小鬼的话想快点回木叶，但是现在还没到那个时候。”斑站了起来，“晓组织还需要我们一起领导。”</p><p> </p><p>    “谁要跟你领导晓啊！”带土听到这话差点原地爆炸，他顾不上身体的伤，一把挥开旁边碍事的白绝就要下地，“你还想收集尾兽？绝对不可能——”要知道现在九尾的人柱力还是玖辛奈，之前就是因为自己的原因，水门老师和师娘才失去了生命，这一次想都不要想！</p><p> </p><p>    要不把这货拍晕吧！带土二话不说，这就要抡起白绝。</p><p> </p><p>    “谁说我要收集尾兽！”斑忍无可忍的吼回去，“闭嘴给我听着，把绝放下！”总是被打断很不爽的啊，小兔崽子果然还是那个小兔崽子，烦死人了！</p><p> </p><p>    “闲着也是闲着，不如把柱间所谓的那种意志延续下去试试...别这么看着我，我只是不想跟以前做一样的选择罢了！”斑撇过头无视带土不可置信的目光，“不过，我的抱负可不是那种小村子就能装得下的，要改变就改变整个世界，让整个忍者世界都建立一个统一的联盟，就像那时的忍者联军一样。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哈......”带土摇摇头，这难道就是中二老年人的恢弘抱负？“所以？你打算利用晓组织？”</p><p> </p><p>    “也不是利用。”斑摇摇头，“按照计划，先去接触那三个建立晓的小孩，然后让长门使用轮回天生复活我。之后把晓建立起来，一切以宣扬和平为目的，互相制约大国。仍然不属于任何一个国家，赚取研究资金之后，慢慢开始向各个国家开放接受委托，前提是以和平为目的的互相制约balabala.........”</p><p> </p><p>    一口气说了一大段话，感觉口干舌燥，斑连忙让白绝端来了一杯果汁（？），一边喝一边看带土，“明白了吗？”</p><p>    </p><p>    “..........”带土眯着眼睛沉默了很久，他忽然瞪大眼睛抬起了头，直直看向宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳和卡卡西........”他猛的从床上坐起来，“他们......他们......”他说不下去了，眼睛恶狠狠的盯着斑。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你这次又把他们怎么样了？！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    我丢！斑瞬间觉得自己委屈极了，他都说了自己想要的是一个和平的忍者世界了，怎么可以这么怀疑他！</p><p> </p><p>    而且，这个小兔崽子刚才根本就没听他认真讲吧？！</p><p> </p><p>    “我宇智波斑是那种人吗！上辈子的那种老套路，这辈子再用还有什么意思！”斑捂着胸口，感觉自己差点心肌梗塞了，“不要三心二意啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    白绝在旁边猥琐的飘来飘去，“哎呀！就是那个你在梦里喊的琳和笨卡卡吗？白绝帮你看到了，他们好好的在村子里做任务哦～”</p><p> </p><p>    带土这才放心下来，他刚才一瞬间神经过于紧绷，差点把床把手都捏断了。放松下来之后用力过猛的副作用让人心悸，身侧的胀痛和晕眩绵绵密密地顺着身体一丝丝侵入脑海。带土扶着额头，一时心虚的脸红道，“我...我就是问问......”</p><p> </p><p>    斑翻了个大白眼，在心中默念N次不要跟小辈计较。“事情办的差不多了会让你回木叶看看的。”他别过头，语气生硬的很刻意。</p><p> </p><p>    明明就是同意小带土回去玩了，还装作一副冷酷的样子。白绝在旁边看透了一切，宇智波的人真不坦诚。</p><p> </p><p>    “真的吗！”带土眼神里的光又瞬间亮了起来，“那快点快点啊，现在的任务是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>    “现在的任务是赶紧把你的伤养好！”斑吼道，“到时候少给我拖后腿！！”</p><p> </p><p>    啊呀呀，老祖宗可真凶。带土缩了缩身子，乖乖的躺下了。</p><p> </p><p>    不过总感觉，这个斑比上辈子的那个有人情味多了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    复健的日子里，斑打着让带土多锻炼右半边肢体的旗号天天让他跑腿，一会儿出去搬个石头一会儿出去捡个木柴啥的，把带土给烦的真想把他管子给拔了。但是一方面他身体不灵活打不过斑，另一方面每天呆在那个破山洞里是真的无聊。所以目前来说带土还是没有怨言的接受了。毕竟他早点习惯这个身体，他们就能早一点出发去找长门，再进一步来说，他就能早一点回木叶。</p><p> </p><p>    太煎熬了，这对于上辈子偷窥跟踪一条龙形成习惯的宇智波带土同学简直是非人的折磨。要问为什么，因为这个世界的带土并没有目睹琳的死亡——他万花筒还没开啊！</p><p>    </p><p>    从来没有如此深刻的体会到拥有神威是多么方便的事，带土坐在洞口呆呆看着木叶的方向，无所事事的拽了几根草在手中玩。这难道就是所谓的上帝给你开了一扇门就会关上一扇窗吗？</p><p> </p><p>    算了，知足吧，起码上帝没有用窗夹他的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>    水门老师，琳，卡卡西，我还活着，我又再一次获得了活着的资格。</p><p> </p><p>    你们呢，现在还好吗？</p><p> </p><p>    那些属于水门班的回忆，明明隔了一辈子的距离却仍然带土在心中被刻画的无比清晰。每个晚上在他因为复健累到恍惚的时候，在他觉得很难坚持的时候，就抱着那些滚烫的记忆碎片，思念着远处的人。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西当时也是这种心情么？</p><p> </p><p>    复杂而充盈的感情在带土的胸膛内鼓动着，时刻提醒着他这具身体里拥有何等鲜活的生命。</p><p> </p><p>    他还活着，就说明这个世界需要由他来改变，来拯救。就像小时候每天喊着要当上火影那样，现在，终于可以拾起被少年的自己丢弃的梦想了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “带土小鬼——去给你爷爷我买零食去！”洞口里突然传来斑的声音，把正在思考人生的某人吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>    “你不是不用吃东西嘛！”带土头也不回的吼回去。</p><p> </p><p>    “我偏要吃！你快点的去，少废话！”斑不耐烦道，“要不是为了你多锻炼，谁要吃你买的东西？再不走就给我倒立着去——”</p><p> </p><p>    “好好好我去我去！！”带土无奈的举起双手，蹭的从地上蹦了起来，深深吸了口气。</p><p> </p><p>    还有一件事一直困扰着带土，以至于他最近对自己产生了深深的怀疑，这种怀疑首先是来自于白绝口中那些不知道能信多少的鬼话。</p><p> </p><p>    他是知道自己之前说梦话叫了琳和卡卡西的名字的，可是……白绝那个家伙偏偏对卡卡西产生了浓厚的兴趣，一直缠着带土问来问去。</p><p> </p><p>    “他就是个笨蛋——”被盘问了无数次后，带土忍无可忍的将枕头拍在了白绝的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>    还有，每天早上他一睁眼，另一个叫阿的白绝都会一脸蜜汁微笑的凑过来，用迷幻的声调开始报告，“小带土昨天叫了3次琳，还叫了24次笨卡卡......阿飞也想认识认识笨卡卡！”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”带土抓头崩溃，感觉眼前全是带着翅膀的小卡卡西绕着圈子飞来飞去，让人头晕目眩。“你个混蛋不用睡觉的吗？别在睡觉的时候盯着我看！”</p><p> </p><p>    “哎呀多谢小带土关心~可是人家不用睡呢~”阿飞在他面前嚣张的飘来飘去。</p><p> </p><p>    ………………</p><p> </p><p>    斑凹着万年不变的姿势看着一人二绝打闹，叹气道，“带土哟，你最近是越来越像小娃娃了，之前那种狂帅酷霸拽的人设我看你是装都懒得装了。”</p><p> </p><p>    去你的吧！带土想对那个翘着二郎腿的人竖中指，你不过是嫉妒我比你年轻。</p><p> </p><p>    “笨卡卡可是我的好朋友——”这话说出来带土自己都觉得别扭的紧，可是他也只能憋出来这一句话反驳嚣张的白绝了。</p><p> </p><p>    “哦？我看你是对人家图谋不轨，之前战场别人都在打架，你们在那边磨磨唧唧地像脐橙一样。”老祖宗散漫的声音从一边飘过来。</p><p> </p><p>    带土涨红了脸冲上来就要捂宇智波斑的嘴，“哈？？你脑子里装的都是什么奇怪的东西啊？我不允许你玷污我们纯洁的友情！”</p><p> </p><p>    “是不是心虚？还有三尾人柱力那次，你唯独没对卡卡西小鬼下手——”</p><p> </p><p>    “都说了那是我不屑下手好吗——”</p><p> </p><p>    “呵，那九尾小鬼跟佐助也一样！你们这群小鬼，在这一点上还真的很宇智波。”斑表示在战场上快被闪瞎了，说真的他当时一度有点想走。</p><p> </p><p>    带土细细一品这句话，嘲讽道，“所以这些都是你遗传下来的，宇智波老祖宗！”斑和初代那些奇奇怪怪的事情，集英社书店同人小说可是不少啊！</p><p> </p><p>    斑被噎了一下，咳嗽了两声装作没听到，干脆拿起梳子开始梳头。</p><p> </p><p>    带土：............</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    我对笨卡卡图谋不轨？</p><p> </p><p>    绝对不可能！我那——么直一男的！我的女神是琳，嗯，没错！什么？你说当时在精神世界里的那一出依依不舍的戏码？那，那只是因为多年的好朋友终于重归于好我却马上就要领盒饭的原因而已。我这辈子的梦想就是把他们保护的好好的，然后跟琳女神结婚，超过卡卡西，然后让那家伙气死！</p><p> </p><p>    真是等不及看到那张熟悉的死人脸了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！</p><p> </p><p>    如果他好好保护了木叶，他就可以每天呆在村里怼卡卡西了，把他煎鱼时候的盐偷偷换成糖，再把那家伙的面罩藏起来！笨蛋卡卡西生气又打不过我的表情一定很精彩！</p><p> </p><p>    斑抬头看了一眼自我欺骗中的带土，嫌弃的摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>    又精分了，没办法。</p><p> </p><p>    都活了一辈子的人了，能不能成熟点？</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>    几个月后，带土凭借着前生的经验，把木遁和三勾玉写轮眼都修炼的很成熟了。千盼万盼，宇智波斑终于点了头，给带土下达了接触长门三人的指令。</p><p> </p><p>    “记住，跟他们沟通的时候要明确一点，我们是为了支持他们一开始创立晓组织的动机的。”斑端着一杯杏仁牛奶喝的很香，“尤其是弥彦那个小鬼，他才是真正意义上晓的首领。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土揉揉耳朵，“好啦好啦我知道。不过话说，“他扭头看看斑身上的管子，”我记得上辈子你明明是拔了管子之后我才去找的长门......”</p><p> </p><p>    斑晃了晃身子，管子噼里啪啦的撞在一起，把白绝吓得从树上跳了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    他无辜脸摊摊手，“还不是怕你趁机报复我，万一我挂了，你带着长门跑了，我找谁哭去？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土：“千手柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>    “滚！！”老祖宗摔碗。</p><p> </p><p>    上辈子斑为了在合适的时候转生费尽心机，不外乎是为了在最终的战场实现无限月读。而这一世的斑不再拘泥于虚幻中的和平，他有更重要的事情要去做，自然是早点转生早点方便。他不想一直拖着这副年老的身子行动，一疲倦了连想抽带土都得先坐下休息一会儿。更何况，之前他轮回天生差点要了带土的命，虽然当时的他无所谓，可是现在想想，这孩子其实是一个不可多得的宇智波后裔。</p><p> </p><p>    有一点从来没有在斑的认知中改变过，那就是带土心中隐藏着无限的大爱，而宇智波一族爱的力量比写轮眼的力量还要玄学。</p><p> </p><p>    只要他还活着，轮回天生之术没有了生死的界限，便也不会夺取术者的生命。</p><p> </p><p>    虽然只要有充足的查克拉，轮回天生之术也不会致命，可是长门年纪还小，斑不想冒险。</p><p> </p><p>    我居然会这么善良。宇智波斑今日也被自己感动到了。</p><p> </p><p>    “办成了这个任务，我就给你放三天假，回去看看你的笨卡卡吧。”斑头也不抬的说。</p><p> </p><p>    “我是回去看琳的！！”带土背对着他大声反驳，耳朵红了一片。</p><p> </p><p>    斑：…………</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波一族，血继限界果然是口是心非。</p><p> </p><p>    旗木卡卡西那小鬼倒是很合斑的胃口，从上一世最后的战役中来看，这个孩子不仅头脑聪明，而且战斗智商极高，分明是一个外族人，却能将写轮眼使用到那种地步。斑心里隐隐激动，这下便宜赚大发了。带土这小子要是有出息就赶紧出手把人拿下，如果还能入赘到他们家去就更好了，省的他天天看着烦人。</p><p> </p><p>    斑越想越开心，悠然自得地吹起了口哨。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>性感斑爷在线嗑cp现场……</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>设定都铺好后土哥就能见到笨卡卡啦</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    密云遮盖下，仅有的灰蒙微光透过遮挡洒下大地，此时尚早，太阳卡在东边的乌云间，不需片刻便将升起。</p><p>   </p><p>    万物起源的晨昏，初升之日，以晓为名。</p><p> </p><p>    扣着斗笠的旅人不疾不徐的走着，向远处高塔耸立的村落眺望了片刻。</p><p><br/>    雨忍村常年落雨的气候恶劣异常，是不是为了预防洪水才将房子建的那么高呢？</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土发现，这条以前常走的路，竟然隐藏着不少自己未曾发现的，不同寻常的美。</p><p><br/>    他抬头将斗笠掀起了少许，任凭细密的雨水打湿他的脸颊和肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>    太久了，都快忘了雨水落在脸上是怎样的感觉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    临出发前宇智波斑递过来一个崭新的面具，被带土拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么了？以前在基地挂了十几个面具的你，突然痛改前非？”斑十分意外的哼哼两声，将面具在手中抛了两下，“你确定不带着？”</p><p> </p><p>    “不用了。”带土的目光在面具上停留了几秒，随即毫无留恋的移开。“上辈子我的确成为了谁也不是的男人......”</p><p> </p><p>    “但是现在，<strong>我就是宇智波带土</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>    斑挑起眉，将面具随意放在了一边，“行吧，随便你。那快去快回，回来的时候别忘了带两块蛋糕回来。”</p><p> </p><p>    我给你带个芥末的吧！带土忍不住嘴角一抽，比自己还爱吃甜食，等你复活了胖不死你。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p>    </p><p>    雨好像小了一点。带土把斗笠重新戴好，抹了一把脸上的雨水。白绝扭着大叶子从带土身边摇摇晃晃的钻了出来，“长门他们在前面不远处，村外的一个凉亭里面休息。”</p><p> </p><p>    “好。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你想好怎么说服他们了？尤其是弥彦。”白绝显然不放心，“毕竟你现在还是个小孩诶，只有这——么高。”白绝伸手比划自己的叶子，“这么高！”</p><p><br/>    一道死亡射线从旁边射来，白绝赶紧识趣闭嘴，还用手在嘴唇前面比划了一个拉上拉链的动作。</p><p> </p><p>    “那三人只比我大两三岁而已。况且......小孩子的言语也是很有力量的。”带土这么说着，脑海中浮现出了漩涡鸣人的脸。</p><p> </p><p>    水门老师，在那个世界，鸣人也已经远远超越了你啊。</p><p> </p><p>    道路前方朦胧的雾气渐渐散去，白绝所说的凉亭一角掩藏在几颗半矮的松树后面。带土默默放慢了脚步，目光搜寻着他要找的人。</p><p> </p><p>    在那里，那个站在门口的，有一头橘色头发的少年，晓的首领，弥彦。他显然发现了带土，虽然没有做出任何反应，但仍然可以看出对方已经做好了充足的战前准备。少年警惕的盯着带土向他们栖身的凉亭靠近，皱着眉将手伸进了武器袋——</p><p> </p><p>    “我不是你们的敌人。”带土清了清嗓子，在对方面前站定，“你就是晓的首领，弥彦吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    话说好久不见弥彦不插着钉子的脸了……</p><p> </p><p>    “你是谁？”少年向前几步挡住了凉亭，蓬松的橙发瞬间被雨水打湿。</p><p> </p><p>    带土抬起了斗笠，“我不是你们的敌人。”他重复道，“我有些话想要跟你，还有那边的长门和小南说。”</p><p>    被提到名字的后两个人正在弥彦身后好奇的探头探脑呢，此刻听到这个带斗笠的人知道自己的名字，双双惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>    </p><p>    “弥彦，怎么回事？需要帮忙吗？”长门用手挡住身后的小南，向前几步，也让带土看清了他眼中的轮回眼。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦对突然出现的带土充满了疑心，“你是谁。找我们什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土叹了口气，将斗笠摘了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    怎么回事？这个人的右半张脸竟然爬满了疤痕，这不是一般的伤造成的......弥彦忍不住抽了一口气，还有他身后那个大芦荟，真的是人类吗？</p><p> </p><p>    白绝：阿嚏！！！！</p><p> </p><p>    “有一件事，我对长门有事相求，而且这件事也跟我接下来要说的，找你们的目的有关。”带土冲着弥彦笑了笑，“我的名字是宇智波带土，我不是你们的敌人。”他再次重复了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波？？”三个人同时愣了一下，“宇智波一族的人和我们雨忍村向来没有任何来往，你刚刚说有求于长门？”弥彦皱起了眉头，似乎在斟酌着面前这个和自己年纪相仿的少年是否可信。</p><p> </p><p>    “是关于晓组织的事情。”带土点头，平静地和弥彦的目光对视。</p><p> </p><p>    见带土的眼神中没有恶意，弥彦迟疑着放下了些许防备，“那就里面说吧。”说罢，侧过身让开了一条通道。</p><p> </p><p>    “多谢。”带土笑着冲他点点头。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    .....................</p><p> </p><p>    “所以，你的意思是，宇智波斑还活着，而且愿意帮助我们扩大晓的规模？”弥彦听过带土的想法之后瞪大了眼睛，一副你在骗我吧的表情，“等等，斑先生为什么会愿意帮助我们？还有你，你也是宇智波一族的......”弥彦不知所措的回头看了看两位同伴，“你们不会在盘算什么阴谋吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “...............”带土试图用卡卡西版面瘫脸看对方，“我可是很真诚的好吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    虽然但是，弥彦的警惕力也是够强的，你看那边长门和小南一副感天动地的样子，几乎就要当场跟着他走了！</p><p> </p><p>    好吧夸张了。</p><p> </p><p>    带土把玩着手里的斗笠，接着劝说弥彦：“我知道，一个不认识的人忽然找上门来，说一些过于宏观的未来设想，还向你们请求合作是一件很难接受的事。不过也希望你可以认真考虑一下我们的提议，毕竟有两个宇智波族人在你们组织里，可以大大提高组织的能力。到后面也会有人慕名上门委托任务，如果一个组织想要通过人与人之间的桥梁实现真正的和平的话，首先让组织的名号传的更远岂不是很重要的一步？”见弥彦有些动摇，带土赶紧趁火打劫，哦不是，煽风点火，不对，乘胜追击。“你们成立晓组织的目的，不就是为了能帮助到更多的人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    面前这个少年看起来比自己还小，但是说的话却意料之外的有说服力。弥彦叼着草茎陷入了深深的纠结，“可是......”他揉揉眉心，“如果真的按你说的，宇智波斑大人还活着的话，怎么说也是个老头子了，这样真的好吗？”他们组织再怎么说也应该是帮助老人，可不是压榨老人啊！</p><p> </p><p>    而且他可是听说斑大人当时凶的很，虽然这并不代表他害怕，绝对不是！</p><p> </p><p>    “啊这个，”带土拍拍弥彦的手臂，“你就不用担心了，这就是我有求于长门的事情了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯？？？”在一边跟小南数蚂蚁的长门突然被cue到，一脸茫然抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>    “用你的轮回眼，可以帮助斑大人恢复年轻时的状态。”带土指了指长门的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    ？？？？？？？长门懵逼。</p><p> </p><p>    他这么厉害？？？弥彦小南二人跟着懵逼。</p><p> </p><p>    “没错，你们还不知道轮回眼真正的力量。”带土点头，“如果你们愿意，这次可能需要辛苦长门跟我们去火之国一趟，可以当面见到宇智波斑大人。如果二位闲着没事的话也可以当成旅游一起来。”</p><p> </p><p>    三人互相看看，最后弥彦抬起头，目光和带土的视线对上。</p><p> </p><p>    “我们，可以相信你的吧？”</p><p><br/>    带土扶额，“我以我的写轮眼发誓好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>    “喔，这还差不多。”弥彦满意的点点头。</p><p> </p><p>    带土：.............</p><p><br/>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波斑大人为什么会突然愿意帮助我们啊？”四人并排走在通往火之国的路上，小南实在忍不住好奇，提出了这个一直让三人都很在意的问题，“我听说他在终结谷和忍者之神千手柱间大人打过一场之后就死了，难道是谣传？”</p><p> </p><p>    “这个啊，等见了面让那家伙自己讲给你们听吧。”带土在半路停了一下，使唤白绝去给那多事的老祖宗买甜品。</p><p> </p><p>    “蛤......”小南没听到八卦，失望的扭回了头。</p><p>    “那你呢？你又为什么帮我们？”沉默许久的长门开口了。带土差点没反应过来，“你说我？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我啊，不仅仅是在帮你们，也是在帮我自己。”黑发的宇智波淡淡的笑了，“我曾经犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，却得到了重新来过的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>    长门费解的眨眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “我伤害了许多我最爱的人，和很多相信着我的人。我知道他们为我付出改变了多少，可当时的我狠着心消失了，再没在他面前出现过。而我再次出现的时候，我甚至毁了他们一直相信着的那个我自己。”</p><p> </p><p>    “然后我死了，又把他丢在了原地。搞完事情就跑，很不负责任吧？”他低头笑了，心情却少许低沉了起来。</p><p><br/>    属于自己的眼睛，还是那么轻易就会流泪啊。带土抬起手，用袖子抹了下眼角。</p><p> </p><p>    那曾属于自己的另一只眼睛，会不会也在某些时刻，代替他的主人来宣泄那些他强压在心底的痛苦呢？</p><p> </p><p>    “总之，就是这样。被给予了重新来过的恩赐，就一定要好好守护他们，来弥补我之前欠他们的债啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦：.........</p><p> </p><p>    长门：.........</p><p> </p><p>    小南：.........</p><p> </p><p>    带土：？？？你们怎么不说话了？</p><p> </p><p>    一扭头只见三人一副看鬼的样子看着自己，带土彻底懵了，“你们怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>    “你！你刚刚说你死了！！”小南吓得差点破音，“你现在——”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦和长门也是二脸惊恐，三个人唰的向后退了一大步。</p><p> </p><p>    带土：............</p><p> </p><p>    “我现在不是鬼！也不是幽灵！是活人！！”真是服了这三个人的脑回路了！</p><p> </p><p>    长门恍然大悟，“难道说，你也是用了那个什么，轮回天生之术？”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊....算是吧。”带土不自然的摸摸头，忽然重生这种事情，他自己也不明白是怎么回事，再解释起来就更麻烦了，误会就误会吧。他转过头看着弥彦，“弥彦，你跟我很像。你心中蕴藏的爱十分之强烈，而爱这种情感包含着你想象不到的力量。”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦似懂非懂的点点头，眼神倒是亮了起来，“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>    他再一次有了相同的感觉，面前这个黑发的宇智波少年，一定经历了不得了的东西，才让他在如此年轻的时候有了如此超前的感悟。</p><p> </p><p>    “快走快走！快点完成这个任务，斑老头就能给我放假了！！我想回老家吃红豆糕了！”带土疯狂冲后面那几个人挥手，“快快快，再走个四五天就到了！”</p><p> </p><p>    好吧，弥彦瞬间推翻了刚才的感慨，这人分明就是个精分。</p><p> </p><p>    唉，没有神威真是太不方便了！带土在前面默默扶额，感慨万千。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    一周后。</p><p> </p><p>    带土躺在木板床上翘着二郎腿，有一下没一下的的抖动。另一边的宇智波斑已经和自己的头发斗争很久了，话说那么炸的头发真的能够打理整齐吗？</p><p> </p><p>    “喂，斑老头，你能不能快点啊？”这是带土一天以来第四次出声催人了。</p><p> </p><p>    “急什么急？”斑欣赏着自己恢复活力的身体，精神抖擞。“突然一下变回来，我还不太适应呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    长门站在旁边出神，这几天他们的行动过于紧密，他现在还无法完全相信年轻的宇智波斑站在自己面前的事实。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦下意识的将小南和长门微微拢在身后，他对斑还存着些许的忌惮。这不能怪弥彦，实在是当年的终结谷之战过于深入人心，他们也不知道故事的哪些部分经过了添油加醋的描述。此时看到斑的真人，都有点胆怯。</p><p> </p><p>    “那边的小鬼们别害怕，以后就要抬头不见低头见了啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”斑很满意的转了一圈，“我能回来多亏了你们，想吃什么玩什么不要客气啊，我请客。”斑心情大好，比起上辈子来说，现在的他更加自由，如此一来久违的干劲又回来了。</p><p> </p><p>    “别扯那些有的没的，说好的让我放假呢？”带土不满的拍了拍床板，“大家都是男人，不能反悔啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    斑无语的看了他一眼，叹了口气。“行了我知道了，但是三天之后必须回来跟我们在雨忍村汇合。”按照计划，他会带着弥彦三人回雨忍村，在路上将详细的计划告诉他们，再做好向各个国家开放雇佣任务的计划。既然他的青春回来了（？），他也想在周围多转转，至于带土，就让他回去看看吧。</p><p> </p><p>    “那我真走了？”带土听到这话，眼睛立刻亮了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “该做什么不该做什么你自己心里有数哈。”斑背对着他挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>    太好了！带土连忙爬起来。弥彦他们只听见床板嘎吱一响，带土整个人就已经冲到了洞口，还差点把在旁边看戏的白绝撞的转了一个大圈。</p><p> </p><p>    这是有多久没回家了啊......</p><p> </p><p>    “你们三个！！过几天见啊！”远去的少年边跑边回头挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>    晓三人组：慢走.........</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>下章回木叶！</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>一控制不住，文风就向着沙雕越走越远……无奈脸</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生  OOC警告</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>路边的风景飞速倒退，疾行的人此时却无心欣赏，一味注视着前方。</p><p> </p><p>    终于要见到了……带土停下来擦了擦额角的汗水，几个跳跃又把一大片树林甩在了身后。心情比执行任务时还要紧张，掺杂着新鲜的期待和即将破土而出的怀念。</p><p> </p><p>    算起来，他已经连续移动了好几个小时，却感受不到一丝疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>    他结了可以通过木叶村结界的印，继续马不停蹄的赶路。四周熟悉的景象在带土眼中无一不是对他温暖的迎接。</p><p> </p><p>    就快到了，不出几公里他就会看到木叶村敞开的大门。</p><p> </p><p>    那里是我的归宿。</p><p> </p><p>    「<strong>有人思念的地方，才能真正的被称为家乡。</strong>」这句话是谁说的他已经记不清了，然而字里行间夹带的那些感情却更加强烈而鲜明。加速的心跳搅乱了带土的呼吸，不一会儿，熟悉的木叶村大门就出现在他面前。他不自觉加快了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>    先去看看水门老师吧，毕竟等一下还有正事要跟他讲。</p><p> </p><p>    他迈步跨进了木叶的大门，向着村子另一边的火影楼走去。此时的三代目猿飞日斩由于第三次忍界大战已经退位，根据全体火之国大名的最终意见，波风水门正式以第四代的身份接任火影一职。</p><p> </p><p>    咦嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻老师我回来找你玩了！！带土开心的冲着火影楼跑去。</p><p> </p><p>    “等一下——”身侧突然传来雄厚高亢的声音，还没跑几步的带土赶紧来了个急刹车。</p><p> </p><p>    这声音好像有点耳熟啊！他回过头，看到村口大门旁边的凉棚内坐着一个熟悉的，从头绿到脚的人。</p><p> </p><p>    OMG……带土的嘴角忍不住抽搐起来，这不是那个差点一脚把老祖宗踢废的同期同学吗？</p><p> </p><p>    小的时候真的看不出来以后会那么强啊，真是人不可貌相。带土露出笑容，亲切地冲对方挥挥手。</p><p> </p><p>    “哟！！这位兄弟你看起来好眼熟啊！！”迈特凯把手里的西瓜往旁边一丢，两步就窜到了带土跟前，重重的一巴掌拍在了人背上，“我们是不是在青春的战场上对决过啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    上天吧你个脸盲！！！算下来这才一年没见吧？带土被那一巴掌拍的险些跌倒。</p><p> </p><p>    若是平常带土早就冲上去跟凯打打闹闹扭作一团了，可是现在的他不行。他着急要去找水门，还有一些很重要的计划必须让他知道。赶紧将试图凑到他脸前面的凯推远了一点，“是啊是啊，但是我现在有事，那我们改天再叙旧哈。”边说边向着村里走。</p><p> </p><p>    “这话就说错了，兄弟！”凯这两年的体术已经有了非常惊人的进展，一眨眼间就又拦在了带土面前。“在不期而遇的时候来一场精彩的对决，这不就是青春的最高境界吗！我的直觉告诉我我们应该不只是一面之交，你是.........”对方瞪着眼睛仔细审视着带土的脸，硬是给后者看出了一身冷汗！！</p><p> </p><p>    何止“不只是一面之交”啊，带土心想，如果他没有记错。这个人不是在他“死”后接替他和琳跟卡卡西一起搭档的，他的“后辈”嘛话说！凯的脸盲实在是越来越严重了，这样真的没问题吗？</p><p> </p><p>    不过这身紧身衣和油腻的眼神还是一点没变......带土起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“等会儿再说吧，热血笨蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>    凯听到这个熟悉的称呼忽然皱起了眉头，挠了挠头。紧接着，带土就看着对方盯着他的表情变得越来越惊悚，画风也渐渐崩塌。</p><p> </p><p>    然后迈特凯指着带土的脸，手抖成了筛子。</p><p> </p><p>    “你难道是......宇智波带土！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>    卧槽。带土被他的大嗓门差点震晕过去，条件反射的就想躲进神威空间。然而没有开万花筒的带土现在只能冲过去一把捂住凯的嘴巴，“你小声点！！”村里的人包括宇智波一族都认定了他的死亡，现在可不是他公然“诈尸”的好时机。</p><p> </p><p>    “唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！！”凯被捂着嘴仍然胡言乱语，半天才反应过来那只捂着他的手的确是实打实的肉身。他冲着带土手舞足蹈的比划，表示自己不会再大声喊了。带土松开了他，顺便嫌弃的伸手在对方的紧身衣上擦了擦。</p><p> </p><p>    “你真的是带土？你是没死还是复活了？”凯站定身子，表情也严肃了起来，“不会是秽土转生吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “……….”原来这个时候木叶对秽土转生就已经有了这么深刻的认知了吗？</p><p> </p><p>    “我没死，由于一些原因才一直没回来。总之我现在要先去见一下四代目，有什么事我们之后再说。”像他们两个人这样公然站在木叶村的大门口聊天，太显眼了！</p><p> </p><p>    “过了这么久，你知道卡卡西他——”凯不自觉又提高了声音，带土连忙示意他压低声音。</p><p> </p><p>    “我知道，我知道。总之现在不是说这个的时候。我需要赶紧去找水门老师。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那好吧，带土哟……”凯的眼眶里水汪汪的，看上去随时都能一秒落泪。“你果然是好样的！！征服困难回到木叶，多么青春啊！！”</p><p> </p><p>    话音未落，凯就冲上来，给了带土一个超——重量级的拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>    咳咳咳咳！！“谢谢......”差点把肾挤的吐出来……带土虚弱的拍拍凯的肩膀，后退了一步，连着几个跳跃进入了村子。“我先走了！”</p><p> </p><p>    凯站在原地擦了擦眼泪，才发现带土已经不见了人影。他站在原地思考了片刻，恍然一个清醒。</p><p> </p><p>    对了！！要赶紧找到卡卡西和琳！！</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    今日的慰灵碑前仍然站着同一个人。</p><p> </p><p>    初秋的凉风将落叶呼啸着卷入半空中，打着旋飘落在冰冷的石碑前。一盒已经冷掉的红豆糕端正的摆在那里。银发少年弯下腰拂走了那几片盖住石碑的黄叶，他注视着碑上深刻的字迹，一站就是一上午。</p><p> </p><p>    少年抬起手，触摸自己左眼的伤疤，那颗鲜红的写轮眼不分昼夜的在他眼眶中运转。他似乎想起了什么刺痛内心的事情，抚摸眼睑的手指微微颤动起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土，我又来看你了。”少年的声音淡然，带着怀念，或许还带着忧伤。尽管他已经压低了自己的声音令情绪难以察觉，那股子暗淡的气息却透过他身体的每一个角落渗透出来，吞噬着他的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>    原本那个骄傲的不可一世的少年，忽然背上了千斤重的担子，压在心底，除了面前这块慰灵碑以外无处倾诉。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳最近很好，她的医疗忍术越来越精湛，就连纲手大人也对她赞不绝口。我会好好替你保护她，带土，你可以放心。”他顿了顿，“水门老师当上火影之后更忙了，战争结束了，托你的福。现在木叶也开始慢慢稳定下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”少年停下来，目光未从石碑上移开丝毫。他再开口时，声音带上了一丝微弱的沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>    “如果我一开始就和你一起去救琳……”他闭上眼睛，面罩下表情晦涩。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西。”少女温柔的声音在他旁边响起，巧妙地打断了他接下来的话。</p><p> </p><p>    “是琳啊......”卡卡西不自觉的握紧了拳，不自在的将头偏了过去。他并不想挚友看到一向冷静的自己那动摇的一面。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土知道你经常来陪他，一定会很开心的。”琳笑眯眯的将另一盒红豆糕摆在了石碑前，指尖掠过上面“宇智波带土”几个字，柔声开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土，卡卡西他今天还是一如既往的来的很早呢，你别看他以前对你爱搭不理的模样，其实他真的很在意你。他总是把自己逼得太紧了，总是一个人扛着所有，总是忘了<strong>他身边还有许多关心他的朋友可以依靠着。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    “............”卡卡西怔怔的看着琳的背影，一时间说不出话。</p><p> </p><p>    棕发少女扭过头冲他安抚的笑了笑，紧接着又转了回去，接着道，“他有好好用着你的眼睛，也有奋力的保护我。更重要的是，我知道<strong>你一直在看着我们</strong>，不是吗？”最后半句话，琳刻意的提高声音，说给自己，也说给身后的卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    带土......一直......在看着我们......</p><p> </p><p>    他望向头顶湛蓝高远的天空，眼底的情绪翻滚着，酝酿着，最后在隐忍中平息。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊，是啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西！！琳！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>    凯的声音从远处飘了过来，站在慰灵碑前出神的两人同时回过头——</p><p> </p><p>    面前一道绿光咻的闪过，激起了大片的灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西顿时变成了面瘫，“凯啊，要是要一决胜负的话还是改天......”</p><p> </p><p>    “你们跟我来！”凯强硬的打断了他，一手抓着琳，一手拖着卡卡西，向着火影楼极速狂奔。</p><p> </p><p>    又出什么事了？</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    此时的火影办公室中，四代目火影波风水门不可置信的站起身，扶着桌角抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土……”水门的声音渐渐微弱，年轻火影在这一瞬间强大的内心遭到了动摇。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土？”这次他抬高了声音，似是确认了自己的所见不假。“你还活着…..你，你回来了？”</p><p> </p><p>    他的老师穿着那身带土无比熟悉的御神袍，一如他们上一世最后一次见面。带土想到这里心底就酸的难受。</p><p> </p><p>    “水门老师，我回来了。”他许久未见的师长绕过火影办公桌匆匆向他走来，明亮的蓝眸中燃起了光芒。水门一把扶住自己学生的双肩，上下左右绕着圈仔细检查，不放过任何一处可能有伤口的地方。</p><p> </p><p>    “没有伤口….呼……”水门惊喜的确认了学生的身份和安全，小心地俯下身拍拍带土的脸，“这么久了，到底出了什么事？卡卡西和琳回来的时候说你被压在了石头下面……”温暖的手指附上爬满伤疤的右脸，“这个就是那时的伤吗？你是怎么获救的？嗯，现在看起来没什么伤……”他连珠带炮地说了一堆话，看到带土一副正在思考的模样又赶紧摆摆手，“对不起，带土，老师太激动了……”虽然这么说，四代火影那双大眼睛还是期待的看着带土，等着他的回应。</p><p> </p><p>    带土垂下眼睛，“说来话长了…..”他停顿了几秒，低下头，深深吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>    面前这个男人，不仅是他的老师，更如他的兄长，他的亲人。</p><p> </p><p>    “对不起…...水门老师……”带土闭上眼睛忍住泪水，将这句他从上辈子留到了现在的话语，认真地送到了这个人的面前。</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么啦？”水门听到这话一愣，随即温柔的抚上带土的发顶，“带土不需要道歉，你好好的回来了，老师打心底里觉得开心。”他蹲了下来，直视着带土的眼睛，“老师不知道你经历了什么，是老师应该向你道歉才对。”</p><p> </p><p>    “老师什么都没有做错……”他希望水门永远不要知道他上一世的所作所为。带土不敢想象在最后一战之中，水门通过飞雷神转移到自己面前的时候，发现那个当年放出九尾的其实是自己一直以来的学生的时候，内心会有多么的绝望。</p><p> </p><p>    他将所有无法说出口的言语汇聚在了一个拥抱之中，滚烫的泪水洒在御神袍上，无声的倾诉着主人的悔恨。</p><p> </p><p>    还好…...还好一切还可以重来。</p><p> </p><p>    “长大了，不哭了。”水门笑眯眯的轻拍带土的后背，这个孩子经历了多少未知的痛苦和困难，他这个当老师的甚至都不知道他还活着，想到这里，他真心感到愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>    带土点点头，将头抬了起来。水门细心的用指尖抹去了他眼角的潮湿，揉乱了他的黑发。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳和卡卡西想必还不知道你回来了吧？”水门问着，唇角的笑容弧度逐渐变大，“他们一定很想你很想你——”</p><p> </p><p>    砰——</p><p> </p><p>    话音未落，火影办公室的门就被大力推开，将刚分开的二人吓了一跳。开门的人用力过猛，连办公室屋顶的吊灯都在微微晃动。走廊里隐隐传来暗部不满的警告声，然而屋里的人却没有人腾得出心思来回应外面的干扰了。</p><p> </p><p>    野原琳愣愣的看着带土，眼角已经滑下了两道泪水，止不住的滴落在脚边。她的嘴唇不停的颤抖，单手捂住了自己的嘴，另一只手不受控制的慢慢向前探去。她颤抖的手指眼看就要触碰到面前的人，却又胆怯的不敢上前。于是她便维持着这个姿势，热切，惊讶，不可思议，千百种情绪在她眼底转了个遍，最终是没有勇气，那只向前探寻的手无力地垂下。泪水分明在停不住的流淌，她却还是试图在眼底那片模糊之间探寻那个消失了好久的身影。</p><p> </p><p>    她就在面前，活生生的，长大了的琳。</p><p> </p><p>    带土慌了，琳在他面前毫无形象的哭了起来，把他一下子积攒的勇气冲了个一干二净。他想过多少次重逢时的开场，此时却是一句用不上。他连忙走上前，手忙脚乱的安慰着抱膝蹲在地上大哭的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳…...你别哭啊….你看我，我这不是好好的活着吗，琳，琳…...水门老师怎么办啊！”再这样下去他又要跟着哭了！他着急回头冲老师求助，却只得到了一个同款不知所措的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    慌乱间，带土将目光落在了琳的身后，锁定了那个站在门口不远处，自从一进来就没有再移动过的人。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，怎么办！琳哭成这样，你快过来啊……卡卡西？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土没有收到回应，疑惑地抬头看向对方。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西……他微微一怔。</p><p> </p><p>    银发少年看着他的眼神带着陌生，戒备，埋怨，纠结，以及一些他看不懂的东西。这种眼神刺的他心底难受极了，带土站起身来几步走到那人面前，却不想卡卡西见他靠近，却颤抖着向后退了几步，戒备地将护额推了上去，露出了那只鲜红的写轮眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “你……”卡卡西的右眼墨色浓郁，深沉如潭水，可带土分明看到，左边那只曾属于他的写轮眼，眼角下划过了一道湿润痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    “不是幻术……吗？”他听到银发少年如是说。紧接着，对方的身体颤抖起来，坚固的心防开始皲裂。</p><p> </p><p>    幻术……这是有多么患得患失才会怀疑自己的真实性……刚才看到卡卡西的眼神，还以为会被抽一顿呢......带土顿时又气又觉得好笑，到头来，面对着这个人，他似乎总是没有办法好好控制自己的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>    罢了，那就不要再控制了。</p><p> </p><p>    带土冲着卡卡西抬起了右手，伸出了食指和中指。</p><p> </p><p>    “好久不见，卡卡西。”他笑道，“都是上忍了，不会忘记和解之印了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    他看着卡卡西的瞳孔讶异地紧缩了一瞬，对方盯着自己举起的右手看了好久。在带土开始眯着眼睛，好奇那张面罩下藏着什么表情之时，卡卡西慢慢抬起了右手，颤抖着搭上了带土的手指。</p><p> </p><p>    指尖触碰的一霎那，带土瞬间回想起了二人在神威空间时的一战，那时的他们，撕开了珍贵的羁绊，拒绝沟通，拒绝和解，拒绝彼此。</p><p> </p><p>    两个少年的手指紧扣在一起，宛如他们的命运注定彼此环环相扣。</p><p> </p><p>    现在的一刻，弥补了上一世的遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>    旗木卡卡西的视线仍然紧紧缠在面前的带土身上，他的呼吸渐渐开始急促，身子晃了两下，就要后退。</p><p> </p><p>    这家伙，不会又要过度呼吸吧？带土勾着卡卡西的手指，猛地向后一扯，银发少年重心不稳踉跄几步上前，顺势被带土用一个拥抱稳稳地接住。“慢慢来。”他用手掌轻抚着怀中人的后背，帮助他调整呼吸，直到感觉到对方胸膛的起伏逐渐平稳。</p><p> </p><p>    “话说你这家伙，其实还是很在意我的嘛。”带土抬高了语调调侃道，</p><p> </p><p>    “…...闭嘴，吊车尾的。”半晌，卡卡西的声音才从耳畔传来。带土敏锐地发现，对方哑着嗓子，低声细语的，和以前那个傲娇冷淡的少年判若两人。</p><p> </p><p>    而且他更加分明感觉到，环着自己腰间的那双手也悄悄地收紧了。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土……”琳站起身，几步跑过来后面抱住两个队友，小脸上满是泪痕，”你怎么….什么时候….到底……”乍然见到死而复生的挚友，她完全无法组织自己的语言，只好边哭边蹦出一些意义不明的字眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “我也很想你，琳。”带土伸长手臂搂过琳的肩膀，结果琳哭的更凶了。</p><p> </p><p>    水门老师怎么办！！！带土无措地再次看向一边的四代目火影，后者非常贴心的没有去打扰他们，只是靠在桌子边上弯着眼睛温暖的笑。</p><p> </p><p>    凯在旁边感动的一塌糊涂，“多么令人泪流满面的重逢啊！啊青春！”看起来好像马上就要到木叶村操场去跑500圈了。</p><p> </p><p>    “你还活着……”卡卡西难得示弱的将脸埋在带土的肩膀上，“还活着……就好……”</p><p> </p><p>    最开始他完全无法相信那个站在水门面前的人是真实的。可是写轮眼确认了那不是什么幻术，这个人的确是那个为了救自己，本该牺牲近一年的带土。黑发宇智波右脸侧的伤疤，还有那只熟悉的写轮眼更加确凿的证明了他的存在。</p><p> </p><p>    真正的宇智波带土活生生站在自己面前的时候，以往那些面对着慰灵碑时的千言万语尽数涌进他的脑海，而卡卡西只能呆滞地看着对方朝他走过来，想要张口却说不出一句话。</p><p> </p><p>    我本来都已经做好了觉悟，包裹着你的外壳，走你走过的路，实现你的抱负。</p><p> </p><p>    无数的质问和委屈凭空而来，撕扯着他的意识。为什么？为什么还活着却过了这么久才出现？</p><p> </p><p>    然而卡卡西却很快发现，他过去这几个月积攒的再多埋怨和痛苦，在带土朝他伸出手的时候，都被自己义无反顾地丢弃在了那座冰冷的慰灵碑脚下。勾起带土的手指，他想，可能从他们第一次见面起，旗木卡卡西就注定会无数次的选择与宇智波带土和解。</p><p> </p><p>    “为什么......才回来？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我可是宇智波家的人哦，怎么会那么轻易就死掉？”带土笑着拍了下他的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>    “抱歉，我只是回来的路上碰到了一个需要帮助的老爷爷，所以不小心迟到了啊。<strong>笨蛋卡卡西。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>琳and水门：我觉得我们可以走了。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>斑爷：你就说你说的那个老爷爷是不是我（核善的微笑</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者OS: 这只仔卡在土“牺牲”后的将近一年中已经改变了很多，幸运的是他还没有被愧疚磨平他全部的棱角。此时回来的土刚好足够给予他救赎。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生  OOC警告</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>听到这个熟悉的称呼之后，卡卡西下意识的就要回怼，他这么一晃神，倒是反应了过来自己和带土现在姿势有多么微妙。他松开带土的腰，抬头将身子抽离开来，不动声色的抬起手臂抹了抹眼睛。带土则扭过头安抚地拍拍琳的肩膀，忽略心底飘上来的一丝失落。</p><p> </p><p>    “对了，水门老师，我还有另外的一些事需要跟你报告。”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门正欣慰地托下巴近距离观看三个孩子的和谐互动，听到自己的名字之后几秒才反应过来，“啊，什么事情？”</p><p> </p><p>    “是关于救我那个人的。”带土没打算瞒着水门晓组织和宇智波斑的事情，本身晓之后就有和木叶合作的计划。再者，木叶背后那股子阴暗的力量以后势必会对他们造成不利，上一世的很多因缘差错，都有这股势力的影子在背后操控。</p><p> </p><p>    志村团藏，这个危险的男人没法让带土安心。他需要在团藏进一步妨碍水门老师和晓组织的计划之前尽可能的做好提防。</p><p> </p><p>    “所以你是被人救了！”水门惊呼，“是谁？我一定要好好的感谢他！”</p><p> </p><p>    “说来话长，卡卡西和琳也一起听吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    他的两个队友点头赞同，之后几个人的目光同时转向了还在门口抹眼泪的凯。</p><p> </p><p>    水门笑眯眯的挥挥手，“那个，阿凯啊，已经可以回去了哦，对了，关于带土的事情暂时先不要跟别人说哦！”</p><p> </p><p>    迈特凯挥舞着哭湿的袖子，一副热血沸腾的表情，“哦哦哦哦！火影大人请放心！我用我这正在熊熊燃烧的青春之火起誓，绝对不会向别人吐露半个字！”他竖起一个大拇指，两排整齐的大白牙发射出锃亮的闪光。然后他麻利的鞠躬，后退，关门。</p><p> </p><p>    木叶未来体术第一的男人站在走廊里留下了两道宽泪。</p><p> </p><p>    我叫迈特凯，我觉得我被水门班孤立了…...啊疼痛的青春！</p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>    时间一点一滴的过去，午后的艳阳也渐渐西斜，在影岩脚下洒下了一层火红的薄纱。明亮的光斑随着云朵跳跃着，暖暖的跳跃在水门办公桌上的白纸上。四代火影细长的手指将钢笔在手中一圈圈地转动，使得冰冷的笔杆也带上了他的体温。此时他正坐在桌前，表情凝重地扫视着面前的三位学生，在脑海中努力寻找合适的措辞。</p><p> </p><p>    火影办公室陷入这种沉默已经有一会儿了，不久前，带土费了九牛二虎之力才将整个故事解释清楚。他将宇智波斑如何从巨石之下救了自己，为自己治疗半身，以及帮助晓组织的计划原原本本告诉了水门和两个队友。</p><p> </p><p>    一段时间的沉默后，琳最先颤着声音开口，“所以…...你还要离开？”女孩话音未落便再也说不下去，马上又要落泪。而卡卡西垂着眼眸，寂寞的烟灰在眼底暗自流过。他以为带土回来之后，他们三个还可以像之前一样，一起执行任务。没想到……</p><p> </p><p>    带土注意到他们难过的表情，连忙开口解释道，“我，我会经常回来串门，你们会见我见到烦的，我保证！”</p><p> </p><p>    但是琳失望的表情仍然昭然若揭，“可是，这算不算去当叛忍啊……”明明还活着，却加入了别的忍村建立的组织，若是被木叶高层知道了，带土不知道会不会有危险。</p><p> </p><p>    屋子里再次陷入了沉默。带土垂下眼眸，看着前方夕阳洒下的一块光晕出神，琳所担心的他都明白，卡卡西在纠结什么他差不多也能猜得到。在自己重新出现在他们面前的时候，那两个人担心的不外乎就是自己的生命安全。可是，他不能不加入晓，他有责任把上辈子自己犯下的错一一修补回来。有的时候他也会想，这可能就是为什么他和斑被允许从头再来的意义吧。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西观察到了带土的表情，面罩下的表情阴晴不定，“你现编的理由应该足够说服我们和水门老师吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “额……”带土扭过头对着他心虚地摸摸后脑勺，他是怎么看出我在现编的？？“可是，可是他们是不属于任何国家的，以和平为出发点的组织，是为了帮助更多人的！跟扶着老奶奶过马路的性质是差不多的！”他赶紧举起双手，替晓组织辩白。</p><p> </p><p>    “哈？”卡卡西根本不吃这套，“中二病吗你？”木叶高层才不会管你是不是正义，尤其是团藏那种宁可错杀不放过一个的激进派！面对这种势力，带土表现出的这种天真简直就是在葬送自己。</p><p> </p><p>    “你才中二呢！”干脆的回怼卡卡西这种技能果然也变成了带土的条件反射。话说，刚才那个搂着他哭的卡卡西果然是假的吧？是假的吧？这个人怎么会变脸变这么快的啊！</p><p> </p><p>    水门好笑的看着久违的互掐现场，摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们，在老师面前注意点啊！”琳赶紧跑过来站在两个人中间。“现在的当务之急是赶紧解决带土的事情吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土的确也动摇过，在过去的几个月里，他不止一次的向往着回到木叶生活的情景，可是当他回想起上一世的那些事情时，他又明白了一些道理。比如，你永远无法站在燃烧的房子里将火扑灭。要保护木叶，保护他们，他就必须从另一个角度入手，将威胁到他们安全的因素彻底除去。</p><p> </p><p>    “抱歉，琳，我必须加入这个组织。这也算是斑大人当初救我的条件吧。”带土笑道， “表情不要这么伤感嘛，等到晓组织需要和木叶合作的时候，我们还会有再次的团队合作呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我希望有一天，晓组织里会有来自不同忍村的人一起合作，为着整个忍界，为了和平一起努力。”带土将视线转向水门，坚定道，“真正到了那一天，我不相信还会有人会把这群人叫做叛忍。”</p><p> </p><p>    水门疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴，如果他最终还是无法将自己的学生留在他身边，那他身为老师，现在唯一能做的，就是给予带土足够的信任。然后，赌上四代目火影的尊严，他也要尽力保护他！</p><p> </p><p>    下定决心后，水门手中的钢笔最终咔哒一声敲在桌子上，“那么，既然你已经有了计划，就先按照你的意思办吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “老师——”卡卡西和琳惊讶地转身看着水门，难道就要这样看着带土离开木叶吗？</p><p> </p><p>    四代火影摆了摆手示意他们安心，接着转向带土，郑重地嘱咐道，“这件事，除了我们几个暂时不要让村里其他人知道。尤其，我现在刚成为火影，上面有不少人还在观望。”他顿了顿，回头看向窗外，此时的夕阳已将远处的群山晕染成了耀眼的血色。</p><p> </p><p>    “万一他们执意插手这件事，将你公然挂上叛忍的名号，就连我也不一定阻止的了。”水门扶住带土的肩膀，目光坚定不移，“但是，我相信带土，<strong>所以无论如何，我都会保护你。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    “我也希望可以看到真正的和平，虽然很难实现，但是我相信你能做到。”</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>因为你不仅是宇智波一族的后代，更是令我骄傲的学生。</strong>”水门注视着面前的黑发宇智波少年，温柔地笑弯了眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>    带土愣住了，他的双手不自觉的颤抖起来，压抑住来自心脏最柔软的角落那翻腾的愧疚以及触动。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>是！四代目！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    水门老师，谢谢你。</p><p> </p><p>    “呼……”卡卡西长出了一口气，既然老师都这么说了那他还能说什么呢？银发少年将两手随意地揣进了裤兜中，仰起头开始双眼无神地盯起了天花板。琳看起来似乎还不甘心，可是想想宇智波斑对带土有救命之恩，也只好作罢。</p><p> </p><p>    说服大家真是不容易啊……带土幽怨脸，他的口遁功力比起鸣人那小子果然还差得远呢！不过，水门很快就接受了轮回眼的存在，这也是在他意料之外。毕竟按理来说这是只在神话故事中的六道仙人才有的特殊瞳术……</p><p> </p><p>    等等……想到这里，带土忽然觉得有些不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>    就好像拼图缺了一块，他隐隐觉得分明有某些异样被他忽略了。他又在脑中仔细回想了一些之前的细节，严肃地皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p>    一时半会又摸不到头绪，到底是什么重要的事情被他忘记了？</p><p> </p><p>    水门注意到自家学生的表情不停变来变去，不免得有些担心。他站起来走近几步，关切道，“带土，你的眼睛不舒服吗？是不是和初代的细胞产生排斥反应了？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………？”带土疑惑地抬头。</p><p> </p><p>    而一边的卡卡西听到这句话，面罩后面的表情忽然变了。他抿着唇几步走到带土面前，视线落在了在那只覆盖着绷带的左眼处。</p><p> </p><p>    他这是什么眼神？带土盯着卡卡西的脸，似乎想要看穿那张面罩下的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    半晌，卡卡西下定决心一般抬起了头，目光坦然。“带土，既然你回来了，那这只写轮眼，我还给你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    说这话时，卡卡西的语气像在讨论晚上要吃什么饭一样平静，而火影室再次陷入了诡异的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>    “说什么傻话！”带土皱起眉头紧盯着卡卡西的眼睛。卡卡西被他拒绝的速度吓了一跳，目光开始试图躲避，“可是……”</p><p> </p><p>    “哪有送出去的东西还要收回来的道理？”带土猛地伸手抓住了卡卡西的双肩强迫他看着自己，“那可是庆祝你成为上忍的礼物！给我好好珍惜啊笨蛋！再说了，你的眼睛就是为了救我才受伤的，我们这叫做一比一打平，你搞清楚！”黑发宇智波眼底隐忍着淡淡地怒气，紧抓着银发少年的指节发白。</p><p> </p><p>    “……”卡卡西沉默了。一左一右两只相同的写轮眼相对，无名的情绪在半空中交错升温，然后炸成飘渺的雾气散落在二人脚边。</p><p> </p><p>    “还是说……”带土紧盯着卡卡西的眼睛，沉下脸一字一顿，“你就那么讨厌我，所以才想着赶紧摆脱属于我的东西，哪怕是写轮眼？”</p><p> </p><p>    “带土！”卡卡西瞪大眼睛，“怎么可能，我——”</p><p> </p><p>    “那你就安心用着啦哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~”带土听到这句话，立刻恢复到了平时笑嘻嘻的模样，松开了对方的肩膀，顺手在卡卡西的脸颊上捏了一把。嗯，比那瘦巴巴的肩膀手感好多了！</p><p> </p><p>    这……卡卡西呆愣地站在原地，被带土突然的情绪转变打了个措手不及，反应过来后，他猛地向后退了两步。</p><p> </p><p>    “吊车尾的！你…...你刚才！” 银发上忍的耳尖可疑的染上了一丝粉红，他捂着自己的右脸，带土甚至可以想象到那张面罩下面咬牙切齿的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    “都是男人你那么小气干什么？”带土耸肩，一副“那你能奈我何”的臭屁表情。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西又瞪了带土一眼，然而就算他再觉得带土的举动不对劲，揪着不放也未免显得他太过矫情，毕竟那家伙都说了，都是男人，没有谁占便宜一说。想到这里，卡卡西只能哼了一声，退回了琳的旁边。</p><p> </p><p>    这货一年不见怎么好像变了个人！</p><p> </p><p>    琳琥珀色的杏眼此时盛满了笑意。她看了看自己的两个队友，感觉自己打开了新世界的大门……</p><p> </p><p>    水门表面笑眯眯的一切正常，内心疯狂咆哮，斑大人你对我以前那个说句话都会脸红的小带土做了些什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！</p><p> </p><p>    正在赶路的宇智波斑：不背锅，谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>    叙旧结束，水门干脆利落地将带土在木叶这三天的监护权丢给了卡卡西。理由冠冕堂皇——“为了保密，能照顾带土的现在只有你了！卡卡西！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西有气无力地挣扎，“那不是还有凯……”</p><p> </p><p>    “不要吧，带土今天赶路也很累了，凯君太过热血了，带土很难休息好吧。”琳勾起唇角，见卡卡西没再说什么就顺势将两人拉出了火影办公室，“水门老师，那我们就先走了——”</p><p> </p><p>    “慢走慢走~”波风水门带着同款微笑跟学生们挥手道别。“卡卡西，照顾好带土哦！”嘿嘿嘿，今天真是个好日子啊，得赶紧回去告诉玖辛奈！四代火影心情一好，连门也懒得走了，干脆直接一个飞雷神从敞开的窗户里瞬身回家。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    木叶村内的小道上，残存的几缕日光将三个少年的影子拉得很长。</p><p> </p><p>    “晚饭来我家一起吃吧。”快到分别的路口时，卡卡西开口。</p><p> </p><p>    琳笑着点点头，“早就知道你会这么说啦。”卡卡西这个人，分明内心比谁都温柔，却总是执拗地树立起生人勿近的高墙，然后躲在墙后孤独地舔舐自己的伤口。她暗自叹了口气，希望带土这一次回来，能够让卡卡西得到一些安慰吧。</p><p> </p><p>    “喂。”肩上突然一重，卡卡西斜眼看向旁边的人，可惜某人丝毫没有自觉，得寸进尺地勾着银发少年的脖子，将半个身子的重量都压了过来。</p><p> </p><p>    “干嘛！”卡卡西将悬在自己身上摇摇欲坠的手臂扶好。</p><p> </p><p>    “够意思啊你！”带土凑到他耳边小声说，“明天请你吃三色团子！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西疑惑地看了他一眼，带土此时为了隐藏身份用围巾把脸裹了起来，只露出两只眼睛，却也不忘记偶尔偷偷向琳那边偷看几眼。</p><p> </p><p>    哦，原来是这个意思，卡卡西用他无语时标配的死鱼眼望天，虽然他并不是为了撮合他和琳才邀请琳来家里吃饭的，不过嘛，算了，大家开心就好。</p><p> </p><p>    “你给我起来，吊车尾的。”卡卡西被带土缠着走路也歪歪扭扭的，“小心摔倒。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土嬉皮笑脸地松开了他，抱着后脑勺吹起了口哨。</p><p> </p><p>    “你确定不后悔。”卡卡西说话时仍然目视着前方，但是带土却知道他话中隐藏的含义。</p><p> </p><p>    “我确定。改变世界可是我从小到大的梦想啊。”少年的声音夹在风中，模糊地不太真切，“卡卡西，琳，你们要一直看着我哦！”</p><p> </p><p>    “是，是。”卡卡西偏过头轻咳一声，巧妙地掩盖了微扬的唇角。</p><p> </p><p>    琳看着面前少年的背影，那个身影和小时候那个天真努力的小带土慢慢重合，似乎时间并没有在他的身上留下改变，只有身体和心灵的成长。她弯起眉毛，加快了自己的步伐，一切都还没变，他们三个的未来还长着呢。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯！我们一直都看着你呢！”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的家和带土记忆中的那个没有太大的区别，带土迫不及待地摘下围巾，将脱下的鞋整齐地摆在门口，站起身来仔细环顾了一圈。这个洁癖十级仍然将地板扫得一尘不染，柜子中的书按照高低排列地如此整齐，就连碗柜中的碗都摆成了左右对称的形状。在看到另一边桌子上那些连摆放角度都一模一样的手里剑时，带土彻底无语了。他忍住嘴角的抽搐提起胳膊指向桌子那边，眼神空洞，“卡卡西，过分了吧……”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西回头瞥了一眼，“哈？那又怎么了？”他脱下外衣，“我去做饭，你们先聊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哦——”带土拖长语调答应着，“我要吃红豆糕——”</p><p> </p><p>    “今天的晚餐是秋刀鱼。”卡卡西头也不回的穿围裙。</p><p> </p><p>    “哈？笨蛋卡卡西，我可是客人诶！”带土耷拉下嘴角歪倒在绵软的沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>    “谁管你！爱吃不吃！”卡卡西径直走进了厨房。带土连忙服软，“诶别别别，我吃我吃！”他哀怨地回头看向琳试图博取同情，“这家伙怎么还是这么冷淡啊我说……”</p><p> </p><p>    琳温柔地摸摸带土的头，“别这么说嘛，你不在的时候卡卡西可是每天去慰灵碑那边看你，一待就是好久呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    “琳，多余的话就不要说了！”厨房里传来卡卡西闷闷的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    “好好～”琳笑着做了一个封口的动作。</p><p> </p><p>    “诶真的吗——”带土虽然对这一切早就了如指掌，但这并没有影响到他听到这句话后陡然上升的喜悦。他从餐桌前站了起来，说实话，连续高速移动对于他这种神威用惯了的人的确稍显吃力。于是他一边活动着略显酸痛的肌肉，一边走到卡卡西的书架前，随意一瞥。</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>  咦，这是什么？</strong></p><p> </p><p>    他瞳孔一动，目光锁定在了书架第二层摆放的某个物体上。看清楚那个物件之后，带土瞬时睁大眼睛愣在了原地，一股说不出的情绪仿佛从头部浇灌至全身，在他体内跳跃着，叫嚣着，鼓动着想要冲破身体的桎梏。</p><p> </p><p>    那是他曾经一直戴着的风镜。</p><p> </p><p>    他小心翼翼打开书柜将它捧了出来。</p><p> </p><p>    熟悉的风镜上还沾染着泥土和一些斑驳的血迹，镜片上满是划痕，摆放在卡卡西那一尘不染的书柜间显得格外违和。</p><p> </p><p>    这副风镜在他上一世被斑救活之后便再也没见过，而当时的他也心无旁骛，将这幅风镜和自己的梦想尽数抛弃在了过去，更是再没想过风镜去了哪里。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊，你在看这个啊。”琳来到带土的身边，“卡卡西还是<strong>一直</strong>把它保护的很好呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土愣怔地扭头看向琳，后者冲他笑着点了点头，“你看，我就说卡卡西还是很在意你的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>琳：可以不要再秀了吗（微笑脸</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>    原来那一战之后，卡卡西将他的风镜原封不动的带了回来，精心的维持着它最后一次和主人共同战斗时留下的痕迹。所以上一世也是这样，带土的拳头在身侧握紧，翻涌的情绪哽在喉中，上一世那个被他丢弃的年少的自己，到头来被人小心的捡了回来，细心保护了十几年。</p><p> </p><p>    更何况，带土低头看着镜片上的那些污渍，卡卡西是一个洁癖到偏执的人。</p><p> </p><p>    琳见带土低头沉思，体贴地转身走到了一边。</p><p> </p><p>    厨房里忙碌的那个身影围着比他大一圈的围裙，熟练的将鱼翻了个面，带土盯着那头微乱的银发，以及那张总是藏在面罩下的侧脸出神。</p><p> </p><p>    这家伙，到底在想什么啊……</p><p> </p><p>    “喂，你干嘛用那种眼神看我？”</p><p> </p><p>    “什……”带土一惊，才发现卡卡西手中拿着锅铲，正冲他皱着眉。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    我真的不是变态啊卡卡西你听我说——带土连忙手忙脚乱的站好，“那个，其实也没什么——”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西疑惑状偏过头歪头，视线落在了带土右手的风镜上。</p><p> </p><p>    糟了……完全忘记了把这个东西藏起来！银发少年登时面露尴尬，整个人手足无措起来。“那，那个是我之前刚好看到……”话说到一半却觉得怎么解释都不对劲，卡卡西只好偏过头避过带土的视线，“总之，你要是想拿回去的话正好还给你。”</p><p> </p><p>    如果是别人就罢了，可是带土作为一个上辈子跟踪了卡卡西十几年的人，自然是一秒就识破了对方的故作镇定。“诶——？”于是他拖长了音调，意味深长地盯着对方不放，似是执意要将卡卡西逼到缴械投降的地步。</p><p> </p><p>    “啧！”卡卡西果然抵挡不住，支吾着背过身去，“啊差点糊了…那个，你快去洗手。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土乐呵呵地遵命了，虽然只有一瞬，但是他的写轮眼很清楚地捕捉到了卡卡西扭头那一瞬间，脸侧那连面罩都无法遮掩的一抹红晕。</p><p> </p><p>    “诶，琳，你有没有觉得，卡卡西那家伙脸红起来还怪可爱的？”带土洗完手在餐桌旁边坐好，趁机凑到琳的耳边，一脸神秘。</p><p> </p><p>    琳从书页中抬起头，给了他一个意味不明的笑，“嗯？是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “对啊！”带土瞬间精神起来。什么嘛，原来琳也没有见过卡卡西的那种表情啊！他还想接着炫耀，卡卡西却在这个时候从厨房里走了出来，招呼他们来帮忙端饭。琳便抱歉地冲带土一笑，放下书准备起身。</p><p> </p><p>    “这就来——琳，你坐好，这种事情交给男人就好了。”带土把书重新塞到琳的手中，三步并作两步跑进厨房。才刚进门，一道浓郁的甜香味便瞬间吸引了他的注意。带土循着香味看过去，找到了散发着香味的源头。</p><p> </p><p>    一盘他挂念许久的红豆糕，摆在几盘煎的金黄的秋刀鱼之中，好生显眼。</p><p> </p><p>    砰——带土的心里瞬间炸开了一朵烟花。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西对带土此时的天人交战丝毫不知情，自顾自收拾好了灶台，将围裙解下细心挂在侧墙。之后他伸出手臂，从左侧探过来挡住了带土的视线，微卷起的袖口下皮肤泛着清冷细腻的白。少年的指节细长线条姣好，而那只手穿过他的视线，拿起了那盘一看就软糯香甜的红豆糕，又端起了一盘秋刀鱼一并递给他。</p><p> </p><p>    “你端这两盘。”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊……？”带土后知后觉抬起头，正对上卡卡西探究的目光。对方之前被调侃时泛起的红晕还轻微可见，一路延伸到面罩的后面。</p><p> </p><p>    厨房好像有点热……带土抿唇。</p><p> </p><p>    “走啊，吃饭了。”卡卡西端起另外两盘秋刀鱼端到餐厅，“琳还等着呢，你今天怎么老发呆？”</p><p> </p><p>    比以前还要贤惠啊卡卡西……</p><p> </p><p>    费了好大劲才忍住没有把心里的话说出来，气氛这么好的重逢日子他可不想死于雷切。带土挠挠头，端着盘子跟在卡卡西身后走出厨房。</p><p> </p><p>    琳趁两个男孩子在厨房忙碌，跑到楼下买回了饮料，餐桌上已经摆好了三个人的餐具，她托着下巴一路盯着卡卡西和带土将饭菜摆在餐桌上，眼中是抹不去的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>    一年不见，这两人看上去比之前还要默契呢。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳！太麻烦你了还专门跑下去！”带土难为情地摸头，思考了片刻灵光一现。他伸出左手，片刻间翠绿的枝条自手心盘旋交缠而上，一朵雪白的百合顷刻绽放。</p><p> </p><p>    “这个送给你……”他将花推到琳的面前。</p><p> </p><p>    琳面带惊喜凑上去戳了戳百合莹白的花瓣，“哇，好漂亮！木遁还可以这么用吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    哼，那当然！带土得意至极，下意识瞥了一眼卡卡西。看到没笨卡卡，这才叫情商。</p><p> </p><p>    “我的呢？”结果对方吊着双眼，面无表情向他伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>    “什——”带土惊恐状“噌”地向后挪了半米，“谁要送花给男人啊——”他颤抖地举起手指着银发少年的脸。话说，这个场景有些似曾相识？</p><p> </p><p>    琳见状赶紧在中间圆场，“好啦，你们两个！谢谢你的花带土，不过木遁这种秘术应该很费查克拉吧要注意身体哦！”</p><p> </p><p>    “还是琳对我好！”带土瞬间喜笑颜开，又看了一眼卡卡西，耷拉下嘴角，“和某些人不一样——”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西懒洋洋地双手合十，“我开动了。”淡墨般的眸子只顾盯着面前的秋刀鱼，没搭理他。</p><p> </p><p>    这人就这样！这人就这样！！！带土抛出去的挑衅就这么被无视了，内心握紧拳头流泪望天，这种气到窒息的感觉真是久违了！</p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>    “好啦，今天就不闹了。欢迎回来，吊车尾的。”卡卡西冲着右边的黑发宇智波少年举起了手中的饮料罐。他不久前就摘下了面罩，精致的下半张脸和他的手腕一样白的过分，而嘴角的小痣也随着他勾唇的动作轻微一颤。</p><p> </p><p>    带土一瞬间什么脾气也没了，啧了一声暗自红了耳尖，举起饮料的同时却还是摆出一副别扭的模样。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯，欢迎回来！”琳也将手中的饮料举了起来，三个人手中的易拉罐轻轻的碰在一起，咔哒一声，橘子汽水的泡沫翻腾起来，在少年心中溅起了小巧的水花。</p><p> </p><p>    “突然这么正式……”带土放下饮料，垂头将红豆糕塞进嘴里，含糊地小声嘟囔，糕点在舌尖化开，迸发出甜糯的清香。</p><p> </p><p>    温柔的晚风吹动了窗帘，而今夜月色刚好。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    送走了琳，屋子里就剩下了两个男孩子面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>    “说说吧，你们是怎么打算的？”卡卡西盘腿在客厅的榻榻米上坐下，伸手从一边的橱柜中拿出一盒抹茶，“这次只回来呆两天吧，接下来有任务？”他熟练地打好抹茶，倒入热牛奶推到了带土面前。</p><p> </p><p>    带土接过茶杯点了点头，“斑那老头子说了，目前晓已经初有规模，要趁这个机会招揽一些人，有了固定的经济来源之后开始接触各国和忍者村，协助他们接一些任务。” 如果计划顺利的话，山椒鱼半藏和团藏那家伙也快要露出老鼠尾巴来了。他表情凝重起来，想起上一世团藏的作风就忍不住咬牙切齿。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西注意着他表情的变化，难得出声调侃，“什么啊，你还真的跟以前不大一样了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    这家伙……带土无可奈何地看着对方弯起月牙眼笑得一脸无害，“笨蛋卡卡西，你有没有在认真听啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是是……”对方举起双手，“那木叶应该是五大国之中最先知道这个组织的了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “不是木叶，是你们。”带土用手指叩了叩茶杯，满意地看着对面卡卡西的表情从困惑转变为了然。“是因为团藏吗？”卡卡西压低声音，搁在桌上的手不自觉握紧。他还记得在水门老师接任四代目之前传出来的一些声音。当时的传闻是，团藏在火之国大名会议上本想举荐自己担任四代目，却被奈良鹿久抢先推举了水门。因此，团藏已经试图暗中妨碍水门的工作很久了。</p><p> </p><p>    带土点点头，这个人作为木叶最深层的影子，势力应该早就渗入了木叶高层，甚至在水门老师的身边都有可能安插了他的眼线。“所以，提前告诉你们我的一部分计划，也是为了避免到时候有人趁虚而入。”他必须行事谨慎，不能让卡卡西他们因为自己的计划陷入困境。</p><p> </p><p>    面前的人低着头，纤细的指尖紧拢着空茶杯，一副欲言又止的样子。带土见他总是一副隐忍着心事的样子，自己也压抑了起来。他无奈地叹了口气，伸手将那只茶杯从卡卡西手中抽出，放软语气道，“卡卡西，你有什么话可以直接说出来的。”他实在看不下去对方这无论何事都藏起来自己消化的习惯。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的眼底闪过一丝犹豫，半晌才开口道，“我只是在想，我当时应该再折回去救你的……”</p><p> </p><p>    简直要给人气笑了！带土干脆上手，发狠地在那一头柔软的银发间揉了几下，“我，说！你能不能不纠结啦，我这不是好好的坐在你面前吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    对方沉默，抬臂挡开那只作乱的手。</p><p> </p><p>    “如果你们当时立刻搬救兵回来救我，我反而更可能死掉。”带土打断卡卡西的话，将右手伸到他面前展示。“我这一半的身体全都是靠着初代火影的细胞才恢复成现在这样，若不是我遇到了斑，就没有现在的我了。”</p><p> </p><p>    他探起身，越过二人之间的方桌，双手捧住银发少年的脸，认真盯着对方的眼眸。如果可以，他多希望可以催眠卡卡西，哪怕是用幻术，可以消除对方心中的郁结也算值得。</p><p> </p><p>    可是他不能。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，你不需要再接着痛苦下去。我还活着，不要被过去的事情折磨了，懂了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    安全距离的界限被模糊，对方身体僵住小幅度地挣扎几下，可带土不打算让步。在他的手掌心，卡卡西脸颊的温度透过面罩渗透上来，细微的颤抖也在写轮眼的捕捉下无所遁形。卡卡西垂下了眼眸，手指无措地扭紧衣角，别开了目光。</p><p> </p><p>    “你先放开……”他小声请求，耳尖又泛起了一层红晕。带土明白他听进去了，才满意地又在对方的脸侧捏了捏，触感意外的温软，而卡卡西意外的没有躲开。</p><p> </p><p>    这个家伙小的时候虽然冷淡，但是也意料之外的好哄啊！意犹未尽地收回爪子，带土眼神笑吟吟地看对面的少年别扭地整理乱掉的面罩。</p><p> </p><p>    对面这个真的是他所熟悉的吊车尾吗？卡卡西不情愿地承认，这次带土回到木叶之后自己面对他不知为何总是力不从心，每每被压着一头。不仅如此，带土说话间总带着一种高于他年龄的成熟。如果他自己是因为父亲去世的原因不得不长大，那么带土在这一年中到底经历了多少，才让他变成了这个样子？</p><p> </p><p>    难道是因为宇智波斑的原因？</p><p> </p><p>    想到这里，卡卡西回忆起带土之前在火影办公室所提到的有关轮回眼的事情。这种瞳术之前确实没有存在于真实世界的证据，宇智波斑虽然实力无可比拟，但是忽然开眼也很让人在意。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个……带土。”卡卡西犹豫着试探，“你知道斑是怎么开启轮回眼的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    果然注意到了吗？说实话具体的原理他也不太了解，带土思考了片刻道，“大概是宇智波和千手两族的力量融合产生了变异吧。”说到这，之前那种奇怪的，好像遗忘了什么的感觉又重新回到了带土心中，隐隐让人不安。</p><p> </p><p>    可恶，这种分明忽略了什么却抓不到头绪的感觉真不爽。</p><p> </p><p>    “这样啊……”卡卡西点点头，轮回眼这种不外乎是玄学的事情对于他一个天才忍者来说也有点超纲，他放弃了追问，抬起头倒是发现带土在对面皱着眉头，一副精神紧张的模样。</p><p> </p><p>    他叹了口气，看来今天还是早点休息吧。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “那个…卡卡西...我今晚睡哪里？”洗漱完毕的带土穿着卡卡西的睡衣，站在浴室门口轻咳了一声，脸颊两边带着可疑的红晕。话说回来这还是他第一次在卡卡西家留宿，虽然两个男孩子之间互相留宿实属正常，可是他却紧张到手指紧贴着裤缝，倒是符合现在他十几岁少年的身份。</p><p> </p><p>    “你就睡我屋吧，床还挺大的。”卡卡西淡定地从墙柜中拿出一条毯子丢给带土，“最近天气凉，半夜冷就盖上这个。”</p><p> </p><p>    什么？卡卡西邀请他同床共枕？带土晕晕乎乎地抱住手上的毯子。</p><p> </p><p>    “这……这不太好吧？”摆出一副娇羞的模样，从浴室门后探出一个头。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西无所谓的耸肩，“你是客人，我不会让你打地铺的。”说罢，他轻盈地夹着自己的被子枕头跃上了卧室另一边靠墙的沙发。</p><p> </p><p>    带土：…………………</p><p> </p><p>    行吧是我想多了。</p><p> </p><p>    他没好气地哼哼，“你确定不来睡床……”奇怪，为什么他会有种被欺骗了感情的错觉？明明自己独自睡那么大一张床是他占了便宜才对。</p><p> </p><p>    然而卡卡西已经躺好并且阂上了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “晚安，吊车尾的。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土只好闷闷的关了灯，把自己埋进柔软的床铺里，默默嘟囔一句晚安。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西那边很快传来了均匀的呼吸声，而带土却翻来覆去无法入睡。在无数次尝试数羊无果后，他认命般睁开了双眼。柔和的月光透过窗帘间的裂缝洒在床上，带土揉揉酸痛的眼睛，伸手有一下没一下的抓着那道光。</p><p> </p><p>    身体累的要命，大脑却异常活跃。于是白天被他刻意压下来的思绪此时如潮水般涌入了他的脑海。画面转来转去，反复最多的竟然是卡卡西被他拿着风镜调侃时，语塞脸红的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    呼……带土长出一口气，将面前的画面打散，却驱散不了心底的异样。</p><p> </p><p>    这家伙还让不让人睡觉？</p><p> </p><p>    话说明明那么受欢迎，为什么上一世连一次恋爱都没有谈过呢？他用他偷窥十几年的经历发誓，这个人收过的情书加起来应该会比火影楼还高。</p><p> </p><p>    好吧夸张了，不过那家伙对着漂亮的女孩子竟然没有丝毫动摇，千篇一律的道谢拒绝一条龙服务。</p><p> </p><p>    难道那家伙喜欢男生？</p><p> </p><p>    …...不行不行，木叶的臭男人哪个配得上卡卡西？迈特凯翠绿的背影在带土脑海中浮现了一秒，带土冷着一张面瘫脸将他打跑。烦躁产生的莫名其妙，他抱着毯子气呼呼地翻了个身，又不明白自己为何而气，于是更加郁闷。</p><p> </p><p>    “万一，”他内心忽然钻出一个带着面具的小人，小手中拿着啦啦队加油用的彩球转圈，“万一卡卡西对你有意思呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    这不可能！带土认真反驳，他平时对我又冷漠又毒舌。</p><p> </p><p>    “可是，可是这就能解释为什么他那么宝贵的收着你的风镜，看到你死而复生还抱着你哭，明明嘴上拒绝了却还是给你做红豆糕的事情了呀！”</p><p> </p><p>    “………”带土心中的血条瞬间被秒掉一半。</p><p> </p><p>    不，那也可能只是因为他对我感到愧疚而已。</p><p> </p><p>    戴面具的小人摊摊手，耍杂技一般将彩球抛向空中又接住，周而复始。“你还记得上一世他对你说了什么话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    什么？他说什么了？</p><p> </p><p>    眼前几组画面飞旋而过，定格在其中一帧，是他所熟悉的神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>    青年卡卡西站在他对面笑着弯起了眼眸，就算隔着面罩带土也知道他在说着什么。</p><p> </p><p>    他在说着什么，说什么了？</p><p> </p><p>    他说，「<strong>带土，你是我的英雄。</strong>」</p><p> </p><p>    咔嚓，画面四分五裂，面前的神威空间也瞬间消散为暗淡的雾气。而心里那个戴面具的小人欢腾的蹦了起来。“你承认了！你也觉得他对你有好感对不对！”</p><p> </p><p>    那只是一种可能。带土压下心中的期待，试图让小面具人冷静，退一万步，就算他喜欢我，那又怎样了？</p><p> </p><p>    “还说怎样，你心里其实都清楚的吧？”面具小人得意地哼了一声，“你不是也很喜欢他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    谁！谁喜欢那个毒舌笨蛋了！</p><p> </p><p>    “不然你为什么在暗中偷偷看了他十几年，为什么牺牲自己也要救他，为什么说梦话时喊的都是他的名字？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土被面具小人的三连问砸的迷迷糊糊，忍不住转过身子，视线向卡卡西那边飘去。他的眼睛已经适应了昏暗的房间，能够清楚的看到银发少年安稳的睡颜，对方侧躺在沙发上面对着带土的方向，姿势放松毫不设防。</p><p> </p><p>    而带土心中的面具小人在他看到卡卡西的那一刻，越加欢乐的蹦跶起来。</p><p> </p><p>    脑中似乎渐渐翻涌起陌生却熟悉的感情，它在身体里发芽，生长，膨胀到每一个细胞，而又逐渐汇聚流淌到心中最柔软的一处。宇智波带土感受到自己的心脏激烈地跳动起来，他试图让它平静，担心吵醒那边沉睡的银发少年，可那颗心脏感知到对方的名字反而更加杂乱的鼓动起来，将温暖的血液送往四肢百骸。</p><p> </p><p>    就在一念之间，上一世分别时的痛苦，重生后抑制不住的想念，条件反射般跟他争吵试图引起他的注意，每一个他曾忽略的小细节此时都有了合理的解释。</p><p> </p><p>    “你好像终于明白了。”心中的小人笑眯眯地摘下了面具，面具下是一张和他别无两样的，少年带土的脸。</p><p> </p><p>    你是谁？</p><p> </p><p>    “我就是你呀！”</p><p> </p><p>    小人版的自己挥挥手中的彩球，“你还没发现吗！你在跟我一样大的时候对他有好感了，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    可是，我一直喜欢的不是琳吗？</p><p> </p><p>    小人版的自己甚至懒得反驳他，只顾自己抛着手中的彩球。</p><p> </p><p>    再说了，你还这么小，而我跟他已经错过了十几年了。</p><p> </p><p>    小人不可置信地皱起眉，“可是你现在分明跟我一模一样啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    这……带土一瞬间怔住，低头看向自己的双手，微微颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>他说的对。</strong></p><p> </p><p>    “所以说，我就是你呀～”小人又蹦了起来，轻巧地用护额地将彩球顶向天空。“费了这么长时间，看来我的任务总算是完成啦！”他一把接住彩球藏到身后，边后退边挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>    你要走了吗？</p><p> </p><p>    “既然你已经明白了，那么你就不再需要我啦！”小带土灿烂地一笑，“接下来的事情，还有卡卡西，就都拜托你了！”</p><p> </p><p>    接下来的事情……带土在心中默默呢喃，小人版的自己老神在在的摆出一副得意的表情，渐渐淡去。</p><p> </p><p>    脑中混乱的思绪似乎找到了宣泄的一点，一丝丝抽离开来，某处积压很久的阴霾也随之消散。带土枕着双臂躺了下来，感受到了前所未有的安心。</p><p> </p><p>    他慢慢阂上双眼。</p><p> </p><p>    在梦中，他又见到了那个熟悉的银发少年，少年墨玉般的眼眸淡淡扫过，似乎又在像千百个往常一样，说着一些故作冷淡的话。</p><p> </p><p>    然而黑发的宇智波少年这一次没有炸毛也没有还嘴，而是牵起了银发少年的手，无视对方的抗拒，坚定地将他抱进了怀里。</p><p> </p><p>    窗外的月色依然温柔。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>土哥似乎开窍了呢……（托腮期待脸</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*本章止鼬出没</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>清晨，柔和的清风混杂着泥土的气息溜过窗缝，掀起沉睡中少年额前的黑发。</p><p> </p><p>    少年眯起眼，试图驱赶钻进来的刺眼阳光，堪堪翻了个身。</p><p> </p><p>    小孩子笑闹的声音从远方传来，稚嫩的脚丫踩在屋顶上奔跑。他们身后，追出来的成年女人挥舞着手中的锅铲，叉着腰说教着，将作乱的小团子们拎回房间。街道上的早点摊老板吆喝着揽客，手下忙碌着搅拌面糊，准备开始一天的营业。</p><p> </p><p>    于是木叶村在烤煎饼的香气中逐渐苏醒。</p><p> </p><p>    “妈妈，我去修炼啦——”某个刚毕业的小忍者从微敞的窗口一跃而过，拖着长音朝身后的家人道别。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊…死白绝，别吵……”带土皱起眉无意识地嘟哝，伸手拉过头顶的枕头，猛地盖住了脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>    千里之外的白绝：？？？？Excuse Me？</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    世界果然安静了，带土满意地蹭了蹭枕头。</p><p> </p><p>    没过多久，一阵含糊摩擦的人声又透过枕头的阻隔传来，远远近近听不真切。</p><p> </p><p>    一定是斑老头子又在使唤人了….某人迷迷糊糊地打算无视。</p><p> </p><p>    可紧接着，蒙在头上的枕头就被毫不客气的一把拽开，刺眼的光线争先恐后的钻了进来，带土痛苦的捂上了脸。“哎呀老头子你干嘛啊——”怎么今天这破山洞这么亮啊，眼睛都快瞎了，不会是白绝那家伙到处乱钻把洞顶搞塌了吧……</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>吊 车 尾 的</strong>，你管谁叫老头子？”</p><p> </p><p>    等等，这个声音……</p><p> </p><p>    带土猛的睁开眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西抱着手臂站在床边，淡墨的黑瞳俯视着他。阳光亲吻着他的侧脸，为本就白皙的皮肤镀上了一层金箔，细碎的金色散落在在柔软的银发间，晃眼的紧。</p><p> </p><p>    带土呆愣愣的盯着他的脸，之后猛地一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    对哦，他昨天回木叶了，不仅如此还住在了卡卡西家里！</p><p> </p><p>    昨晚认清了自己的心情之后，带土反而释怀了，毫不掩饰地盯着人家的脸看，看着看着还露出了谜一样的微笑，心情逐渐膨胀。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西被他看的莫名其妙，忍不住丢过去一个惊悚的眼神，这人不会昨天晚上掉到床下摔坏脑子了吧？</p><p> </p><p>    嘿嘿，带土移开视线，真的怪可爱的。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西从衣柜中翻出一套上忍的服装递过去，“昨天换下来的衣服我拿去洗了，你先穿这个吧。”停顿片刻，卡卡西低头看了看自己的体型，再看看对面比自己高半个头还壮一圈的带土，瞬间没了底气。他稍显局促地扯扯那件黑色的里衣连着的面罩，“我只有这种衣服，可能会不太合身……”</p><p> </p><p>    带土接过那件衣服试着往身上套。其实还好，除了个别地方稍微紧绷了些长短正合适。倒是卡卡西，他用审视的眼神打量对方，那空落落的袖管看着就碍眼，好像风一吹就能把人刮跑。</p><p> </p><p>    “又怎么啦？”卡卡西瞪他。</p><p> </p><p>    “你醒的还挺早。”带土好笑地看了一眼墙上的钟表，“才八点半。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是啊，今天水门老师批了一天假。”卡卡西耸肩，“不过我是被你说梦话吵醒的，话说白绝是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>    某人瞬间被自己的口水呛到，扶着墙咳嗽起来。边咳边摆手：“它，它就是我养的一盆草……”</p><p> </p><p>    该说是幸运吗，还好没被卡卡西听到自己喊他的名字……带土欲哭无泪的扒着墙，回忆一下昨晚做的梦，好像的确是有一段自己狂扁白绝的剧情来着……</p><p> </p><p>    至于卡卡西那段嘛，咳，不可说。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    此时的白绝正在跟着斑和晓组织三人逛街，忽然猝不及防地狠狠的打了一个喷嚏。</p><p> </p><p>    斑嫌弃地拎着衣服往旁边躲了躲，“感冒了？”话说植物也会生病的吗？</p><p> </p><p>    白绝一脸无辜的揉鼻子，“不会吧，我穿的挺多的来着？”赶紧检查一下自己的大叶子有没有从衣服中间露出来。</p><p> </p><p>    小南拎着三个购物袋兴奋地冲进了另一家店，可怜的长门和弥彦一人抱着四五个包装盒跟在后面。</p><p> </p><p>    唉，这样下去可能还没等开始计划就要先面临财/政/危/机了，斑掏出钱包点了点钱，叹了口气。虽说他还有不少私房存/款，可这并不代表他想拿出来充公啊！</p><p> </p><p>    果然还是要先把资/金/链稳定下来再从长计议。</p><p> </p><p>    ————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “时间有点紧，早上先吃这个吧。”卡卡西将瓷碗推到带土面前，转身将围裙在厨房墙边挂好。“对了，你今天先呆在家吧，我得出去一下。” 面前的麦片粥冒着温吞的热气，带土捧起碗喝了一口，好像里面还加了炼乳，甜丝丝的。</p><p> </p><p>    “好喝！”他扬起头，毫不吝啬自己的赞美。“你要去哪儿？不是没有任务吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    对方麻利地换好了常用的外装，几缕银发钻过护额乖顺地贴在额头上，卡卡西拿起挂在一边的忍具包固定在腰间，转眼间又是那个熟悉的精英上忍形象。</p><p> </p><p>    “不是任务，我要去见一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是谁！”带土颇有危机感的抬头，心底暗自不爽。</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波鼬。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土咕咚咕咚把麦片粥喝完，瓷碗和桌面碰撞发出咔嗒一声。他不满地蹭蹭桌角，“他找你干嘛？”想一想现在的时间又觉得不对，“他一个四岁小孩儿能跟你有什么聊的？”</p><p> </p><p>    “……”卡卡西无语地看了他一眼，“人家可比你四岁的时候聪明多了！”</p><p> </p><p>    “你！”带土气结，想当年他开写轮眼的时候，鼬那瓜娃子才刚会走路呢，切！</p><p> </p><p>    什么？你说带土那时候已经十几岁了？对不起，宇智波带土已拒绝接受您的消息。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “好了，我要走了，你别乱跑。”卡卡西打开门，“别把我房子炸了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    “知道了知道了，啰嗦！”带土站起身，拿起碗走进了厨房。</p><p> </p><p>    屏起呼吸仔细听着门口的动静，在确认卡卡西已经关门并且走远之后，带土才松了口气。草草将手中的碗洗干净晾在一边，双手一翻结了一个变身术的印。</p><p> </p><p>    这张脸，站在卡卡西面前他都不一定认得出是我！带土得意洋洋地看了一眼镜子中那张丢在人海里保准揪不出来的脸，满意地点头。他将头探出窗外仔细侦查了一番，轻轻一跃就翻了出去。</p><p> </p><p>    本来想好好在木叶休个假的，可是就在刚才，带土忽然豁然开朗，想起了那件让他心底不安的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    上一世那个将斑都骗的团团转的黑绝，也就是大筒木辉夜的意志，现在不知所踪。</p><p> </p><p>    说到底，月之眼计划真正的幕后人是黑绝，也就是说如果在这一世他若仍然执着复活辉夜，那么就算他和斑执意拒绝，他也可能会去寻找新的棋子。能够掌握轮回眼的宇智波族人除了斑，就只有十几年后的佐助了。</p><p> </p><p>    啧，也怪他，分明跟白绝抬头不见低头见，却始终忘了黑绝这么一个坑爹的存在。</p><p> </p><p>    但是话虽这么说，被那家伙捅了一刀的斑没道理会忘记黑绝啊，可是在他修炼的这段时间，斑却像压根没有见过这么个人一样。难道黑绝这次没有来找斑？</p><p> </p><p>    那就更麻烦了，必须去宇智波家族神社那边确认一些事情。想到这里，带土加快了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    今天的木叶好像比以往更热闹些。卡卡西双手揣在口袋中，边走边观察着街边的村民，一路走过来至少发现三个从忍者学校偷跑出来的小鬼头。</p><p> </p><p>    唉，现在的孩子啊……</p><p> </p><p>    “早上好啊卡卡西，今天不买红豆糕了吗？”街边甘栗铺的大娘热情地冲他招手。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西转过头略微一怔，原来在没意识的情况下，身体居然自发的走到这里来了。过去的一年中卡卡西每天早上都会来买一份刚出炉的红豆糕带到慰灵碑前，久而久之，口味偏咸的卡卡西倒是跟甘栗铺的老板娘混成了脸熟。有的时候红豆糕供不应求，大娘还会提早拿出一份给卡卡西准备好。</p><p> </p><p>    不过从昨天起，一切就已经不一样了。卡卡西弯起眉毛，整个人散发的气场也柔和起来。“早啊大娘，谢谢你啦，以后就不需要啦。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哈哈哈，你终于吃腻了吗？”大娘慈祥地笑了起来，“之前我还跟老头子说，有个小朋友每天都要买一份红豆糕，也不怕吃坏牙齿。”她眯着眼睛将柜台旁边的一个盒子递到卡卡西手中，“不过今天这一份，你还是收下吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    啊......卡卡西困惑地看向老板娘，后者爽快地挥手，“别客气，这一盒是送给你的！说起来，之前你那个小队友也在我这里买了不少零食呢，可惜后来就没见过他了。你这一走，我们还怪难受的，哈哈哈！”大娘一边说着，一边又伸手从玻璃柜台中拿出一串三色团子，“哝，这个也送你！有空还是多来打声招呼啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西抱着一手甜品哭笑不得地站在路中央，认真地冲大娘点点头表示感谢。</p><p> </p><p>    “顺便替我跟你的小队友问声好！”大娘挥挥手。</p><p> </p><p>    好的，我一定把话带到。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西勾起唇角，手中提着红豆糕轻巧地转了一圈，向着跟鼬约好的树林走去。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    树林外侧聚集了不少小朋友，三两成群地系着不同颜色的头巾，手中拿着短短的木头玩具，看样子是在玩普通的忍者游戏。小团子们有的路还走不稳，一步一拐地也要握着小飞镖，模仿着大一点的孩子冲着目标丢过去。一群人又笑又叫，热闹极了。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西很快就找到了鼬，四岁的小孩坐在树杈上晃荡着两条小腿，看到他之后远远地挥起了手臂。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西哥哥——”四岁的鼬声音还奶声奶气的，身上穿着一套宇智波族服。小孩见卡卡西往这边来了，爬起来就要往树下跳。</p><p> </p><p>    “当心——！”脑中的弦瞬间绷紧，卡卡西正要飞身上去阻止，一个身影便从一边闪出，将小团子接到了怀中。那人衣物背后印着和宇智波鼬一样的团扇家徽，速度极快，简直就像是瞬身术一样——</p><p> </p><p>    ——拉倒吧那tm就是瞬身术。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西看清来人，无语地叹了口气，眼神涣散看向天空，他到底是因为什么才觉得宇智波鼬会一个人出现在这么高的树上啊？再看面前一大一小两个宇智波，他觉得自己此刻的亮度简直有五百瓦。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西伸手将甘栗铺大娘送的三色团子塞到鼬的手中，走到一边的大树旁懒洋洋地靠了上去。</p><p> </p><p>    “嘿嘿，我就知道哥哥会接住我的！”鼬搂着那个比他高大很多的少年，调皮地笑眯了眼睛。“谢谢卡卡西哥哥的零食！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西看着鼬的笑脸有些怅然，这个孩子在4岁就已经见识到了第三次忍界大战的残酷，等他再长大一点，必定会被卷进不少利益和权势的争斗漩涡中，也不知道他这么无忧无虑的笑容还能再保持多久。不过……他看向另一个高挑的少年，如果有你在，一定会尽力保护他走上正道的吧，止水。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波止水将开始啃丸子的鼬小心地放在了一边，看向卡卡西。注意到了银发少年手中的红豆糕，止水神态一窒，眉间不禁流露出一丝凝重。</p><p> </p><p>    “等下是要去祭奠带土吗？”他柔声发问。</p><p> </p><p>    呃这个……卡卡西顿时被噎住，一时不知道怎么回应。</p><p>    止水见他出神不答，只道是触及了好友的伤心事。他跟带土虽共为宇智波一族的族人，甚至还有较近的血缘关系，可是旗木卡卡西与宇智波带土二人之间羁绊之深却远非他这个同族人可比拟。他知道过去一年卡卡西每天都会去慰灵碑纪念带土，从无例外。</p><p> </p><p>    可见他承受了多大的心理打击。</p><p> </p><p>    于是止水顿了顿之后艰难地开口，“抱歉，卡卡西。虽然很令人痛心，但是你要打起精神来啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西不好意思地挠头，“说出来你可能不信，但是我还挺精神的……”</p><p> </p><p>    止水垂下眼眸摇摇头，“卡卡西，你没必要这么压抑你自己。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：“…………”</p><p> </p><p>    “承认你很在意其实并不代表软弱！”止水重重的一锤树干，几片叶子受到波及，从树上扑簌簌落了下来。宇智波鼬嚼着丸子，两个腮帮子鼓囊囊地向这边好奇地探头探脑。</p><p> </p><p>    止水最近是不是跟凯走的过于近了？卡卡西半吊着眼睛打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p>    “所以啊，你们<strong>两个</strong>找我有什么事？”他语调上扬，很干脆地将这场哲学的探讨画上了句号。</p><p> </p><p>    虽然宇智波止水还意犹未尽，可是看到卡卡西一脸拒绝也只好作罢。他笑嘻嘻地凑过来勾住卡卡西的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>    “哪儿有什么事呢卡卡西～因为小鼬说你今天没有任务所以才特地约你出来<strong>聊天</strong>的嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：所以你特地把我约到这么远的地方来就是为了看你们相亲相爱？（忍）</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>真是贴心呢</strong>。”银发上忍带着和善的微笑，一字一顿。</p><p> </p><p>    “而且小鼬还有一个好消息要跟你分享哦！”止水冲着鼬招招手，后者蹦蹦跳跳扑了过来。</p><p> </p><p>    “对！卡卡西哥哥，你知道吗，我妈妈又怀孕啦！”鼬仰起头，挥舞着手中的丸子，止水宠溺地揉了揉鼬的发顶。</p><p> </p><p>    “哦？什么时候的事？”这件事卡卡西倒是第一次听说。</p><p> </p><p>    “上周，妈妈告诉我的！”</p><p> </p><p>    “爸爸说等弟弟出生以后就要以我为榜样了，所以我要赶紧变的更厉害，才能保护弟弟！”</p><p> </p><p>    “哦？那还真是值得庆祝啊。”卡卡西直起身子，“嘛，不过也不要太着急哦。”    </p><p> </p><p>    鼬咬了一口丸子点点头，“不过卡卡西哥哥5岁就从忍者学校毕业了吧，好厉害，告诉我诀窍好不好？”小孩眼中的光芒一闪一闪，“我得赶紧变强，尽快超越卡卡西哥哥和止水哥哥，然后等我弟弟出生之后，再让他超越我！”</p><p> </p><p>    这么中二的话是你教的吧？卡卡西斜眼看向旁边的止水，都说过多少次了，少去跟凯探讨哲学，你们两个脑回路根本不一样！</p><p> </p><p>    止水装傻望天。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西无奈，撑着膝盖稍微俯下身对上鼬的眼睛，“小鼬的天赋已经很好了。不过，要问诀窍的话，止水哥哥相比起我，对你的帮助会更大哦。”</p><p> </p><p>    “可是止水哥哥经常很忙！”鼬拽着卡卡西的衣服大声控诉道，“而且经常一瞬间就消失了，我找不到他。”</p><p> </p><p>    …………他真的忙的话那现在这个叼着草无所事事的人又是谁？！卡卡西捏了捏眉心，默默丢过去一个鄙视的眼神，突然消失？用瞬身术来逗小孩子有意思吗？</p><p> </p><p>    可有意思了！止水怜爱地低头看着鼬，从他手中体贴无比地将吃完的丸子木签抽了出来，顺便捏了捏鼬的手臂，柔声道，“因为哥哥开了写轮眼之后修炼的任务加重了，所以可能没有以前那么多时间陪小鼬，对不起哦！”</p><p> </p><p>    鼬团子摇摇头，牵住止水的手将自己的小手包进去摇了摇，“没事！等我以后开了写轮眼，我也要跟止水哥哥一起修炼！”</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯，我等着你！”止水温柔地笑着，将鼬的手握的更紧了些。“我相信小鼬一定可以变成宇智波一族中最优秀的忍者！要记住哦，不管什么时候都要将火之意志放在心中。明白了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “明白！”宇智波鼬大声回答。</p><p> </p><p>    “真棒！”止水笑眯眯地用指尖点了一下鼬的脑门，“小鼬会成为一个很好的哥哥，我一直都是这么认为的。”他抬起头，“你也这么想吧，卡卡西？”</p><p> </p><p>    “咦？卡卡西？卡卡西哪儿去了？”</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波一族的都是混蛋！卡卡西头也不回地走在回家的路上，毫不客气地翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    人逢喜事精神爽！因为昨天见到了失而复得的学生，波风水门一整天都充满元气，不仅起了个大早，还以飞雷神一般的速度处理完了堆成山的任务报告。嗯，天气可真好啊~四代目喜洋洋地靠在火影办公室宽大的转椅上望着窗外的蓝天。</p><p> </p><p>    他的学生们不知道怎样了呢！</p><p> </p><p>    琳应该是一大早就去了医院，好像是大名家有只叫小虎的猫抓伤了一名中忍的眼睛，需要跟进治疗。嗯…话说中忍居然会被猫抓伤吗？该说是很意外呢还是莫名的好笑呢？水门悠闲地靠着椅背转了一圈，没有工作的日子里真的好爽啊。</p><p> </p><p>    不如去看看带土和卡卡西吧！没记错的话今天正好是他批给卡卡西的休假，现在的两个人应该在家建设友谊吧？</p><p> </p><p>    好好奇哦，去看看好了！四代目火影暗自点头，充分肯定了自己的计划。</p><p> </p><p>    昨天，他在带土身上留下了一个飞雷神的术式。水门有自己的担心，毕竟自家学生现在只有十几岁，这可以确保他之后在力所能及的方面及时为他提供支持和救援。</p><p> </p><p>    也可以方便去找他玩嘛嘿嘿嘿嘿，四代目想到这里，侧影一动，瞬身消失在了火影室当中。</p><p> </p><p>    “火影大人？”门外的暗部敲了敲门。</p><p> </p><p>    “四代目大人，您在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “失礼了。”暗部似乎已经习惯了顶头上司到处乱窜的习惯，见火影室里没人，便见怪不怪地从办公桌上抬起那摞批过的卷轴，晃晃悠悠地走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>    这边水门瞬身之后单腿跪地稳住身体，抬头一看。咦，这也不是卡卡西的家啊OVO？</p><p> </p><p>    周围的墙体以及布帘上处处印着代表宇智波的团扇，而街上的人开始注意到了他，纷纷私语起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “诶，那不是四代目火影大人吗，怎么忽然来这里了？”</p><p> </p><p>    “是啊，刚才那就是传说中的瞬身之术吧，好帅！”</p><p> </p><p>    “对啊，不愧是黄色闪光！”</p><p> </p><p>    呃……波风水门尴尬地挠挠头，怎么会转移到这里，不过带土呢？</p><p> </p><p>    一回头看到一个完全不认识的人，正目瞪口呆地看着自己。</p><p> </p><p>    诶？？？</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    带土简直懵了，他本来想去南贺神社那边确认石碑的内容。如果这一世的走向仍然是黑绝试图发动月之眼的话，那么石碑上的内容应该仍会和上一世相同。虽然黑绝不知所踪，石碑也早在六道仙人去世后便被修改过，但是在跟斑汇合之前，他还是想借机确认一下，以防万一。</p><p> </p><p>    结果他才刚刚用变身术搞了一身宇智波族服进到这里，还没来得及喘口气，就感觉背后被人推了一下。再扭头就看到自家老师跟自己大眼瞪小眼。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>    飞！雷！神！</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    我宇智波带土，身为一个上一世潜伏了十余年的男人，曾用N张面具让几乎整个忍界匪夷所思。而我重生之后第一个马甲，居然不到几个小时就被自家老师给掀了。</p><p> </p><p>    而且更加刺激的是.....</p><p> </p><p>    那边那个冲他们走过来的难道不是宇智波富岳吗啊啊啊！！！</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>水门：我是谁我在哪OVO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>没存稿了 危危危………</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>拜托大家给我评论辽！！</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    说来也巧，宇智波富岳正从市场买了补身体的鱼给怀孕的妻子，远远的就听到了人声喧闹。他前来查看，却也没想到这么随意一晃，居然能在自家地盘看到亲自来访的四代目火影波风水门。</p><p> </p><p>    稀客呀，他连忙整好衣领，昂着头迎了上去。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门正抱歉地弯着眼睛冲聚集起来的人点头，抬头看到老朋友宇智波富岳从远处走来之后，连忙侧过身冲变身后的带土暗中打了个撤退的手势。要说为什么，他虽然好奇自己学生莫名跑到这里的原因，可现在显然不能加大暴露带土身份的风险。带土微愣了片刻，即刻会意退到了人群中间。他默念了一句老师对不住了，便扭头绕过商铺，顺着后街一路向神社的方向行去。毕竟在四代火影的光环buff加成之下，没有人会注意一个普通的路人。</p><p> </p><p>    南贺神社向来是宇智波一族的秘密集会地，位处与树林间的隐蔽山丘之后。神社中的石碑上记载着六道仙人留下的信息，为因陀罗的转世者指点迷津。现在的带土仅靠三勾玉写轮眼能够解析的部分自然不如上一世的深入，不过目前他只需要确认大部分宇智波族人看到的信息正常无误就算计划成功了。</p><p> </p><p>    其实把这个后患无穷的东西彻底销毁才好，可这势必会在宇智波一族中引起骚乱，后果难料。而且六道仙人所留下的东西还是小心为妙，权衡左右之后带土决定谨慎行事。</p><p> </p><p>    很快，他便看到了那间古老的楼宇，墙体和屋檐受年代侵蚀已经黯然失色，藤蔓植物顺着墙柱盘踞而上，四处弥漫着泥土分解的气味。而地板倒是由于长期集会打扫的很干净。带土小心翼翼地踩着陈旧的石梯下到石碑所处的地下室，木门被推开时吱呀响个不停，他连忙闪身进去，掩上了房门。</p><p> </p><p>    得赶紧确认石碑，然后在卡卡西到家之前赶回去。</p><p> </p><p>    房间尽头正中央的石碑前供奉着长明蜡烛，火苗比他们到带土靠近的动静狂乱地摇曳起来，将人的影子拉长投射在前方的石壁上，扭曲着上升。镌刻在石碑上的杂乱符文在火光的照耀下一闪一闪。</p><p> </p><p>    带土露出写轮眼，墨点般的三只勾玉在眼中飞速旋转起来。一片波纹泛起，碑上错杂的符咒开始颤抖变形，逐渐演变成一行行文字。</p><p> </p><p>    顺着石碑读下去，带土咬紧牙关，神情逐渐凝重。</p><p> </p><p>    石碑记载的内容变了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门确认自家学生消失在街角之后，迅速换上一副无害的笑容，四代火影冲走近的宇智波族长挥挥手，眼神无辜。</p><p> </p><p>    “四代目火影大人怎么大驾光临，也没有提前说一声，这般匆忙？”宇智波富岳天生嘴角向下不怒自威，此时更是板着一张严肃的脸冲围观的人群挥挥手，众人只好不甘心地散开。</p><p> </p><p>    四代目好不容易在火影楼以外的地方出现，还没来得及要签名呢！</p><p> </p><p>    水门不好意思地挠头，”啊呀，这个嘛，你就当我是来随便转转散心好了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哼，我们一族位于木叶村边缘，又没什么好风景。”富岳蹙眉，锐利的眼光闪动间隙将水门打量了个仔细，语气间夹杂着些许不满。“还以为火影大人终于开了窍，想要来借宇智波一族的力量辅佐内务了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    果然......宇智波一族果然还在芥蒂家族无法参与木叶村内政的事情，看来是时候解决一下高层对宇智波偏见的问题了。</p><p> </p><p>    水门淡蓝的眼眸中流露出一股坚定，看着富岳开口道，“宇智波一族在木叶治安和三战时都功劳显著，大家都看在眼里。既然我当上了火影，必不会让你们一族遭受不公。”说罢干脆上前拍了拍富岳的肩膀，以表示自己的诚意。</p><p> </p><p>    听到这话富岳的眉心舒展了些许，宇智波一族在刚结束的第三次忍界大战时以瞬身止水为首立下了赫赫战功，可木叶高层却一直装作视而不见，身为族长的富岳一直心存不满。这时他本只是随口一说，抒发几句心中的浊气罢了，没想到波风水门会站在自己这边。</p><p> </p><p>    哼，自己这个老相识还算有骨气，没有对团藏他们唯命是从。富岳对木叶高层有再大的不满，对上水门这个天然灭火器也熄了火。他转过身叹气，面部轮廓稍见放松，“美琴怀孕了，你也知道了吧？你我也好久没有聊过了，择日不如撞日，不如来家中稍作叙旧，如何？”</p><p><br/>    “正有此意！”水门笑吟吟地跟上，二人相随离开。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波美琴怀有身孕三月有余，近日便逐渐减少出门的活动，专心操忙起家事。一上午之间闲不住身子，倒将家中每个角落都打理的井井有条。平日里富岳总是埋怨妻子休息不够，这时她一般不答话，只是弯着温柔的眉眼微笑，并贴心地端上一壶精心煎好的茶。</p><p> </p><p>    于是富岳带水门归来的时候，倒也恰好赶上了热茶出炉的时候。美琴热情地将两个男人引进家门，随即走进厨房开始忙碌待客。</p><p> </p><p>    水门盘腿坐在榻榻米上，双手接过富岳递来的茶杯，朝厨房的方向看去，“小鼬今天没有在家？”</p><p> </p><p>  “那孩子跟止水一起去找卡卡西了。”富岳端起瓷杯呷了口茶。</p><p> </p><p>    是这样，难怪带土有机会到处乱跑。</p><p> </p><p>    美琴端着一盘小吃出来，护着腹部在丈夫身边坐下。</p><p> </p><p>    “玖辛奈还好吗？”她笑着询问好友的近况。</p><p> </p><p>    水门点点头，“拖纲手大人的福，之前查克拉偶尔不稳定头晕的情况也消失了。” 最近妻子和九尾的关系还算和谐，封印术也十分稳定。照这个趋势下去来讲情况还是很乐观的。他身子前倾，单手托着下巴打量对面的夫妻，富岳的右手半扶着美琴的后背，生怕她受到劳累。</p><p> </p><p>    “有孩子可真幸福啊。”他笑道。</p><p> </p><p>    “所以四代目大人和玖辛奈也要抓紧啊！”美琴露出一个满含暗示的笑。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊哈哈哈…说的也是呢……”年轻的火影大人一双蓝眸缓缓垂下，唇角不自觉勾起温柔的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>    他和玖辛奈以后的孩子，会是怎样的呢？</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>    </p><p>    宇智波带土一路飞奔，总算在安全的时间赶回了卡卡西的家。他匆忙地结印解开变身术，扶着厨房柜台边缘的手由于力度变得泛白。血红的写轮眼轻微颤动起来，似乎要将面前的水龙头盯穿。</p><p> </p><p>    石碑在上一世被黑绝改动之后，记载陈述了宇智波一族和千手一族力量的调和，至此衍生出轮回眼的力量，是诱导族人抢夺柱间细胞的棋子。</p><p> </p><p>    可是他刚才看到的内容却是完全按照六道仙人所描述的，记载着忍界的起源以及写轮眼的力量和进化。稍加推测便可得知这块石碑是原来如假包换的那块，为因陀罗转生者迷途知返而留下的劝导。</p><p> </p><p>    难道这个世界的黑绝放弃了复活辉夜的计划？还是说它使用了别的手段？带土不禁埋怨起自己为什么没有早一点和斑讨论这个问题。这件事不解开谜底，每一秒都会让他更加焦虑。</p><p> </p><p>    要是大蛇丸能发明一个远距离通信装置就方便多了……看来要早日解决忍界的各种不便，以后还需要支持科技的先驱者多做些研究……</p><p> </p><p>    (另一个时空的大蛇丸：咦嘻嘻嘻嘻5G手机真香)</p><p> </p><p>    还是等之后再问问斑好了。</p><p> </p><p>———————————————</p><p> </p><p>    离开木叶的当天早晨，带土提早去了火影办公室和医院分别与波风水门和琳告别。四代目满含不舍地拉着带土告诫他一定要注意安全，随时保持联系。而琳则是一边将精心改良好的医疗包塞进好友手中，一边开始了第N次的临别叮嘱。</p><p> </p><p>    “干嘛搞的像回不来了一样？”带土好笑地应和她。</p><p> </p><p>    琳听到这句话立刻皱起眉，沉默着用一副严肃的表情看着带土。她跟卡卡西奇迹一般地等到了他的回归，却也完全无法承受再一次失去他的痛苦了。哪怕只是设想，心脏就像是被捏紧一样难受，这种玩笑怎么可以随便开呢？</p><p> </p><p>    带土被她盯的背后一凉，自知失言，只好心虚地垂下头挠挠后脑勺服软，“对不起，琳。”</p><p> </p><p>    琳无奈地叹了一口气，抬头看着带土的脸认真道，“带土，不论发生什么事，我和卡卡西一定会站在你这边的。”</p><p> </p><p>    上一世洞穿自己胸膛的雷切通过闪回重现在带土脑中，带土的表情一瞬间僵硬了起来， 又回想起自己之前的所作所为，他咬紧牙关，避开了琳的目光。他害怕女孩透过他的眼睛得知自己所犯下的罪孽，哪怕在这个世界一切还为时未晚，但站在这里的宇智波带土仍然是那个差点毁灭忍界的四战战犯。</p><p> </p><p>    无论如何，他们都一直站在自己这边吗。</p><p> </p><p>    他们的信心从未变过，而丢弃了宇智波带土的是曾经的他自己。</p><p> </p><p>    他心情复杂地垂下眼眸，沉思了许久。</p><p> </p><p>    因此，他更不能辜负这次重来的机会。</p><p> </p><p>    带土站起身拥抱了琳，轻声留下一句谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    他选择最后与旗木卡卡西告别。</p><p> </p><p>    带土站在屋子中间做最后一次行前检查，视线却忍不住地向房间另一边飘。银发上忍穿着休闲装随意靠在厨房的门外，他刚才一直看着这边，但却在目光被带土捕捉到后迅速地扭头避开，摆出一副淡然的模样。</p><p> </p><p>    分明心里在意的紧。</p><p> </p><p>    带土没忍住直起身笑道，“卡卡西，我会没事的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “谁担心了，你个笨蛋不要自作多情！”卡卡西别过头。</p><p> </p><p>    在口不对心的时候总是下意识地用眼睛瞟向右边的地板，这是带土经过观察卡卡西得出来的结论。</p><p> </p><p>    几天下来，还真舍不得你。带土忍不住上前几步走到卡卡西面前，伸出右手。</p><p> </p><p>    握手吗？银发少年犹豫片刻，懒洋洋地抬起手臂。</p><p> </p><p>    手掌被一把攥住，带土的另一只手迅速伸到卡卡西面前，在对方反应过来之前一把扯下了他的面罩。下半张脸暴露在空气中一阵凉意，卡卡西瞳孔一缩，倒退一步的同时双眉因惊愕蹙起，“你——！”</p><p> </p><p>    他猛地抬头对上了带土的视线，未组织好的语言尽数卡在了喉中。那只眼睛中蕴含的复杂感情炽热而又鲜明，一路从视线的交汇处钻进他的身体，炙烤着他的心脏。那目光无故地在他脑中放了一把烈火，而他却无措地找不到动摇的原因。</p><p> </p><p>    “再给我一点时间。”对方欺身上前，俯在他耳畔压低了声音。卡卡西的耳尖瞬间烧起温度，指尖也不自觉地攥紧。</p><p> </p><p>    什么意思？</p><p> </p><p>    他想问个明白，可是耳边却传来一声轻笑，如同一道咒语让他浑身发软。他颤抖着想要开口，却说不出一句话。</p><p>    </p><p>    “<strong>卡卡西，等着我。</strong>”黑发少年深情地抬起左手抚上卡卡西的侧脸，手指无意间擦过少年柔软的银色发丝，细微的触感在手指尖盘旋。带土认真地用视线一遍又一遍描摹着卡卡西的脸，将他此刻的表情以及迷茫的眼神全部留在了心底。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西听不懂，慌乱和错杂在他脑海中横冲直撞，就连他一向自豪的聪明才智也暂时短路。带土的动作亲密的太过分，完全逾越了普通朋友的安全距离，他抵挡不住地想要逃开。</p><p> </p><p>   可是黑发的宇智波已经松开了他，一个后跃跳出门外，带着灿烂的笑容挥了挥手。少年背过身子，几个跳跃之后消失在他的视野中。</p><p> </p><p>    “我走了！”</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>但我们很快就会再次相见。</strong></p><p> </p><p>    这……</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西独自抿着唇出神，脸侧的触感仍然历历在目，他不禁垂下眼眸暗骂自己胡思乱想。</p><p> </p><p>    亲密的朋友都会这样相处的。他对自己说，更何况我们还是一起搭档，生死与共的队友，这没什么特别的。</p><p>    </p><p>    银发少年将面罩拉了上去，垂下眼帘深深吸气，再睁眼时眸中的波澜已经平息。</p><p>  </p><p>    他的视线落在书柜间的风镜之上，不自觉握紧了双拳。</p><p> </p><p>    关于带土，他心中还留着大片的谜团。</p><p> </p><p>    不过这些谜团等再次见面的时候，应该就会解开吧。</p><p> </p><p>    毕竟对他来说，带土平安的活着，甚至还将他当做亲密的伙伴，就已经足够让他满足了。 卡卡西的表情柔软了下来，他抬起手轻触护额遮挡之下那只眼睛，嘴角微微上扬。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>好，我等你。</strong></p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    雨忍村难得地迎来了一个大晴天。</p><p> </p><p>    带土踏进熟悉的高塔时，宇智波斑正躺在木制的摇椅上翘着二郎腿喝汽水，一头茂密的黑发几乎拖到了地上。弥彦和小南听到开门的声音，连忙跑过来帮带土接过身上的包裹。</p><p> </p><p>    “长门呢？”带土感激地冲二人点了点头，转头看向在椅子上晃晃悠悠的斑。</p><p> </p><p>    “昨天刚完成换眼手术，现在大概还在休息吧。”斑撩起一边的头发方便带土看清楚他眼眶中回归的轮回眼，“好在当时只移植了一只，轮回眼的消耗副作用还没有太大，过几天就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土意外地挑眉，“什么，你还留着他之前的眼睛吗，真是善良的不像你啊。”这一世的斑为了不让身为外族人的长门像上一世那样被轮回眼侵蚀到皮包骨头，在开始的时候就只为他移植了一只轮回眼，而且在轮回天生之术完成之后，还贴心地帮他换回了之前的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    这样一来，长门就可以像普通的忍者一样自由行动，执行任务了。</p><p> </p><p>    斑哼了一声不以为然，“少废话，我要的东西呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土伸手从包裹中拿出两套宇智波族服丢过去，“按着你要求买的，快给我报销。”</p><p> </p><p>    “带土回来啦！”白绝欢脱地从地底钻出来，然后被飞过去的两套族服打到了头。</p><p> </p><p>    斑将白绝拎到一边，拿起族服翻看两下，抬起头嗤笑一声，还伸出两根手指晃了晃，“我带了你两辈子，你居然还想着让我报销？”</p><p> </p><p>    …………不愧是斑前辈，连道德绑/架的功力都如此深厚。带土嘲讽地从喉咙中发出一声笑，“不，我们一码归一码。”于是他一本正经地冲宇智波斑伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>    “咳……”斑不自在地扭过头轻咳一声，“等我改天从银行取了钱就还你。”之前逛街的时候他看到一套黄金珍藏版的《木叶起源》，里面完整地描述了他和千手柱间相识相知共创木叶村的历史，甚至每一个场景还有配套的插图。于是他一个没忍住，就把钱都花了出去。</p><p> </p><p>    呵呵…...宇智波带土比划了一个鄙视的手势，从房间的一角拖过一个懒人沙发坐下。“话说老头子，黑绝来找过你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    斑毫不在意地挥挥手，“哦，找了，被我逮了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “……”就这么简单？带土瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看向斑，但是这个人居然什么都没说！</p><p> </p><p>    “所以呢？他现在在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>    斑喝了一口汽水，从怀里慢悠悠掏出一个墨色的卷轴，上面牢固的粘着宇智波一族的封印术式。他将卷轴丢在地上，叼着吸管结印，砰的一声过后，一团黑色的物体出现在屋子中央。</p><p> </p><p>    那一团黑色物体不断变形膨胀，逐渐有了人形。</p><p> </p><p>    带土抿紧唇，强忍着没有露出生理不适的表情，“你就这么放他出来？”</p><p> </p><p>    上一世嚣张无比的黑绝听到这话，扭过头奇怪地看了他一眼，没好气地挖苦道，“你谁啊你，我凭什么不能出来？”</p><p> </p><p>    “………”</p><p> </p><p>    斑冷哼了一声。“行了，你回去呆着吧。”黑绝还没来得及露出抗议的眼神，却无法违抗斑的命令，听话地原地蹲下，一边的卷轴发出刺眼的光线，将逐渐化开的黑绝慢慢吸收。</p><p> </p><p>    一时不知道该吐槽哪里比较好的带土十分无语地看着斑，“我去看了宇智波神社地下室的石碑，石碑的内容和上一世不一样了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “对啊，我让黑绝改回来了。”斑将汽水瓶子举到眼睛前晃了晃，“哦对，难怪你不知道，我干这些事的时候你小子还没重生回来呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土半松了一口气，好奇道，“你给它下了幻术？”按上一世黑绝的德行来讲，一旦被识破是辉夜的意志，那家伙还怎么可能轻易听斑的命令，说改石碑就改石碑？</p><p> </p><p>    斑挥手让白绝拿走空掉的瓶子，“你还记得禁锢咒符之术吗？”他好整以暇地看着带土的表情渐渐复杂，他知道这个小子不可能会忘记，毕竟当初是他用这个咒符控制了那个叫琳的小姑娘。同样，他也对带土用过一样的咒符，只不过他没想到那个叫卡卡西的小鬼最终打破了这个咒印。</p><p> </p><p>    “可是那个咒符只能控制人的身体。”带土没好气地瞪了斑一眼，对于斑上一世害了琳这件事，他实在无法完全释怀。琳上辈子就算被控制着身体无法自尽，可是也保持着清醒的意志；而刚才从黑绝的行为举止来看，他似乎是心甘情愿跟在斑的身边的。</p><p> </p><p>    “你说的没错。”斑点点头，“一般来说的确是这样，可是黑绝不一样。黑绝的身体就是由意志化身而成的，也就是说，对于他来说控制身体等同于控制意志。”他将地上的卷轴捡起，重新放回怀中，“虽然听上去匪夷所思，但是效果你也看到了，是有用的。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土看着他的眼神不知所云，斑翻了个白眼，他就不指望这小子能听懂他封印术之中的玄妙。于是他放下双腿，从摇椅上站了起来。“总而言之，在他有用之前，我会把他封在卷轴里，明白了吗？”他没好气地哼了一声，拿起一边的宇智波族服套在身上。</p><p> </p><p>    “行吧。”带土摊手，“接下来怎么办？让我三天赶过来，为什么这么急？”</p><p> </p><p>    对面的老祖宗阴恻恻的冷笑，“你是见了旗木家的小鬼不舍得走了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “对啊！”带土理直气壮。</p><p> </p><p>    “………”斑一口气哽在喉咙里，差点呛到自己。他告诫自己，跟臭小鬼计较是掉价的行为。</p><p> </p><p>    在心中默默计算了一下日期，斑回过头将桌子上的一个卷轴递给带土，“三天之后，出发执行我们的第一个任务，目标最近在雷之国活动。”他看着带土打开卷轴，接着道，“我让弥彦和你一起去，有问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    卷轴中照片上的男人整张脸几乎都被衣物包裹，只露出一双青色的瞳孔，泛着冷漠肃杀的寒气。带土勾起唇角，啊，原来是熟人。</p><p> </p><p>    看来小南买起爆符的钱马上就有保障了呢。他捏着卷轴，眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “没问题，我也正好需要资金去搞一只眼睛回来。”带土笑道。</p><p> </p><p>    斑凉凉的看他一眼，“你先完成任务再说吧，等你把他带回来，你去搞一胳膊的眼睛回来我也不管。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土脑中浮现出团藏那一胳膊的写轮眼，顿时一阵恶寒。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>角都：最近总感觉背后发凉</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    又是一个普通的清晨。</p><p> </p><p>    忍者这个职业生活不规律，经常早出晚归，而卡卡西为了每日可以到慰灵碑前呆一会，过去的一年间总是早起一个小时。这段时间养成的生物钟导致他今天也早早地醒了过来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西双眼直直地盯着天花板的一方出神，片刻后，他缓缓抬起手将手背贴上额头。左边写轮眼中的三勾玉浮在鲜红的瞳孔之上转动几圈之后缓缓平稳了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    银发上忍掀开被子坐了起来，指尖下意识地附上左眼眼睑，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>    自从带土回来过之后，那些经常搅扰纠缠他的噩梦就很少出现了。</p><p> </p><p>    他从床边站起身来，伸手拿起床头柜上的护额在额间随意一绑，将它斜拉下来遮住了左眼。墙上的指针刚刚过了数字六，窗外的天空微亮，时间尚早。于是卡卡西走到窗边，窗前的桌子上摆放着水门斑四个人的合照。他将合照拿起，用指尖抹去玻璃相框上沾染的几粒灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>    他已经不需要再去慰灵碑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    三战结束后，五大国忍者村经历了前所未有的领袖更替。波风水门接替猿飞日斩上任第四代火影，风之国搜寻三代风影无果，为了稳定局势由罗砂担当第四代风影，而三代雷影在与岩隐村忍者交战三天三夜后牺牲，艾接任父亲成为了第四代雷影。至此，五大国正式签署了停/战协议，纷争暂且告一段落。过去的一年，木叶以非人的速度完成了战后重建，现在的村子气氛甚至比以往更加热闹祥和。</p><p> </p><p>    距离例行提交任务报告的时间还有半个小时，卡卡西将手揣在裤袋中漫无目的地在村中晃悠。</p><p> </p><p>    “哎呀~~这位小姐的身材可真是像丰满的果实一般诱人啊！不知道手感是不是也一样好呢？”一边的居酒屋中传来豪放的笑声，紧接着是一声清脆的耳光，屋子门口的布帘被掀开，一位女子气势汹汹地抱着手臂的走了出来，口中直骂，“臭流/氓！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：“…………”</p><p> </p><p>    掀开居酒屋的帘子，果然看到了那个熟悉的身影，高大的男人一头齐腰的白发乱糟糟地扎在脑后，护额间题着一个中文的“油”字，眼下画着两道暗红色的油彩。男人此时半瘫在卡座里委屈的对手指，左脸浮起一个明显的淡红色巴掌印，甚至还流出了一道鼻血。</p><p> </p><p>    果然漂亮的小姐姐就连手劲也那么销/魂…...男人扭动了一下，看到了站在门口的卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    “哟，卡卡西小鬼！”自来也就着半瘫着的姿势冲卡卡西咧出一个灿烂的笑容，与此同时又一道鼻血从另一侧的鼻子里流了出来。</p><p> </p><p>    肮脏的大人…...卡卡西冷漠地放下了掀开门帘的手，转身就走。</p><p> </p><p>    “等等！”自来也尔康手大叫，“既然来了就帮我个忙！”</p><p> </p><p>    自来也将卡卡西拉到卡座中坐下，擦擦鼻血露出正经的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    “我正愁没人帮我给四代目带话呢，你来的正好。”他刻意放大声音，“我最近要出发去水之国取材，可能一个月后才会回来，告诉水门有事就用通灵蛤蟆带话给我。”说罢，自来也的唇线紧紧抿成一条直线，眼神锐利第扫向自己身侧。卡卡西意识到他的暗示，口中不动声色地答应着，眼神却顺着自来也提示的方向冲左前方望去。</p><p> </p><p>    一个，两个……</p><p> </p><p>    一共有三个人分散地坐在自来也身后的几个卡座间，其中两个背对着他们直挺着身子，另一个坐在角落中，脸部隐藏在兜帽的阴影里。三个人的周围都散发着诡异的寂静，身子一动不动，面前的桌子上象征性摆着几盘小吃，却完全没有被动过的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    是根的人。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西瞳孔一紧，表面却云淡风轻，巧妙掩饰了刚才看过去的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    “准备写新的小说了吗？”卡卡西抬头对上自来也的目光，“刚才被打不会也要说成是在取材吧——”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，卡卡西你这家伙出乎意料的敏锐啊！”自来也抚掌大笑，他将另一只手暗自放在桌子上，食指轻打着节奏敲击桌面。卡卡西用余光认真的记下了对方传达过来的暗号，随即抱着手臂站起身，“那您一路小心，我这就去找四代目大人了。”</p><p> </p><p>    自来也嘿嘿一笑，“哦，去吧去吧，刚才我在这里取材的事情，不要告诉别人哈！”</p><p> </p><p>    ……….您勾搭女孩子这种事还怕别人知道吗？</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西迈出居酒屋，面罩下表情一瞬间冷冽起来。</p><p> </p><p>    得赶紧向水门老师汇报。</p><p> </p><p>    他高速地移动着，没过多久就来到了火影楼。</p><p> </p><p>    很好，没有人跟上来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西顾不上喘气，三步并作两步跨上楼梯，来到半敞着门的火影室门口。</p><p> </p><p>    “四代目大人。”卡卡西敲了敲门，垂下头鞠了一躬。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门从文件中抬起头，掩饰好神色间流露出的疲惫，“是卡卡西啊，快进来。”他将一份批好的卷轴缠好放在一边，双手在桌上交叠。他抬起头看着自己的学生，“是来提交任务报告的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西点点头，从怀中掏出任务卷轴，眼睛不动神色地向旁边一瞥。</p><p> </p><p>    水门神色一怔，随后直起身子对一边的暗部下令，“我有些事情要和卡卡西说，你们先退下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是。”暗部们行礼后依次离开。</p><p> </p><p>    确认过门已经关紧后，水门双手结印设下隔音的结界，才严肃地抬头望向卡卡西，“出什么事了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “老师，自来也大人似乎被根的人监控了。”卡卡西皱起眉，将居酒屋的所见所闻传达给波风水门，“居酒屋中有三个，自来也老师声称要去水之国取材，不知道根的人会不会暗中跟踪，您看……”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏又在暗中搞什么鬼……波风水门头疼地揉揉眉心，“他自然不敢对自来也老师出手，不过究竟出于什么样的理由需要掌握老师的行踪，倒是让人在意。”难道团藏在谋划着什么，而自来也老师会对他的计划产生一定威胁吗？</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西见水门神色凝重，压低声音道，“其实，带土也说过要您小心团藏和他身边的人。”水门挑起眉，“哦？带土怎么说？”现在的情况来看，带土站在村外的角度看事情可能会提供不一样的思路。卡卡西思考片刻道，“带土说等他们的组织稍有风声后，团藏一定也会对此展开行动，要您提前提防。”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门细长的手指在脸前交叉握紧，精致的唇线抿紧，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>    “总之，先以不变应万变，我会通过妙木山和自来也老师联系，你就先稍微留心一下根的人，不过切忌不可引起他们的疑心。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是。”卡卡西浅浅鞠了一躬，眼眸深处色彩逐渐深沉。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    临出发前往雷之国之前，斑递给带土和弥彦一件全新的黑底红云晓袍，“给你们两周，找到角都并且劝他加入组织，够不够？”</p><p> </p><p>    “一周就够了。”带土自信满满，接过袍子塞进随行的背包中。</p><p> </p><p>    “哦，记得一周是七天，别到时候找什么借口又顺道往木叶跑！”斑冲着溜到门边的二人吼道。</p><p> </p><p>    看来斑也是被搞怕了呢……白绝在旁边看热闹，大叶子一晃一晃。</p><p> </p><p>    带土和弥彦用了两天来到了雷之国境内，通过收集情报了解到“那个浑身裹的很严实”的男人最近刚刚杀死附近村落的一个在逃的A级忍者。二人便在那个村子周围的换金所辗转蹲点，终于在第三天傍晚太阳快落山的时候堵到了他们要找的人。</p><p> </p><p>    角都不紧不慢地扛着一具遗体从树林间现身，缓缓向着换金所这边走来，他一只手就轻松地揪着那人的领子提在半空，衣物的整齐度可以看出刚才的一战对他来说毫不费力。看到换金所前面站了两个人，他脚步慢了下来，冷淡的青色瞳孔审视地看着带土和弥彦。</p><p> </p><p>    两个小鬼，还穿着黑底红云的长袍。</p><p> </p><p>    “别碍事。”他冷淡开口，“会死的。”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦：那个…...带土你确定这个人到我们组织里是安全的吗……</p><p> </p><p>    带土用眼神安慰他，别这么说呀，干嘛跟移动的银行过不去呢，会好的会好的……</p><p> </p><p>    于是带土抬起头道，“我们不是来碍事的。”他将视线放在了角都肩头扛的遗体上，认出那是一个被地下黑/市悬赏了4000万两的叛忍头目。他后退一步，指向换金所的入口道，“看你扛着人挺累的，不如先进去换完钱我们出来慢慢说？”</p><p> </p><p>    角都眯起眼睛，“………小鬼，你搞什么？”他皱起眉，怀疑的眼神死死盯着带土和弥彦。</p><p> </p><p>    带土无视了他的问题，干脆拉着弥彦在旁边的台阶上坐下，冲角都挥挥手，“那个人可以换4000万两吧？你先忙你的，我们等着你。”</p><p> </p><p>    这个小鬼对黑/市的价格倒是了解的通透。角都哼了一声，拎着遗体的领子迈步向换金所走去，“要是在里面埋伏本大爷，你们也跑不了。”</p><p> </p><p>    换金所的门关上了，弥彦赶紧拉住带土的袖子，表情慌张道，“带土，这个人怎么回事，身上一股杀气，你确定我们找的人是他？” 若是让这样的人进入组织，别说维系和平了，平时基地里可能都要腥风血雨了，这可怎么解决？带土点点头，让弥彦安心，可是晓组织首领大人似乎并不放心，不停追问带土角都的来历。</p><p> </p><p>    带土轻叹一声，开始给弥彦科普历史。</p><p> </p><p>    角都出身于一个叫做泷忍村的小村，村子由于地势特殊还有瀑布的保护一直免于大国的纷争。不过村子封闭带来的后果就是信息不流通，这种信息缺乏直接导致泷忍村的高层不自量力地想要派人暗杀当时的初代火影千手柱间， 而被派出的那个忍者就是角都。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么——”弥彦瞪大眼睛，“那他到底现在有多老啊？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土点头，“是的，他和初代火影生活在同一个时代。泷忍村错误的小看了千手柱间的实力，而角都在木遁秘术下失败了，差点丧命。好不容易辗转回到村子后，村子的高层却撕破了脸，打算对任务失败的角都进行重罚。角都因此痛恨村子，将村内的高层全部杀掉了之后离开了村子，不仅如此还带走了村子的禁术，地怨虞。”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦沉默了，角都曾经挑战过千手柱间这件事的确出乎预料，不过带土对这个素未相识的人物所经历的事情如此了解好像也挺让人大跌眼镜……他思考了片刻，神色也凝重起来，联想到了雨忍村在山椒鱼半藏统治下由于渴望领土而随意向大国宣/战，掀起第二次忍界大战的过去。他，长门和小南都在那场战/争中成了孤儿，不知为何他忽然觉得自己可以理解角都对村子的愚昧上层痛恨的心情。</p><p> </p><p>    将这种不在乎生命，只渴望力量的虚伪政/权铲除，忍界才有可能减少纷争，逐渐走向和谐啊。</p><p> </p><p>    于是他轻声道，“虽然这个人听上去做法有些极端，但是他的心情我是可以理解的……”</p><p> </p><p>    带土听到这话目光一闪，抿紧了唇，“啊，我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>    战/争这种东西，他也再也不想感受了。气氛渐渐沉重起来，两个人坐在台阶上，看着太阳一点一点下沉，心情复杂。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们两个小鬼竟然没有在里面埋伏，还把大爷我调查的这么清楚……”身后忽然传来角都的声音，带土和弥彦一惊，连忙站起来转身，角都站在距离他们一步之遥的地方，手中拎着钱箱神色古怪。</p><p> </p><p>    “吓我一跳！”弥彦捂住胸口，“你什么时候出来的？”还站在人背后偷听，分明他们也没有听到开门的声音啊！</p><p> </p><p>    带土则是谨慎开口道，“我们来找你，是希望你可以加入我们的组织，不属于任何一个国家，目标是实现忍界和平，你觉得如何？”</p><p> </p><p>    一丝讥笑浮上角都的脸，他像是听到了天大的笑话，“和平？你们在消遣本大爷吗？”他将钱箱一甩扛在肩上，“老子没空陪你们这群小鬼玩游戏。”说罢就要离开。</p><p> </p><p>    “请等一下。”带土冷静地开口，“你曾经跟千手柱间交过手，那你应该也听过宇智波斑的名字吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    角都听到这话，脸色一僵，停下脚步冷淡地转过头，“那又怎样？”</p><p> </p><p>    “他也在我们的组织里！”弥彦连忙接过话，“我是晓组织的首领，然而最近的活动和计划，都是由斑大人帮忙决定的，而我们也不只是小鬼那么简单。”</p><p> </p><p>    角都似乎并不相信，“宇智波斑早就被千手柱间杀死了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “以斑的能耐，让世界以为他已经死了是再容易不过的事情。”带土耐心道，“况且，看到这个你应该会更清楚吧。”说罢，他伸出右手，一瞬间茂密的枝条从手掌中升起，盘绕着冲向上方。角都瞳孔猛地缩紧，这是——千手柱间的秘术，木遁！</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦看的眼睛都直了，他也是现在才知道带土能够使用初代火影的木遁秘术，一时间好生羡慕。</p><p> </p><p>    角都皱紧了眉，“你是怎么……”</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么得到木遁的？”带土接上他的话，“宇智波斑曾经为了救我在我身上融入了初代火影的细胞，所以我才能使用一点点的木遁。当然，这些跟他本人以及真正的初代火影相比就不算什么了。”</p><p> </p><p>    角都的脸大部分都被遮挡着，很难看清表情，可是带土能感觉到他的内心在动摇，要问为什么，大概是因为经常盯着卡卡西看，实践出经验了吧。</p><p> </p><p>    于是他接着道，“我们刚才聊天的内容你也都听到了，这至少说明我们是可以理解你的，也并没有像你怀疑的那样想要杀掉你。”角都哼了一声，一副不屑的样子，“我知道，不然你们早在刚才就已经死掉了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “………..”忍住，我们还需要他的钱，不能生气。</p><p> </p><p>    带土深吸一口气，“其实我认为你以前的村子还是认可你的实力的，毕竟你当时没有地怨虞，村子就相信你的实力足够和初代火影抗衡。失败的原因是他们错误的估计了千手柱间的实力，那算他们的失职。包括后来决定对你的处罚，是为了避免事情败露后火之国前来讨伐，那算他们的懦弱。而你是足够精英的忍者，否则也没有能力那么轻易地杀掉你们村的高层，并且带走禁术。”他一边说一边留意角都地表情，欣慰地看到对方的神色变得犹豫起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “小鬼，你到底想说什么？”角都转过头，表情晦暗不明。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦看他纠结的样子十分着急，连忙接过话，“我们的意思是，其实你当初的所作所为跟我们的方向是很像的呀，伤害你的是泷隐村虚伪的政/权。我们都有类似的经历，所以才更能体会生活在这种政/权下层的痛苦。他们这种渴望力量，却懦弱地躲在忍者背后，藐视生命的行为，是完全错误的！”</p><p> </p><p>    带土的心一沉，他不禁回忆起卡卡西的父亲，在面对舆论和木叶高层的压力之下自尽，不得不留下卡卡西一个人独自痛苦的木叶白牙，又何尝不是这种政/权下的受害者呢？一个骄傲的木叶英雄，却为了同伴和村子背负着污名而死。而躲在背后的志村团藏还有那两个顾问，只会藏在影子里假慈悲，口口声声为了木叶，实则却是为了自己。</p><p> </p><p>    他愤怒地攥起拳头，目光如炬。</p><p> </p><p>    角都沉默了很久，再开口的时候已经不像开始那样强硬，只是声音依旧冷淡。“我也不是什么重视生命的好人。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土摇摇头，“你错了，证据就是你一直在努力的活下去。”</p><p> </p><p>    对面拎着钱箱的男人表情一怔。</p><p> </p><p>    “你不断捕猎地下黑/市的悬赏者一方面是为了钱，另一方面也是顺便补给心脏让自己活的久一点吧？”他伸手指向角都，“其实你也是希望可以看到变化的不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    角都心中浮现出一股不爽，他并不想承认面前的这个少年这么简单就窥破了他收集心脏的事实，殊不知对面的“少年”在上一世跟自己算是老熟人了。</p><p> </p><p>    他哼了一声，“加入你们组织，我有什么好处吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦就等他这句话呢，立刻眉开眼笑迎上去，“事实上我们缺一位负责理财的人，像角都先生这样阅历丰富而且和换金所人脉熟稔的人一定是我们的最佳选择！”</p><p> </p><p>    角都一头雾水，我好像还没答应呢？</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦才不管他答不答应，从带土背包中一把抽出那套全新的晓袍就塞进角都手中，“这是我们组织的长袍，跟我们身上的款式一样！”他在角都面前转了一圈，“怎么样，还可以吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土：……..跑题了兄弟……..</p><p> </p><p>    于是他清了清嗓子，目光落在角都脸上，“所以你愿意来助我们一臂之力吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “哼，你的意思是让我赚钱给你们花？”不愧是老谋深算的角都，一下就看穿了他们的真实用意。带土连忙笑道，“这话可不能这么说，你看你一个人待久了，总这么四处游荡也不是个办法。加入了我们组织，就当是一家人，为了相同的目标共同努力，有个搭档其实是很好的事情。”他低下头，瞳孔中一抹色彩闪过，面前出现了卡卡西的脸。</p><p> </p><p>    “我曾与整个世界为敌，”他轻声道，“但是到最后却始终放不下和同伴之间建立的那种羁绊。”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦复杂地看了带土一眼，安慰地拍拍他的后背。</p><p> </p><p>    将脑海中的情绪赶开，带土抬头对上角都的视线，“得到珍贵的羁绊后，你就不会再想要一个人了。”</p><p> </p><p>    一家人，搭档，真是陌生的词汇。角都沉默了半晌，哼道，“你不怕我一时兴起，杀死同伴？”他这种人哪里配的什么同伴和理解，这些东西离他的世界太遥远了，根本不敢想象。</p><p> </p><p>    带土坚定地摇头，“你不会的。”</p><p> </p><p>    因为等飞段来了以后你根本杀不死他，哼哼。</p><p> </p><p>    角都眯着眼睛盯着带土和弥彦，不知为何总有种被坑了的感觉，可是思前想后却找不到任何破绽。</p><p> </p><p>    他叹了口气，“行吧，但我提前说好，是因为无聊我才加入你们的。若是本大爷想走，你们谁都拦不住我。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是是是！”带土和弥彦相视一笑，内心暗暗叫好。</p><p> </p><p>    本来以为需要打一架才能勉强说服角都，可是口遁真的很好用，谢谢你鸣人！等你出生的那天你带土哥哥绝对给你送一份大礼！</p><p> </p><p>    于是第四天，带土和弥彦带着角都回到了雨忍村，迎接他们的是宇智波斑睡眼惺忪的表情和快掉下来的睡帽。</p><p> </p><p>    当晚斑的怒吼整个村子都听得到。</p><p> </p><p>    “一周他妈是几天！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>我都写了些啥……</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>请大家多多给我评论呀~笔芯！</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  约一年后。</p><p> </p><p>    晓的名声逐渐在五大国境内传播开来，这么一个神秘的组织，公然向全忍界开放任务委托，声称要“挑破忍界的黑暗，迎接晓之黎明”。</p><p> </p><p>    “岂有此理。”团藏佝偻着背撑在木头拐杖上，一步一步从阴影后走到会议室中间，锐利的眼神沿着圆桌一个个扫视过去，最终落在了坐在正中央的波风水门身上。“四代目火影，你简直比猿飞日斩还要天真。这个叫晓的组织勾结叛忍，明显是要挑起各个村子内部斗争，现在当务之急是对外宣布拒绝和他们的来往，若有必要则尽快镇压。”他阴晦的目光看向坐在水门左侧的三代目，话中带刺，“而不是像个懦夫一样，一味的坚持表面和平。”</p><p> </p><p>    猿飞日斩不动声色的抬眼瞥了一眼团藏，一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏大人，你现在说的这些话是否仅代表你个人的意见？”年轻的宇智波族长面色如常，可是眼瞳中已经闪过几抹危险的暗红。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏慢慢转过头，眯起眼睛，“两位顾问自然也有同样的想法，怎么，宇智波一族才刚获许加入高层会议没多久，就要开始怀疑上面的人了？”他言语间掺杂着明显的不满，细长的瞳孔扭曲起来，“不要忘了，晓组织的背后首领就是宇智波斑，与你们逃不了干系。”停顿了一下，团藏得意的欣赏起宇智波富岳蹙起的眉头，“若是不尽快表明立场，引得后患，到时候其他国家将矛头对准木叶，这样的责任难道你们承担的起？”</p><p> </p><p>    “可是事实是，宇智波斑与初代火影一样同为木叶村的创始人，我们并没有能力，也没有资格插手他的去留。”鹿久撑着下巴，思考道，“况且，那位神秘的宇智波鸢若身为斑大人的亲信，我们同样没有理由过问，其他国家的忍者村不会不懂这个道理。”</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波富岳听到这话，暗中赞许，心中对团藏的芥蒂也更深了一分。</p><p> </p><p>    “写轮眼流落在外本身就是对木叶村的不利。”团藏喝道，“何以保证这个组织最后不会对木叶兵刃相向？他们不属于任何国家，却公然收纳各村的叛逃忍者，若是木叶也出现了叛忍，你们还会继续假装视而不见？”</p><p> </p><p>    “何为叛忍？”波风水门沉默了许久，此时终于开了口。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？”团藏眯起眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏大人所谓的叛忍，如何定义？”四代火影蓝色的双眸慢慢抬起，视线聚集在团藏的脸上，他表情如平日般随和，可眸中的冷意却令人心生忌惮。团藏的嘴角在几秒钟内扭曲向下，表情随着脸上皱纹的挤压变得更加不堪。</p><p> </p><p>    “波风水门，你这是什么意思？”他声音嘶哑，枯槁的手指扣紧拐杖，压下心头的怒火，“背叛村子，勾结其他村子的势力，足以被称为叛忍！”他晃晃悠悠向前一步，瞳孔收缩，目光狠狠对上四代火影的，一瞬间相触的目光间电光火石。“你这么问，是想要为那些背叛村子的人开脱？” 水门淡淡看着对面强硬的男人，两人各自未动，气氛却僵硬地好比已经过招十余回合，房间中一片寂静。</p><p> </p><p>    几秒钟后，志村团藏从鼻腔中挤出一声冷笑，率先移开了目光。</p><p> </p><p>    水门抬起头，视线扫过圆桌上的其余人，扬起了手上的卷轴。“我认为下达晓组织对木叶有威胁的定论还为时过早。”</p><p> </p><p>    “没有人知道他们的真实目的！”团藏不依不饶，“四代目，叛忍身上隐藏了太多关于村子的秘密，无论怎样都必须及时剿杀！你宁可让村子的安全受到威胁，也要轻信那个组织吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    水门低下头沉默了片刻，金色的头发落到耳前隐藏了他的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波斑当年公然与初代火影为敌，假死骗过了所有人，那样的人，你如何保证他不会再向木叶寻仇？”团藏瞳孔眯成一条细缝，扬起了下巴。</p><p> </p><p>    一边的宇智波富岳放在身侧的拳头暗自捏紧，看着志村团藏目光不善。宇智波斑是他们一族的祖辈人物，抛开他当时的所作所为，团藏的言语都含沙射影地将整个宇智波一族讽刺了进去。看来这个人，虽然之前在水门的坚持下妥协了宇智波一族加入高层会议的决定，可是心里却从来都没有将他们一族放在眼里。甚至还多次派人前往南贺神社的地下室，试图从石碑上获取信息，试图研究写轮眼的奥秘。</p><p> </p><p>    嘁，老狐狸。</p><p> </p><p>    “我无法替宇智波斑<strong>本人</strong>回答你的质疑，团藏大人。”波风水门蓝色的双眸已经恢复了平日的随和冷静，“不过事实表明，我们没有掌握任何晓组织对任何国家怀有敌意的证据。”他又拿起了手边的卷轴，“今早风影来信，两名晓组织的成员曾经短暂地造访砂隐村，一位是晓的首领弥彦，而另一位则是两年前叛离的傀儡师赤砂之蝎，也就是砂隐顾问千代的孙子。”</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？”圆桌周边的人都惊讶地瞪大了双眼，就连团藏也皱起了眉。竟然公开在五大国境内以晓的身份造访，他们到底想干什么？</p><p> </p><p>    “根据四代风影的阐述，晓组织似乎提出了谈判，若是砂隐村的忍者需要协助，晓组织会在恪守和平的前提下提供帮助。而与此交换的条件是免除赤砂之蝎的叛忍身份，允许他以晓组织成员的身份继续进行活动。”</p><p> </p><p>    奈良鹿久挑起眉，“公开去要人啊……还真是出乎意料。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那么砂隐村的意思呢？”日向宗家的领头人日向日足也开口询问。</p><p> </p><p>    “具体细节没有描述，不过最后砂隐似乎让步了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哼，如此天真。”团藏不屑地捏紧拐杖，“等赤砂之蝎将有关砂隐的机密全部泄露后，他们会后悔这个决定的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我认为砂隐顾问没道理会想不到这一层。”宇智波富岳抬起眼睑，不再刻意掩饰冷漠的表情。“既然答应，他们必然有理由相信赤砂之蝎不会泄露信息。”</p><p> </p><p>    “相信过一个背叛过村子的忍者？再充足的理由也不过是赌局罢了。”团藏冷笑。</p><p> </p><p>    坐在一边的猿飞日斩叹了口气，”团藏，你是否有些过于阴谋论了？”他抬起头，“你现在的所有观点，都基于晓组织一定会加害于木叶的臆断。水门说的对，现在下定论还为时过早了！一定的提防自然是必需的，可是维系和平最重要的还是信任，在还没有开始交涉之前就恶意揣测别人，就是多疑了。” </p><p> </p><p>    更何况，收集的情报显示晓组织在雨忍村的评价颇为可观，这作为一个包括了叛忍成员的组织来说更是不一般。先不说是如何做到的，说服那些叛离村子的忍者加入这个组织本身就有很高的难度。虽然神秘，可三代火影却有一种感觉，这个组织并没有团藏臆想的那么不堪。</p><p> </p><p>    “那就这样吧，关于晓组织的讨论今天就到此为止。”水门果断地结束了这个话题。</p><p> </p><p>    拄拐杖的根之首领冷冷地瞥了他一眼，没有说话。他倨傲地转过身，留下一个冰冷的背影，一顿一顿地离开了会议室。</p><p> </p><p>    拐杖击打地面传来叩叩的清脆响声，男人半张脸缓缓被阴影笼罩，他睁开眼，眸中的阴冷残酷喷薄而出。</p><p> </p><p>    晓每存在一秒都会对木叶增加一份威胁。如果身为火影的波风水门不作为，那就让他在暗中出手守护木叶吧。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，久等了！”身着医疗忍者制服的棕发女忍急匆匆推开木叶病院的大门，轻喘着气向倚在楼梯口的伙伴招招手。卡卡西从书页中抬起头，看到琳冲着这边小跑过来，站直身体弯起了眉眼，“啊，没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>    “实在不好意思，下午突然有一台手术，拖了些时间。”琳抱歉地双手合十，“我们现在去市场应该还来得及吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西抬起头，太阳还挂在西边的山头处将落不落。“没问题，慢慢走过去也赶得上。”</p><p> </p><p>    两个人顺着木叶村的中心街道向市场聚集区走去，刚好路过放学时间的忍者学校，小豆丁们笑着闹着，从校门中蜂拥而出，一个个扑进家人的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西哥哥，琳姐！”熟悉的声音从背后响起，二人纷纷扭头。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波鼬背着书包在校门口挥手，他的旁边站着止水，看样子是来接鼬放学的。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们要去哪里？”鼬拉着止水走过来，“看上去很急的样子，没有打扰到你们吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西摇摇头，琳则蹲下来摸了摸鼬的头，杏眼含笑，“我们要偷偷的去市场给佐助和马上就要出生的鸣人买小礼物，鼬和止水要不要一起来？”</p><p> </p><p>    鼬一听到佐助的名字眼睛一亮，他停顿了一下，又犹豫的看向止水，”可是跟止水哥说好了放学一起修炼手里剑，下个星期要考试……”</p><p> </p><p>    “是这样啊，那没有关系，我们下次再一起。”琳微笑着站起身来，“修炼要加油哦。”</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯！”鼬重重地点头，止水笑着和他们打了个招呼，牵着鼬的手转过身向宇智波族地的方向离开。卡卡西望向二人的背影，一些思绪在脑中闪过，转过身时神色间闪过一抹恬淡的落寞。</p><p> </p><p>    琳转过身看向卡卡西，“我们走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “好。”银发上忍回过神来，不动声色地将情绪封存在了眼底。</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈怀孕已经九月有余，是个男孩。</p><p> </p><p>    孩子叫波风鸣人。</p><p> </p><p>    水门之前的话回响在卡卡西耳边，他说“卡卡西，等这个孩子出生以后，就让他拜你为师吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西……老师吗？</p><p> </p><p>    银发上忍的眼神温柔了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    “在想什么？”琳注意到卡卡西的表情，好奇地偏过头。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一愣，“啊，想鸣人这个名字。”他下意识地将手中的书抬起，微风轻巧地吹动了书页，他将书翻过来露出封皮，上面豪放不羁的书写体正是自来也的笔迹。</p><p> </p><p>    《根性忍传》。</p><p> </p><p>    “就是这本书的主人公吧，鸣人，这个名字真是和水门老师的风格完全不同啊。”琳戳了戳封面笑道。</p><p> </p><p>    “是啊。”卡卡西永远忘不了那天，从水门老师嘴里说出“<strong>波风之助木叶卷三郎</strong>”这个名字的时候师母的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    还好水门老师当时很快就被打清醒了，可喜可贺。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    和琳一起买完给鸣人和佐助的礼物后，卡卡西一个人回了家。</p><p> </p><p>    像往常一样将鞋在玄关处整齐地摆好，随手打开客厅的灯。暖黄色调的灯光并没有将房间中冷清的气氛驱散，双脚踩在微凉的地板上，卡卡西不禁打了个冷颤。</p><p> </p><p>    他将纸袋放在了客厅的茶几上，视线飘向窗外。</p><p> </p><p>    夕阳余下的金光被抛洒在云间，一如往日的景色倒映在少年的眼底。</p><p> </p><p>    他没有经常邀请朋友来家中做客的习惯，虽然有时琳和水门老师偶尔会来串门，可是这间屋子却很少能让他切实感受到家中该有的烟火气息。</p><p> </p><p>    不过房子嘛，终归就只是拿来居住的而已。</p><p> </p><p>    话说回来，有一年多了吧......</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>带土他，还好吗？</strong></p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西正盯着窗外的夕阳出神，却在下一刻在附近感知到了微弱的查克拉。一股骇人的冷意忽然从尾椎骨直冲而上，大脑在一瞬间戒备起来。银发少年瞳孔收缩，咬紧牙关，飞快地将手伸向腰间绑着的苦无袋。</p><p> </p><p>    一股力量破开空气从身后袭来，卡卡西就地一闪，躲过了背后的人劈下来的一掌，他将苦无绕着手指转了几圈紧握在手中，转身就要给那个不知天高地厚闯进他家的不速之客一个痛击。</p><p> </p><p>    闯入者轻巧地闪开，银发上忍只能看到遮盖着对方的黑色斗篷。他飞身过去和那人缠斗在一处，低声喝道，“你是谁？有什么目的？”    </p><p> </p><p>    那人不答话，好整以暇地格挡着卡卡西的攻击，丝毫不见要还手的意思。闯入者被兜帽遮住的阴影下，椭圆形的玉状面具在客厅灯光照射下隐约闪着莹白的光。</p><p> </p><p>    这个人水平不一般，轻松地就挡下了卡卡西十几招的攻击。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西在单方面的战斗中渐渐失去了耐心，面前这个人相比起袭击，更像是在单纯的试探他的底细。卡卡西意识到这一点之后立刻脱离出战斗飞身退到墙角，戒备地将苦无横在胸口，右手则是绕过头顶，将遮盖左眼的护额拉了上去。</p><p> </p><p>    那人见卡卡西退开，从喉中发出了一声压低的轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一愣，登时睁大了双眼，露出难以置信的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>是你？！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵…...这么快就察觉到了吗？”那人站直了身子，带着敬佩的口吻，“不愧是写轮眼卡卡西，你拥有一双洞察力十足的眼睛。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：“…………”</p><p> </p><p>    对方似乎对卡卡西的反应十分不满意，“你怎么不接话？”</p><p> </p><p>    “……...宇智波带土。”银发少年一字一顿。</p><p> </p><p>    “那是哪位高人？”对方夸张地摊开双手。</p><p> </p><p>    “把你脸上那个丑的要死的破面具给我摘下来！”</p><p> </p><p>    ……………</p><p> </p><p>    面具顺着那人的手臂垂落在身侧，熟悉的五官显露出来，一见如故。</p><p> </p><p>    “你大晚上不好好走门，爬窗户进我家到底是何居心？”卡卡西一把扯过带土的黑底红云长袍，将黑发的宇智波拉的俯下身来。他需要很刻意的控制不让自己的语调上扬的过于明显，上一次情绪如此高涨似乎还是一年多以前。少年的心脏鲜明地跳动起来，将一股温柔的暖意倾注进他的四肢，一瞬间他的脸颊也多了几分血色。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土还没来得及开口说话，却被他意料之外的动作拉的一个踉跄，一时间重心不稳，向着卡卡西的方向跌了过去。对面的银发上忍瞳孔瞬间放大，惊愕的表情凝固在脸上，右手还来不及松开带土的衣领，整个人就贴着对方的身体向后仰去。</p><p> </p><p>    扑通——</p><p> </p><p>    扑通——</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西眯着眼睛从眩晕中回过神来，看清面前的景象后，整个人霎时间僵在原地。带土整个人压在了他身上，右手贴着地面垫在他的脑后，而他原本手中的面具被他临时丢在了一边，孤零零地躺在远处的地上。两个人的身子紧紧贴着彼此，分不清是谁的心跳先失了速。</p><p> </p><p>    写轮眼凝望着写轮眼，眸中的勾玉似乎感受到了共鸣，默契十足地抖动起来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的耳尖在一瞬间染上了绯红，他试图起身，将双手抵上了带土的胸膛，可对方似乎并没有任何要起身让开的意思，只是好整以暇地看着他失态的样子，眼中闪过一丝戏谑。卡卡西忽然意识到这个动作在现在的情景有多令人误会，连忙放下了手不敢再靠近。他察觉到自己乱了呼吸，一时间更加手足无措起来。</p><p> </p><p>    带土目不转睛地欣赏着卡卡西的局促，唇角控制不住地向上扬起。那头银发在刚才的打闹中微乱地散开，纠缠着自己垫在对方脑后的手指。当再次对上那双眼睛的时候，一年多的想念顷刻之间爆发，诱导着他的心脏更加狂乱地跳动起来。</p><p> </p><p>    他恶劣地凑得更近，紧盯住那双慌乱的眸子，压低声音笑道，“<strong>这是给我的见面礼吗，卡卡西？</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “你的眼睛......”卡卡西抿着唇，视线落在了带土左侧那只完好无损的墨色眼瞳上。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………” 带土不满地看向身下这个没有情趣的气氛破坏者，眯起了眼睛。“这种时候只能想到这种话题吗，卡卡西？”</p><p> </p><p>    “那，你先起来……..”像是一年前的情景重现，这一次仍然是卡卡西先服了软。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>要是我偏不呢？</strong>”黑发宇智波挑起了眉，卡卡西在对方的眼中看到了陌生的倨傲和固执。</p><p> </p><p>    他连忙将眼睛慌乱地瞥向一边，看到了刚才被带土无情丢弃的那张萤白色面具，更迅速地岔开了话题。</p><p> </p><p>    “你换面具了？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土皱起眉，但是身下的银发上忍目光死死盯着他的面具，一副坚决不转过头的样子，他只好扶着地板把自己撑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “不换面具，明天就传出宇智波鸢私闯暗部队长宅邸的新闻了。”他将身体向后靠去，没好气地抱着手臂哼了一声。银发上忍趁机敏捷地站起身，弯起了眉眼好似刚才什么都没有发生一般，甚至还贴心地向他伸出一只手，“原来你知道我进暗部了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土虽然郁闷，可看到那只伸向他的手却还是不假思索地一把握住，借力站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “我知道的还有很多呢。”他拍拍褶皱的长袍，“比如，水门老师给孩子起名字叫波风什么卷三郎的事情……”他想到这里，再也绷不住，噗的一声笑了出来，“简直是胡闹嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊，我也觉得。”卡卡西见黑发少年露出熟悉的笑容，眸中的神色也逐渐柔软下来。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门：hello，有被冒犯到。</p><p> </p><p>    “时间应该快了吧？”带土回忆起上一世那个被自己搅得天翻地覆的晚上，内心泛起一阵酸苦，“玖辛奈大人生产的日子。”他和鸣人只有一面之缘，自然不知晓他的生日，只能凭借模糊的记忆推导出大概的时间。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西摇头，“具体的日子水门老师还没有通知。”</p><p> </p><p>    “这样啊……”黑发的宇智波低下头去，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一直在打量着带土身上的黑底红云长袍，这并不是他第一次和穿着这身衣服的人打交道，却是第一次看到带土以晓组织成员的身份站在自己面前。他似乎长的更高了，卡卡西虽然也长了个子，可是比起带土却还是矮了一截。</p><p> </p><p>    “那你这次回来，有任务吗？”他重新将视线聚集在带土的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯，我是来和水门老师’谈判’的。”带土点头，眼底掠过一丝笑意。</p><p> </p><p>    明天又是飙演技的一天。</p><p> </p><p>    “对了笨卡卡，我今晚睡哪里？”黑发宇智波扭过头，摆出一副期待的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么了？”带土面对卡卡西投过来的死亡射线丝毫不慌。</p><p> </p><p>    “你干嘛不去睡旅店......”卡卡西叹了一口气，无奈地将护额拉了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    “有<strong>家</strong>可以回谁要去那种地方啊？”</p><p> </p><p>    “别把别人家当成自己家啊笨蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>    “哈？别这么小气嘛……”</p><p> </p><p>    “你这次睡沙发。”卡卡西转过脸，不再搭理背后那个恶意耍赖的人。</p><p> </p><p>    “遵命！”黑发宇智波十分中二地敬了个礼。</p><p> </p><p>    看着带土熟门熟路从壁柜中抱出毯子，卡卡西抱着手臂无奈地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>    真是一点办法也没有。</p><p> </p><p>    侧过身后，银发上忍面罩遮盖下的唇角却不经意勾起一抹浅笑。</p><p> </p><p>    不过就这样，也挺好的。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>卡卡西很可能有土哥的通灵契约 随想随到(bushi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>被带土丢在村外的白绝：mmp，队友爱呢？（暴躁</strong>
</p><p>关于土哥的面具：一个私设，是那种纯白色的，没有花纹的质感很好的哑光玉感面具，两只眼睛都有洞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    一名带着兜帽的忍者在幽暗的长廊中穿行，他所在的建筑结构复杂，宛如盘踞的迷宫延伸向木叶村的底层，墙壁上每隔几米装配的长明蜡烛火光微弱地摇晃起来，勉强能照亮前方狭窄的路。</p><p> </p><p>    根的基地，正如它的名字，是潜伏在木叶地下的极暗之地。</p><p> </p><p>    那名忍者宛如一个滑行的影子，他悄无声息绕过几个岔路口，径直向着不远处的宽阔房间溜去。</p><p> </p><p>    他的首领正坐在那个房间中央的石椅上，右手搭着拐杖顶部一下下地摩挲，目光深沉凌厉。</p><p> </p><p>    “有消息了吗？”低哑的嗓音掩饰不住男人语气中的蠢蠢欲动，他撑着拐杖站起身来，看向在自己面前单膝跪下的部下。</p><p> </p><p>    “是的，团藏大人。”那名部下双手举过头顶呈上一份卷轴，团藏慢慢走过去，将卷轴拿起拆开，摊在面前阅读起来。一路阅读下来，他的神色透露出一股带着邪气的兴奋，细长的瞳孔中闪出一抹光。</p><p> </p><p>    “很好，顺利的话一步就可以击破这个组织的锐气。”他满意道，“自来也的动向如何？”</p><p> </p><p>    他的部下恭敬地将头埋得更低，“关于自来也大人，最新情报显示他仍在各地周游，没有异常。”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏听罢更加满意，脸上的皱纹随着肌肉扭曲出一个怪诞的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    “接着和半藏的线人保持联系，有了消息第一时间向我汇报，坚决不允许暴露。”他紧抓着拐杖的手指卷曲起来，将把手捏的更紧。既可以镇压下这个不稳定的晓，还可以趁机和雨忍村达成暂时的联盟，简直是送上门的好机会。</p><p> </p><p>    只有由他出手击破这个隐藏的危机，火之国的大名们才会意识到，他志村团藏才是火影之位最合适的人选。</p><p> </p><p>    那个被自来也教大的四代目火影毫无头脑地继承了猿飞日斩那虚伪的意志，在忍者世界，最真实的就是互相背叛，而杀/戮和战/争永远无法避免！再让这种意志的传承者领导下去，村子迟早会变得懦弱，腐朽，不堪一击！</p><p> </p><p>    只有他的方法能够让木叶真正强大起来。</p><p> </p><p>    不过波风水门手边还有几个麻烦的帮手，这些人会成为他当上火影的强力障碍。若想万无一失，还得找个机会把这几个人解决一下，而这些牺牲在木叶村的集体利益之下都是值得的。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏心中盘算着，苍老的眼睑眯成了一条缝。他下意识抚上自己的右手臂，衣袖掩藏下凹凸不平的质感让他安心了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    已经得到了不少力量，只是要让他的计划更加无懈可击，计划的拼图还缺了一块。</p><p> </p><p>    脑中的景象旋转起来，团藏眼前慢慢出现了宇智波止水的模样。他用手指触摸自己的右眼，瞳孔病态地收缩起来。</p><p> </p><p>    现在还不够成熟，再等等。</p><p> </p><p>    房间外面传来微弱的声音，下一秒另一位部下从门口闪身进来，半跪在了他的同事旁边。带着面具的忍者压低声音汇报道，“团藏大人，晓组织的宇智波鸢来访，四代目火影已经下令让他前往火影室了。”</p><p> </p><p>    这么快就来了吗…...团藏的嘴角扭曲着上扬，也好，就让他试探一下这个传说中的宇智波鸢，看看他的底细到底有多深。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们退下吧。”他冷声下令，一个人踱步向着出口前去。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土站在火影室正中，为了避免不必要的麻烦，他在执行任务的时候仍然会使用化名和面具。哪怕面对的是办公桌后和蔼笑着的波风水门，以及他身后背着手待命的银发暗部队长。</p><p> </p><p>    为了保证火影的安全，两个小队的暗部成员隐藏在窗外和走廊中，带土自然无法敞开跟久别的老师叙旧。他整理好情绪，扶正了面具朗声开口道，“四代目火影，百闻不如一见，在下宇智波鸢，晓组织成员，请多指教。”</p><p> </p><p>    对每一位影，他都表示出了明显的尊敬。晓组织中收纳了叛忍，尽管带土可以试图解开他组织成员中的心结，但改变忍村的想法却并没有那么容易。五大国在三战之后互相制约，而晓组织的出现则巧妙地打乱了这个平衡。没有人会轻易相信一群汇聚了各个国家忍者的组织能够保证公平地协助每个国家，特别是组织中同时汇聚了两个宇智波族人的时候。</p><p> </p><p>    为了打消怀疑，总得有人先让步。</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波斑大人托我向您问好。”带土微微欠身，行了一个恰到好处的礼。波风水门点点头，微笑着应和，“谢谢，他老人家身体可还好？”</p><p> </p><p>    “斑大人非常健康。”带土答道，“这次代表晓组织前来，是想要向四代目您以及木叶的管理高层们传达组织的想法。我们明白各国对于晓都有一定的顾虑，不过猜测毕竟不如面对面问答来的更加直观，您觉得如何？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土真的长大了，在面前一站就有领导人的样子了！水门心中开心的不得了，表面却看不出任何波动，除了那双蓝眸一直深沉地落在面前人的身上。“正有此意。”他点点头，“那就麻烦鸢先生了。”</p><p> </p><p>    啪嗒，一根卷轴落在了水门面前，年轻的火影兴趣十足地展开，卷轴中记载了晓组织目前在雨忍村完成的部分任务简介，以及少数的与周边国家忍村合作任务的可公开信息。水门边看边点头，看样子晓组织已经拥有了固定的经济来源，而且在有人求助于他们的时候，他们也会酌情筛选，不会不计后果地接受任务。</p><p> </p><p>    赞许地点点头，“目前看来，你们在雨忍村的呼声已经很高了啊。”水门抬起头，眼神中带着止不住的笑意，“那么鸢先生对木叶又有何期待呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我和斑大人都出身于木叶的宇智波一族，自然希望两边可以达成长期的友好关系。”带土将卷轴收进怀中，“不过您可能也知道，我们同样也向其他四国的忍者村派去了使者，试图达成同样的和平互助关系。但若两个大国之间发生争端，我们这几碗水就很难端平。因此，任何可能会引发国家之间冲突的任务，我们不便协助，希望您能理解。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我们的目的是团结忍村，帮助需要的人，直到有一天忍者世界达成和谐，不再需要纷争。这需要各个国家共同努力，没有一个忍村可以置身事外。”他抬起了右手，“有的时候真正团结起来需要一个共同的敌人，不过那种和谐是伴随着血腥和战争的产物。而唯有各忍者村相互理解互相妥协，放掉心中的芥蒂，五大国才会实现真正的和平共处。”他顿了顿，“而想要除去对别国忍者的芥蒂之前，首先要做到谅解自己国家的人。”</p><p> </p><p>    叛忍，有的时候并非自愿离开村子。有这么一些人，为了妥协上层的某些目的不得不流离失所。而另一部分人也不会无缘无故去伤害从小生活的村子，他们缺少的可能只是一份理解，和能够相互原谅的包容。</p><p> </p><p>    “在我们组织中有不少离开村子的忍者，他们多少都有苦衷。通过跟他们的交流我发现了一件事情，那就是忍者村高层中的某些人甘愿让自己村中的忍者背负一切，自己则享受着名利和安逸，若是怀着这样的心情治理村子，哪怕表面达成了和平，这种表象也会在短时间内被撕破。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我想创造的世界，英雄是可以昂首挺胸，接受群众的赞美的，而不是为了保护村子的虚荣，背负着真相和误解，永远孤独一人。”带土握紧了双拳。这句话他不仅仅说给水门，他面具后的眼睛从刚才开始就直直盯着那边的银发暗部，后者的身体果然在很小的幅度之内颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “我明白了。”水门听出了带土话中的弦外之音，想起木叶白牙孤独的背影和卡卡西那段时间的消沉，年轻的火影深深叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>    “四代目火影大人，您的身边应该也有这种声音，声称为了村子，什么都可以牺牲。当然，必要的牺牲无法避免，但是至少被保护的村民应该知道那些英雄究竟<strong>为何</strong>而牺牲。”</p><p> </p><p>    “有多少叛忍，实际上是背负一切的英雄，保护了村子的人反而被村子追杀，这种感受才是真正摧毁一个忍者内心的武器，这样的世界是错误的。”带土垂下头，“而我们所做的，不过是让那些心中还有一丝希望的忍者有一个归属之地而已。”</p><p> </p><p>    这个人真的是带土吗？卡卡西站在水门的背后，透过面具凝视着对面的人，他不仅将晓组织的立场直白的表述了出来，还解释了成员中包含叛忍的事情，甚至……他低下头，甚至还无意中为自己的父亲说话。语言得体，思路清晰，和以前那个爱哭的吊车尾判若两人。</p><p> </p><p>    看来，早就不能小看他了啊。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “四代目大人。”站在右侧的暗部忽然出声，波风水门皱起眉，目光越过带土看向他身后的门，“啊，我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>    下一秒，拐杖敲击地面的声音响起，火影室的门被推开，露出那个阴影中的男人。</p><p> </p><p>    “看来我打扰了一场和谐的谈话呢。”团藏眯起眼睛，语调中夹带着讽刺。“我也只是好奇传说中的宇智波鸢是什么样的人而已，你们继续，不用管我。”他撑着拐杖走到房间的一边，审视的眼光在带土的身上转来转去。</p><p> </p><p>    带土目光下移，落在了团藏的右臂上，那只枯槁的手臂在衣袖遮掩之下看不真切，不过他的写轮眼还是敏锐地在衣袖间看到了绷带的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    看来已经对柱间细胞和写轮眼下手了，这个眼睛比十尾容器还多的阴险老男人。</p><p> </p><p>    他收回视线，接着望向水门，“就像我刚才说的，我相信您身为火影可以深谋远虑，做出最正确的选择，而晓组织也会在恪守和平的前提下为木叶提供需要的帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>    水门点头，露出得体的笑容，“那么与此相对的条件是？”</p><p> </p><p>    “很简单。”带土道，“由于身份的特殊性，我希望四代目火影可以给我和宇智波斑大人颁发个人身份牌。”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门的眼底闪过一丝讶异，蓝眸紧盯着带土，开始犹豫了起来。而他身后的银发暗部不自然地动了动，应该是在强压下心中的诧异。</p><p> </p><p>    嘛，提出这种要求，他们这样震惊也是可以理解的。</p><p> </p><p>    所谓个人身份牌，由火影直接颁发，代表了持有牌子的人任何行动不代表所属的村落，仅代表忍者的个人意愿。也就是说，拥有木叶个人身份牌的人若对别国忍者造成伤害，其他国家有且只有对该忍者进行讨伐的权利，并不上升于背后的村子。而同样，若是持有个人身份牌的人忍者被其他国家的忍者杀害，他身在木叶的家人朋友也无法为他报仇。</p><p> </p><p>    水门低下头，陷入了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>    旁边的团藏终于忍不住发出一声尖利的笑，“哈！果然还是想要一个脱离村子的借口！”他拄着拐杖一步一步上前。“也就是说等你拿到这个个人身份牌，带着整个组织来攻打木叶，我们也只能对你和宇智波斑进行追责，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    刚才你不是说不插嘴吗能不能不要这么快就打脸啊……带土不屑地看向团藏，刚才的礼貌瞬间荡然无存。他从喉间挤出一声冷笑，“你以为我们组织很闲吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    不能怪他，实在是上一世形成了条件反射，他现在看见团藏这张脸就犯密集恐惧症。</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏大人，鸢先生是站在达成和平的立场在与我们进行谈判……”水门无奈地皱眉看向忽然打断和谐气氛的人，他大概明白了为什么砂隐村会和晓组织达成协议。应该也是相似的要求，以个人身份牌免去村子对叛忍的一部分顾虑，同时表示组织的良好立场，让大家站在同一个高度上互相理解。</p><p> </p><p>    真有你的，带土。</p><p> </p><p>    “好吧。我答应你。”水门点头，“既然如此，希望晓组织和木叶今后合作愉快。”他那双蓝眸中涌现出一丝不舍，带土点了点头，面具下的唇角上扬起来。</p><p> </p><p>    被遗忘的团藏：“…………”</p><p> </p><p>    “你是宇智波家的人。”他开始疯狂找存在感，“也就是说你有写轮眼的力量。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土头疼地看向他，这人话怎么这么多呢？</p><p> </p><p>    “写轮眼的力量包含着太多未知，宇智波斑更是实力数一数二，请原谅我没办法相信你空口和我们达成的协议。”团藏抬起头来，眼神锐利地盯向带土。</p><p> </p><p>    “哈？”黑发少年夸张地摊手，“可你又不是四代火影，<strong>你爱信不信</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>    噗——卡卡西在面具后面差点破功，果然带土还是那个带土，吵架的本领还跟以前一样熟练。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏气的鼻子都歪了，对方正好踩到了他的痛点，你不是火影你不是火影你不是火影。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？！”他表情扭曲起来，“你怎么敢——”</p><p> </p><p>    “好了好了……”水门拼命压住眼底的笑意，打着圆场，“团藏大人，我了解您的担心，可刚才我和鸢先生已经聊了很久，您也没有听到全部的内容，自然会产生一些误解。”他看向对面穿着晓袍的人，“鸢先生，也请多加包涵啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    “没事没事，反正只要您这位<strong>当火影的</strong>能理解就好。”带土甩甩袖子，有意地将那几个字咬的无比清晰。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏狠狠的背过身向外走去，他留下冷淡的一声哼，故意把拐杖戳的震天响。</p><p> </p><p>    然而并没有人挽留他。</p><p> </p><p>    门砰地一声关上，水门无奈地将身体向后靠，抬起手抚上额角，“对不起，我们刚才说到哪里了？”</p><p> </p><p>    “不会。”带土笑道，“那么，关于个人身份牌……”</p><p> </p><p>    水门点头，“我会尽快托人准备，不过流程最快也需要两天时间，这段时间你……”他询问地看向带土，“若是方便的话，可以在木叶稍住，我会托人为你准备房间。”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊这个……”带土抬起手，“再怎么说我对木叶也算半个可疑的人，火影大人还是派遣人看着我比较好。”</p><p> </p><p>    水门意外地挑起眉，“可是你并不需要——”</p><p> </p><p>    “这也是为了让高层的人安心，我也不希望您因为我遭受质疑嘛。”他挠挠头，“这些流程我还是没问题的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那既然你这么说……”水门点头，心中对带土又更加赞许了一分。</p><p> </p><p>    “也不用太劳费人力，象征性派一个<strong>暗部</strong>做做样子也就好啦。”面具下的人看不清表情，可是水门却听出他心情不错。他低下头在心中衡量片刻，嗯……该派谁好呢？</p><p> </p><p>    有啦！他灵光一现，露出天然的微笑转向左侧的银发暗部，“卡卡西，鸢先生在木叶的这几天就由你来负责陪同了，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：“…………………是。” </p><p> </p><p>    我敢说不行吗？他低下头，在心中把那张面具下的脸来回蹂/躏了几百遍。</p><p> </p><p>    水门：咦嘻嘻，我真是个天才。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    带着面具的男人用斗篷遮住了身上黑红的长袍，走在木叶村边的小道上，左边看看右边瞅瞅，一举一动都透着好奇。</p><p> </p><p>    “木叶建设的可真不错啊，你说对吧卡卡西桑？”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部耷着眼睑无可奈何地跟在身后，他已经将面具斜到了头侧，将脸露了出来。他懒洋洋地瞥了前面那人一眼，没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>    “真是冷淡呢卡卡西桑，难道不应该给远道而来的客人介绍一下木叶村的景点吗？”对方一甩袖子粘到了卡卡西身边，拽着人胳膊不松手。</p><p> </p><p>    介绍个头！卡卡西板着脸试图把手抽回来，“我以前怎么没发现你有这么多套路？”</p><p> </p><p>    “嘿嘿。”带土一把扣住对方的手腕，趁着卡卡西看不到他的表情疯狂占人家便宜。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个个人身份牌，真的没关系吗？”卡卡西抽不回手，只好任他那么拉着。</p><p> </p><p>    带土点头，“没关系，拿到也不一定用的上。再说了，有个人身份牌的是宇智波鸢，跟我宇智波带土有什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>    呃，这难道就是马甲多的好处？</p><p> </p><p>    宽大的晓袍袖子完美地掩护了带土的小心思，他趁身边的人发呆，扣着对方手腕指尖下滑溜进指缝，两个人的手一瞬间变成了十指相扣。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西心脏一颤，下意识地就要挣扎，带土最近的行为每次都会引起他的一阵胡思乱想。</p><p> </p><p>    朋友之间真的会这样做吗？</p><p> </p><p>    还没来得及细想，面前的景象已然打乱了银发少年的思绪，他眼睁睁看着前方的一块土地诡异地升了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西连忙将带土护在身后，抽出一支苦无做好防备的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>    “没事的，是我在组织的队友。”带土见卡卡西本能地保护自己，心里一软。他捏了捏少年的手，后者听到这话身体放松了一瞬，但目光仍然戒备地紧盯着那块地面。</p><p> </p><p>    渐渐突起的土地缓慢地破开，一丛绿油油的大叶子晃晃悠悠地从地中升起。</p><p> </p><p>    “Hello～～～～”大叶子向两边展开，一个白色的人形物体直起腰，风情万种地冲卡卡西抛了个媚眼。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西呆住：…………这是个谁？</p><p> </p><p>    带土看着大叶子围着他家卡卡西转来转去，无奈道，“哦，他就是我说的白绝。”</p><p> </p><p>    “就是你养的那盆草？”卡卡西睁大眼睛，伸手戳了戳白绝的叶子。</p><p> </p><p>    白绝：？？？？什么草？我听到了什么？</p><p> </p><p>    “我不是草，我是人，更准确的说，我是植物人哦～”白绝从土中跳了出来，卡卡西这才发现他穿着和带土一样的黑底红云长袍，了然道，“哦，你也是晓组织的人。”</p><p> </p><p>    “答对啦！”白绝开心地转了个圈，随后像发现了新大陆一样瞪大眼睛伸出手指——“哇，你们两个牵着手诶！白绝也要一起！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西这才反应过来他和带土仍然十指相扣，他连忙抽出自己的手，尴尬地扭过头去。带土遗憾地弯了弯手指，不过在当前情况下也只好作罢。</p><p> </p><p>    白绝眨了眨眼，“带土，这就是你说的笨卡卡吧，我看他一点也不笨，比你还聪明呢！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西听到这话，扭头盯着带土眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “那那那不是坏话啊笨卡卡！那是爱称，爱称！”面前的人一秒感受到情况不对，结结巴巴地解释起来，一边局促地摆起了手，一边透过面具狠狠瞪了旁边的白绝一眼。</p><p> </p><p>    白绝笑的好生嚣张。</p><p> </p><p>    “哈？”卡卡西被“爱称”那两个字搞的措手不及，脸颊一热， 连忙轻咳了一声，“好了，在外面别这么闹，动静太大了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哼！”带土重新勾住卡卡西的手臂，“走，我们回家去。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西连忙后退一步，压低声音道，“别被人看到，你现在可是宇智波鸢。”    </p><p> </p><p>    “就是！”白绝起哄道。</p><p> </p><p>    “你怎么还在？”带土不爽地一眼瞪过去，可惜表情被面具遮住，效果减了一半。</p><p> </p><p>    白绝扭动起大叶子，“我有任务呀！”</p><p> </p><p>    提起任务，带土才终于把正脸朝向了白绝，“那你说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “斑派我的分身带来消息，山椒鱼半藏好像想要借用我们的力量，约弥彦去参加会谈，你怎么看？”</p><p> </p><p>    来了啊。带土若有所思，没想到团藏早就跟半藏勾结起来了，刚才在他面前那副样子现在看来也是在试探而已吧。无论他得出什么结论，从很久之前开始就已经打算把他们组织消灭了。</p><p> </p><p>    和上一世一样。</p><p> </p><p>    不过，我这次可不会让你们如愿。</p><p> </p><p>    “告诉斑，这次会谈让我跟弥彦他们一起。”</p><p> </p><p>    “明白。”白绝摇摇大叶子，“笨卡卡也会来吗？我们组织对成员家属的待遇也是很好的哦！”</p><p> </p><p>“不会哦，卡卡西很忙，需要在木叶帮忙。”带土居然还一本正经地回答他。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一头雾水，从刚才开始这两个人说的话他就已经听不懂了。“你们组织的事情在我面前说真的没关系吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “有什么关系？”带土丢给他一个莫名其妙的眼神，“你又不是外人。”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”卡卡西衷心认为，他还是装作听不到比较好。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>私设：个人身份牌 便于斑爷和土哥放飞自我</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>该怎么形容和带土之间的关系呢？</p><p> </p><p>    如果有人这样问卡卡西，他可能会说，他也不大清楚。</p><p> </p><p>    他和带土可以用很多词语来形容：童年时的玩伴，对练时的对手，水门班的搭档；而他们的羁绊还远远不止于这些头衔。带土和他共享着一对写轮眼，彼此的身上永恒地印刻着为了拯救对方而留下的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    如果仅有这些，那么卡卡西还可以毫不犹豫地说，他们是一起出生入死过的挚友。</p><p> </p><p>    可在带土奇迹般生还之后，他们之间的关系似乎正在以微妙的速度发生改变。当卡卡西发觉的时候，他对带土的纵容度似乎已经超出了朋友范围的正常限度。</p><p> </p><p>    不仅如此，他们两个之间的距离有的时候实在过于亲密。卡卡西可以发誓，他之前从没有听说过朋友之间会经常有类似牵手，摸头，捏脸的行为。他脸皮一向很薄，即使心底疑惑，可在看到带土一副理所当然表情的时候，也就不好意思点破。于是，他便在带土做出亲密举动的时候一而再再而三地默许了他的行为。</p><p> </p><p>    因为带土从小就是一个热情过分的笨蛋，年少的时候，卡卡西即使总对他冷冰冰的，第二天带土也还会站在同一个地方，元气满满地冲他招手，再跑到他身边嘘寒问暖。</p><p> </p><p>    所以现在这种相处模式，对带土来说大概也是很正常的吧。</p><p> </p><p>    每每这么一想，卡卡西就打消了心中的动摇。</p><p> </p><p>    据说之前初代火影对那位宇智波斑大人也是这么情同手足，可能真的是他想多了吧。</p><p> </p><p>    于是卡卡西开始自我反省他对带土的示好是否有些反应过度了，他向来性格内敛，所以一些对带土来讲可能很正常的身体接触，到了他这里就别扭的紧。可他但凡试图转移注意力，带土就会摆出一副失落的委屈样子。这时的卡卡西就会瞬间心软，然后开始暗暗的责备自己矫情。</p><p> </p><p>    可是没办法，过于靠近带土的话，他就会心跳加速，燥热从脖颈一路烧到耳尖。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西心思细腻，多少已经察觉到了。他在感情方面再迟钝，却也明白这种感情用区区朋友二字是搪塞不过去的。</p><p> </p><p>    可能从很久以前，在带土执着地想要更了解他的时候，他紧闭的心门就被已经被撬开了一道细缝。就像是一道温暖而炙热的光从门外钻进来，照亮了他心底藏匿的黑暗角落。在黑暗中待的过久的人一旦触及到光的温暖，就会不自觉地渴望着更多的光，一路追随着那个方向，直到抵达光的源头。</p><p> </p><p>    在神无毗桥，看到带土为了救自己而被压在石头下面的时候，就好像他仍处于追逐的途中，而那光却残忍地熄灭了。卡卡西无助地环顾四周，却绝望地发现黑暗渐渐开始吞噬他的身体。而他却已经走出那个他所熟悉的房间了，他卡在一个陌生的地方，找不到来时的方向，也不明白自己接下来要往哪儿走。他只好抱膝蹲下，努力习惯重新在黑暗中生活。已经见识过光的温暖之后，黑暗中的日子便更是加倍的难熬。</p><p> </p><p>    在他快要对黑暗麻木的时候，这道光却又突然出现了，以最意想不到的方式环绕在他身边，甚至比之前还要更加明亮温暖。他伸手遮挡住被刺痛的双眸，心中涌起狂喜，失而复得的喜悦几乎淹没了他的理智，卡卡西终于又等到了他的光。</p><p> </p><p>    可是他却已经失去了追光的勇气，曾经的少年变得小心翼翼，生怕自己离开熟悉的地方，那道光就会像之前那样消失不见。于是他选择压下心头的渴望，默默站在原地。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>宇智波带土就是旗木卡卡西的光。</strong></p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西决定把自己的感情小心地封存起来，他害怕带土因此对他们之间的关系产生犹豫，对他疏远，甚至会躲着他，拒绝再回到木叶。</p><p> </p><p>    他不能冒险，也无法承受再次失去他的光了。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西想，幸好带土是个笨蛋，所以他才能以最安全稳固的“挚友”关系，放心地站在他的身边。</p><p> </p><p>    这种行为很恶劣吧，毕竟带土那么喜欢琳，而他却利用着带土对自己的不设防备，来满足自己心里隐藏的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>    如果可以的话，他希望带土永远不要发现自己对他存有特殊的感情，以朋友的身份待在带土身边，卡卡西就已经很知足了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    几天后，两位宇智波的个人身份牌很顺利地批了下来，尽管团藏一味坚持声称宇智波鸢一定筹划着巨大的阴谋，可是水门似乎对晓组织意外的信任。剩下大多数的木叶高层在听过水门的叙述之后，普遍认为晓目前是真心与木叶交好。团藏再不满却也不得不服从大多数人的意见，在暗地里气的直磨牙。</p><p> </p><p>    真是岂有此理，看看那所谓的火之意志都把人变成了怎样一副光景？一个个都站在波风水门那边，没有一个人是清醒的，只有他看到了宇智波鸢他们隐藏在深处的诡计！团藏板着脸，扶着拐杖回到了他阴森的地下室，靠在房间中央的椅子上筹算下一步计划。</p><p> </p><p>    刚才他的手下传来情报，得知山椒鱼半藏会在一到两周之后和晓组织的首领弥彦进行谈判，或许他可以从这里入手。</p><p> </p><p>    如果他无法说动木叶来从斑和鸢身上下手，那么就换一个角度，从雨忍村出身的晓之首领弥彦开刀吧。</p><p> </p><p>    群龙若无首，宇智波斑和宇智波鸢能耐再大，五大国也不会再去信任一个轻易失去首领的组织。</p><p> </p><p>    成功的话，计划堪称完美。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏露出扭曲的笑，从一边的桌上拿起一个空白卷轴，果断提笔落墨。不一会儿，他便将给山椒鱼半藏的秘密信息撰写完毕，并将其封印妥当交给了手下的根之忍者。</p><p> </p><p>    “听好了，把这个卷轴交给半藏的线人，和之前一样，坚决不允许被发现，若是暴露，立刻毁掉卷轴。”他下令道。手下恭敬地鞠了一躬，身形微微一晃消失在了房间中。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏缓缓靠向椅子的后背，他用手指不住触碰右边的眼球，就快好了，只要再多等一段时间，等时机成熟，宇智波止水的眼睛就是他的。到时候，就再也没有人可以阻挡他的计划了。根之首领压抑的低笑自喉中溢出，回荡在阴暗的房间里经久不息。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    在上一世的后半段时期，人人皆知晓组织的首领是那个仅凭一人可以包围一支军队的宇智波斑。此人善于起舞，神秘莫测，就连千手柱间也一度拿他没辙。而他以幕后Boss的身份控制了一群S级的叛忍的事实，让人闻风丧胆。</p><p> </p><p>    然而宇智波斑表示，他只负责提供姓名，对真正的晓组织一点也不了解。在他上一世被复活的时候，组织里的人就都挂的差不多了，因此就算重生了，这些人他也是第一次见。</p><p> </p><p>    高塔的第三层是晓组织的客厅，平时成员们没有任务可做的时候大多数都会在这间屋子里面聊聊天看看剧（？什么的。一群从各个村子出来的忍者倒是很快就打成了一片，虽然在相处的期间总会出现一些由于性格差异产生的小摩擦。</p><p> </p><p>    一阵杂乱的脚步声传来，角都怒气冲冲地从门口走进房间，将手中的钱箱往木桌上一墩，两只眼睛像是马上就要喷火。</p><p> </p><p>    斑躺在专属的摇椅上看书，此时忙里偷闲往角都的方向看了一眼，这人突然怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>    “老大！”他阴沉着脸色看向房间另一边的弥彦，“今天这事你必须管，我问你，节制是不是一个组织富裕起来的关键？”</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦不明所以地转过身子，想想这句话里应该没什么套路，于是点点头。</p><p> </p><p>    于是角都皱起眉头，指向坐在沙发上的鬼鲛。“昨天我核对了一下上周的支/出，发现这家伙竟然一次买了五百公斤的鱼食，你知道那是多少钱吗？”他顿了顿，一口气差点没提上来，扭头朝向鬼鲛的方向，“足足5000两！你给鱼喂的是黄金吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>    被点名的鬼鲛一脸理所当然，“之前不是说过了吗？我的通灵鲨鱼只吃水之国定做的高阶复合营养鲨鱼粮，查克拉含量高达百分之四点五，还补钙，这是体力战的必需品。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那也用不了那么多钱吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    斑又将视线挪了回来，这种对话在组织里没两天就要发生一次，说到底还是角都太过抠门，分明有的时候一个任务就能得到几千万两的报酬，可他批给成员的零花钱还是要几百两几百两的计较。</p><p> </p><p>    你们根本不知道钱有多么的来之不易，角都如是说。</p><p> </p><p>    不过也多亏了他，现在组织的存/款数目非常的可观。</p><p> </p><p>    “好了好了！”弥彦连忙站到两个人的中间，“我们以后都节省点就好了嘛，鬼鲛的鱼食也是为了战力保证，这个钱还是可以花的……”说实话，他此时竟然觉得自己有点像协调学生吵架的校长，每时每刻都有学生来打小报告。</p><p> </p><p>    “弥彦！蝎又把机油当成食用油倒进菜里了！”厨房那边传来小南的惊叫。</p><p> </p><p>    你看，又来了。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦叹了一口气，匆匆向楼梯跑去。</p><p> </p><p>    晓组织目前已经招募到了不少精英成员，高塔里也日渐热闹起来。虽说有几名成员是叛离村子的忍者，可是拜带土所赐，他们倒是心甘情愿地在组织中留了下来。刚开始其中有几个人还会犯别扭，过了几天后也都慢慢的融入了这个集体。弥彦发现，时间一久这些人其实都蛮好相处的。</p><p> </p><p>    果然互相理解和沟通才是人与人之间共同的桥梁啊！他瞬间对组织充满了希望。</p><p> </p><p>    前几日，雨忍村的首领山椒鱼半藏似乎终于认可了他们组织的实力，特别派人前来拜访，并带来了前去进行会谈的邀请。弥彦询问过斑的意见之后又托白绝将此时告诉了远在木叶的带土，最终把会谈日期确定在了两周之后。</p><p> </p><p>    如果会谈顺利，那么晓组织可以说是即将迎来一个新的里程碑。</p><p> </p><p>    不过还是要谨慎一些，不知为何他总有一种不太好的预感。</p><p> </p><p>    还是等带土回来再详细讨论一下对策吧，弥彦几步跳下楼梯，向冒着黑烟的厨房冲了过去。</p><p> </p><p>    “小南你快躲开！<strong>水遁——水乱波！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    哼，年轻人可真闹腾。斑打了个哈欠，好无聊啊，有点想找个人打一架。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    此时的宇智波带土正坐在波风水门家的餐桌上，捧着碗哭笑不得。碗中已经被玖辛奈热情地用肉堆成了一座小山，而女主人仍然在试图往他碗中夹菜。</p><p> </p><p>    “可以了师母，我真的吃不下……”带土结结巴巴地开口。</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈穿着围裙，又夹了一块肉放在那摇摇欲坠的一堆饭菜上面，微笑地看向带土，“别这么说嘛！带土<strong>好久</strong>没有来家里吃过饭了，别客气啊多吃点！”她腹部隆起，眉目间已经有了初为人母的温柔慈爱，可是带土就偏偏从那张灿烂的笑脸中看出了一丝威胁。</p><p> </p><p>    看来下次如果不想被撑死，还是多回来看看吧……带土浑身一个激灵，连忙双手合十，说了一句我开动了，便埋头和小山一般的饭菜做起了斗争。</p><p> </p><p>    琳看着带土吃瘪的样子，眼中满含笑意。水门班已经很久没有这样像家人一样坐在同一张餐桌上吃饭了。况且，师母的肚子里现在还有了小鸣人，这更是给这个家庭带来了前所未有的喜悦和期盼。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西你也多吃点啊！”带土时不时从饭碗中抬起头，皱着眉头看向银发少年碗中薄薄的一层饭菜。</p><p> </p><p>    “我是不会帮你的。”对方淡淡地瞥了他一眼，完全识破了他的阴谋。</p><p> </p><p>    “哈——？”黑发宇智波顿时蔫了下去，垂头丧气地低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>    “是我做的饭不好吃吗？”玖辛奈笑眯眯地开口。</p><p> </p><p>    带土整个人都抖了起来，“不不不怎么可能！超级好吃的！”</p><p> </p><p>    水门温柔地看向自己的妻子，笑道，“好了，你就别逗他啦。”</p><p> </p><p>    这样的日子真是久违了。</p><p> </p><p>    饭后水门班的三个孩子自告奋勇地去收拾碗筷，玖辛奈却将带土叫住，吩咐水门代替他去和其他两个孩子清理厨房。</p><p> </p><p>    “陪我聊聊天吧，带土。”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波看着师母温和的笑容，心里一酸。</p><p> </p><p>    “好啊。”他将唇抿成一条直线，在玖辛奈对面盘腿坐下，努力挥去脑中不好的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈怜惜地看着带土挺直的身子，这个孩子成长的速度令她心疼，他的心中似乎背负着不可言说的重担。不知道这一年多他在村外生活的怎么样，有没有交到朋友。</p><p> </p><p>    她柔声发问，“这几年过的累吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    面前的少年沉默了，他眼中的情绪飞速流淌着，似乎在纠结着如何措辞，可玖辛奈却已经从对方的犹豫中看出了真实的答案。</p><p> </p><p>    “如果累的话，就回木叶吧。我们还都在这儿等你呢。”她聪明地没有追问，而是弯起眉眼笑道。</p><p> </p><p>    “谢谢师母……”他也很想留在木叶和大家在一起，可是他还有重要的事情没有完成。这是他被允许从头再来所要背负的责任，就算他的主观意愿再强烈，也无法置身事外。</p><p> </p><p>    于是带土只能说，“等我忙完了，我一定搬回来，到时候保证不走了。”</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈满意地点点头，她轻轻抚上自己的腹部，柔声道，“若是鸣人将来也会像带土你一样这么乐观热情，我就太开心了。”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发的宇智波神色微微僵住，垂下了眼。</p><p> </p><p>    若是他可以像鸣人那样积极，坚定，上一世也不会如此轻易地堕落进黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>    带土抬起头，认真地对上玖辛奈的目光，“鸣人会比我优秀很多，您放心，他将来会拥有改变很多人的力量。”</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈一愣，随即眸中浮起笑意，“嗯，多谢带土你的祝福。”</p><p> </p><p>    不是祝福，是一定会。这一次鸣人有了水门老师，有了玖辛奈大人，他一定会成长得比之前更加强大。</p><p> </p><p>    如果能把总发朋友卡的习惯改掉，简直就是个完美的少年了，嗯。</p><p> </p><p>    带土决定，如果鸣人和佐助以后需要情感疏导，他看在上一世鸣人帮助他认清自我的份上，一定会积极提供专业辅助。</p><p> </p><p>    而此时不知道自己可能要绝后的四代目火影波风水门还在积极地刷碗。</p><p> </p><p>    “老师，你又把水滴在地上了。”一边传来卡卡西的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    “哎呀抱歉抱歉～” 水门的声音从另一边传来，仔细听还有碗筷碰撞的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    琳在一边笑道，“老师也小心点啊，这样容易摔倒哦。”</p><p> </p><p>    水门：QAQ我当老师的威严呢？</p><p> </p><p>    “里面好热闹啊。”玖辛奈探头看向厨房的方向。</p><p> </p><p>    带土也忍不住扭头看去，从这个方向刚好可以看到卡卡西弯下身子擦拭地面水珠的身影。银发少年宽松的袖管中露出一截手臂，白的晃眼。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波顿时又感觉空气干燥了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    今天卡卡西好像不太对劲，吃饭的时候似乎故意避开了自己身边的位置，而且还总是拒绝跟他对视，甚至跟他说话也都是淡淡的一句带过。话虽如此，每次他低下头或者看向别处的时候又总能感知到卡卡西若有若无的视线。</p><p> </p><p>    这是怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>    早晨的时候喂过帕克了，有好好的把被子收好，吃完饭也没有忘记洗碗……..</p><p> </p><p>    好像没有做什么惹卡卡西不开心的事情啊？</p><p> </p><p>    带土有些憋屈，打算回去之后再好好问他。</p><p> </p><p>    “说起来……”身后的玖辛奈此时若有所指地压低了声音，“你现在还喜欢琳吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊？”带土愣怔地扭过头，恰好对上师母打趣的眼神。他连忙举起双手讪讪笑道，“啊那个…...其实那都是以前的事情了……”他不太善于谈论这些话题，为了缓解自己的尴尬，他连忙端起桌边的水杯抿了一口。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>那你刚才就是在看卡卡西了。</strong>”火红辣椒眼睛一亮，飞快地下了结论。</p><p> </p><p>    带土一瞬间呛住，涨的满脸通红；他艰难地咽下口中的水，扶着茶几剧烈地咳嗽了起来。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>土哥温水煮卡卡 嘿嘿嘿 他们真好</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向  土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*希望是一个轻松治愈的故事</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设预警  有些情节时间线会有改动</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>我难道表现的这么明显吗？带土挫败地扶着桌角将身子撑起来，抬起袖子胡乱擦去眼角被呛出来的生理泪水。他涨红了脸，倔强地梗起脖子，“谁，谁会看那个面瘫脸啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈笑眯眯地看着面前的黑发少年，将对方的心虚尽收眼底。她压低声音，举起一根手指晃了晃，笑道，“不要小看女人对这方面的敏锐度哦！”</p><p> </p><p>    被师母发现自己对卡卡西存着的那点小心思可不在他的计划之内，况且，他们所讨论的对象仅隔着一墙的距离。带土意识到这一点后更加局促起来，他紧张地摆动双手，开始断断续续地从口中蹦出一些意义不明的解释。</p><p> </p><p>    所以当卡卡西拎着刚摘下的围裙走出厨房的门时，就刚好听到了带土那一句“不不不是的我和卡卡西真的只是很好的朋友——”</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>果然是朋友吗？</strong></p><p> </p><p>    银发少年的瞳孔收缩起来，这句话仿佛一座沉重的冰山，狠狠压在了他的心上，顷刻之间连心脏送向四肢的血液都染上了刺骨的冰凉。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发的宇智波带着尴尬的表情挥舞着双手，一副极力想要与他划清界限的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    带土把他当做朋友，这件事他自己心里清楚。</p><p> </p><p>    可是当带土亲口说出这句话的时候，带来的痛苦比卡卡西想象中还要大了几倍。感觉像是被那座冰山压垮了心防，冰冻了呼吸，银发少年面罩遮盖下的薄唇颤抖着抿成一条直线，在大脑当机的同时下意识的想要转身逃跑。</p><p> </p><p>   可他的身体还没来得及做出任何反应，那边的带土就注意到了他，少年身子一僵，缓缓扭过了头。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波没有想到卡卡西会在这个时候突然出现，二人目光相接的那一瞬间，银发少年的目光间掠过一丝茫然。带土一怔，刚才他似乎被卡卡西目光中隐含的落寞刺痛了。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西为什么会露出这样的眼神呢？</p><p> </p><p>    难道他听到了？带土感觉到自己的手指蔓延开一股冰凉，刚才面对玖辛奈时慌不择言的那段话一股脑地钻进了他的脑海，化作不断循环的音节在耳边尖声咆哮着，似乎在责怪他搞砸了什么。</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>  不是这样的——</strong></p><p> </p><p>    他不想让卡卡西认为自己只当他是普通朋友，那些话，只是因为玖辛奈的提问太过突然，他大脑当机时的胡言乱语而已啊！</p><p> </p><p>    带土张了张口，却说不出话。</p><p> </p><p>    他无法解释。他该怎么解释？</p><p> </p><p>    不是的，卡卡西，你不是我最好的朋友——这句话说出来情况会更糟糕吧？</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西，我心里没把你当成朋友，你相信我——这么说绝对会被锤死的………</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西，其实我对你不是朋友之间的感情，是……</p><p> </p><p>    啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！带土在内心抱着头崩溃，这么说不是跟当众表白没有区别吗！他还完全没做好当着所有人的面公开承认他喜欢卡卡西的心理准备啊！</p><p> </p><p>    在几秒之间，宇智波带土感觉自己遇到了两辈子以来最大的危机。</p><p> </p><p>    明明之前还说要阻止鸣人乱发朋友卡的，这下可好，他自己倒是先发出去一张！</p><p> </p><p>    只好祈祷卡卡西没有太往心里去了……想到这里，带土再次鼓起勇气对上了卡卡西的目光。那只没有被护额遮住的右眼总是擅长将多余的情绪掩饰地恰到好处，可此时带土却清晰地捕捉到了对方眼底闪过的一丝受伤。</p><p> </p><p>    完蛋了........他好像超……..在……..意……..</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土心中的小人微笑着给自己上了一柱香。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    尴尬的气氛填满了整个房间，玖辛奈心底暗暗埋怨自己不会拐弯抹角，吓到了带土。这两个孩子从小就打打闹闹的，可千万不要因为带土这一句明显因为害羞才说出来的话，而产生了误会啊！</p><p> </p><p>    正在她抬起头，打算说些什么缓和气氛的时候，卡卡西却率先有了反应。他顺着原本迈出厨房时的意图，转过身将围裙在收纳架上整齐地叠好。而当银发少年再次转过身时，已经是面色如常，那副神情自若的样子，就像之前根本没有撞破带土和玖辛奈的谈话一般。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个……卡卡西？”玖辛奈试探着开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯，玖辛奈大人，里面差不多已经收拾好了。”卡卡西转过头，眯起眼睛平和地弯起了眼角，只是红发的女主人看得出来，他摆出的笑容未达眼底。</p><p> </p><p>    而旁边的带土如释重负地呼出了一口气，放松了身体。</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈：“…………” </p><p> </p><p>    木叶的火红辣椒今天也在为男人的情商感到堪忧。</p><p> </p><p>    不一会儿，卡卡西又出现在了房间中，而这次他的手臂上挎着自己的外衣。</p><p> </p><p>    “玖辛奈大人，我还有些事先回去了。”他微微一欠身，“多谢您的款待，我过几天再来看您和老师。”</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈满怀怜爱地看着对方那头微乱的银发，点点头，“好的卡卡西，路上小心，跟水门已经说过了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “是的。”卡卡西的眼睛仍然盯着地板，“那么我告辞了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，等我一起！”带土见卡卡西看都不看他一眼就要出门，连忙站起身。他回头冲厨房的方向喊道，“水门老师，琳，我也先走了！”</p><p> </p><p>    “你的面具还在房间里面！”琳连忙从门中探出头提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>    ……..差点忘了！</p><p> </p><p>    带土拿着面具从房间跑出来时，房中已经不见了银发少年的身影，玖辛奈贴心地转告他卡卡西已经先出门了。</p><p> </p><p>    “谢谢师母！”黑发宇智波连忙冲向门边，跑出几步之后又犹豫着退回来，“那个…...我明天就要走了，不过会早点回来看您和小鸣人的！玖辛奈大人请多注意身体！”</p><p> </p><p>    “好的带土，你多加小心。”玖辛奈双眼含笑点了点头，“快去吧，别让卡卡西等太久。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土感激地冲师母点点头，两三步冲到门边，上半身还挣扎着试图将胳膊塞进长袍的袖筒。</p><p> </p><p>    门外夜色微凉，院落间洒满了月光投下的银辉。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西背对着他站在院门口，薄凉的影子被拉的细长。看到对方略显单薄的背影时，带土悬着的心终于落了下来。他放慢了步伐，小心地接近那个身影，似乎略显唐突对方就会化作烟雾在他面前消失。</p><p> </p><p>    “还以为你丢下我先走了……”黑发宇智波终于走到银发少年身边，他小心地捉住卡卡西的手臂，语气中带着些委屈。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西偏过头冲他笑，月光轻柔地洒在他的侧脸上，使本就白皙的皮肤显得更加脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>    “我怎么会丢下你呢？”他的眼睛弯成了温柔的月牙，接过带土手中的面具帮他在脸上扣好——“<strong>你可是我最好的朋友啊</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土：………………..</p><p> </p><p>    有句诗怎么写的来着？天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    快要走到旗木老宅的时候，卡卡西将家门钥匙塞到了带土的手中。</p><p> </p><p>    “我在暗部还有一些任务没收尾，”他对上带土疑惑的目光，“你先回去休息吧，今天把床留给你。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你有什么任务？”带土下意识紧紧拉住卡卡西的手臂，“你现在最要紧的任务难道不是看着我吗？”他用空出来的手指向自己的面具，“我现在可是宇智波鸢。”</p><p> </p><p>    “……….”卡卡西扯了扯手臂，无奈带土还是紧紧抓着不松手。</p><p> </p><p>    他叹了口气，“你又不是什么真的可疑人物，不需要我二十四小时监视着。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那可不一定。”带土压低声音，抓着卡卡西的手握得更紧，“你不会忘记我明天就要走了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我没忘啊，不然你觉得我是为什么把床让给你睡？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土被卡卡西的话噎了几秒，随后又不依不饶地凑地更近，“那你还要走？就这么不想跟我呆在一起？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西头疼地按住眉心，他并不想在这个地方和带土纠结这些，拜这人所赐，他今天要处理掉自己的消极情绪已经很累了。于是他抬起头，眼中流露出些许疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>    “你怎么会这么想？”他试图将语气放软，“快回去吧，我忙完就回来。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我不——”宇智波带土一把扯过卡卡西，按住他的肩膀，透过面具的孔洞可以看到他的眸中闪烁着威胁的光，“你要是敢走，我就把家里的秋刀鱼全部喂了狗。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：？？？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>    行吧，他忍无可忍，一把抢过带土手中的家门钥匙，语气风轻云淡，“那你就别进去了。”</p><p> </p><p>    说罢，卡卡西趁带土愣神的一刹那，抬手挡开了对方握着他肩膀的右手，敏捷地向后一跃，轻盈地落在路边的树杈上。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西！”眼睁睁看着那一头显眼的银发瞬间消失在树林间，带土双拳紧握，此时他们闹出的动静已经不小，又没法追踪卡卡西，黑发宇智波只能不甘心地站在原地咬牙切齿。</p><p> </p><p>    好吧，是他忘记了现在的卡卡西还是朵高岭之花，该有的脾气还是会有。</p><p> </p><p>    他赌气地抱着双臂往旗木老宅门口一站，面对着银发少年消失的方向。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西这家伙嘴硬心软，别看他走的那么决绝，心中百分之百放不下他。哼，过几分钟他就会妥协，原路返回然后乖乖跟着他回家。</p><p> </p><p>    看着吧，一定是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    事实证明，卡卡西是可以狠下心的。</p><p> </p><p>    带土面色阴沉地带着面具靠在旗木老宅门口等了两个小时，连写轮眼都快瞪出来了，也没有等到卡卡西回来。他等的越久，周身散发的怨念便越发强烈，似乎已经可以逐渐化成黑色的气体，从面具的两个孔洞中汩汩冒出。</p><p> </p><p>    周围偶尔有巡逻的暗部路过，每每看到这位晓组织的使者以及他身上散发出的强大气场后纷纷绕路而行，不敢打扰。只有一位胆大的暗部鼓起勇气，凑上前来靠近带土询问，“那个，鸢先生，请问您站在卡卡西队长家门口有什么事呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我还想问你们呢。”带土没好气地瞪他一眼。“派他全权负责看守我，却又给他安排别的任务，暗部就是这样办事的？”</p><p> </p><p>    小暗部被带土的眼神吓的浑身一个激灵，战战兢兢地退了下来。他连忙追上同队的暗部伙伴，夸张地比划着动作，说晓组织的宇智波鸢好不一般。一般的访客都千方百计地试图逃离暗部的跟从，他居然在卡卡西队长忙于其他任务的时候自觉地在家门口等他！</p><p> </p><p>    真是了不起的人啊……暗部的同行们大惊，纷纷赞叹不已。</p><p> </p><p>    “阿嚏！”带土打了个喷嚏，充满怨念地将长袍裹紧了些，卡卡西怎么还不回来？</p><p> </p><p>    不会真的生气了吧……带土想起之前在水门家中时，卡卡西的那个眼神，心中顿时没了底气。</p><p> </p><p>    可是......如果卡卡西真的因为那件事生气了，那不就表明其实在他心中也是对自己有好感的吗？想到这里，带土心中忽然燃起一个希望的小火苗。他顺着这个思路想下去，越来越觉得自己分析的有道理。</p><p> </p><p>    真的是这样的吧，不然卡卡西怎么会在听到自己说他们只是朋友的时候，露出那种落寞的表情？</p><p> </p><p>    那个眼神让他十分在意，烟灰色的瞳孔中环绕着浓重的不甘和气馁，却又在下一秒被银发的少年小心地藏好。卡卡西那副隐忍柔韧的态度，像极了猫咪轻柔的肉垫，在带土心中有一下没一下的抓挠，让人难耐的紧。</p><p> </p><p>    越想，带土心中的火苗就烧的越旺。他越发坐立不安，再多等一秒钟也是难熬，他现在就想要见到卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    不管了，他跃上房顶盘腿坐下，视线锁定着卡卡西离去的方向，就在这里等着，大不了不睡觉。他就不相信卡卡西真的会一晚上都不回家！</p><p> </p><p>    ……………...</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    雨忍村，晓组织的高塔。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波斑看到带土一脸阴沉地推开门走进来，眼下还吊着两个巨大黑眼圈的时候，非常不给面子地爆发出了一串惊天大笑。</p><p> </p><p>    “臭小鬼，看来在木叶睡的不错啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他心情很好地拍着大腿，毫不客气地嘲讽。而带土则是浑身怨念，扭头冲他射过来一束杀/人般的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西那家伙，居然真的一晚上都没有出现！</p><p> </p><p>    更准确的说，他应该是回来过的。带土那天等到快要天亮的时候，终于忍不住困意，歪着身子在房顶睡了过去。等他被白绝踹醒的时候，发现自己躺在卡卡西的床上，刺眼的阳光从窗口照射进来。他看看墙上的挂钟，时间已经差不多到了上午。</p><p> </p><p>    到了要出发的时候了。</p><p> </p><p>    带土撑起身子，揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，思绪由于前一天的通宵而缓慢地加载着。随后，他猛地反应过来，一骨碌从床上爬起就冲出了卧室。他环顾四周，将每一扇门都打开看了一遍，然而旗木老宅中空荡荡的，连个鬼影也没有。除了餐桌上放着的一盒热腾腾的红豆糕，丝毫不见任何房间主人的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    那盒红豆糕旁边还留下了一张纸条，带土将纸条拿起来，认出了卡卡西的笔迹。</p><p> </p><p>    [我有一个任务先走了，这盒红豆糕你带着路上吃吧，一切小心。]</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波失落地垂下了头，他大力地拉开餐桌的凳子，把自己摔进椅子中郁闷地拿起筷子。</p><p> </p><p>    红豆糕被他戳的变了形，他盯着那块甜品看了很久，最终泄气地夹起送到自己的口中。</p><p> </p><p>    “哼！”他将筷子随意丢在餐桌上，其中一根弹射起来，打着旋跌落在地上。</p><p> </p><p>    看不到那一头微乱的银发，就连红豆糕都没有以前甜了。</p><p> </p><p>    烦死了……..黑发宇智波趴在餐桌上把自己缩作一团，满脑子全是卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    就这么不愿意见他么……..</p><p> </p><p>    ………………</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波斑看他那副郁闷的样子，接着调侃道，“怎么，那旗木小鬼跟别人跑了啊？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土被踩到痛脚，心中的委屈和烦闷一股脑地涌了上来，他没好气地往沙发上一靠，仰头将小南递过来的水一口气喝了个干净。随后，他恶狠狠地抬手擦去挂在下巴上的水珠，掏出给斑的那块个人身份牌狠狠丢过去——“要你管！”</p><p> </p><p>    喔唷，不会是说中了吧……斑一把接住牌子，撇了撇嘴，不应该啊，按上一世那个发展来说，这两个人应该是互相看对眼的才对。</p><p> </p><p>    看带土一副无精打采的样子，斑超没诚意地安慰道，“没关系，说不定你下次回去他就回心转意了。”</p><p> </p><p>    下次......那还不知道要等到什么时候呢。带土从口袋中掏出卡卡西留下的字条举到眼前，对着灯光仔细端详起来。</p><p> </p><p>    过了半晌，斑快要以为那张纸会被带土盯出洞的时候，身边传来了旁边那人挫败十足的低语，“我跟别人聊天的时候说我们是好朋友，他好像听到了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哦？”斑挑起眉，从喉中挤出一声嗤笑，“那你这不是活该？你们现在这群年轻人就是太不直率。想当年我和柱间——”</p><p> </p><p>    “你不是说你们是好兄弟么？”带土凉凉地打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波斑：…………</p><p> </p><p>    他哼了一声重新拿起了书，打算彻底把这个没良心的小兔崽子当空气。</p><p> </p><p>    带土在他旁边唉声叹气，一会儿走到这边，一会儿晃到那边。斑刚开始还能当他不存在，到后面被他烦的简直想要开个能隔音的须佐能乎。</p><p> </p><p>    “多大点事儿啊把你难成那样。”斑终于忍不了了，嫌弃地抬眼瞪向带土，“我教你，不就是搞定旗木卡卡西那个小鬼嘛？你就先【哔——】，然后【哔——】，最后【哔——哔——】。轻轻松松就搞定了，准保他再也离不开你。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土听完斑的演讲之后，嘴角控制不住地抽搐起来。</p><p> </p><p>    行吧，他一开始就不应该指望斑会给他什么实质性的有用建议。</p><p> </p><p>    这件事，还是等解决了山椒鱼半藏之后再从长计议吧。他深深吸了一口气，最后瞥了斑一眼，摇了摇头。带土站起身，拖着身子朝通往自己房间的楼梯口走去。</p><p> </p><p>    斑盯着他的背影皱眉，自己都把多年积累的真才实学传授给他了，这小子刚才是什么眼神！</p><p> </p><p>    真是莫名其妙！</p><p> </p><p><strong>————————————————  </strong>  </p><p>
  <strong>来啊 造作啊 反正大家都是好朋友</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设+时间线改动预警</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>夜幕降临。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发少年在一望无际的漆黑湖泊上行走，鞋底粘连起的水珠落回水面，泛起一圈一圈涟漪的波纹。他尝试着低下头触摸那褶皱的湖面，被那冰冷刺骨的温度刺激地打了个寒噤。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>这是哪里？</strong></p><p> </p><p>    他裹紧了身上的长袍，指尖攥起，茫然地迈步向着混沌的前方。依稀可以看到远方一条模糊的荧光微微闪烁，那里是湖水的边界。少年低头看向脚底，湖泊不知深浅，浓重的黑暗将周围的光线全部吞噬，沉重而压抑。</p><p> </p><p>    他接着向前。</p><p> </p><p>    不知过了多久，远处慢慢出现了一个漆黑的人影。那个人影的双脚紧连着这片湖泊，扭曲着成型，像极了自湖底生长出来的附属品。它的状态过于怪诞，少年警觉地停下了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>    那个影子缓慢地在湖水上扭动，像是服从着湖水的意志，以诡异的角度摆动四肢。忽然，它的动作抽搐痉挛起来，生命力十足地狂乱变换着姿势。影子发出一声声幽异的叫声，像是深海中即将沉没丧生的蓝鲸，令人毛骨悚然。</p><p> </p><p>    它缓缓将手臂插进了湖泊，翻搅着冰冷的黑色湖水。黑发少年目瞪口呆地看着面前发生的一切，屏住了呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>    那个黑影发出一声嘶哑的吼声，缓缓将手臂拔了出来。</p><p> </p><p>    一个人被它从湖底拉了出来，是谁？</p><p> </p><p>    那个人皮肤白的过分，在黑色湖水的衬托下显得几乎透明，他被黑影拽着前襟拎了起来，却仍然紧闭着双眼毫无反应，一头银发毫无生气地散落开来——</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>——卡卡西！</strong></p><p> </p><p>    黑发少年颤抖着瞪大眼睛，认出了那个熟悉的身影。他不管不顾地向着那个黑色影子冲过去，可他脚下的湖水却在一瞬间将他的双脚牢牢吸住。他想要呼喊银发少年的名字，喉咙却被一股无形的力量扼紧，任他呼喊的声嘶力竭，却发不出半点声音。</p><p> </p><p>    那个黑影又将另一只手伸进了湖水，从水底拎出一把黑色的锋利长刃，刀尖对准了银发少年的胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>    不——！！</p><p> </p><p>    他试图挣扎，想要冲过去打碎那个可恨的幻影，蛰伏的湖水感知到了他的意图，于是那一潭黑暗将黑发少年的双腿包裹的更紧，缓缓下沉，将他拖向湖底。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>快醒醒啊卡卡西</strong>！！</p><p> </p><p>    黑发少年动弹不得，只能更大声地叫喊起来，陌生而熟悉的恐惧从心底深处缓缓上浮，撕扯着他的心脏，他的身体，他的精神。</p><p> </p><p>    黑影发出一声尖锐的狞笑，锋利的刀尖在一瞬间刺穿了那具身体。</p><p> </p><p>    嘀嗒。</p><p> </p><p>    嘀嗒。</p><p> </p><p>    时间似乎停止了。</p><p> </p><p>    银发少年的表情没有任何变化，被刀尖洞穿的伤口处流出潭水一样的黑色液体，一滴滴落在身下的湖中。</p><p> </p><p>    决不允许……..这是假的……..</p><p> </p><p>    是虚假的……..<strong>卡卡西怎么可以</strong>——</p><p> </p><p>    那个身影绵软地倒在湖水中，半个身子浮在黑潭表面，面色苍白，神色淡然。</p><p> </p><p>    所视之处全部染上了触目惊醒的鲜红，右眼的三勾玉狂乱地旋转起来，逐渐化作锋利的镰刀，将面前的画面割的四分五裂。一道鲜血缓缓从眼角滴落，空间开始扭曲旋转，模糊了他的视线，吞噬了他的理智。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发少年绝望地嘶吼出声，这一次他听到了自己的声音，满含痛苦和悲哀，嘶哑而尖利，扯破了整个空间，瞬间便将不远处那个黑影撕碎成无数的碎片。</p><p> </p><p>    哗啦——随着黑影的消失，银发少年的身体化作了无数莹白的羽毛，眼花缭乱的白色在空间中纷飞飘落，最终跌落在黝黑的湖水上，安静地漂浮着，慢慢流向黑发少年的方向。</p><p> </p><p>    他颤抖的瞳孔中倒映出羽毛的白色莹光，不可置信地看向那一片惨白。</p><p> </p><p>    假的。</p><p> </p><p>    假的……</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>假的！！！</strong></p><p> </p><p>    ……….</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土猛地挺身，从床上坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    急促地喘着粗气，惊出的冷汗浸湿了后背。他强压下心悸缓缓抬起手抚上右侧的写轮眼，瞳孔涣散，脑中过电般回放着适才那一片惨白。</p><p> </p><p>    他茫然地抬起头，他身处于高塔中的房间，面前是空荡的砖墙。没有黑色的湖泊，没有扭曲的黑影，也没有缓缓倒下的卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    月光透过冰冷的窗户洒进房间，照亮了床上那个僵硬呆坐的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>    带土想起了什么，他胡乱捞过放在床边的镜子，举到自己面前。</p><p> </p><p>     镜中人面色惨白，额角浮着一层虚汗，右边眼眶中三只勾玉在暗红的眼底平静地旋转着，随着他精神的动摇微微颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    没有万花筒，刚才的一切只是梦境。</p><p> </p><p>    他脱力地将镜子丢在一边，重重地倒回枕头上，呆滞地看着房间的天花板，后背一片冰凉。</p><p> </p><p>    为什么会做这种奇怪的梦？</p><p> </p><p>    心间笼罩起一层浓重的阴霾，经久不散。揪心和思念囫囵地揉在一起，注定一夜无眠。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    树叶轻微地闪动着，细密的雨声掩盖着人的行踪，一名木叶暗部敏捷而轻巧地穿梭过树林，终于在林边那颗最高的树上看到了他要找的人。</p><p> </p><p>    暗部悄无声息地落在树杈之间，从怀中掏出一个卷轴放在银发暗部面前。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西队长。”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部抬起头，将卷轴拾起，向那名暗部点了点头。“辛苦了，天藏，快点回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “队长才是，下这么大的雨，还是尽快回到基地的好。”被称为天藏的暗部谦逊地对卡卡西欠了欠身，关切道。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西扶了扶歪戴在头侧的猫脸面具，指向头上巨大的树荫，“没关系，淋不到的。”</p><p> </p><p>    天藏欲言又止，可见卡卡西没有动摇的意思，只好说了句请多加小心，紧接着一个闪身消失在雨幕之中。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部叹了口气，盯着远方天地的交界线出神。</p><p> </p><p>    玖辛奈大人的预产期在五天之后，他身为贴身护卫，明天一早就要启程返回木叶。</p><p> </p><p>    当初临时接下这个巡视边界的任务，他承认自己的确带着些逃避的动机。</p><p> </p><p>    那天将带土留在家门口后，卡卡西并没有立刻前往暗部，而是绕了远路重新回到了波风水门的家中。</p><p> </p><p>    为了说服水门答应临时派他执行这个任务，还是费了不少的力气。</p><p> </p><p>    年轻的火影蓝眸中带着深深的担忧，最终还是将手放在年轻弟子的肩上，边叹气边点了头。</p><p> </p><p>    ........</p><p> </p><p>    回到家的时候，带土撑着下巴在屋顶上睡得正香，卡卡西弯起唇角，眸底却闪过一丝苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>    他小心翼翼地将人从屋顶扶下来，放在床上盖好毯子，生怕惊醒黑发宇智波安稳的睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>    真是个不设防的笨蛋，这种时候随便来一个人揭开他的面具，就会知道晓组织的使者宇智波鸢是那个本在神无毗桥就已经牺牲的宇智波带土。</p><p> </p><p>    换做一般人，没有房门钥匙一般都会老老实实地去住旅店，没想到这个人偏要在房顶上死等。和从前一样，宇智波带土总在奇怪的地方固执得很。</p><p> </p><p>     想到这里，卡卡西瞪了那人一眼。</p><p> </p><p>    准备好了需要的忍具和行装，天不亮的时候就可以出发。这个时长两周的任务结束之后，他会马上回到木叶秘密保护玖辛奈直到鸣人出生。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西将自己的行程安排得满满当当，用繁忙的工作麻痹自己，不让大脑有任何胡思乱想的余地。</p><p> </p><p>    都怪带土。</p><p> </p><p>他心不在焉地走进厨房，心中埋怨，手下却熟练地开始制作红豆糕。</p><p> </p><p>或许只要保持一定的距离，他就可以守好自己的感情。在他彻底解开自己的心结之前，不能让带土因为他的问题而感到为难。</p><p> </p><p>这样……应该就没问题了吧？</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西在餐桌上留下了写给带土的字条，抬起头左右环顾自己的屋子。红豆糕好好地放在餐桌上，门窗都已经关好，而黑发宇智波正抱着自己的毯子睡得正香。银发少年弯起眉眼，放心地转过身子迈出了大门。门关上的前一秒，他再次转过头，不舍地看向卧室的方向。</p><p> </p><p>   <strong> 你要一直平安。</strong></p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    塔外的天空被层层密云包裹住，投射下阴暗昏沉的色调，将雨忍村笼罩在一片苍茫的灰色之中。</p><p> </p><p>    雨越下越大，细密的水丝被风卷起，不停砸在高塔的砖墙和窗间，吞没了周围细小的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    “在雨中战斗可是让半藏那家伙捡了个天大的便宜。”斑站在床边紧锁着眉头，抬起下巴偏过头，“你们能行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土正在他身后看着弥彦等人清点忍具，听到这话抬起头甩过去一个不满的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>    “别小看我，斑老头。”</p><p> </p><p>    斑眯起眼睛，“我的意思是，我也可以和你们一起去。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土摆摆手，“你还是算了吧，说出去好像我们组织很不体恤老人家一样。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你说我是老人家？”斑竖起眉毛怒喝，“你爷爷我对付那个半藏小鬼三招都用不了——”</p><p> </p><p>    “哎呀哎呀，斑先生不要生气，这样对身体不好哦。”鬼鲛咧嘴，露出十几颗尖牙，“就像您说的，这么简单的对手就不劳烦您大驾了。”他握紧鲛肌大刀的把手，眼神中生出一股子激动，“我倒是想看看，我和那位半藏先生的水遁谁更高一筹。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哼。”斑十分不爽，他已经很久没有跟人打过了，再这样下去就要闲到长蘑菇了。</p><p> </p><p>    带土抬起身子叹了一口气，“你们也不要太小看他，半藏善于用毒，若是跟水遁结合起来会更难对付，不要白白送人头。”</p><p> </p><p>    不过，我们这边也早就准备好了应对之策。</p><p> </p><p>    将面具扣在脸上，带土鲜红的写轮眼透过孔洞散发出坚决的气息。在他身后站着晓组织的成员，黑袍上的红云连成一片。</p><p> </p><p>    “我们出发。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    雨下得越来越大。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的手指摩挲着发潮的书页，最终还是将那本根性忍传丢进了腰间的包中。</p><p> </p><p>    你最终还是给自己留下退路了。他心道，说着想要沉淀那份感情所以才接下这份临时任务，可潜意识下的你却还是本能地不断向他靠近。</p><p> </p><p>    也许吧，卡卡西站起身，望向远方低压的黑云。</p><p> </p><p>    这里是火之国与雨忍村的交界处。</p><p> </p><p>    边界巡察每天的任务量其实不算多，除了定期轮班巡视就只需要原地待命。于是坐在林边最高的树上看风景就变成了卡卡西任务之外最常做的事。</p><p> </p><p>    至于看的是风景，还是别的什么，其他人就无从而知了。</p><p> </p><p>    今天的天气实在恶劣，卡卡西被雨声吵的有些犯困，索性站了起来，尝试着舒展身体。</p><p> </p><p>    他随意地向雨忍村那边瞥了一眼，随后微微一怔。</p><p> </p><p>    是谁，带着一群人从那边出来了。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西举起望远镜。</p><p> </p><p>    银发少年的表情逐渐凝重，那个领头人，口中插着标志性的呼吸器，是雨忍村的首领山椒鱼半藏。</p><p> </p><p>    他记得带土曾经提到过这个人。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的瞳孔开始收缩起来，碎片化的信息逐渐在脑海中串联成一条完整的线。片刻后，他扶着树干直起了身子。</p><p> </p><p>    原来如此，就是要在这里进行他们所说的会谈吗？</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西抿紧了唇，心底涌上一丝担忧。</p><p> </p><p>    所谓的谈判地点选中了一块低洼的盆地，周围被隆起的丘陵和岩石包裹着，非常适合伏击。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部操纵着望远镜缓缓下移，敏锐地观察着周边的环境。他手臂一顿，锁定了距离半藏他们几百米开外的一处山岩。那里是谈判场地的视线死角，可是对于站在高处的卡卡西来说却一目了然。</p><p> </p><p>    果不其然，那些斗篷……还有周围那些明显是变身术产物的散落石块……</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西表情复杂地放下了望远镜。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>又</strong><strong>是根的人。</strong></p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    山椒鱼半藏果然来意不善。</p><p> </p><p>    两方阵营在雨忍村外那块开阔的平地间列开了队，中间隔着约一百米的安全距离。</p><p> </p><p>    为了避免打草惊蛇，带土吩咐除了弥彦，长门和小南之外的晓组织成员，包括他在内统统带上了全新的面具。</p><p> </p><p>    而半藏身边的随从则有十几名，巨大的山椒鱼通灵兽蛰伏在他的身后，时不时地扭动。</p><p> </p><p>    “欢迎，欢迎。”半藏扬起一个意味不明的笑，抬起了双手，“劳烦你们大加动员，不知能否有请你们的首领弥彦单独出来和我谈一谈呢？”他将随从留在身后，自己朝着两队中央的空地慢慢走来。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦盯着那个人，略带紧张地咽了一口口水，也上前几步，与半藏同时走到了空地中央。</p><p> </p><p>    表面上的谈话只是一时的拉锯，带土站在另一边调动着写轮眼，警觉地注意着对方的异动。</p><p> </p><p>    如此明显的杀气，对方一定会按捺不住率先动手。</p><p> </p><p>    ............</p><p> </p><p>    “……..总之，你们组织的力量我十分赏识，相信若我们达成合作一定可以壮大雨忍，与周边的大国达成和平，如何？”</p><p> </p><p>    半藏此时已经讲完了自己的台词，眯起眼眸，表情看上去诚意十足；他顿了顿，缓慢地抬起右手。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦表情不动声色，握住对方伸过来的手。在二人手掌相握的一刻，一道森白的闪电在半空中炸开，将半藏的侧脸照出了一丝狰狞的狠厉。</p><p> </p><p>    来了。</p><p> </p><p>    带土猛地睁大眼睛，三只勾玉飞速地旋转起来。</p><p> </p><p>    ………………</p><p> </p><p>    低洼的盆地被人团团围住，半藏的部/队居高临下地围成一圈，封锁了所有撤退的路线。</p><p> </p><p>    带土默默地环视着山崖上的人，攥紧了拳。</p><p> </p><p>    果然有根的人。</p><p> </p><p>    “你这是什么意思？”弥彦咬紧牙关瞪着面前的半藏，后者满意地回头看向自己的阵营，那个蓝色头发的女人已经被自己的手下抓了过来。一把苦无悬在她的脖颈前方，冰冷的尖端闪起寒意。</p><p> </p><p>    “我在问你话。”年轻的晓之首领强压下心中的怒气，眸中的怒火宛如要将面前的男人烧成灰烬。“你所谓的会谈，就是用人质来威胁我们？”</p><p> </p><p>    半藏吊起眼睑，眸中露出贪婪的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们太碍事了。”他口吻高傲，抬起下巴不屑地斜视着弥彦，“你们的组织可能会对我的地位产生威胁。”顿了顿，男人的嘴角扭曲着向上扬起，“我认可你们的实力，所以才更不能放过你们。”</p><p> </p><p>    “弥彦，作为晓组织的首领，就请你死在这里吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    半藏挥动手臂，一支苦无噗地插入了长门面前的土地。</p><p> </p><p>    “那边那个红头发的小鬼，用这个把弥彦杀了，否则我就下令，干掉这个女人。”雨忍村的首领挑起了眉毛，悠然自得。</p><p> </p><p>一声炸雷当头爆开，双方阵营都陷入了死一般的沉寂。</p><p> </p><p>    带土默默地打了个哈欠，半藏的意图看来和上一世长门记忆中没有差别，是害怕晓会抢走他的势力啊。</p><p> </p><p>    那么，差不多就让他得意到这里吧。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发少年向前一步，浮夸地伸了个懒腰，朗声道，“那个，挺突然的，但是我不会让你如愿的哦。”</p><p> </p><p>    半藏皱起眉，明显地没有认出他是谁。从他的视角来看，带土只是弥彦身后那七八个面具人其中最普通的一个。</p><p> </p><p>    “你想让这个女人丧命吗？”半藏顿了几秒，伸手指向身后，苦无的刀尖离小南的咽喉又近了一分。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊……..”带土来到弥彦和长门身边，纵身一跃拉着二人跳回到队伍前方，懒洋洋地摊手，“随便你咯，我们倒是都无所谓。”</p><p> </p><p>    “喂……”弥彦焦急地扯了扯带土的长袍，“万一他真的杀了她怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土抬起手，示意他不要担心。</p><p> </p><p>    “为何如此轻视同伴的生命？”半藏皱起眉，这个戴面具的小鬼似乎很不简单。</p><p> </p><p>    “那种植物人你想怎么处置都可以。”带土伸手抹去面具上的雨水，在半藏看不到的地方讽刺地勾起唇角。</p><p> </p><p>    什么？男人拧起眉头，同一时刻他的身后传来一阵混乱。他回过头，看到他的手下都惊惶地退了开来，而被围在中间的那个蓝发女人身体缓缓开始扭曲，最终化作一团白色的人形。</p><p> </p><p>    怎么可能？他派出的两个部下都是感知系的，不可能认错查克拉，这到底是怎么一回事？</p><p> </p><p>    原来是白绝的孢子之术啊……弥彦和长门这才松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>    “那，真正的小南呢？”长门连忙追问。</p><p> </p><p>    “估计在跟斑老头和白绝分身斗地主吧。”带土随意地挥挥手。</p><p> </p><p>    “………..”</p><p> </p><p>    半藏反应过来自己被摆了一道，倒是不恼，他纵身一跃跳上通灵山椒鱼的头，冷笑道，“从一开始就推测出我们的目标了吗，你们果真不是普通的小鬼啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    “不过既然这样，就更不能放你们走了。”他抬起手，悬崖周边待命的人收到讯号，也纷纷跳下来，将晓组织团团围住。</p><p> </p><p>    “来吧，我会用全力打倒你们。”半藏双手一翻结了个印，山椒鱼在他脚下发出一声低沉的嘶吼。</p><p> </p><p>    “正有此意。” 带土冷笑一声，将右手抬起停在半空。</p><p> </p><p>——“<strong>全员准备战斗。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>“终于可以把碍事的东西摘下来了。”鬼鲛扯下面具，露出尖牙，“不过鸢先生，这一款似乎只有眼睛可以通气，若不是我精通水性，就要闷死在里面了。”说罢他单手提起面具，从里面倒出了一大摊刚才灌进去的雨水。</p><p> </p><p>“我这边也是。”蝎面不改色地将面具丢在脚边，“我早就跟角都说过，买这种东西不要贪图便宜，这并不符合艺术的价值观。”</p><p> </p><p>“哼！”角都对此嗤之以鼻。</p><p> </p><p>带土：………………………</p><p> </p><p>我上一世带出来的那么高冷正经的晓这辈子是被狗吃了吗？(冷漠脸</p><p> </p><p>    “这不公平！”半藏眯着眼睛看过去，发现居然有不少熟面孔，他不满地叫道，“你们带的人也太多了！”</p><p> </p><p>    带土指了指围着他们的黑压压一大圈人，“这话你自己好意思说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    半藏：……….可恶，他根本就不是这个意思！</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波后退一步，鲜红的写轮眼中燃起了久违的热血战斗欲。“蝎跟我来对付半藏，剩下的杂鱼就交给你们四个了。带兜帽的那些人不要全干掉，他们还有用，留几个活口。”</p><p> </p><p>    “这不公平！”骑在山椒鱼头上的半藏又叫了起来，“你以为只靠两个人的力量就能打得过我吗？如果你们一起上可能还稍稍有些胜算。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我也觉得不公平……”鬼鲛皱着眉，“鸢先生，我也想跟他打一场，我的鲛肌可是兴奋地正在发颤啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    角都眯起了瞳孔，“我也是，人群中最值钱的那一个才具备让我动手的资格……..”</p><p> </p><p>    妈个鸡还打不打了！带土想对他们竖中指，“快点去，能不能学学人家弥彦和长门？” 他指向另一边已经扑到人群中撂倒一片的两人，“等解决完那堆人你们再过来也不迟！”</p><p> </p><p>    “好吧……”鬼鲛和角都念念不忘地又看了半藏一眼，转身冲向了包围圈。</p><p> </p><p>    “记得留活口！”带土远远地冲他们喊。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>能不能好好的打个架了orz 写完觉得自己有病</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设+时间线改动预警</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>十几分钟的酣战过后，众人所在的盆地已经被混杂的忍术击打得满目疮痍。外围的角落中遍地躺着死去的半藏部下，不少人强撑着膝盖站起来试图接着战斗，却也明白了他们和面前那些身披黑底红云长袍的人之间的实力悬殊。</p><p> </p><p>    现在他们所做的，不过是为首领拖延时间罢了。</p><p> </p><p>    另一边，石壁已经被杂乱的植物分解开来，半藏的面前也堆积了不少被切碎的木桩，而他本人半跪在山椒鱼的头上，低喘着气，勉强用右手按住被木桩刺中的左肩。</p><p> </p><p>    “当心那把镰刀，上面也涂了山椒鱼的毒。”蝎不动声色地轻勾手指，第三代风影的傀儡咔咔作响，空中漂浮的砂铁化作几十根尖利的硬刺，破开空气向半藏射去。</p><p> </p><p>    半藏冷哼了一声，堪堪躲过几根对准要害的铁刺，他拖着伤挥起手中的镰刀，弹开那些快要碰到他的攻击。</p><p> </p><p>    刚才就是为了躲避这些砂铁，他才会一时分心被来自死角的木桩击中。他本已经做好了应对写轮眼作战的策略，却没想到这个叫鸢的人还会千手一族的木遁秘术。</p><p> </p><p>    半藏是认可他的，他经常由于惜才而在战场上对敌人网开一面，而那些人如今都有所成就。不过若是威胁到了他的地位，就算再可惜他都必须斩草除根。</p><p> </p><p>    “有点意思。”他露出兴奋的眼神，“我就好好陪你们玩玩吧。”他脚下的山椒鱼仰起头发出一声尖啸，身体开始膨胀。</p><p> </p><p>    “是毒气，攻击一次后再次发动需要五分钟。”蝎淡然地看向带土，“鸢，你先不要动手，把他交给我。”他自战斗开始表情就没有太大的变化，秀气的五官间神色游刃有余。</p><p> </p><p>    “得嘞。”带土转过身对他比了一个OK，纵身一跃落在身后挂在石壁当中的木桩上。</p><p> </p><p>    “........”半藏危险地眯起双眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “你为什么会知道？”他不可置信地盯紧蝎的身影，“难道说，你认识砂隐的傀儡老太婆？”他的目光移到了蝎指尖的查克拉线上面，也使用傀儡，看来是千代老太婆的徒弟了，难怪会知道山椒鱼毒囊的秘密。他恍然地从嗓中挤出一声哼笑，“不过就算知道了，无法避开的话也是没有用的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>——砂铁界法！</strong>”蝎懒得理他。</p><p> </p><p>    磁场的斥力将锥形砂铁的攻击范围大大拉长，密密麻麻的黑色尖锥笼罩上空，半藏脸色一变，飞身向后退去躲避劈头盖脸刺下的尖锥。与此同时，那只大山椒鱼也喷出浓郁的毒气，紫色的烟瞬间吞没了蝎的身影。毒烟和被砂铁激起的尘土混出一股爆风，向盆地四处散去。</p><p> </p><p>    “注意退远一点！”带土站起身，冲另一边战场的四人吼道。</p><p> </p><p>    磁遁砂铁的大范围攻击杂乱无章，半藏不可能完全避开。</p><p> </p><p>    烟尘逐渐散去，山椒鱼被几十根尖锥钉在地面上，四处流出黑紫的血液。半藏蹲在山椒鱼形成的天然掩体后面，愤恨地皱起了脸。</p><p> </p><p>    “不可能！你明明躲不开毒烟的！”他痛心地用右手紧贴着不断抽搐的通灵兽，眼底溢出浓烈的杀气。</p><p> </p><p>    那个红色头发的少年怎么可能毫发无伤？</p><p> </p><p>    蝎操纵着关节，身体未动，头部却绕着脖颈旋转了一整圈，归位时头颅卡进凹槽，发出咔嚓一声。</p><p> </p><p>    半藏：？？？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>    “傀儡不需要呼吸。”蝎抬起眼，三代风影的傀儡四肢发出清脆的撞击声，浮上半空。他抬起手抚过身上的长袍，扯开前襟——“也好，就让你临死之前好好欣赏我的艺术吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “等一下！！！”背后忽然传来带土急切的呼喊。</p><p> </p><p>    蝎面不改色，“鸢，我说了现在用不着你动手。”</p><p> </p><p>    “不不不！”带土从木桩上跳下来，两三步抢到蝎的身边一把将他抓着领子的手打下来——“打架的时候绝对不允许脱衣服，<strong>这是命令！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    蝎：................</p><p> </p><p>    行吧。</p><p> </p><p>    他轻哼一声，甩开了带土的手，“别碍事。”</p><p> </p><p>    嘿这小兔崽子可真气人！你知道我是在救你的命吗！</p><p> </p><p>    半藏见他们打着打着又开始无视他，内心怒火更甚，他低喘着气，从背后抽出镰刀，单手结了一个瞬身的印消失在原地。</p><p> </p><p>    唰——</p><p> </p><p>    一道银光闪过，带土眯起写轮眼向后退去，蝎的左臂被半藏手中的镰刀斩断，在空中划过一条弧线跌落在远方。</p><p> </p><p>    “呼......”半藏一击得手，心下暗喜，在空中敏捷地转了个身向另一边的带土冲了过去，妄图乘胜追击。</p><p> </p><p>    真是天真啊。带土不避不闪，冷眼看着半藏闪身来到自己面前，举起镰刀就要当头劈下。</p><p> </p><p>    喀拉一声，半藏的镰刀狠狠劈在了一个坚硬的物体上，他的虎口被震得发麻，镰刀险些脱手。他定睛一看，是一具俯卧在地的傀儡。刚才那一刀精准地劈中了傀儡的脊背，却全然没有在它身上留下任何刮蹭的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    “不止你一个人拥有山椒鱼。”蝎冷淡的声音从背后传来，半藏回过头去，发现之前被砍断的手臂又完好无损地回到了对方身上。</p><p> </p><p>    “连身体也是傀儡么？”他恶狠狠地冲面前的傀儡又是一劈，被它坚硬的后背轻而易举地挡了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    “没用的。蝎的山椒鱼拥有傀儡中最强的防御，凭镰刀是没法打破的。”半藏惊愕地抬头，目光对上了傀儡身后站着的人，那面具后的孔洞之中露出了一只满含杀意的写轮眼。</p><p> </p><p>    糟糕！ </p><p> </p><p>    他两眼一翻，陷入了幻术。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “老大，这群人怎么没完没了啊？”鬼鲛冲着人群又使出一个水遁，向不远处的弥彦喊道，“这些兜帽精打晕又爬起来打晕又爬起来，这样好烦人啊！”虽然话这么说，他自己其实也没有认真打架，姑且当作是在练习打地鼠。</p><p> </p><p>    “半藏疑心很重，所以周边的亲信都是特殊训练过的。”弥彦一脚踢飞向他扑上来的一个人，抽空回答道，“这些人里面混入了影分身，要找到真身也不是容易的事。”</p><p> </p><p>    “还是做好我们自己的工作吧，专心一点！”长门边战斗边提醒队友。</p><p> </p><p>    凭什么你们能边打边聊天！分明是看不起我们！半藏的手下怒了，一拥而上，攻击地更加猛烈。</p><p> </p><p>    “那边好像快结束了。”角都看向带土和蝎的方向。</p><p> </p><p>    ..................</p><p> </p><p>    普通的幻术并不能长时间困住半藏，带土结了一个木遁的印，地面不断冒出木条缠上半藏的身体，封锁了他的行动。</p><p> </p><p>    “结束了。”他低声道。</p><p> </p><p>    雨势渐渐平稳，半藏挣扎了片刻，再抬起头时眼神已经恢复了清明。</p><p> </p><p>    “之前刻意只用木遁是为了放松我的警惕吗？” 他冷冷地盯向带土，“大意了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是你输了。”带土轻声道，他慢慢走近半藏，居高临下地俯视着他，“现在的你，实力已经远远比不上你的名气。当你选择为了地位和势力而对我们赶尽杀绝的时候，你就已经是你自己口中那个背信弃义的人了。”他顿了顿，锐利的眼神透过面具落在半藏脸上，“所以今天，你会死。”</p><p> </p><p>    “快动手吧。”蝎撇下嘴角，“我最讨厌等人了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵......”半藏动了动身子，身上的木条感应到他的动作立刻收紧，将他的身体几乎勒出淤痕。“很有趣，不过我之前说的大意........”他顿了顿，下一秒猛然蓄力，右手竟然冲破了木遁的禁锢，单手结了一个诡异的印——“......指的可是你啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    那是火遁的印！带土猛地反应过来，大喝一声，“蝎，退开！”话音未落，他立刻向后起跳，滞空的时候身下的土地开始崩裂下沉，露出巨大的坑洞。</p><p> </p><p>    起爆炎阵！</p><p> </p><p>    轰地一声巨响，贴在坑壁上的起爆符同时爆炸，燃烧的火苗窜上天空，黑烟滚滚。</p><p> </p><p>    带土落在石壁间的木桩上，皱着眉拍了拍被烧到的长袍衣角。</p><p> </p><p>    半藏拨开火苗走了出来，他身上的木条已经被烧的焦黑断裂，自身却覆盖着一层薄薄的水膜，没有受到火的波及。</p><p> </p><p>    真是难缠。</p><p> </p><p>    带土眉头紧锁，抬手结印，“蝎，用磁遁配合我，一找到破绽就下手！”说罢他凝聚起查克拉，半藏脚下的土地倏然开始震动，自下而上破土刺出无数尖锐的木条，一齐攻向目标。</p><p> </p><p>    蝎挥舞起查克拉线，三代风影的傀儡猛地扑上去。</p><p> </p><p>    不能让他闪来闪去的！带土全神贯注地操纵着木条，寻找可以捕捉到他的机会。一时间，木桩与砂铁齐飞，令人眼花缭乱。</p><p> </p><p>    半藏被两边夹击逐渐略显吃力，拖到后面便被磨光了耐性，大吼一声，冲破了木遁忍术的包围圈，爆发出惊人的速度冲了过来。</p><p> </p><p>    瞬身好快！带土皱眉，来不及结印了，只能抓住他，给蝎从背后攻击的机会。</p><p> </p><p>    镰刀森白的寒光瞬间闪到了面前，带土抬起手，准备用身体硬接下这一刀——</p><p> </p><p>    一道敏捷的模糊身影从侧面飞速闪出，瞬间挡在了带土的面前。铮的一声嗡鸣，半藏的镰刀被活生生挡格在半空。那人动作快而有力，半藏惊怒交集，握着镰刀施力下压，却奈何查克拉几乎消耗殆尽，此时竟挣不过对面那个斜带着面具的少年。</p><p> </p><p>    带土的双唇因惊愕颤抖起来，呆愣地看向面前人一头张扬的银发。卡卡西露出了写轮眼，眸中露出凌厉的寒气，狠狠瞪着面前的雨忍村首领。他整个人挡在带土面前，及时地接下了那柄冒着寒气的骇人镰刀。带土的视线顺着卡卡西的手臂上移，聚焦在银发暗部双手握紧的刀柄之上。</p><p> </p><p>    那把刀是......<strong>木叶白牙！</strong></p><p> </p><p>“你！！！”半藏一击不成，怒喝一声，镰刀与白牙短刃剧烈地互相压制，刀尖迸出金属的火花。卡卡西的手臂颤抖起来，将刀柄握得更紧，细密的蓝色查克拉逐渐包裹住了莹白的查克拉刀，在雨中激发出刺耳的电流声。融入雷之查克拉的短刃瞬间迸发出冰蓝色的电光，顺着那把镰刀流入了半藏的手臂，使对方半个身子麻痹起来。</p><p> </p><p>    行动开始困难了，这个小鬼！半藏身上的肌肉抽搐起来，电流紊乱了他的查克拉经脉，他一时无法自主地控制自己的身体。</p><p> </p><p>    这时，来自身后的黑色砂铁尖锥破空而来，贯穿了半藏的后心。</p><p> </p><p>    战场上的纷乱声音渐渐安静下来，一时间所有人都停止了行动，唯有雨幕不断冲刷地面留下的潺潺水声清晰可闻，将交战的人们包裹在粘腻的湿意之中。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西轻喘着气，缓缓放下了短刀，他踉跄着后退了一步，被后知后觉的带土一把接住。</p><p> </p><p>    还好赶上了啊……银发暗部想起刚刚惊心动魄的局面，后怕地一阵心悸，如果他慢了一步……</p><p> </p><p>    “你怎么来了！！”带土慌乱地把人抱紧，任他倚在自己胸前，卡卡西刚才的行为不异于把自己的身体往刀尖上撞，之前的噩梦场景在带土眼前一闪而过，将他的身体都浸入恐惧的冰冷之中。</p><p> </p><p>    “来救你啊，爱哭鬼……”银发暗部的声音闷闷的，面前的视线模糊起来。在查克拉刀上融入雷的性质变化对于现在的他还十分勉强，再加上使用了写轮眼，此刻也有些脱力。卡卡西抬起头，努力地眨了眨眼驱赶着脑中的眩晕，呼吸变得更加急促。</p><p> </p><p>    带土在面具下将嘴唇抿成一条直线，他将卡卡西的身体搂得更紧，心中又甜又涩。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>笨卡卡</strong>，别做这种多余的事啊……” </p><p> </p><p>    “没用了……”山椒鱼半藏暗淡的瞳孔中露出一丝快意，嘶哑地叫道，“那个银发小子中了我山椒鱼的毒，已经没救了……”</p><p> </p><p>    带土心中陡然泛起一股冰冷的寒意，他连忙扶着卡卡西的肩把人转过来，颤抖着手指轻轻抚摸对方的脸。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的左侧脸颊面罩被割开了一道缺口，白皙的面庞上残留着一道殷红的血痕。银发暗部正急促地喘着气，墨色的瞳孔微微涣散，伤口似乎还泛起了一层不详的黑气。</p><p> </p><p>    “我没事。”他低声道，扶着带土的手臂紧了紧，“这种小伤不需要担心……”</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵…...”半藏不知何时又从泥中抬起了头，“我的镰刀上喂的是最纯的山椒鱼毒素……一天之内……你必死无疑……”他的语句无法连贯，肌肉抽搐起来，显然已经被砂铁的毒素麻痹了部分神经。</p><p> </p><p>    “快把解毒剂给我！” 带土握紧了卡卡西的手，抬头向一边的蝎叫道。</p><p> </p><p>    红发少年瞥了他一眼，从怀中掏出一根精致的注射器丢过去，那注射器胶囊中的暖黄色液体明亮地晃动着，被带土一把接住。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？！”半藏嘶声吼道，“解毒剂？！莫非是千代那家伙……”他挣扎着抬起头对上蝎面无表情的脸，“你到底是什么人？”</p><p> </p><p>    蝎一挥手臂收起了三代风影的傀儡，漠然对上半藏的目光，“我从老婆子那里要来了山椒鱼毒素的解毒剂，这种程度的毒，对奶奶来说破解是吹灰之力。”他扯起一边的唇角，眼底流露出怜悯，“看吧，这就是亵渎艺术的人所应得的下场。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是这样啊，你是那个傀儡老太婆的孙子……”半藏的喉中滚出一声混沌的笑声，真是讽刺啊…….</p><p> </p><p>    蝎转过身，最后看了趴在地上的半藏一眼，“顺便提醒你，我用在砂铁上的毒素，奶奶也无法破解，必死无疑的是你。”说罢，他便不再搭理垂死的雨忍村首领，慢慢地向带土和卡卡西那边走去。</p><p> </p><p>    （半藏：我可能不是人 但是你们是真的狗）</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，你感觉怎么样？”带土将解毒剂注入卡卡西的血管，焦急地盯着那张日思夜想的脸。他用双臂紧紧环着银发暗部的身体，直到对方的瞳孔渐渐恢复了之前的清明。</p><p> </p><p>    “我没事，带……鸢先生。”卡卡西扶着带土的手臂，瞥了一眼向这边走过来的蝎，飞快地改了称呼。</p><p> </p><p>    “没关系，他们都知道。”带土一把掀开面具，凝视着卡卡西的眼底尽是无奈与纵容。“下次绝不允许你再做这种危险的事，不需要救我，我自己心里有数，明白吗？”他惩罚性地用另一只手捏住卡卡西的下巴抬起，温柔地强迫银发暗部与他对视。</p><p> </p><p>    “做危险的事这方面某人没资格说我吧？”卡卡西偏过头想躲，被带土强势地捉住，扭了回来。</p><p> </p><p>    才刚恢复就又开始怼人……带土锁紧眉，眯起眼睛缓缓低下头，进一步缩短两人之间的距离。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>再说这些逞强的话，我不介意用其他方式让你闭嘴。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西飞快地涨红了脸，他慌乱地移开目光，极不情愿地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>    这还差不多。带土满意地放过了他，不自觉又将人抱紧了些，“不过，我还是第一次见你用白牙刀法，还蛮帅的嘛……”</p><p> </p><p>    旁边的蝎听到这句话，整个人小幅度地颤抖了一下。</p><p> </p><p>    “我会的也不多……”卡卡西不自在地低声道，话未说完，他忽然警惕地蹙紧了眉。</p><p> </p><p>    旁边的那个红发少年，周身忽然扬起了一股高涨的查克拉。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸢刚才说的白牙……”蝎一向平和的表情似乎出现了一丝裂痕，他缓缓的转身，将目光落在了卡卡西身上，“就是你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    他语气极轻，可每个字中却包含了浓重的压抑和隐隐的杀气。蝎的双手颤抖起来，白牙这两个字，揭开了他结痂的伤疤，将童年时期痛苦的等待和绝望尽数翻了上来。</p><p> </p><p>    那一瞬间，他的身体不由自主地做出了行动。</p><p> </p><p>    ……………………</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>蝎，你突然做什么？！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    啪地一声，他的手臂在触到卡卡西身体的前一秒被抓住了，带土牢牢钳制住蝎的手臂，声音中的怒意赫然显露，“卡卡西是站在我们这边的，你刚刚还用解毒剂救了他，忘记了么？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我要杀了木叶白牙……”蝎一字一顿，眼睛直直望向卡卡西，“为我的父母报仇。”</p><p> </p><p>    “他不是白牙，你冷静一点！”带土想到蝎的生平，心底一沉。</p><p> </p><p>    他提高声音，“你忘记刚加入晓组织的时候我对你说的话了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    傀儡师身子一颤，手臂慢慢放松下来。带土这才松开他，闪身挡在卡卡西面前。</p><p> </p><p>    “你刚才说到了白牙刀法。”蝎指向一边的短刃，“我不可能会听错。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西看着对方，眸中闪过一丝久别的悲凉。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西……”带土担忧地回过头，见他挣扎着起身，连忙迈步过去扶着他的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>    “白牙是我的父亲。”卡卡西轻轻叹了一口气，抬眼对上了蝎的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    失去亲人的不甘，愤恨，想念，遗憾，他也丝毫不差的感受过。</p><p> </p><p>    蝎的表情扭曲起来，垂在身侧的双拳被握紧，周身的查克拉咆哮着冲上半空，撕扯着细密的雨幕，代替厌恶等待的未亡人宣泄心中的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>    “果然……”他冷声道，手臂的关节喀啦啦响了起来，危险地眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “父亲之前造成你家人的死亡，实在抱歉。”卡卡西轻声说道，面对着蝎微微弯下了身子。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西……”带土看着面前这个曾经骄傲的不可一世的少年露出如此隐忍谦卑的一面，心底漫起一丝苦涩，他似乎在对方的身上隐约看到了上一世那个卡卡西的影子。</p><p> </p><p>    “你！”蝎的眼底掠过一丝惊愕，他后退一步怀疑地打量着卡卡西，压低了声音，“你现在这样有什么意义？”他质问道，手臂关节的响动更加密集，似乎随时能从手心射出尖锐的利器，“杀了你，你的父亲就会明白那种失去家人的感受了！”</p><p> </p><p>    “不会的。”卡卡西眸中有什么东西动了动，他顿了一秒，眉眼弯出温暖的弧形。</p><p> </p><p>    “父亲很久前就去世了。”</p><p> </p><p>    ……………………</p><p> </p><p>    蝎听到这句话一愣，满腔怒火竟然在一瞬间尽数哽在腹中，他狠狠盯着面前人的银发，胸腔剧烈地起伏起来。</p><p> </p><p>    为什么在笑呢？</p><p> </p><p>    太假了，这种表情看起来就像他房中角落那些破碎的傀儡一般。</p><p> </p><p>    渐渐地，他的目光黯淡下来，心间翻腾的复仇欲渐渐被滴落的雨水浇透，唯剩一股苍凉的悲哀。</p><p> </p><p>    白牙已经死了，他的儿子站在自己面前，和年少的自己一样，被残忍的留了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    若是杀了他，自己会得到些许的安慰吗？</p><p> </p><p>    爸爸……妈妈……他眼前闪过父母的笑颜，胸前唯一的血肉部分尖锐地酸疼起来。</p><p> </p><p>    蝎抬起颤抖的手，他搂住自己的双肩，垂下头，缓缓闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    ……………...</p><p> </p><p>    带土紧张地戒备着，生怕蝎会突然情绪暴起，对卡卡西下杀手。</p><p> </p><p>    过了很久，红发少年才放松了双手，他两臂缓缓地在身侧垂下，偏过了头。</p><p> </p><p>“蝎——”</p><p> </p><p>    “我累了。”蝎面无表情地打断带土，他转过身，眼底一片落寞。“不打了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”旗木朔茂的背影在脑海中一闪而过，卡卡西眸底晦暗不明，沉默地低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>    四周的光线逐渐明亮起来，几丝阳光刺破了黑密的云层洒下几道金晖。</p><p> </p><p>    雨渐渐的停了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>万花筒没开！没想到吧没想到吧！木哈哈哈（已疯</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我好喜欢写软乎乎的卡卡  5555他好可爱</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设+时间线改动预警</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>在战场的另一边，弥彦等人还在追着半藏的部下们穷追猛打，直到蝎过来拉住他们，四人才意犹未尽地停手。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？你说你们已经打完很久了？”鬼鲛抡起鲛肌扛上肩膀，失望地眯起了他的小眼睛。众人顺着蝎所指的方向转过头，果然看到半藏被钉在地上一动不动，而不远处的带土脱下了面具，怀中还半搂着一个陌生的银发少年。</p><p> </p><p>    是没见过的新面孔呢。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个人是鸢先生的 ‘<strong>这个</strong>’ 吗？”鬼鲛难得露出了八卦的神情，他伸出一根小拇指，咧出一排尖牙。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦：………..这种问题他怎么可能会知道！</p><p> </p><p>    “是这样没错。”蝎的表情已经恢复了原本的淡然。“走吧，这些人的首领已经死了，没必要赶尽杀绝。”</p><p> </p><p>    瘫在地上瑟瑟发抖的残兵败将们听到这句话，立刻像得到豁免令一般，一骨碌从地上爬起来就跑。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    自从蝎走开后，卡卡西就一直保持着刚才的姿势盯着前方出神。他的银发湿软地垂下来，散乱地贴着额头。几簇湿发遮住了他的眼睛，水珠从低垂的发尖低落，顺着脸颊流下洇湿了面罩。他一定是在回忆自己的父亲，带土这么想。</p><p> </p><p>    旗木朔茂的死一直是扎在卡卡西内心深处的一根刺，就连上一世的最后，带土都不知道卡卡西有没有真正地从这件事的阴影中走出来。</p><p> </p><p>    那时，他们早在年少的时候就已经背道而驰，从此宇智波带土再也没有光明正大站在旗木卡卡西身边关心他生活的资格。</p><p> </p><p>    而现在的他重新拥有了这个资格，可带土却挫败地发现自己其实并不擅长安慰人。</p><p> </p><p>    一直以来，他都扮演着被琳和卡卡西安慰迁就的角色，而轮到他的时候，当卡卡西真正将脆弱的一面暴露在他面前的时候，他却只能站在他的身边，手足无措。</p><p> </p><p>    此刻，似乎一切的语言都变得苍白了起来，带土太了解陷入逻辑死循环的卡卡西。上一世的卡卡西被愧疚拉进了忏悔的深渊，从此将带土的信念当成了人生的信条。他走带土走过的路，说带土说过的话，将自己活成宇智波带土的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波将一切都看在眼中，也曾恨极了卡卡西那副只会忏悔的样子。卡卡西不应该是这样，他应该骄傲地抬起头，因为他和他的父亲木叶白牙一样，是一位真正的英雄。</p><p> </p><p>    到底是从什么时候开始，这家伙想要把一切的错误都尽数包揽下来，自己背负这沉重的担子，哪怕他根本不需要为这些事而痛苦？</p><p> </p><p>    带土抿了抿唇，弯腰将不远处落在泥中的白牙短刃拾起，塞进了卡卡西的手中。</p><p> </p><p>    “……..”银发暗部讶异地扭头看他，带土发誓他看到了对方眼底一闪而过的疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>    “笨卡卡，不要钻牛角尖了。”带土尽力将语气放得很温柔，“你刚才用这把刀解救了同伴，和朔茂先生曾经做过的事一样。”</p><p> </p><p>    “朔茂先生看在眼里，也会认为卡卡西是一个真正的英雄。”黑发宇智波露出一个灿烂的笑容，他向卡卡西伸出右手。</p><p> </p><p>    ——“卡卡西，把手给我。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西不解地望向他，还是慢慢把手伸了过去。</p><p> </p><p>    带土握住卡卡西的手腕，将他的手一转按在了左胸前。</p><p> </p><p>    “感受到了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    自己身体的温度从指尖蔓延上来，胸口清晰的跳动让银发暗部不禁鼻子一酸。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你还活着，卡卡西。</strong>”带土贴着他的手背轻声道，“故事是由活着的人来续写的，你继承了朔茂先生的意志，不要让别人的定义动摇了自己的心。”</p><p> </p><p>    他多希望上一世的时候有人会把这句话说给当时的自己听。</p><p> </p><p>    不要被别人迷惑，你就是你。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西似乎回过了神，抑或是将溢出的心事重新封存在了心底。他反手将手中的白牙短刃插回了背上的刀鞘，眼神复杂地看向带土。</p><p> </p><p>    “你这副模样还真是少见……”他抹了一把脸上的雨水，弯起眉眼道，“居然有被你安慰的一天，我太意外了。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土叹了口气，“卡卡西，你的演技太拙劣了。” 明显是一副笑不出来的样子，难道在他的面前也要摆出这副故作坚强的样子吗？</p><p> </p><p>    “也稍微多依赖我们一些吧，我们难道不是搭档吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西听到这里表情一僵，不动声色地转过了脸。</p><p> </p><p>    “我不要紧的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “既然你没事，我就先回去了……”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部没有来得及说完话，他整个人被带土从背后抱住，黑发宇智波温暖的体温透过二人被雨水浸得冰凉的衣物缓缓传递过来，卡卡西不禁浑身一颤。</p><p> </p><p>    “别走，卡卡西，陪我待一会儿。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土将头埋进卡卡西的肩窝，黑色的湿发隔着一层薄薄的面罩蹭着心上人的脸颊和脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>    体温逐渐上升，后背紧紧贴着胸膛，两颗心脏剧烈地跳动起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “你这是干嘛？”卡卡西强迫着自己冷静，声音却染上了些许嘶哑。带土没有回答，他的双臂扣紧了卡卡西的腰，将他的手臂禁锢在包围圈中，紧贴在身体两侧。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土……”卡卡西急促地低声喊他，“你的队友都在那边，快放开！”</p><p> </p><p>    这次说什么也不听你的了！带土赌气地抱得更紧，心中五味杂陈。日思夜想的人突然出现在自己眼前，他心中只有一个念头，那就是好好抓紧卡卡西，不允许他再离开自己的视线。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西刚才奋不顾身扑过来替他挡刀的时候，他的心差点从嗓中跳出来，可能之前的噩梦对他产生了影响，现在的带土一想起卡卡西差点遭受生命危险，就感到一阵心悸。</p><p> </p><p>    可是卡卡西面对自己的示好，居然想要转身就走？</p><p> </p><p>    想到这里带土更委屈了，蛮不讲理地一口咬在了卡卡西的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>    “嘶——”银发暗部吃痛地挣扎起来，皱眉道，“你是帕克吗？快放开我！”</p><p> </p><p>    “偏不，放开后你准会像上次那样跑掉。”带土埋着头含混不清地说。</p><p> </p><p>    “……..”卡卡西反应过来他指的是之前自己将他丢在房子前面的事，登时涌上一股心虚。</p><p> </p><p>    “我不跑，真的。松开吧带土，我手麻了。”他歪过头用脸颊蹭了蹭那人潮湿的黑发，放轻了声音。</p><p> </p><p>    “你现在在我这里的信用分很低。”带土郁闷道。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西哭笑不得，“可你这样抱着我，晓的成员会误会的。”</p><p> </p><p>    那太好了。带土在心底哼道，他们若是觉得我和你只是普通朋友，那才是天大的误会。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    带土的担心实在是有够多余，事实证明晓组织中没有一个人会认为这两个贴在一起纠缠不清的人是普通朋友。毕竟成员们都来自正常的国家，不像木叶那样对朋友这个词有着独特的见解。</p><p> </p><p>    “咱们要不去旁边散散步吧？”弥彦尴尬地扭过了头，脸颊飞起两片不明显的绯红，“带土好像现在很忙……”</p><p> </p><p>    “似乎是不太方便打扰呢……” 鬼鲛一直自诩是个绅士，坚决不会做出唐突别人的举动。不过如果他没有毫不避讳地盯着那边两个人看的话，可能会更加有说服力一些。他看的正兴致勃勃，肩上的鲛肌却忽然呲着牙扭动起来，用刀柄不轻不重地在主人脑袋上敲了一下。</p><p> </p><p>    鬼鲛哎哟一声看向鲛肌，“怎么啦？查克拉还没吃饱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    鲛肌生气地发出滋儿哇滋儿哇的抗议声，浑身的倒刺都竖了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯….你说我忘记了很重要的事情？我想想……”鬼鲛摸着后脑勺皱起眉，半晌后，他猛地一拍额头——“对啊！鸢先生说过要留几个兜帽精的活口！”他连忙回过头扫视战场，盆地中凹凸的水洼中横尸遍野，还活着的根的成员似乎都跑的无隐无踪。</p><p> </p><p>    这下为难了，“老大，我们去找找有没有幸存者吧，之前鸢先生说过，带兜帽的那些人还有用的。”鬼鲛转向了弥彦。</p><p> </p><p>    “也好……”弥彦向带土的方向瞥了一眼，见他还抱着卡卡西，又飞速挪回目光，“在那边结束之前，我们就清理一下战场吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “那个…...我们可以换一个正常的聊天姿势吗？”卡卡西开始庆幸带土在背后看不到自己的脸，否则一定会暴露自己脸上那片已经漫上耳廓的红晕。</p><p> </p><p>    “如果真的讨厌，按你的力量其实是可以挣脱的吧？”带土反而得寸进尺地又拱了拱银发暗部的脖颈，恶劣地凑到他的耳边，声音低哑。“卡卡西，你总是口是心非。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哈？”一股热流从耳根一路烧到脊椎，卡卡西整个人都僵硬了，“你在说什么傻话？”</p><p> </p><p>    “那你打晕我吧，这样就没人拦着你走了。”</p><p> </p><p>    怎么还开始道德绑架了？卡卡西若是手臂能动的话一定会无奈地捂脸，果然刚才那个强势温柔的带土只是错觉吧？现在紧紧缠着他的黏人精才是以前那个熟悉的哭包吊车尾。</p><p> </p><p>    就是吃准了卡卡西对他的纵容，带土才能一而再再而三地在他的防御线边试探。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部无语地耸肩，“你组织里那么多<strong>搭档</strong>，别老抱着我啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土真想堵住这个人的嘴，他恶狠狠地磨牙道，“你闭嘴吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”行行行，我闭嘴，可你能不能别抱这么紧？</p><p> </p><p>    半晌，黑发宇智波又红着脸，支支吾吾地开了口，“……..你跟他们不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是，是……”卡卡西已经放弃追问哪里不一样了，反正对方的回答肯定除了“你是最默契的搭档”就是“你还是我最好的朋友”。</p><p> </p><p>    “你这是什么反应？”对方又不满意了。</p><p> </p><p>    “………...”卡卡西不清楚自己应该有什么样的反应。</p><p> </p><p>    亲口画出朋友的界限却还做出这样的举动，太狡猾了。</p><p> </p><p>    可是心中的雀跃和渴望又死灰复燃，将他的情绪搅乱，糅合成一种隐忍的期待。至少，他目前应该还是唯一一个被带土如此对待的“朋友”。</p><p> </p><p>    他一向是懂得知足的人，怎么对上带土就变得如此贪心，一味期待着更多呢？</p><p> </p><p>    就算是朋友和搭档，只要足够“重要”，这还不够吗？</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西眼底的坚硬渐渐融化，他叹了口气，微颤的指尖温柔地贴上了带土扣在他腰间的手掌。</p><p> </p><p>    就算是透支的幸福，他也甘之若饴。</p><p> </p><p>    “那……就再抱一会吧。”银发暗部支吾着别过脸，耳尖发烫，“<strong>就一会哦……</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    这一刻，带土认为上一世那个错过卡卡西十八年的自己是个不折不扣的笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    “老大，我们已经把这边翻了三遍了，还不能过去吗？”角都青色的瞳孔中开始显出一丝不耐，“衣服都湿透了，我们快回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “再翻一遍！万一找到什么有用的东西呢？”弥彦快速地向另一边瞟了一眼，果断下了命令。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”宇智波带土，能不能动作快一点？！回去不包一星期的伙食你就完蛋了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    天知道过了多久，带土才终于放开了卡卡西。虽然如此，黑发宇智波却仍然带着一副不放心的表情，用右手紧紧拉着对方的手腕，走到哪里就把人拽到哪里。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西无精打采地任凭他拉着自己乱晃，耳尖还残留着一片绯红。被放开后他心底居然涌上一股不舍，这让他现在无比后悔刚才的妥协。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波一族的果然都是混蛋……他默默捡起了这句老早之前的吐槽。</p><p> </p><p>    “活下来的就只有两个人吗？”带土来到晓组织成员面前，他又带上了面具，望向被水牢术困住的两名根之忍者。</p><p> </p><p>    晓组织众人齐刷刷回头，天啊，终于不用翻尸/体了！</p><p> </p><p>    “是啊鸢先生。”鬼鲛点头，“他们好像并不想被我们活捉，本来还有好几个，都用苦无自我了断了，这是好不容易才抓来的。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西心情复杂地看着水牢术中的那两名木叶忍者。</p><p> </p><p>    他本以为根在这里埋伏是为了获取半藏和晓组织谈判的情报，可没想到他们竟然暗中和半藏勾结，试图将晓组织一举歼灭。这样看来团藏那天在火影办公室面对带土的那种抵触态度就很耐人寻味了。 </p><p> </p><p>    “把术解开吧，我有话问他们。”</p><p> </p><p>    水牢哗地一声爆开，两名根的忍者歪倒在地，剧烈地咳嗽起来。他们的脸颊由于窒息而涨红，兜帽狼狈地紧贴在脑侧，湿漉漉地滴下水珠。</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏给你们的任务是什么？”带土眯起眼发问，“你们最好老实交代，撒谎对我来说是没有任何意义。”</p><p> </p><p>    “呼呼……”根的忍者看来受过专业的反拷问训练，默契十足地拒不开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “是逼我使用写轮眼吗？”带土危险地眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸢先生。”卡卡西犹豫着开口，“不如让我把他们带回去交给审讯部吧，这两名忍者属于木叶，既然做出了有违火影命令的举动，自然还是由木叶来处理更好。”他的眼底不无担忧，生怕团藏反咬晓组织一口，栽赃他们扣留根的忍者。</p><p> </p><p>    “……..”带土将唇抿成了一条直线，卡卡西的话不无道理，在刚与木叶达成合作后，擅自审讯对方的忍者显然不是恪守和平的举动。</p><p> </p><p>    虽然很恨，但是……..</p><p> </p><p>    “你马上要走？”他将视线落在卡卡西身上，本来还想等结束工作之后带他回高塔坐一坐，但是卡卡西不可能无缘无故出现在两国的边境，一定是有任务在身。</p><p> </p><p>    “是的。”卡卡西平静地回答，“我的任务将于明早结束，会立刻返回木叶村。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土还没来得及答话，跪在地上一直沉默的俘虏却忽然有了反应。</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵……不会让你们如愿的。”其中一名根忍从兜帽下发出了喑哑的嗓音，他双手被反剪在背后无法动弹，却在这时忽然从口中吐出一粒印着术式的胶囊，嘭地一声，地面竟然通灵出两张巨大的起爆符！“我永远不会背叛团藏大人——”那名忍者大吼，眼底布满殷红的血丝，起爆符的边缘呲呲作响，滚着烟雾燃烧起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “一起受死吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    “轰——”火光冲天，烧着了半边的云彩。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    ……..</p><p> </p><p>    盘旋而上的黑烟卷起一股浓郁的焦臭气息，像是血肉燃烧的味道。爆风卷起盆地间的烟尘，将之前一战倒下的尸/体纷纷掩上了一层薄土。满目疮痍的战场经过又一轮的爆炸后更加惨烈，唯有角落那一堵突兀的石壁孤独地矗立在迷蒙的烟雾间。</p><p> </p><p>    “咳咳，多亏了卡卡西桑的土遁术和角都的身体硬化啊，这家伙的起爆符威力还真大。”鬼鲛从石壁后探出头看了看外面，那两名忍者已经被起爆符炸碎，连衣服的碎片怕是都烧成灰烬了。</p><p> </p><p>    角都将手从石壁上拿开，漆黑的手掌缓缓变回了原来的肤色。那堵石墙上镶着几个狗头，在严肃的战场上显得莫名喜感。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西半跪在地上，双手紧按着地面，写轮眼中的三勾玉渐渐平息下来。</p><p> </p><p>    带土无语地按住银发暗部的脑袋，使劲揉了揉，“干嘛浪费查克拉在这些没用的装饰上啊！”他简直快被气笑了，开着写轮眼消耗可是很大的啊！</p><p> </p><p>    “哎呀，顺手嘛。”卡卡西不以为然。</p><p> </p><p>    “那人有毛病啊！”弥彦从蝎的山椒鱼傀儡后面钻出来，气愤地拍了拍长袍上的灰，“我们聊天聊的好好的，他忽然就爆炸，一点都不懂礼貌！”</p><p> </p><p>    长门哭笑不得地拉了下炸毛的弥彦，示意他冷静。</p><p> </p><p>    “你别扒拉我！”弥彦气冲冲地跑过来，自然地拉起卡卡西的手臂，“卡卡西，你说他是木叶的人？这到底是怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西愣住，“呃，这个……..”晓组织的人怎么都跟带土似的，一个个都是自来熟？</p><p> </p><p>    ——“这个，我们回去再慢慢说。”带土单手将面具摘了下来，走到卡卡西身边搭上他的肩，对着弥彦露出一个十分和善的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦：……..自己人也要瞪吗你们这对情侣狗真过分！</p><p> </p><p>    他连忙松开手，向带土挑起眉，“卡卡西明早才走的话，今晚需要我准备客房吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “那个......我就不了。”卡卡西连忙举起双手，“我在附近执行任务，需要回去汇报。况且——”他将视线转向带土，意有所指，“明天一大早就要赶回去执行另一件重要的任务。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土心底咯噔一下，“是那件事吗？” 算下来，也快到了鸣人出生的时候了。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部点了点头，想到即将出生的孩子将成为他的学生，心中软成一片。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波注视着面前的人，忍不住勾起了唇角。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西，你会成为一个非常优秀的老师。</p><p> </p><p>    这一点无论上一世，还是这一世，都不会改变。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦偷偷地附在长门耳边压低声音，“他们说的那件事是什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………….” 长门无奈地瞥了他一眼，放弃吧弥彦，我们插不进去的。</p><p> </p><p>    今日份晓组织的电灯泡体验券已发放完毕，成员们纷纷表示感谢，并将宇智波带土拉黑了一天。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>当带土觉得自己马上就要修成正果，而卡卡仍然认为带土当他是搭档……</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设+时间线改动预警</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*本章有原创人物出场</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>木叶，根的基地。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏紧握着手杖的指节发白，苍老的脸庞狞横地皱了起来。在他的面前，半跪着几个灰头土脸的根之忍者，正是几天前与晓战斗过后勉强逃出生天的团藏部下。</p><p> </p><p>    “你说…...弥彦没有死，而半藏却被杀了？”他不可置信地皱起了唇角，几步走到那些部下的面前，手杖狠狠地砸在地面——“到底是怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>    那些部下被巨大的响声吓得一颤，将头埋得更深，表情唯唯诺诺不敢开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “他们有帮手……..”最终，一个角落的部下鼓起勇气抬起了头。“团藏大人，半藏是被晓和暗部的人联手杀/害的，我亲眼所见！”</p><p> </p><p>    听到这话，团藏眼中闪过意外的光，随后他的眼睛眯了起来，脸色更加阴沉。</p><p> </p><p>    “暗部？”他粗声道，“暗部怎么可能知道我们的计划？莫非是泄露了情报？”他锐利的眼神一一扫过眼前的部下，低声喝道，“这种事都做不好，还配当我的部下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    一排半跪的人登时又被吓的浑身颤抖，弯曲的身影佝偻在地上鸦雀无声。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏啧了一声，恼火地转过身慢慢走上了他的座位。暗部会插手，这件事就比他预测中发展的更加麻烦了。</p><p> </p><p>    “哪些暗部，能辨明身份吗？”他咬着后槽牙一字一句，目光似要冒出火花。</p><p> </p><p>    “只有一名……”之前那个部下支支吾吾，“是暗部队长，旗木卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？”根的首领刚刚坐下，却被这个名字惊得重新站了起来，走到角落那名部下面前俯下身，“你确定？”</p><p> </p><p>    “那么明显的银发和招式，虽然离得很远但是一定是他本人。”那名部下畏惧地向后缩了缩，“团藏大人，请容我辩解一句，您托我们送出去的情报并没有遭到任何截获，所以卡卡西的出现很可能也是巧合……”</p><p> </p><p>    “安静！”团藏烦躁地直起身，拄着手杖一步步走开，暗部会出现在谈判之地有可能是巧合，与晓联手可能是情理之中，但是如果出现的是那个人，那这一切的背后一定是精心策划好的行动。</p><p> </p><p>    旗木卡卡西，直属于火影的暗部队长，还是波风水门那家伙的学生。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏的表情更加扭曲。</p><p> </p><p>    难道四代目已经知道他和半藏暗中联系了吗？</p><p> </p><p>    不，不可能。根据他们的叙述，卡卡西是在半藏差点杀了宇智波鸢的情况下突然伸手相救的。只有他一个人，不像是暗部的行动方式。</p><p> </p><p>    难道真的是巧合？</p><p> </p><p>    他志村团藏从来不相信世间会有这么巧的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    “去调查一下卡卡西最近出的任务。”团藏冷声道。</p><p> </p><p>    部下面面相觑，“可是团藏大人，那是火影直属的资料，按理我们没有资格……”</p><p> </p><p>    “快些去。”团藏转过身，阴/狠的目光瞬间让那名部下闭了嘴。“只要你手脚干净，这件事就等于没有发生。别让我对你失望，否则……”一股杀气从苍老的瞳孔中溢出，狠狠盯着面前的部下。</p><p> </p><p>    “——是，团藏大人！”那名忍者连忙站起身行了一个礼，踉跄着冲出了门外。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    “至于你们……”团藏收回了目光，瞥向剩下的人。他嫌弃地打量着部下们残破的服装，“如此狼狈，成何体统！你们再把交战的过程给我讲一遍，越细节越好。”</p><p> </p><p>    之前角落那名部下又抬起头，“团藏大人，若是旗木卡卡西出现在战/场上是他自作主张，是否可以以此引导舆/论，把矛头引向他和四代火影？”</p><p> </p><p>    “废物，你懂什么？！”团藏狠狠瞪他，他怎么会没有想到这个办法？可事实是他勾/结半藏为先，就算是放出舆/论指责卡卡西与外人联手，对同属木叶的忍者出手，他也势必需要解释为什么根的人一开始会和半藏一起站在晓组织的对立面。在晓已经与木叶达成合作的情况下，无论这件事怎样发酵，最后对他来说也是有弊无利。</p><p> </p><p>    只能尽量封锁消息，暗中调查。</p><p> </p><p>    旗木卡卡西从他手下挖走了会用木遁的甲，这笔账可还没找他算清！现在，他却又撞破了自己的计划，看来这个人必然会是他追求火影位置路上一道巨大的障碍。</p><p> </p><p>    一定要找一个机会让他永远闭嘴……团藏咬紧后槽牙，脸上的肌肉痉挛起来。</p><p> </p><p>    这样一来，宇智波带土那唯一一只写轮眼也是他的了！</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    一场大雨过后，雨忍村中处处都漂浮着泥土的清香，道路上的行人开始多了起来，山椒鱼半藏死去的消息开始渐渐地在村中传开。</p><p> </p><p>    带土等人回到高塔的时候，小南立刻冲了上来，仔仔细细地围着众人转了好多圈，直到确认了大家没有明显的伤口之后，才长长出了一口气。她催促着成员们去整理自己，于是晓的成员纷纷离开了房间，将带土和斑留在了原地。</p><p> </p><p>    “用了好久啊，果然被埋/伏了吗？”斑抱着双臂站在门后，用着一副冷淡的口吻。</p><p> </p><p>    “谢谢你的担心，半藏死了。”带土摘下面具回敬他，一边歪歪扭扭地倒在了沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>    斑冷哼一声走到一边，“浑身都是泥，等下清理的时候别找我帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>    ……..老头子怎么说话还是这么毒？</p><p> </p><p>    带土沉默了片刻，目光对上斑的，微微皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏果然跟半藏有勾/结。”他说，“本来抓到了两个人质，可是最后还是被他们自我了断了，用的是胶囊中通灵的起爆符，攻击范围很大，我之前没有见过。”</p><p> </p><p>    斑似乎并不意外，“扉间那个死白毛带出来的弟子，用什么奇怪的招数也不令人惊讶。”提到二代火影的名字时，宇智波族长的神态中又多了一丝刺骨的冰凉。</p><p> </p><p>    他恨千手扉间吗？</p><p> </p><p>    他以为他是恨的，毕竟如果不是他，泉奈就不会死。</p><p> </p><p>    弟弟的面庞浮现在斑的脑海中，斑死死捏紧了拳头。</p><p> </p><p>    如果他真的恨千手扉间，早在柱间去世的时候他就会出手向他寻仇。可他并没有，他将失去亲人的苦痛归于战/争的残忍，归于自己不够强大。因此上一世的他才会开始无穷无尽地追求力量，而千手柱间站在力量的塔尖，这也注定了他们终会一战。</p><p> </p><p>    在终结谷，他输了，被千手柱间从背后捅了一刀。</p><p> </p><p>    如果要用一个词来总结他当时那种汹涌的感情的话，那一定是绝望吧。斑曾经如此注重情义，缺乏安全感，却被最重要的羁绊从背后杀/死。</p><p> </p><p>    深刻的绝望足以毁掉一个人的精神，使他抛弃曾经的羁绊与过往。</p><p> </p><p>    那他恨千手柱间吗？</p><p> </p><p>    他并不恨，对于崇尚力量的斑来说，那个唯一打败自己的，在乱/世中与他产生理想共鸣的挚友，始终是世上最出色的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>    因此上一世的他没有报复木叶，而是潜心追求月之眼计划，想要创造那个所谓没有战/争，没有人受苦的和平世界。</p><p> </p><p>    到头来，宇智波斑没有恨过任何人，除了那个没能保护泉奈，没能保护宇智波一族，没能实现世界和平的自己。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    “你在想什么？”带土见斑的脸色阴晴不定，开口道，“总是一副想的很多的样子，我老早就想问你了。仅凭晓的力量制衡五个大国是很难的，你到底还藏了些什么计划？”</p><p> </p><p>    重生的宇智波斑不可能心平气和地在晓组织中坐享其成，他的格局一向令人出乎意料，不会做任何多余的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    斑缓缓转动着眼珠，手指轻触自己的眼睑，露出一个充满野心的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    “晓当然不够，真正可以助我实现和平的只有一个人……”</p><p> </p><p>    带土听到这话睁大了眼睛，他不可置信地抬起了头，脑海中慢慢浮现出一张脸。</p><p> </p><p>    “难道你是想……”</p><p> </p><p>    斑没有回答，他的眼底浮现出一股压抑的兴奋，唇角颤抖着向上扬起，凝视着窗外的目光逐渐闪起了期待的光。</p><p> </p><p>    这么多年，他一直都在等待那一刻。</p><p> </p><p>    “想要让他重新站在我身边，我还需要再等一个人……..”他轻声开口，扭过头对上带土的目光，“他一定会像上一世一样找过来，这只是时间问题。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土抿紧唇，他明白了斑的意思。</p><p> </p><p>    他口中那个人，一定是还在木叶的大蛇丸。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    接下来几天的似乎风平浪静，而玖辛奈的分/娩也出乎意料的顺利。</p><p> </p><p>    带着猫脸面具的银发暗部一直守在屋子外面警惕地监视着周围的一举一动，在听到屋中传来孩童的哭泣声时，他一直紧绷的神经终于稍微放松了一些。</p><p> </p><p>    见证新生命的诞生对于出生入死的忍者来说有着不一样的意义，那个小生命将会成为他们用生命所保护的玉，成为承载木叶村未来一代的希望。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门双手微颤地将小婴儿抱到妻子面前的时候，整个人激动地差点落泪。</p><p> </p><p>    “你太棒了，辛苦了，玖辛奈……”年轻的火影那双蓝眸中涌起浓郁的温柔，充满爱意地擦去妻子额角的一层虚汗。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸣人……..”玖辛奈轻柔地拍着怀中的孩子，露出幸福的笑容。两道泪痕从她的眼角悄然落下，划落进那丛红发之中。</p><p> </p><p>    小鸣人扭了扭身子，抽噎着在妈妈怀中拱了拱。他的肚脐周围画着一圈黑色的术式，水门用漩涡一族的封印术将玖辛奈的一部分九尾查克拉转移到了鸣人体内。这一部分查克拉在将来可以为鸣人所用，同时减少了九尾冲破玖辛奈控制的风险，可谓一举两得。</p><p> </p><p>    趴在玖辛奈身体中的九尾自然不乐意，骂骂咧咧地抱怨了很久，可是最终还是没有办法，只能悻悻然地被安排的明明白白。</p><p> </p><p>    “反正你也出不去，这下多一个人陪你聊天，你就知足吧。”当时的玖辛奈这样安慰它。</p><p> </p><p>    “呸，你们一家人都心机的很！”九尾用尾巴盖住了脑袋，充耳不闻。</p><p> </p><p>    “别这么说嘛！”玖辛奈笑它，“你明明也是我们家的一员啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    “谁稀罕啊！”九尾轻蔑地哼了一声，将脑袋藏得更深。</p><p> </p><p>    ……..</p><p> </p><p>    鸣人会成长为怎样的一个孩子呢？卡卡西忍不住在内心想象。</p><p> </p><p>    他应该会成为一个善良，纯真，勇敢的少年吧？</p><p> </p><p>    就像小时候的带土那样……卡卡西微微垂下眼眸，心中浮现出一丝暖意。小时候的带土就像一个热腾腾的小太阳，每天扯着嗓子将要当火影的梦想挂在嘴边，即使被叫成吊车尾也从来没有灰心丧气过。他一次又一次用行动让身边的人认可他，坚定着自己的信念，执着而热烈地爱着木叶村和周围的人们。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西想，他再也没有见过有人能像带土一样，只是单纯地做他自己，就可以触动身边的人。</p><p> </p><p>    其实，他才最适合陪着小鸣人长大吧？</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部垂下头，感受到左侧的写轮眼在眼眶中微微发热。他抬起手揉了揉眼角，五官的轮廓也变得柔和起来。</p><p> </p><p>    屋子的窗户从里面轻轻打开，波风水门带着笑意的蓝眸出现在卡卡西面前。</p><p> </p><p>    他说，“卡卡西，不进来看看你的学生吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部愣在原地，瞳孔颤抖着收缩起来，暗涌的欣喜掺杂着一些犹豫，让他一时竟不知该如何回应。直到水门握住他的手臂向屋中轻轻扯了扯，他才回过神来。卡卡西小心翼翼地转过身，踩着窗沿轻巧地跳进房间。</p><p> </p><p>    小小的婴孩有着像水门一样的金色头发，两颊带着可爱的猫须，鸣人紧闭着双眼蜷缩在玖辛奈怀中，安静地扭了扭身子。他似乎听到了周围朦胧的声音，茫然地抬了抬小手。</p><p> </p><p>    “要抱抱鸣人吗，卡卡西？”玖辛奈见到卡卡西进来，柔声招呼着他。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊，不用了……”银发暗部局促地举起了双手，不自在地向后退了半步。他感觉自己与面前温馨的画面格格不入，只想安静地呆在画面的角落，把空间留给这幸福的一家人。</p><p> </p><p>    “没事的，来吧。”水门从玖辛奈怀中抱起鸣人，小心地交到卡卡西的手上。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西慌乱得手臂不知道怎样摆才好，他无措地接过小鸣人，笨拙地将他揽在臂弯中。银发暗部的手指止不住的颤抖，生怕多用哪怕一分力就会伤到怀中的小生命。</p><p> </p><p>    而被裹在襁褓之中的小团子却出乎意料地听话，他发出呀呀两声，乖巧地在银发大哥哥的怀中窝成一团。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸣人似乎很喜欢你呢。”玖辛奈欣慰地看着面前的画面，勾起了唇角。</p><p> </p><p>    抱着鸣人的卡卡西眼神一动，他在这一刻下定了决心，日后要拼尽一切来守护这个孩子周全。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西可真是幸运啊，可以第一时间见到鸣人。”几天之后，一群熟悉的同期生聚在烤肉Q聚餐时，琳满脸羡慕地说。</p><p> </p><p>    “说的是啊！我到现在都还没见过！卡卡西，不愧是我永远的对手！”凯的大嗓门吸引了周围的不少目光，被提到的银发暗部脸上挂不住，连忙推了推凯的胳膊示意他低调一点。</p><p> </p><p>    秋道丁座将一整盘肉都倒入了烤盘中，嘟囔道，“四代目应该还不想让鸣人穿着紧身衣睡觉吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “哈哈哈哈！”大家笑作一团。</p><p> </p><p>    四代目火影的儿子出生的消息很快便在村中传开，一时间火影楼中喜气洋洋，充满了平和安逸的气息，所有人暂时将任务的紧张放在了脑后，纷纷向波风水门送上衷心的祝福。</p><p> </p><p>    “真希望每天都能这么轻松。”阿斯玛伸了一个大大的懒腰，“就连鹿久那个忙得要死的家伙今天都休假了，卡卡西你还要接着出任务吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西安静地坐在桌子的拐角，听到阿斯玛的话后点了点头，“毕竟任务还是要有人做，琳这次也会一起去。”</p><p> </p><p>    棕发的女忍笑着点点头，这是她在医院进阶训练结束后的第一个S级任务，能和卡卡西一起出动更是久违了。</p><p> </p><p>    凯严肃地瞪大了眼睛凑到卡卡西脸前，“没关系吗卡卡西，这可是你连着接下的第三个任务了，要注意身体啊！”他重重在银发暗部的肩上拍了两下，发出沉闷的两声。卡卡西没有防备，被他拍的一抖，差点没趴下。</p><p> </p><p>    “谢谢你啊……”卡卡西默默地揉肩，语气云淡风轻，“没什么的，虽然是S级任务，但是也只是护送卷轴而已。”</p><p> </p><p>    这一批卷轴中记载了不少有关木叶和同盟国砂隐的机/密信息，而此次他们的任务就是负责将这些文件安全运送到砂隐村。由于文件十分重要，其他国家也有前来夺取信息的可能性，任务的等级被定的很高。</p><p> </p><p>    凯向他咧出一排锃亮的牙齿，“那既然这样，等下趁你还在村子，就跟我来一场久违的比试吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    果然…...这已经是这三天凯第一百二十八次问这个问题了。自从知道带土活着之后，卡卡西不免得稍稍冷落了自己这位燃烧着青春之火的朋友，想到这里对凯还有些抱歉的银发暗部无奈地弯起了眉毛，“好好，等下就去。”</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    这个任务由四人小队组成。出发当天早上五点整，卡卡西，琳和天藏站在木叶村的大门口，等待着他们的另外一位队友。</p><p> </p><p>    “蓝羚好慢啊，快要到出发的时候了。”天藏扭头看了看快要升起的太阳，语调中满是担心。那蓝羚是他和卡卡西同在暗部的队友，平日执行任务一向准时，可今天却反常地没有提前来到汇合地。</p><p> </p><p>    “再等一下吧，也许有什么急事。”琳笑了笑，将背包中清点好的医疗包分发给卡卡西和天藏。</p><p> </p><p>    又过了将近十分钟，远处才出现了一个奔跑的人影，那人向着他们的方向一路冲过来，抱歉地挥舞着双手。</p><p> </p><p>    “抱歉抱歉！我来晚了！”那个人走到他们中间停下，撑着膝盖喘气。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西看着那个人疑惑地皱起眉，“你是……蓝羚呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    来的人并不是他们正在等待的暗部队友，而是一个陌生的棕发男子。他的鼻梁上架着一副平庸的黑框眼镜，眼睛则是与发色一样的深棕。看到面前的三个人一齐盯着他看，男子不好意思地挠头笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个……我也不太清楚啊，好像是因为蓝羚前辈有其他的紧急任务，就临时派我来代替他了！”那男生的声音很聒噪，“对了，我是暗部的预备队员，名字是鸠！”</p><p> </p><p>    是预备队员吗，难怪没有见过。卡卡西抿了抿唇，转过了身子，“这样啊，那就请多指教了。”</p><p> </p><p>    鸠听到卡卡西的声音眸中放光，“是！卡卡西前辈！你是我的偶像！能跟你一起执行任务简直是我的荣幸啊！！” 他的嗓门在空无一人的村口显得格外洪亮，几只鸟被惊醒，扑棱着翅膀从树林间飞走。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：“……………………”</p><p> </p><p>    琳噗的一声笑了出来，一边的天藏也忍不住嘴角抽搐。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西无奈地转过头，“谢谢，不过暗部队员在执行任务的时候要注意隐藏行踪，你还是放低声音比较好。”</p><p> </p><p>    鸠连忙捂住嘴，盯着卡卡西疯狂点头。</p><p> </p><p>    “你先介绍一下你的查克拉属性以及惯用忍具吧。”卡卡西大概打量了一下鸠的装备。除了右腿绑着的忍具袋就是腰间斜挎的一把忍刀，“平时执行任务的时候习惯用体术吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    鸠点头道，“这是我们家祖传的忍刀，平时除了体术之外还会使用风遁。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西点点头，心中已经对小队的配置有了大概的认知。他转过身道，“那么还是按照之前的计划，卷轴暂时由天藏保管。最好的情况是没有敌袭，若是有的话就用B阵型分头行动。”他顿了顿，拿定了主意，“若是那种情况，就由我和鸠拖住敌人，你们两个先赶路，明白了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    他尚不清楚鸠的实力如何，也没有把握他们能打出怎样的团队合作。所以只有将这个不确定因素和自己放在一起，他才能对局势有更大的把握。</p><p> </p><p>    面前的三个人点点头，表示明白。</p><p> </p><p>    “很好，剩下的话就边走边说吧，时间不早了。”卡卡西抬头看看天空，太阳随时会从东边绵延的山头间升起。</p><p> </p><p>    “那么，事不宜迟，马上出发吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    四道身影敏捷地消失在木叶村门口，向着风之国的方向前去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>私设：天藏加入暗部的时间线被我提前了</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>这章算是过渡章吧！</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设+时间线改动预警</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>林间的树木不断倒退着，耳边不间断地传来因高速移动带起的风声。四人心照不宣地赶路，除了偶尔停下补充水分和兵粮丸，几乎很少停下休息。从木叶赶路到砂隐村至少需要三天的时间，他们决定在日落之前尽力完成更多的行程。</p><p> </p><p>    那个新来的鸠倒是十分健谈，不断地与卡卡西三人搭话，他说的都是一些无关紧要的事情，然而在执行任务的时候过多的交谈难免会干扰忍者的感知力。卡卡西不得不经常打断他喋喋不休的输出，一再警示他注意留心周围的情况。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠的态度倒是很好，每次都笑嘻嘻地答应着，可是没过多久就像忘记了卡卡西的警告，又一个人自娱自乐地说起话来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西皱起眉，作为一个最普通的忍者都应该懂得服从队长命令的重要性。而且保持安静是执行秘密任务时最基础的道理，就算是一个下忍也应该懂这一点。</p><p> </p><p>    若是因为鸠的多嘴引来了敌人，就会让形势变得很麻烦，幸好前方探路的帕克并没有发出感知到敌人的警告。</p><p> </p><p>    这时鸠正在对琳炫耀他的无敌豪华至尊忍具袋，棕发的女忍带着勉强的笑容，弯着眉眼尽力做出自己有认真听的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸠，你什么时候成为暗部预备队员的？”卡卡西不动声色地开口打断了他。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西前辈好奇我的履历吗！”鸠瞬间雀跃地抬高了声音，把一边的天藏吓得瞪大了眼睛，侧身做了一个噤声的手势。</p><p> </p><p>    棕发男子连忙不好意思地捂嘴，“哎呀呀，我又忘了，真是不好意思……”他带着一脸无害的笑容，开口道，“我是两年前加入预备队的，之前一直在别的村做潜/入任务。所以一直没有机会，任务结束一回来就去参加考核啦！可是似乎卯月班长觉得我还需要磨练，一直没有给我转正。”他羞愧地挠了挠头，“所以卡卡西前辈这么快就当上暗部的队长才让我如此敬佩！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西见他几句话就轻飘飘将问题搪塞过去，反而又把话题转到了自己身上，唇线默默收紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>    “潜入任务是上忍级别的吧？”琳好奇地开口，“鸠桑看起来还很年轻啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊，是吗哈哈哈哈哈！”鸠干笑了两声，“被可爱的女孩子这么夸，还真是让人不好意思啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    这也算夸奖么……一边的天藏默默摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>    几次三番避开问题，这对于临时组队成员之间建立信任并没有好处。卡卡西思考了片刻，再次开口试探，“那，你是什么时候收到代替蓝羚出任务的通知的？是四代目大人下达的命令吗？” 银发暗部微微转过了头，用眼侧的余光扫了一眼身后。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠推了推眼镜道，“我也是今早忽然被推醒的！队长说暗部人手不够，需要支援，我就赶紧套了身衣服跑过来了！连任务的内容都是在路上边跑边读的呢，还差点撞到人！”说到这里，他委屈地摊开手掌，“暗部又是火影的直属，我想肯定是四代目大人临时做的决定吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    这种话现在也无法查证，不过如果他没有说谎，那么水门老师可能是遇上了一些麻烦，否则不可能一下出动所有的暗部。</p><p> </p><p>    可是早上村子里明明很安静，没有任何骚/乱的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西对鸠的戒备又深了一层。</p><p> </p><p>    他脚下没有半分停歇，一边移动一边试图理清自己的思路。凭他的直觉，鸠一定不是单纯想要帮助他们完成任务这么简单。</p><p> </p><p>    至于蓝羚出了什么事，鸠真正的身份是什么，都不是他现在应该优先考虑的问题。</p><p> </p><p>    得先想办法确认他的动机。</p><p> </p><p>    太阳渐渐落山，再继续前行明显是不明智的决定。在黑暗中更难侦察到周边的敌人，况且，他们还要恢复足够的体力以便明天接着赶路。卡卡西带着队找到一方石壁，下令在石壁间的一个天然山洞中驻扎休息。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠的视线一直若有若无地黏在他的身上，让银发暗部不适地甩了甩头发。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西前辈，你为什么总戴着面罩呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    ……为了防止像你这样的人总盯着看。卡卡西淡淡地扫了他一眼，“习惯了而已。”</p><p> </p><p>    他生来慢热，不喜欢别人过多探寻他的隐私，鸠这样一再试探的样子让卡卡西对他的印象一路降低，而他自己还浑然不知地在狭窄的山洞中跑来跑去。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸠桑的精力可真是好呢......”琳靠在石壁上感叹。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西听到这话心间升起一念，顺势抬起了头。“既然鸠你还有体力，不如和天藏一起拾一些备用的柴火回来如何？”</p><p> </p><p>    鸠犹豫地看看天藏，又看看他，“可是卡卡西前辈之前不是说让我和你一组行动吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “……..”银发暗部无奈地扶额，他说的那可是发生战斗时的计划啊。</p><p> </p><p>    “那你和我一起去？”他试探地发问，于是对方眼镜片后立刻闪出欣喜的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    “好啊！！”</p><p> </p><p>    ……..目标不是天藏和琳，或者是认为他们构不成威胁吗？卡卡西心间一紧，不动声色地站起身，率先走出了洞穴。</p><p> </p><p>    看鸠一直跟着自己，莫非是被派来监/视他的？</p><p> </p><p>    如果是这样的话，那他反而心间轻松了些。</p><p> </p><p>    但他若是来盗取卷轴的，那就麻烦了。</p><p> </p><p>    跟在身后的鸠没有表现出什么异样，除了对他表示出了非人般的兴趣以外，卡卡西暂时还没有察觉到他的恶意。</p><p> </p><p>    在有定论之前，不能放松警惕，要把每一种情况如何应对都考虑好……..</p><p> </p><p>    草草将木柴捡好，卡卡西带着满腹心事回到了洞中，而鸠喜滋滋地跟在后面，看不穿他内心有着什么样的活动。</p><p> </p><p>    “明天一早四点半准时出发，大家统一四点起床。” 召集大家都在火堆边围好之后，卡卡西下令，“现在距离四点还有八个小时，足够休息了。我们一共四个人，每人轮流守夜两个小时。”他手中拿着地图抖了抖上面的灰尘，“我去守第一班，你们先休息，到了时间天藏替我，琳守最后一班，没问题吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    剩下三人点了点头，卡卡西便站起身走到了洞口外，他刻意将帕克留在了里面，防止鸠在他不在的时侯将卷轴偷走。</p><p> </p><p>    就这样轮换到了凌晨十二点，天藏轻手轻脚地从洞口回来，轻轻碰了碰熟睡着的鸠。棕发男子伸了一个大大的懒腰，满脸困意地扶好鼻梁上的眼镜，站起身来。他向卡卡西的方向看了一眼，确保那人的呼吸均匀睡的正沉，才摇摇晃晃地向洞口走去。</p><p> </p><p>    在鸠的身影消失在洞口的那一瞬间，卡卡西睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    正要钻进睡袋的天藏对上了他的目光，疑惑地张了张口，卡卡西连忙用眼神示意他不要出声。他的暗部后辈见状抿紧了唇，安静地等待他的指示。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西只来得及向他飞快地打了几个手势，洞口外传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，银发暗部飞快地闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠又从洞口摸了回来，挠着头拿起了落在火堆边的水壶。随后棕发男子抱歉地冲天藏点点头，用余光又瞟了卡卡西一眼，蹑手蹑脚地走出洞去。</p><p> </p><p>    在他离开后，天藏缓缓皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西前辈果然也认为这个人有问题。</p><p> </p><p>    他戒备地向洞口看了一眼，轻手轻脚钻进睡袋，一夜无眠。</p><p> </p><p>    …………………..</p><p> </p><p>    第二天卡卡西将卷轴转移到了自己身上，带着三个人走走停停地赶了一天的路。移动过程中出乎意料的顺利，于是当天傍晚他们一鼓作气，直到进入了风之国的边境，才在附近的山谷中驻扎下来。</p><p> </p><p>    “按这样的进度，明天下午就可以到达砂隐村了。”琳一边说着，一边贴心地将随身补充体力的胶囊分给其他三人。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯，不过明天的行程也最危险，大家要提起百分之百的精神。”卡卡西接过胶囊，感谢地冲琳笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>    “为什么呢？”鸠靠在另一边的石壁上好奇地探头。</p><p> </p><p>    “我们在风之国遇/袭的概率，比在火之国要远远大上好几倍。”卡卡西简洁地解释道。如果身在火之国境内，遭遇敌/袭的小队可以迅速传出信息向村中求援，而增援的人员也可以及时赶到。如果他是负责拦截任务的敌人，他一定也会选在一个即使发出求援信息，木叶的增援忍者也无法及时赶到的地点。</p><p> </p><p>    况且，还有鸠这个不定时炸/弹……卡卡西眸中划过一抹凝重。</p><p> </p><p>    看来明天是不会轻松了啊。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    山椒鱼半藏死后，晓组织逐渐成为了雨忍村的核心，和周围国家的交流也日益增加。为了巩固和平互助的关系，成员们最近都开始前往各个忍村执行合作任务了，高塔中只留着宇智波斑和弥彦驻守。</p><p> </p><p>    斑最近似乎在忙着做什么研究，钻进地下室一待就是半天。而弥彦除了每天接受任务委托，就是在斑偶尔晃出来的时候缠着他讨教之前治理村子的经验。宇智波族长说起千手柱间就眉飞色舞，两人相处的倒也融洽。</p><p> </p><p>    此时此刻，宇智波带土正跟着蝎和小南在黄沙漫天的戈壁中行走。黑发的宇智波无精打采地拖着身子，深一脚浅一脚地在沙地上印下一串脚印。</p><p> </p><p>    “我们什么时候才能走出沙漠啊……”他拖长声音，语气中带着些许不耐。</p><p> </p><p>    他们刚刚完成一个与砂隐合作的任务，负责护送风之国大名的使者将宝物运输到位于另一端的仓库之中。但由于大名的使者脚程很慢，期间还遭遇了拦截的歹/徒，明明几天就能走完的路程被拖到将近一周才结束。</p><p> </p><p>    “就快了。”蝎对附近的地形很了解，他是傀儡之身，因此即使已经在沙漠中走了很久也泰然自若。小南略微有些体力不支，秀气的五官间流露出一丝疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>    将近半夜的时候三人总算踏上了岩石坚硬的地面，在附近找了一块空地稍作休息。</p><p> </p><p>    “差不多就快离开风之国了。”蝎打量了一下周边的环境，开口道。</p><p> </p><p>    总算离开这个破地方了……带土将面具放在旁边，枕着双臂躺下望向头顶的繁星。他一直习惯不了雨忍村那阴郁的气候，而风之国又太过干燥。相比之下，木叶气候宜人，简直就是度假胜地。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西那家伙现在在木叶还好吗？</p><p> </p><p>    在一天的跋涉结束后，难得的安静将人心中不断发酵的想念无限放大。带土的脑海中慢慢浮现出银发暗部的身影，他翻了个身，表情逐渐柔和了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    鸣人那家伙现在应该也出生了吧，真想回去看看啊。</p><p> </p><p>    等回到高塔，就向弥彦请几天假吧。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    清晨，太阳还没有完全升起，卡卡西就睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    这两天他的睡眠质量一直很不好。对鸠的防备让他无法安心入睡，就连闭上眼睛的时候也下意识地绷紧神经，生怕一旦他完全睡着对方就会做出行动。</p><p> </p><p>    他揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，撑着地面坐起身来。</p><p> </p><p>    不远处的琳连忙向他这边走来。她担忧地看着卡卡西疲惫的神色，伸出手附在银发暗部的额头间，掌心溢出柔和的绿光。</p><p> </p><p>    半晌，卡卡西的脸色明显好转了很多。</p><p> </p><p>    “谢谢，琳。”他轻轻将琳的手挪开，“我已经好多了。”</p><p> </p><p>    琳看上去还是不放心，“你看起来脸色很差，”她皱起眉头，“昨天没睡好吗？</p><p> </p><p>    一旁的鸠不知什么时候醒了，这时忽然凑到两人的身边，眨巴着眼睛盯着卡卡西的脸。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊啊前辈看上去好累啊！这可怎么办怎么办！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西被他吵的头又开始疼了，当机立断地站起身，扶着额角将头转到一边。</p><p> </p><p>    “没事，准备好就出发吧。”身体有些头重脚轻的难受，卡卡西一个字都不想多说，摆了摆手示意他们去整理行装。</p><p> </p><p>    敌人的出现完全在他们的意料之中。</p><p> </p><p>    刚出发不久，他们就遇到了一个起爆符的结界陷/阱，随后又是偶尔在脚下出现的透明金属丝，一旦触发就会从石缝之中射出十几发手里剑。为了识破敌人的陷/阱，四个人的速度明显慢了下来。</p><p> </p><p>    帕克拱着鼻子，时不时停下来向他们汇报敌/情。目前敌人还隐藏在山谷暗处，它能感知到的查克拉大概有三十多个人。</p><p> </p><p>    两边狭窄的岩壁渐渐变宽，前方是一处裂开的谷间平地，四周布满了参差不齐的大块岩石，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的青苔味道。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西忽然皱起眉，挥手下令全队在原地停下。</p><p> </p><p>    狭窄的山谷中安静的过分，队友的呼吸声变得无比清晰。所有人的精神都在这一刻紧绷起来，丝毫不敢有半点疏忽。</p><p> </p><p>    在一片静谧的氛围之中，四人的头顶上方倏然响起一道不自然的风声。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的瞳孔骤然紧缩。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>火遁——豪火球之术！</strong>”银发暗部猛地抬头，迅速而果断地向那一处发起了攻/击。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    正在全心全意赶路中的小南忽然眉头一紧。</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么了？”带土敏捷地跃过脚边的一块岩石，向她那边看了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “感知到几股异常的查克拉……”她停下了脚步微微垂下眼眸，“好像有人在附近发生了战斗。”</p><p> </p><p>    “可能是砂隐的忍者在执行任务。”蝎这么说着，扭头看向带土，“要绕路避开吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波点了点头，“直接回高塔，不然斑又要嫌慢了。”他顿了顿身子，压下心间悄然冒出的一丝异样。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    燃烧的火球在山谷上方炸开，那几名试图从头顶偷袭的忍者瞬间被大火吞没。银发暗部的侧脸上倒映出通天的火光，再抬起头时眸中已经露出了肃/杀的决绝。</p><p> </p><p>    “当心！”他回头冲另外三人喊道，视线所及之处已经钻出不少的敌人，在他们身后站成一排。</p><p> </p><p>    “木叶的小鬼，识时务的话就赶紧乖乖地把机/密文件交出来！”其中一名忍者高声叫嚣起来，他像其他人一样，额头上带着岩隐的护额，神色贪婪。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西锁紧了眉，下意识将琳护在自己的身后。“你们是岩忍村的忍者…...大战刚刚结束就要破坏和平条/约，同时得罪木叶和砂隐吗？”他抬高了声音，戒备地盯着那名忍者头目。</p><p> </p><p>    那忍者发出几声不屑的大笑，“我们并不稀罕什么岩忍村。拥有了个人身份牌，我们可是要大干一场的啊！”他嚣张地扬起眉毛，“来，还是乖乖把卷轴交出来吧，我们还是很好说话的！”</p><p> </p><p>    “天藏，把卷轴给我，你和琳去砂隐求援。”银发暗部转动着眼睛观察着周围的敌人，一共三十名，加上之前被他的火遁打败的三名忍者，和帕克之前所感知到的人数完全符合。“就说他们的机/密文件在我身上，他们不可能不派人来。”</p><p> </p><p>    “为什么不直接让他们带着卷轴走呢？”鸠不解地压低声音。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西看了他一眼，“对方的目标就是这份卷轴，若是让他们带着，对方必然会分散大部分人去追他们，没有人能全身而退！”</p><p> </p><p>    “可是——”天藏下意识地将目光扫向鸠，想起之前卡卡西的警告，不由得咬紧了牙关。</p><p> </p><p>     “服从命令，把卷轴给我。”卡卡西的语气不容反驳。</p><p> </p><p>    天藏暗暗握紧了拳头，还是从怀中掏出卷轴，交给了卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，他们人太多了，你们两个应付不过来的！”琳扯住他的衣角，小声叫道。</p><p> </p><p>   银发暗部扭过头对上琳的目光，“琳，你是医疗忍者，不可以呆在这里，你明白吗？” 若是要分心来保护琳，他反而无法做到面面俱到，让两人尽快离开才是最好的选择。</p><p> </p><p>    “我明白……” 琳垂下了头，表情落寞。在任务中要极力避免医疗忍者受伤，这是纲手大人一直教导她们的准则。</p><p> </p><p>    “帕克，带他们先走！”卡卡西扭过头面对那一排岩忍，飞速地开始结印。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西你要小心啊！！”琳依依不舍地回头，向自己的好友大喊。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部背对着她，无声地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>    帕克一口咬住琳的衣角，催促着她离开，棕发女忍漂亮的杏眼中漫起一层水光，她颤抖地闭上了眼睛，猛地扭过头，随着帕克和天藏向砂隐村的方向行去。</p><p> </p><p>    女孩晶莹的泪珠在空中划过一道弧线，滴落在幽暗的山谷间，洇湿了干涸的岩石。</p><p> </p><p>    “第一小队去追那两个人！”那忍者头目下令，可那被点到的小队还没来得及行动，一道落雷一般的电光就在他们的面前一闪而过。几名忍者只来得及听到一阵尖锐的鸟鸣，瞳孔便涣散开来。他们一个个面色痛苦地捂着胸口倒下，血/液从身体下面缓缓蔓延，一直流到银发暗部的脚下。</p><p> </p><p>    “我的雷切刚好与你们的土遁属性相克。”卡卡西缓缓睁开了左眼，眸底瞬间倾泻出冰冷的寒意。三只勾玉危险地颤动起来，紧紧盯着面前的敌人。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你们的对手是我。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    岩忍的脸部肌肉抽搐起来，“看来刚才没有听错，你的确是那个写轮眼卡卡西。”他尖声笑道，“真是幸运！除了卷轴还可以得到写轮眼，真是天助我也！”</p><p> </p><p>    “鸠！”卡卡西压低声音，“从左边那几个下手，注意别放走了他们。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是，卡卡西前辈。”鸠的嘴角古怪地向上扭曲起来，眸中闪过兴奋的光。他伸出舌尖在唇边缓慢地舔了舔，露出一个骇人的浅笑。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>鸠是不是变/态的有点明显了哈哈哈哈哈</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>别慌！！（尔康手）我真的非常非常不擅长刀</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*(这章好像不是非常)轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*私设+时间线改动预警</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>山谷被高速移动的二人一狗甩在了身后，前方已经可以隐约地看到沙漠的边缘。</p><p> </p><p>    野原琳的眼眶仍然微微泛红，她一语不发，双眼只顾望着前方，一门心思想要快一些赶到砂隐村。</p><p> </p><p>    “就快到了和砂隐使者见面的地方了。”帕克抬起鼻子仔细闻了闻，“那里有两个人负责接应。”</p><p> </p><p>    “麻烦你了，帕克。”天藏礼貌地点点头，不自觉也加快了脚步。他忍不住担心为了给他们开路，自己留在那个山谷中的卡卡西前辈。一边是为了夺取卷轴不择手段的三十个岩忍，而另一边则是怀揣着未知动机，来路不明的鸠。</p><p> </p><p>    天藏犹豫了一会儿，还是将前一天晚上卡卡西有关鸠的警告告诉了琳。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？那卡卡西现在岂不是非常危险？”琳脚下一窒，杏眼圆睁，不可置信地转过头对上天藏的目光。她的瞳孔激烈地收缩起来，抬起双手捂住了嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>    “……那我们怎么能把他一个人留在那里！”</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西是为了保证在你们的安全的前提下成功将卷轴送到砂隐村。”帕克叹了口气，小小的爪子不住地刨着脚下的一块大石。</p><p> </p><p>    真正封印着机/密文件的卷轴正安全地躺在天藏的怀中，而之前递给卡卡西的那份则是一个为了迷惑岩忍，诱导他们放弃对他和琳进行追踪的空白卷轴。</p><p> </p><p>    这是卡卡西一早传递给天藏的秘密计划。</p><p> </p><p>    “而且，我们不清楚鸠带着什么动机，你也看得出来他之前那些话是在撒谎吧？”天藏轻声道，“为了保险，他同样不知道真正的卷轴在我身上，这也是卡卡西前辈的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>    琳紧抿着唇，耳鬓的发丝散落到脸前，挡住了线条姣好的侧脸，使人无法参透她此时的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    “天藏君，卡卡西在暗部执行任务的时候，也一直都是这种样子吗？”她低声开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳前辈是指哪种样子呢？”天藏扭头看她。</p><p> </p><p>    棕发的女忍又沉默了，她回想起年少时与水门班一起执行任务的场景。那个时候的卡卡西总是一副生人勿近的冷淡样子，还经常和带土因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架。他固执地追求规则，哪怕是放弃同伴也要保证成功完成任务，冷血的样子好似无人能够走进他的内心。</p><p> </p><p>    而神无毗桥以后，卡卡西就变了。琳偶尔一晃神，居然会在银发队友的身上看到带土的影子。</p><p> </p><p>    后来呢，他们两个都成为了上忍，之后卡卡西又加入了暗部，一起执行任务的机会越来越少。因此她也不知道从什么时候起，卡卡西开始拼命地将自己置身于最危险的境地，并以此来换取同伴的安全。</p><p> </p><p>    那副样子，就好像是在报复之前那个少年时执拗于规则的自己。</p><p> </p><p>    “他每次......都这么喜欢牺牲自己吗？”琳的声音已经开始颤抖，她捏紧了衣角，眼泪又开始在眼眶中打转。</p><p> </p><p>    天藏心情沉重地低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西的改变是因为带土啊。”帕克在前面开了口，“你明白的吧，琳？”</p><p> </p><p>    她当然明白。</p><p> </p><p>    琳回想起那一天，当她第无数次在医院冲着满身伤口的卡卡西生气时，银发暗部向她说的话。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳，带土说过，不珍视同伴的人连废物都不如。”</p><p> </p><p>    提起带土，棕发女忍再多的埋怨都被哽在喉中，即使心中觉得别扭，却也无法出声反驳。</p><p> </p><p>    可是卡卡西，面对任务不可以放弃同伴，难道就可以放弃你自己吗？</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    不对劲……</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西喘着气，微眯着双眼将手里剑刺入了面前忍者的胸膛，连带着那人身后的同伙也被尖锐的苦无撕/裂，抽搐着倒在地上。</p><p> </p><p>    很不对劲……</p><p> </p><p>    又一名岩忍扑了上来，卡卡西一闪身躲过他手中的长刀，右腿横扫过去将他踢翻在地。他纵身一跃站上了峭壁，居高岭下地俯视着下面的岩忍。</p><p> </p><p>    这种违和感是什么……</p><p> </p><p>    两三人冲上峭壁，其中一人试图召唤出土牢将卡卡西困在里面，被他又一发雷切穿透。那几人被锋利的查克拉切中身体，纷纷倒坠下去。破碎的石块崩裂开来，击中了银发暗部的手臂，隐隐作痛。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西猛地蹙起眉，抬手捂住左边的写轮眼。</p><p> </p><p>    他已经累计使用了两发雷切，左眼传来麻木的灼烧感，隐隐约约还传来了针刺般的锐痛。开着写轮眼作战的消耗非常夸张，他干掉了几乎一半的敌人，可是鸠却还在那边拿着手里剑和对方周旋，似乎根本没有尽全力。</p><p> </p><p>    又一个忍者被鸠抓住手臂甩了过来，那名忍者挣扎了片刻爬起身来，视线扫到了卡卡西半跪在地上喘气的身影，干脆向他扑了过来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西勉强站起身，几下解决了那个忍者，皱起眉喊道，“鸠，不要用体术了，要速战速决！”</p><p> </p><p>    “啊！”棕发男子镜片后出现一抹慌乱，“可是卡卡西前辈不是说你的雷属性和他们相克吗？我一直在帮你把他们引过去呢！”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部胸口一闷，听到这句话差点吐血。</p><p> </p><p>    “谁让你引他们了？快点解决掉！” 怪不得他总觉得所有的岩忍都在围攻他一个人，鸠似乎完全不懂什么叫团队协作。卡卡西心中浮上一丝不好的感觉，鸠的行动看上去就像是在故意消耗他的查克拉。</p><p> </p><p>    “哦，哦！”鸠忙不迭地点点头，手忙脚乱地腾出手去拔腰间的刀。他抓着刀柄拔了几下，竟然没有出鞘的意思，眼见他的面前扑过去一个岩忍，举着手里剑就要冲着鸠刺下去。</p><p> </p><p>    “啊啊啊啊啊啊卡卡西前辈！！”鸠慌乱地叫了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    啧……没时间怀疑那么多了，得先解决岩隐那帮人。卡卡西咬着牙，左眼中的三勾玉又开始转动，跳动的视神经连带着他的太阳穴都疼痛起来。银发暗部敏捷地冲到鸠的面前挡下了那一击，两柄手里剑撞击在一起擦出刺耳的火花声，他趁机将那名忍者踹到一边，左臂避而不及地被划开一道伤口。</p><p> </p><p>    使用写轮眼的副作用渐渐开始袭来，卡卡西眯起左眼，急促地喘着气，打量着面前的战况。</p><p> </p><p>    还有五个人。</p><p> </p><p>    那忍者头目哈哈大笑了起来，“不愧是写轮眼卡卡西，我那么多精锐的部下都被你解决掉了……不过你也快没有查克拉了吧？差不多也可以把卷轴交给我了！”他的眼中闪出狠毒的光，一纵身向他扑了过来。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸠！剩下的人交给你了！”银发暗部戒备地紧盯着扑过来的忍者头目，分心冲旁边的人喊道。</p><p> </p><p>    那边的鸠似乎终于抽出了刀，那柄刀似是由特殊的金属制成，通体闪着黑色，看上去沉重的很。</p><p> </p><p>    “好的卡卡西前辈！”他高声地答应着，双手拖着那把长刀歪歪扭扭地向那几个剩下的岩忍冲了过去。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    急促的脚步声自门外的走廊传来，正在潜心批文件的波风水门忍不住抬起了头。</p><p> </p><p>    “火影大人！”几名戴着面具的暗部急匆匆地跑进房间，面对水门一字排开站好，“失礼了！第三小队发现紧急情况，需要立刻向您汇报！”</p><p> </p><p>    “出什么事了？”水门连忙直起身，放下了手中的钢笔。</p><p> </p><p>    “今天早晨，我所带领的第三小队在死亡森林的入口附近发现了血迹，经过鉴定，血液的所有者是第六小队的蓝羚！”中间那名戴着鸟状面具的暗部说道，“周围没有检查出任何痕迹，也没有找到他的尸/体。不过血迹已经干了，像是几天前就遇害了。”</p><p> </p><p>    年轻的火影蓝眸中掠过惊讶的神色，“什么？蓝羚怎么会忽然遇害，何人所为…...有线索吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    那名暗部缓缓摇了摇头，“蓝羚本应该和卡卡西队长，天藏，以及医疗忍者野原琳一起执行护送机密卷轴前往砂隐村的任务，而他们至今没有传来消息。”</p><p> </p><p>    水门凝重地蹙起眉，若是缺少队员，卡卡西一定不会允许队伍就那么出发，这其中一定有问题。</p><p> </p><p>    难道有什么人扮成蓝羚的样子混入了他们的小队？可是蓝羚是直属于卡卡西的暗部队员，他不可能没有发现异常。</p><p> </p><p>    他站起身，扭头向着窗外，神情严肃。</p><p> </p><p>    有一种非常不好的预感……</p><p> </p><p>    “派第四小队前去支援卡卡西，把这件事查清楚。”水门微微扭过头，向身后的暗部下令，“若是发现可疑的人物，就立刻带回来交给审/讯部。”</p><p> </p><p>    “是！四代目大人！”那几名暗部恭敬地行了一礼，消失在办公室中。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “糟糕了。” </p><p> </p><p>    就快要到达砂隐村的时候，帕克忽然开口。他耷拉着眼眸，仅来得及说完这句话，便嘭地一声消失在了原地。</p><p> </p><p>    琳震惊地停下了脚步，“通灵术……解除了？！”她无措地看向天藏，发现对方的表情也带着茫然。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西他一定受伤了！我们得赶紧回去！”棕发女忍的目光变得坚决，她拉起天藏的手臂就要原路返回。</p><p> </p><p>    “等一下，琳前辈！砂隐村马上就在前面了，我们不能在这个时间点放弃任务。”天藏将琳拦住，“卡卡西前辈就是为了让我们成功把这份文件送到砂隐才决定自己留下来的，你也清楚这对他意味着什么吧？”他睁大了双眼，语气沉重，“这份文件中记载了很多木叶和砂隐的机/密和禁术，关乎着两个村子的安危，这是我们的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>    “可是！”琳着急地甩开天藏，“卡卡西他——”</p><p> </p><p>    “前辈！”天藏抬高了声音，“你相信我，我对卡卡西前辈的担心不比你少！当我还在根的时候，就是卡卡西前辈从几次任务之中解开了我的心结，甚至可以说我的半条命都是他给的！”他说到这里，语气颤抖了起来，“可是你要清楚卡卡西前辈当时所下达的命令是他能想到最周全的计划，我们要相信他…...”</p><p> </p><p>    “——带土曾经说过。”琳的声音冷了下来，她缓缓抬起头，对上了天藏的目光，“在忍者的世界中，不遵守规定和规则的家伙被称为废物，可是，不珍视同伴的家伙连废物都不如！这是卡卡西一直记在心里的话，他为了这句话宁可放弃自己的生命。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我这辈子最大的愿望，就是守护他们的梦想，你让我怎能放着卡卡西不管？！”琳的眼角滑下两道泪水，目光却锐利地直直看向天藏。暗部的木遁忍者缓缓垂下了头，眸底的情绪汹涌而隐忍。</p><p> </p><p>    他动摇了，可忍者世界就是这样残忍，他们被动地面临着无数艰难的选择，而两条岔路口很可能全部通往万劫不复的深渊。</p><p> </p><p>    棕发女忍倔强地抬起手臂擦去眼角的泪水，“都走到这里了，任务一个人完成就够了吧？”她转过身，“天藏君，我不会让你为难。请你放心地前往砂隐村提交卷轴吧，我自己回去救卡卡西！”</p><p> </p><p>    天藏惊愕地瞪大眼睛，连忙挡住琳的去路，“就算这样也应该由我回去——”</p><p> </p><p>    “——我是一名医疗忍者。”琳在身侧握紧了拳头，“帕克忽然消失，证明卡卡西一定受了不轻的伤，而医疗忍者的使命就是为队友治疗。不然我在队里究竟起着什么样的作用？”她眼中的情绪微微颤动起来，“你回去可能可以杀掉敌人，但是无法为卡卡西疗伤；而我若在运送卷轴的路上再遇敌/袭，任务也会失败，这是两败俱伤。”她此时思路出乎意料地严谨，天藏竟然找不出词语来反驳她。</p><p> </p><p>    “可是……”他艰难地开口，“能让卡卡西前辈受伤的对手一定不简单，你回去不是送死吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    琳轻轻地摇了摇头，“若是那样，你仍然可以成功地完成任务。就算我打不过那些人，那我宁愿和卡卡西一起死在那里，也不愿背负不顾同伴的标签。”她的眼眶又红了起来，垂下头露出一个苦涩的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    “不过卡卡西那么厉害，一定没事的。他一定是打倒所有的敌人之后查克拉用尽了，现在等着我们回去找他呢！”</p><p> </p><p>    琳的泪水一滴滴落在脚下的砂子上，留下一个个深色的小坑。天藏沉默地看着面前捂着脸落泪的少女，沉重地低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>    “我知道了。”他说，“不过我要派我的木分身跟着你，这样我才能稍稍放心一点。”</p><p> </p><p>    琳抬起头，又哭又笑地连连点头，“天藏君，谢谢你！还有，对不起……”她局促地用衣袖去擦流下的眼泪，对自己的失态抱歉极了。</p><p> </p><p>    天藏摇了摇头，微笑道，“怎么会呢，这样也算是我跟你一起回去救卡卡西前辈了吧。不然，我自己就算完成了任务也会愧对他的。”他伸出双手结了一个木遁的印，将分身制造出来，后撤一步从琳的面前让开。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳前辈，请务必小心！”天藏担忧地看着面前的棕发女忍，嘱咐道。</p><p> </p><p>    “不用担心我，有你的分身在没问题的，快去砂隐村吧！”琳向他挥了挥手，转过身去。</p><p> </p><p>    漫天呼啸的黄沙之中，两人向着相反的方向渐行渐远。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “……..”</p><p> </p><p>越走，心中的不安就越明显，宇智波带土终于忍不住站定了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么了？”小南转过头，见带土一脸凝重地扭头看向身后，出声问道。</p><p> </p><p>    “没什么……”心底像是翻涌着波浪，一阵阵窒息感侵入地毫无来由，到底是怎么回事？</p><p> </p><p>    他正思考着，眼前却忽然一黑。右眼中的三勾玉忽然疯狂地旋转起来，一阵尖锐的疼痛径直爬升到太阳穴，带土一把按住右眼，剧烈地喘息了起来，心中的不安一瞬间到达了顶峰。一阵眩晕袭来，他踉跄了一下，险些跌倒。</p><p> </p><p>    身边的蝎连忙一把扶住带土，让他慢慢坐在地上。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土，你怎么了！”小南惊慌地跑过来，见面前的黑发宇智波双目失神，连忙伸出手拍拍他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>    带土坐在地上死死捂着右眼，能让他的写轮眼反应如此剧烈的，只有……..</p><p> </p><p>    回想起心中的那股异样，一个可怕的念头油然而生。带土的瞳孔剧烈收缩起来，他一把抓住小南，嘶哑地吼道，“之前感知到的那股查克拉在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>    “带土？”小南睁大了眼睛，面前的人瞳孔猩红，嘴唇不住颤抖着，只这么几秒就有汗珠从他的额角滑落，流入长袍遮盖的领口。</p><p> </p><p>    “快告诉我！！”</p><p> </p><p>    她只来得及指了一个方位，带土就抓起面具猛地站了起来。黑发宇智波一把推开了一头雾水的蝎，摇摇晃晃地站稳。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们先回去！”</p><p> </p><p>    话音未落，黑发的宇智波已经向着小南所指的方位疯狂地跑去，一瞬间便消失在了他们眼前。</p><p> </p><p>    而剩下的两人还沉浸在惊愕之中，久久不能回神。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    带土飞快地跃过一片片树林，他将面具扣在脸上，似乎这样就可以掩饰他呼之欲出的恐慌。他紧握成拳的手指冰凉，几乎感受不到自己正在奔跑的双脚。刚才写轮眼的反应代表了什么他不敢去想，而真正的卡卡西甚至有可能在千里之外。可是他必须去看看，因为他有一种感觉，如果不去确认，他可能会后悔终生。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发的宇智波已经分不清楚自己想不想要在小南感知到的地点看到卡卡西，之前被压入心底的噩梦又卷土重来，带土紧紧咬着牙，脑中一片混沌。</p><p> </p><p>    一只发着光的白色纸蝴蝶晃晃悠悠地从带土背后飘了过来，它飞到了黑发宇智波的前方，扇动着翅膀向他行进路线偏右的方向飞去。</p><p> </p><p>    带土一怔，随后反应了过来，他加速跟上了那只纸蝴蝶的步伐。</p><p> </p><p>    谢谢你，小南。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西，千万别有事啊……</p><p> </p><p>    ……….</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    山谷间静的吓人。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西喘着气，身子一晃摔倒在一边，在他不远处那名岩忍的头目躺在地上双目圆睁，嘴角挂满了暗红的鲜/血。那人的胸口被洞/穿，衣服周围焦黑一片，是被雷切击中的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    终于……结束了………...</p><p> </p><p>    而他自己的状况也好不到哪里去。之前被手里剑划伤的左臂不断淌着血，右肋下一处被贯/穿的伤口也已经洇红了上衣。卡卡西急促地呼吸着，左手死死捂着写轮眼，他身上还有无数的擦伤与碰伤，此时结束了冗长的战斗之后再也使不出力气，只能勉强靠在身后的大石上。</p><p> </p><p>    他已经没有多余的查克拉了，无法继续维持通灵之术，但愿琳和天藏不要担心才好。</p><p> </p><p>    算算时间，他们应该也差不多到达砂隐了吧？</p><p> </p><p>    ……..这样一来，就不用担心鸠会抢走卷轴了。</p><p> </p><p>    “嘶……”左眼灼烧般疼痛起来，卡卡西忍不住咬紧牙关，视线一阵模糊。</p><p> </p><p>    可恶，偏偏在这种时候…………</p><p> </p><p>     “哎呀卡卡西前辈，多亏了你，刚才的一战才这么轻松！辛苦你啦！”聒噪的声音再度响起，让人心烦意乱。这句话中所含的意味颇为讽刺，卡卡西皱着眉抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>    那边的鸠正从一名岩忍身上抽出刀，缓缓向他走来。</p><p> </p><p>    面对虚弱的卡卡西，棕发男子不再用笨拙和傻笑掩饰自己。他抬起手，将黑框眼镜摘下随意地甩在一边的石头上，冲银发暗部挑起眉来。那双棕色的眸中此刻尽是嘲讽，毫不吝啬地将自己的敌意暴露在对方的面前。</p><p> </p><p>    “终于露出本性了吗…...”卡卡西勉强地抬眼看他，冷笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>    “果然你早就发现了啊，看来我还需要进步呢。”鸠发出一声轻笑，抬起左脚踩在卡卡西倚着的石头上，居高临下地俯视着面前的银发暗部。</p><p> </p><p>    “我之前就一直听说卡卡西前辈的事情，对你的仰慕也不是演出来的哦。”鸠恶劣地俯下身，眸中闪过一丝调笑，“不过能见到卡卡西前辈如此狼狈的一面，也算是意外之喜吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西懒得搭理他，滴落的汗水划过了几处伤口，火烧火燎得刺痛起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “你的目的是什么？卷轴吗？”银发暗部平淡地开口，他的眼睛不再看向鸠，而是直直地望向山谷的出口。那边隐约照进了几缕明亮的阳光，和这山谷中血/流成河的阴暗气氛有着天壤之别。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠意外地睁大了眼，“哦？卡卡西前辈居然想套我的话！”他不屑地笑了笑，摊开手掌，眼神落在了卡卡西的脸上，“算了，反正都落到这副田地了，我也不怕你会泄露消息。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你以为我想要那份卷轴，可惜刚好相反，我对<strong>你</strong>倒是更有兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>    棕发男子戏剧性地加重了读音，他夸张地凑近卡卡西，眸中闪过孩童般好奇的神色。</p><p> </p><p>    “第一次亲眼见识到写轮眼的力量，果然令人不可思议。”他紧盯着银发暗部左眼的伤疤，“身为外族人能将写轮眼用的这么熟练，真不愧是卡卡西前辈啊。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>又是无比正经的一章……</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*（这章仍然不太敢标）轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*土哥终于赶来</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西咬着牙捂住疼痛的额角，眼前生出一片眩晕。</p><p> </p><p>    “你过奖了。”他冷漠地挤出几个字。</p><p> </p><p>    “是啊…...也是靠着写轮眼，卡卡西前辈才会名扬各国的吧？”鸠的声音轻快起来，“不过前辈今后再也不会需要它了！” </p><p> </p><p>    他的唇角向上扬起，露出令人厌恶的笑容，目光毫不掩饰地在卡卡西的左眼周边打转。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部的表情越加冰冷，眉头也蹙了起来，”你的目标是我的写轮眼？”</p><p> </p><p>    鸠哼笑道，“你的？卡卡西前辈什么时候改姓宇智波了？”</p><p> </p><p>     带土……卡卡西忽然神色一怔。</p><p> </p><p>    “反正这只眼睛本身也不属于你，不如就乖乖上交给那位大人吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “况且，你撞破了一些不该知道的事情，所以抱歉了卡卡西前辈，我的任务就是要让你永远闭嘴哦。”鸠把玩着手中的黑色长刃，舔了舔唇角。他低头看向卡卡西，目光忽而痴迷忽而凶狠。“作为粉丝能够亲手杀/死自己的偶像，这世间简直没有比这更有成就感的事了！”</p><p> </p><p>    「那位大人」……他撞破了什么秘密……</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西强忍着浑身的疼痛试图冷静思考，片刻后他得出了结论，将唇紧紧抿成了一条直线。</p><p> </p><p>    “你是根的人。”他用确定的口吻说道。</p><p> </p><p>    “哎呀暴露了吗！那更不能让卡卡西前辈活下去了！”鸠故意用一种虚伪的惊讶声调尖声叫道，面部的神色变得热烈而疯狂，“虽然可惜，可是如果不杀掉你，我就得死……”他的眼前闪过根之首领那苍老而阴狠的表情，瞳孔畏缩了片刻，又抽/搐着肌肉咧出一个惨兮兮的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西前辈一直很珍视同伴，之前还为我挡了一刀……现在也不会见死不救的对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    他的目光频频在卡卡西脸上停留，露出一个悲戚的表情，似乎面前的银发暗部就是他生命的救赎。</p><p> </p><p>    “不过在这之前，也稍稍让我满足一下身为崇拜者的心愿吧。”鸠缓缓俯下身，瞳孔兴奋地颤抖起来，“卡卡西前辈面罩下的脸，我早就很好奇了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “让我见识一下吧…..这样的话，至少还会有我在你死后记得你的真容…...”他怪笑了几声，缓缓着向银发暗部的脸伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>    “让我带着这份记忆替你活下去，如何？”</p><p> </p><p>    鸠的唇角不自觉向上扬起，沾满血/迹的手指慢慢靠近。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的眸底陡然划过一丝狠戾。</p><p> </p><p>    噗地一声，苦无没入血/肉的声音在安静的山谷中显得无比清晰，鸠惊愕地瞪大双眼，颤抖着身体喷出一口血/水，暗沉的红色星星点点溅在面前的大石上。卡卡西的脸侧也沾上了几丝血迹，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，眼睛却狠狠盯着面前的根之忍者。从鸠后背插入的手里剑径直贯/穿了身体，棕发男子的腹部缓缓溢出一滩红色。</p><p> </p><p>    他不可置信地回过头，看到了一头显眼的银发。</p><p> </p><p>    不可能......</p><p> </p><p>    狂怒的棕发根忍挥起尖刀，猛地将身后的人砍作两段。那个身影嘭地一声凭空消失，而鸠的左手则紧紧捂着腹部的创口，狠瞪着眼睛喘着粗气。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西闷/哼一声，浑身颤抖起来，忍术解除时影分身的感受会返还于本体。他双眼紧闭，额间登时滑下几道汗珠。</p><p> </p><p>    “用最后的查克拉化作影分身埋伏起来了吗……”鸠缓缓转过头，面色苍白得可怕，“卡卡西……你该死……”</p><p> </p><p>    他似乎失去了理智，猛地伸出右手，向银发暗部的左眼刺去。</p><p> </p><p>    面前一阵模糊，对方在情绪的操控下速度快的惊人，而卡卡西已经没有体力破解他的攻击。</p><p> </p><p>    可这是带土留给他的眼睛，不可以就这样——</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>住手！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    那只手在即将触碰到卡卡西左眼的前一秒堪堪刹住了车。</p><p> </p><p>    听到这个熟悉的声音，银发暗部宛如被一盆冷水当头浇下一般猛地清醒过来。他惊愕地转过头，刚好看到琳和天藏从山谷的入口急匆匆地跑向这边。棕发少女正扶着膝盖喘气，可她的目光却急切地看向卡卡西的方向。在二人目光相接的一刹那，棕发女忍似乎长长松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>    “啧，麻烦的人回来了啊。”鸠冷哼了一声，缓缓收回停在卡卡西左眼前的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸠……”琳银牙紧咬，对面前的根之忍者怒目而视，“你果然是心怀不轨！休想伤害卡卡西！”</p><p> </p><p>    “好烦啊…...不要打扰我和卡卡西前辈的二人世界好不好……”鸠半吊起了眼眸，拖长声音语气不爽。他从卡卡西面前站起身来，吊儿郎当地提着刀向琳的方向走去。“…...我会杀了你哦。”</p><p> </p><p>    天藏的木分身立刻挡在琳的面前，摆出作战的姿势。而琳则是敏捷地纵身跃上石壁，向卡卡西的方向跑去。鸠见她想要冲破他地阻拦，表情立刻愤恨地扭曲起来，挥起长刃就向琳的方向砍去。然而站在一边的天藏立刻施展出木遁之术缠住了他的右手，二人斗在一处。    </p><p> </p><p>    “琳！！”卡卡西惊愕看着赶到自己身边的好友，“你们怎么回来了？卷轴呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    “放心吧卡卡西，没问题的。”琳冲他露出一个温柔的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西稍稍放松了神经，张了张口还想再说些什么，却不小心扯到了伤口，银发暗部当即捂着胸口开始剧烈地咳嗽了起来。一缕鲜/血缓缓从嘴角溢出，将深色的面罩沾染得一片狼/藉。</p><p> </p><p>    琳的脸色一变，立刻施展起掌仙术为他治疗伤口。看着卡卡西的伤势如此严重，她双手缓缓颤抖起来，忍不住又要落泪。</p><p> </p><p>    “别哭，琳……”卡卡西勉强挤出一个安慰的笑容，他的面罩被撕破了一角，浑身沾满的血/污分不清是敌人的还是他自己的。“快走吧，鸠是根的人，天藏也不一定是他的对手……”</p><p> </p><p>    “根？”琳瞪大了双眼，“他是团藏派来的？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…...区区一个分身也配跟我打？”这时，鸠嗤笑着一刀将延伸的木桩砍断，飞身扑向了天藏的木分身。几招之间，那分身被长刃刺中，嘭地一声消失了。棕发根忍直起了腰，像是忘记了腹部的疼痛一般。他任凭鲜/血不断滴落在地上，表情骇人地缓缓转过头来。</p><p> </p><p>    “木分身…..？”卡卡西的神经又在一瞬间紧绷起来，“琳，天藏的本体呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    棕发的女忍没有理会他，紧紧抿着唇专心治疗他身上的伤口。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的心一瞬间沉了下去，他的声音虚弱而嘶哑，“你把卷轴交给天藏，自己回来了，是吗…..”</p><p> </p><p>    琳的瞳孔颤抖起来，一道泪水从她的眼角滑落，滴在卡卡西的胸前。“…...你骂我我也无所谓，我不能放着你不管……”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西缓缓垂下眼眸，太傻了，琳。为了我来送死，不值得啊……</p><p> </p><p>    鸠似乎已经看厌了这边友谊情深的戏码。他不耐地提着长刀缓缓逼近，“聊天时间就到此结束吧……”他一转手握紧了刀柄，深黑色的刀刃闪出点点寒光。</p><p> </p><p>    “我已经……等不及了！”</p><p> </p><p>    “琳，你快走......他的目标是我！”卡卡西强撑着力气推了推琳的手。他的喉咙中好似有火在烧，就连开口说话都已经费尽了全力。</p><p> </p><p>    棕发女忍的双手颤抖起来，绿色的光芒慢慢从她的掌心消失。</p><p> </p><p>    片刻之后，她像是做出了什么觉悟，少女冰冷的指尖抓起卡卡西身侧那把沾着血的手里剑，缓缓站起身来。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳…..！”卡卡西焦急地想要阻止她，可是透支的身体已经不听使唤。他越着急，左眼的烧灼感越发明显，将他的感知渐渐吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>    医疗忍者拿起了武/器，站在了敌人的正前方。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>你打不过他的，不要送死——</strong></p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西急促地喘/息起来。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠讶异地看着挡在自己面前，表情坚定，紧握着手里剑的少女，从喉中挤出一声嘲讽的冷笑。紧接着，那漆黑的长刃在他手中打了个转，毫不留情地向那具单薄的身体/刺了过去。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>不可以——</strong></p><p> </p><p>………...</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的瞳孔瞬间放大，眼前的画面似乎变成了一帧一帧的慢动作。他看到那柄漆黑的长刃，对准了琳的胸口，正在一点一点的逼近。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>我答应过带土的——</strong></p><p> </p><p> ………...</p><p> </p><p>    时间流逝地更加缓慢，银发暗部恍惚之间觉得自己的身子好像动了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，鸠的身影似乎在前方触/手可及。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>我一定会保护好你——！</strong></p><p> </p><p>    他绝不允许自己再次看着重要的同伴死去……</p><p> </p><p> 棕发女忍的瞳孔缓缓睁大，随后惊慌地颤抖起来。手里剑无力地滑出手心，她看着身前人那一头醒目的银发，眼泪止不住地从脸侧滴落。滚热的泪水烫得她浑身发抖，而颤抖的指尖却冰凉得近乎失去知觉。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西用尽了最后的力气，奋不顾身地挡在了她的面前。</p><p> </p><p>    ……………...</p><p> </p><p>    意识渐渐模糊，卡卡西甚至没有感受到那柄长刀刺/入自己的身体。在一瞬间，他面前的空气像是扭曲了一般，如此的不真实。鸠的身影化作了飘渺的雾气，在他的视野中缓缓消失。银发暗部的身体不受控制地滑落下来，倒在琳的怀中。</p><p> </p><p>    带土，答应你的事情，我没有食言……</p><p> </p><p>    我答应过的…...我一定会保护琳…...</p><p> </p><p>    不过，我也就到此为止了吧……</p><p> </p><p>    唯一遗憾的是，最后没能亲口跟你告别，对不起啊……</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部慢慢阖上了双眼。在意识渐渐远去之时，他似乎听到有人正在声嘶力竭地呼喊着他的名字……</p><p> </p><p>    ——“<strong>卡卡西！！！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    视线所及之处尽是触目惊心的血色，空气中弥漫着浓烈的铁锈味道。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土颤抖着跪在银发暗部的身边，面具被仓皇地丢开。他手指哆哆嗦嗦地抚上卡卡西的脸颊，那张脸沾满了斑驳的血/迹；他不敢多耗费一丝一毫的力气，生怕那人化作漫天的白色羽毛消失在漆黑的湖中。</p><p> </p><p>    他冲进这片山谷的时候，映入眼帘的就是这样一幅画面。</p><p> </p><p>    那个诡异的黑影，手中握着那把噩梦般的长刃向前刺去，而卡卡西义无反顾地飞身挡在了琳的面前。</p><p> </p><p>    恐惧和绝望一瞬间撕开了他的大脑，他疯狂地大喊出声，试图阻止那锋利的刀尖再向前递进。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    重来一次之后，这就是他所改变的未来吗？</p><p> </p><p>    上一世的宇智波带土用十几年来痛恨那个所谓虚假的世界，因为卡卡西对琳见死不救。</p><p> </p><p>    这一世的卡卡西为了救琳甘愿赴死，那宇智波带土满意了吗？</p><p> </p><p>    浑身是血的卡卡西，面色苍白地像是一个假人。他的衣服残/破不堪，伤口随处可见。可是他的表情却带着解脱，似乎还带着一丝恬淡的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>    这种未来……这种未来……</p><p> </p><p>    他的心脏剧烈地疼痛起来。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>没有卡卡西的未来，连进垃圾桶都不配！！！</strong></p><p> </p><p>    噩梦与现实扭曲着重叠在一起，右眼迸发出压抑的查克拉，熟悉的力量在一瞬间冲破了经脉。写轮眼中颤抖的三只勾玉登时化作锋利的镰刀，在那鲜红的眼底疯狂地旋转起来。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠的手臂在一瞬间被撕/裂，连同着那柄骇人的长刀一起，旋转着消失在扭曲的空间中。他痛苦地惨/叫出声，紧接着露出窒息般的表情，疯狂挣扎着被吸入了神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波的右眼眼角缓缓流下一道血泪，他剧烈喘/息着，目光无神直直看向前方。山谷间安静的过分，狰狞的石壁不断吞噬着上方投下的阳光，冷得让人心寒。</p><p> </p><p>    他缓慢地转向那个躺在琳怀中毫无生气的身体。视线聚焦在银发暗部脸上时，带土的脑中爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的轰鸣。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西…..卡卡西……”他猛地扑到银发暗部的身边，心脏被猛烈地挤压着，每一次呼吸都能感受到刺骨的冰凉与疼痛。带土近乎窒息地攥紧了胸口的布料，那黑底的长袍沾染不出血/迹的颜色，可他却被自己掌心的鲜红灼烫得几乎失去理智。</p><p> </p><p>    他的双眼一刻不停地盯着卡卡西的面庞，指尖摸索着去握他毫无血色的手。似乎能够感受到对方的体温在一分一秒地流失，黑发宇智波眼底瞬间爬满了猩红的血丝，绝望地抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>    是对他的报复吗？报复他上一世不断地将卡卡西抛入绝望和悔恨的深渊，又在最后无情地将他留在原地。所以这一世轮到卡卡西撇下了他…...</p><p> </p><p>    都是他的错......</p><p> </p><p>    他又一次来晚了……</p><p> </p><p>    如果他早一点赶过来，卡卡西就不会变成这样……</p><p> </p><p>    是宇智波带土害死了旗木卡卡西……..</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>这是梦…..是假的……假的……假的！！！</strong></p><p> </p><p>    他感觉到指尖掐入掌心带来的锐痛却无动于衷，甚至从心底生出一番报复自己的快/意。黑发宇智波被狂乱的悲痛吞没了理智，他机械般地垂下头，涣散的瞳孔中冒出愤恨的杀气，他要毁了这个令人憎恶的未来——</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>带土！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    是谁的声音…...竟会如此熟悉……琳吗……</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你看着我！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    她冰凉的手贴上了他的脸……语气焦急…...可他是一个连卡卡西都救不了的废物…...</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>卡卡西还活着，我能救他！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    “……..？”</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土瞳孔剧烈地收缩起来，这句话猛的使他从思维的困境中清醒了过来。他的眸子动了动，缓缓聚焦在琳的脸上。对方伸出一只手捧住了他的脸，漂亮的杏眼被泪水浸得通红，却又满含坚定地直直看着他。带土的目光怔住，这才后知后觉的看到她附在卡卡西胸口的另一只手掌正散发出柔和的绿光。</p><p> </p><p>    明亮而又鲜活，充满了生命力…...</p><p> </p><p>    “他还…还活着……？”</p><p> </p><p>    刚才还浑身爆发出黑气的人立刻化身成手足无措的孩子，嘴唇和瞳孔都慌乱地颤抖着，眼眶也红了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳……救救他…...要怎么做，怎么做才好……”宇智波带土从喉中溢出一声哭腔，眼泪失控地冲出眼眶，冲淡了之前右眼流下的那道血/痕。</p><p> </p><p>    “你需要做的就是保持冷静。”琳将目光收回到卡卡西的身上，她已经从目睹带土突然出现的震惊之中反应了过来，将所有的注意力都放在了治疗上面。</p><p> </p><p>    “相信我吧。”她说，“赌上我的性命，我也会救回卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>    否则，她将一辈子都无法原谅自己。</p><p> </p><p>    带土眸中划过几丝茫然，视野被迸发的泪水模糊，怎样都止不住。他低下头无措地看着安静躺在地上的卡卡西，视线所及每一道伤口都仿佛在他的心中划了一刀，疼痛地快要麻木。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个人是根的人。”琳在百忙之中，分心对带土说，“他在任务开始之前混入了我们的小队，刚才……卡卡西说那个人的目标是他。”</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>根…………</strong></p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波的表情愤怒地扭曲起来，他心中的火烧的更加旺盛，可大脑却陡然变得出奇地冷静。</p><p> </p><p>    “我马上回来。”他抬起手用衣袖抹去脸上的泪水，冷然抛下这么一句。带土转过身，慢慢虚化消失在扭曲的空间中。</p><p> </p><p>    琳表情一怔，她之前的慌乱之余没有细想，不过那个鸠似乎也是这样消失的…...</p><p> </p><p>    那是……带土写轮眼的力量吗？</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    愤怒的宇智波在神威空间的某个不起眼的高台上找到了鸠。那人拖着断/臂，正在十分可笑地试图冲破时空间的界限，丝毫不知道自己已经进入了插翅难逃的牢笼。棕发的根忍猛地察觉到空间中多出一个人，便缓缓扭过头来。看到带土的瞬间，鸠的神情像看到了怪物一般夹杂着愤怒和恐惧。他顿了几秒，不要命地冲带土扑了上来，右肩的创口处喷洒出汩汩鲜/血。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波面无表情地站在原地，漠然的瞳孔瞬间涌起强烈的杀气。那股气场压/迫性过于庞大，竟将鸠震慑得刹住了脚步，颤抖地大张着嘴巴定在原地。</p><p> </p><p>    这个人…...也有一只写轮眼…...</p><p> </p><p>    一拳重重地砸向在鸠的下颌，力道之大，将棕发根忍整个人都甩了出去。他被木遁捆/住身体动弹不得，后脑勺狠狠撞在地面上，咳出一大口血/水。</p><p> </p><p>    “你竟敢动他。”带土压抑的嗓音嘶哑，眼底闪出浓烈的怒火。</p><p> </p><p>    木遁的尖桩似乎感知到了术者的愤怒，猛地增生出无数根倒刺，勾破了鸠的皮肤，将他缠绕的更紧。</p><p> </p><p>    那人惨/烈地尖叫起来，抽搐的肢体上显出几百道殷殷血/痕。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波右眼闪出危险的红光，他闪身来到鸠的身前，一把卡住那人的脖子径直将他提得双脚悬空。</p><p> </p><p>    “我真想现在就杀了你.....”带土眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地收紧了手指。鸠的眼珠由于窒息而向外突出，僵硬地抽动着嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>    他还不能杀他，这个人还有用......</p><p> </p><p>    “......可我不会让你那么好过的。”想起卡卡西缓缓倒下的身影，黑发宇智波的双手由于愤怒而颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “写轮眼……写轮眼……”鸠仍然疯狂地嗫嚅着，狂热地盯着带土右眼间旋转的镰刀图案。</p><p> </p><p>    真不愧是团藏手下的疯/狗。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波猛地睁大了右眼，随后松开手指。根之忍者从他手下摔倒在高台上，瞳孔涣散，陷入了无尽的幻术。</p><p> </p><p>    “你该庆幸我的万花筒不是月读。”黑发宇智波缓缓弯下腰，轻蔑地嗤道。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    温和的查克拉细密地包裹着经脉，一点一点重新修复着破损的细胞。在绿光的笼罩下，骇人的创口正在慢慢愈合。</p><p> </p><p>    很好，血已经止住了……琳抬起手，擦了擦额角的汗水。</p><p> </p><p>    空间一阵扭曲，带土凭空出现。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳，带着卡卡西，跟我回晓。”带土半跪下身子拢住卡卡西冰凉的指尖，抬头对上好友的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    对方那双杏眼中满是迟疑，“可是……”没有了木分身，她无法和前往砂隐村的天藏进行联络，更不用说卡卡西现在完全无法移动……</p><p> </p><p>    然而带土完全没有给她思考的时间，直接伸手搭上了琳的肩膀。一阵眩晕过后，三个人同时消失在了原地。那方狭窄的山谷再次恢复了死一般的沉寂，唯有满地触目惊心的血色在昏暗的光线下闪烁，无声地见证着忍者生命的荒唐。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>写完这一章，脑瓜子嗡嗡的……..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>卡卡：你差点死一次，我也差点死一次，这样我们才门当户对。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>能让报社边缘的黑化土哥一秒变成哭包的人也只有卡卡西了…...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*我就知道我正经不了几章</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>幽深的空间无限地延伸向四周，半空中布满了参差不齐的青灰色高台。这里是属于宇智波带土万花筒写轮眼后的世界，它的存在独树一帜，清冷地浮沉于时间与空间的边缘。</p><p> </p><p>    时空漩涡消失之后，三人被稳稳当当地投放在空间正中央宽大的高台上。琳是头一次经历空间折叠，睁大的杏眼中满含着不可思议。她的双手仍然稳稳地附在卡卡西的胸前为他疗伤，却也忍不住抬起目光，震惊地环视着这壮观而悲肃的隐秘场所。</p><p> </p><p>    这座空间像是一个被孤立的世界，承载着被遗忘的记忆和脱离世界的人。</p><p> </p><p>    角落的高台上，棕发的根忍浑身被尖锐的植物捆成了麻花，那些倒钩足以让他在幻术中感受到加倍的疼痛。鸠毫无生气地倒在地面上，手指时不时地抵在冰凉的石台上抽搐。他断掉的右臂仍然紧攥着那把黑色长刀，远远地落在高台的另一端。身下的血/液将地面浸染得面目全非，暗红的痕迹从高台的边缘缓缓漫溢而下，滴入时空间下方深不见底的黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>    棕发女忍带着满腹的疑问转过头，缓缓将探究的目光投向了身边的带土。她有太多问题想要得到解答，一时间竟不知道从何说起。</p><p> </p><p>    而黑发宇智波此时却只顾盯着面前银发暗部安静的睡脸，丝毫没有注意到琳的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    琳：…………</p><p> </p><p>    没办法，她只好轻声开口，“带土，这里是……？”</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯……？”被叫到名字，带土这才后知后觉地抬起头，愣怔的神色像极了在忍者学校上课走神被老师点名时的小孩。</p><p> </p><p>    琳似笑非笑地看了他一眼，黑发宇智波不好意思地挠了挠头，反应了过来。</p><p> </p><p>    “这里是我的神威空间。”他又将头垂得更低，语气中透出一丝苦涩，“是万花筒写轮眼。”</p><p> </p><p>    经历过惨烈伤痛才能够开启的，被诅咒的瞳术。</p><p> </p><p>    琳对宇智波一族写轮眼的秘密了解得并不深刻，听到这里只能似懂非懂地眨了眨眼睛。带土的表情似乎有些保留，她便也贴心地没有接着追问。</p><p> </p><p>    不过，多亏了带土的能力，才从鸠的手下救下了他们两人，尤其是卡卡西……想到这里，琳不放心地又向远处棕发根忍的方向看了一眼，生怕一个不注意对方就会从那边扑过来。</p><p> </p><p>    “他没死。”带土顺着琳的目光向那边看了一眼，又迅速地转了回来。黑发宇智波的语调十分冷淡，连一点眼神也不愿意分给那个不知好歹的根忍。指尖滑入银发暗部左手的指缝间，缓缓握紧，带土轻道，“我不会让那个人这么简单的去死的。”</p><p> </p><p>    琳的目光一动，抿紧了唇，手掌间发出的绿色暖光更加明亮起来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的样子看上去比刚才稍稍好转了些，苍白的指尖在带土手掌中回升了一点暖意，呼吸也由微弱逐渐变得平稳。带土来的非常及时，鸠的黑刃只来得及刺破了卡卡西的血/肉，却没有伤到骨头和内脏。除了肋下那处严重的伤口，其余的伤痕已经在掌仙术的治疗下逐渐愈合。而由于银发暗部过于透支了写轮眼的力量，身上剩下的查克拉微乎其微，才导致他陷入了阶段性的昏迷。</p><p> </p><p>    两道目光殷切而热烈地自上方注视着他，在静谧的空间中彼此碰撞，呼喊，试图挽救他游离的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土，对不起……”琳张了张口，原本温柔平和的嗓音此时带着些许哽咽，“是我的错…...卡卡西是为了救我才……”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波缓缓地摇了摇头，眸中倒映出银发暗部那张紧闭着双眼，沾满血/污的脸。他伸出手，小心地拉下了对方被凝结的血块染脏的面罩，无奈地露出苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>    他们三个人好像无论何时都在拼命地试图从对方身上卸下沉重的责任，小心翼翼地占据着对方心间的一角，然后在沉浮的命运当中彼此救赎。</p><p> </p><p>    “你不用道歉，琳......”他低声开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “是我没有保护好你们。”</p><p> </p><p>    他明白的，就算有无数次重来的机会摆在卡卡西的面前，他也会毫不犹豫地选择扑上去挡住那把黑色的尖刃。</p><p> </p><p>    这个人从来没有变过，他一直就是这样一个温柔而固执的笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p>    因为卡卡西很强大，所以大家都会不自觉地去依赖他。</p><p> </p><p>    带土伸出手，缓缓擦去银发暗部嘴角那一道暗淡的血痕，眼底深沉。</p><p> </p><p>    那我呢，卡卡西？在你的心中，难道我也只是那些人的其中一位而已吗？</p><p> </p><p>    ————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    当人的注意力暂时地聚焦在对自己很重要的人身上时，他们的潜意识会为了实现这种精神的高度集中，而选择性的遗忘其他相对次要的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    一个焦急的身影正心急火燎地向木叶飞奔。</p><p> </p><p>    琳将所有注意力都倾注在了为卡卡西疗伤这件事上，再无法顾及其他；而带土就更不用说了，他若不是害怕压到伤口影响琳的治疗，恨不得直接把卡卡西打横抱在怀里。水门班的三个人在神威空间中久违地紧密围在一起，散发出一股生人勿近的气息。</p><p> </p><p>    于是“生人”天藏就这么毫不知情地被他们遗忘了。</p><p> </p><p>    和琳分别之后，他便迅速地赶到了砂隐村。才刚成功提交了卷轴，便收到了影分身归位时带来的讯息。天藏立刻得知了鸠试图挖取卡卡西的写轮眼，还想连着琳一起杀掉的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    木遁忍者当时就急了，抛下身后还想跟他客套的砂忍们就向山谷的方向冲去。</p><p> </p><p>    砂隐使者们面面相觑：我们难道长的很吓人吗？</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    距离影分身被打败已经过了很久，现在的情况怕是凶多吉少.....天藏心中泛起浓浓的自责和悔恨，加快了行进的速度。</p><p> </p><p>    漆黑的山谷中横/尸/遍野，急促的脚步声踏在岩石上泛起空荡的回声。木遁忍者喘着气跑到战场中央，焦急地四周环视起来。</p><p> </p><p>    空无一人，卡卡西，琳和鸠像是人间蒸发了一般。山谷两侧看不到离开的脚印，甚至没有任何血/液拖动留下的痕迹......</p><p> </p><p>    木遁忍者的双眼惊恐地睁大，心头漫起一股不详的预感。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西前辈和琳前辈一定是被那个鸠带走了！</p><p> </p><p>    必须赶紧回去报告给四代目火影大人！</p><p> </p><p>    （鸠：误会大了，朋友。）</p><p> </p><p>    一天一夜之后，天藏在路上碰到了从木叶赶来的暗部第四小队。</p><p> </p><p>    带队的队长立刻认出了他，在听过事情的叙述之后两组人决定分头行动。由两个人和天藏一起回去向火影大人做报告，而另外的人则继续前往大/战所在的山谷调查卡卡西等人消失的线索。</p><p> </p><p>    又过了一天多，身在木叶的水门收到了两名爱徒连同一名代号鸠的忍者一起消失，生死未卜的消息。年轻的火影心急如焚，追加了两支小队前往风火两/国的交界进行搜索。</p><p> </p><p>    同时，身在晓组织高塔中，昏迷将近三天的卡卡西终于睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    麻痹的五感渐渐回归，眼前那片黑暗中斑驳的光点轻快地摇动起来，恍惚的意识在脑中盘旋，试探着组建起短暂的思维。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西……？”</p><p> </p><p>    一直趴在床边的带土最先反应了过来，他连忙坐直身体，俯身轻轻搭上卡卡西的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部的指尖微微一抖，表情溢出几分不适；他的左眼被纱布蒙着，身体的经络仍然不断地传来酸/胀的疼痛。静谧的氛围忽然被人声搅散，卡卡西动作一滞，缓缓地睁开右眼。</p><p> </p><p>    他……还活着么？</p><p> </p><p>    昏暗却温暖的光渐渐照亮了模糊的视野，卡卡西的思维还没有完全清醒。他缓慢地转过头，发现自己身处于一个陌生的环境，而旁边那人温暖的手掌贴着自己的手臂，源源不断地传来柔和的热量。</p><p> </p><p>    这熟悉的温度让他眼眶一酸。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土……”破碎的音节从口中溢出，长时间没有摄入水分的薄唇干涸皲裂，泛着苍白。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯，我在。” 黑发宇智波连忙端过一边的水杯，有力的手臂攀住了卡卡西的腰，小心翼翼地将他的上身抬起。</p><p> </p><p>    温热的水被送到唇边，卡卡西乖顺地衔住杯口，任由带土轻轻抬起水杯将水送入他的口中。</p><p> </p><p>    僵硬的身体变得温暖起来，卡卡西有些呆愣地靠在带土的怀中，混乱的思绪渐渐在脑中归位。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳……琳呢？”他的瞳孔一瞬间紧缩起来，看到面前没有少女的身影，他不禁浑身颤抖起来，若是他没能成功保护琳……那答应带土的承诺……</p><p> </p><p>    带土看到他的表情心间泛起一阵酸痛，他用另一只手捧住卡卡西的脸，安抚地揉了两下。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你乖。</strong>”他轻声道，“琳去帮你配制草药了。”顿了顿，带土又说，  “你终于醒了，吓我一大跳。”</p><p> </p><p>    “……..”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西眸中翻涌的情绪似乎平息了些，他张了张口，感受到脸侧的触感，苍白的皮肤倒是多了些血色。</p><p> </p><p>    “你救了我吗？”银发暗部轻声询问。</p><p> </p><p>    “……”面前闪过卡卡西慢慢下滑的身影，带土呼吸一窒。</p><p> </p><p>    “是琳救了你……”他别扭地将视线移开，“我只是路过。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西笑了，银色的睫毛都随着眉眼温润地弯了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “可是我好像听到你的声音了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>    带土惊讶地垂下眼，被对方的笑容晃得有些晕眩。</p><p> </p><p>    “真是败给你了，笨蛋卡卡西。”顿了几秒，黑发宇智波耳尖一红，转过头掩饰着扬起的嘴角，手指却又在那人脸上不知足地捏了一把。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “对了，鸠呢？” 半晌后，卡卡西后知后觉地抬起头。他已经在带土的坚持下重新躺回了床上，此时正看着床头那人笨拙地将手上的苹果削得体无完肤。</p><p> </p><p>    提起那个人就涌上一阵恼火，带土冷下脸不屑地哼了一声，手下又是豪放的一刀，“那是那家伙的名字？”</p><p> </p><p>    “……”强迫症实在看不下去，卡卡西默默地将视线从苹果上移开。</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯，应该是代号吧。”他垂下眼低声道，“根的人一向没有名字……那么，他怎么样了？”他顿了顿，神情犹豫，“你没有杀了他吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    一阵烦闷从心头升起，黑发宇智波不爽地抿起了唇，抬眼反问道，“难道他不该死吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西向他投去一个安抚的眼神，“带土，你别生气，他也只是服从团藏的命令而已……” 说到这里，他发现带土还是面无表情，眸底闪过了一丝无奈。银发暗部摇头道，“既然他没有成功，现在由我立刻押他返回木叶才好——”</p><p> </p><p>    “——返回木叶？”带土蹙起眉毫不留情地打断他，“好赶着回去让团藏快些派下一个人来接着害你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一愣，“不……我只是说……”</p><p> </p><p>    啪的一声，水果刀被狠狠拍在床头柜上。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>卡卡西，你有没有想过如果鸠成功了，后果会是什么？！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    温馨的气氛瞬间被撕破，宇智波带土的胸膛剧烈地起伏了起来，压抑了好几天的情绪濒临爆发。</p><p> </p><p>    他当然知道卡卡西只是随口一问，也明白鸠现在还不能死。可就是卡卡西这种明明才从死/神手里逃脱却毫不在意的态度，一瞬间便点燃了他郁积已久的怒火。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西这种样子，明显是已经习惯了面临死/亡，才会有现在这样的不以为然。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部被他忽然提高的声音吓了一跳，他疑惑地抬头对上带土的目光，无措地抿了抿唇。</p><p> </p><p>    “回答我。”带土冷冷道。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西只好迟疑地开口，“……团藏会拿到你的写轮眼，接下来可能会威胁到水门老师，说不定还会对宇智波一族出手……”</p><p> </p><p>    “没有了吗？”带土看上去更生气了，他脸上的肌肉紧绷，眸底闪过危险的色彩。卡卡西不知道他为什么忽然发火，不知所措地眨了眨眼睛，垂下头陷入了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>    “那就让我来告诉你。”黑发宇智波压抑的视线死死盯住床上的人，一字一顿，“鸠成功的后果，<strong>是你会死</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的表情倏地怔住。</p><p> </p><p>    “果然你根本没想到吗？”带土的声音由于失望和愤怒而颤抖起来，“卡卡西，你每次都为村子拼命，为同伴拼命！你的命就这么廉价吗！？”</p><p> </p><p>    “你从来都没有考虑过你自己吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部的手指握紧，微微颤抖起来，他别过头避开了带土的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    “那，你有考虑过我吗？”黑发宇智波压低了声音，语气痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>    什么意思……？卡卡西紧张地抿了抿唇，却说不出一句话。</p><p> </p><p>    带土又往前逼近一步，“你每次都冲在别人面前，又在自己遇到危险的时候想要自己面对！以自己的牺牲换来同伴的生命，你觉得你是救了他们？”</p><p> </p><p>    看着卡卡西沉默的样子，他顿了顿，咬紧了牙关。</p><p> </p><p>    “不明白？那我换一种说法。”他来到了床边，居高临下。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>神无毗桥之后，你真的感觉自己被拯救了吗？</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的瞳孔激烈地收缩起来，带土被压在大石下的画面在脑中闪过。过电般的悲伤情绪从记忆深处被猛地拉扯上来，一瞬间让他呼吸困难。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你没有，</strong>”黑发宇智波缓缓俯下身，扭过卡卡西的脸，强迫对方慌乱的眸子直直与自己对视。“在你认为我为了救你而牺牲以后，你反而活在愧疚当中。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那你有没有想过，你死之后我的感受？”</p><p> </p><p>    他颤抖着攥紧了卡卡西身旁的床单，眼眶红得发热。</p><p> </p><p>    “被你保护的琳，她又会活的多痛苦？”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部听到这话，脑中更加乱作一团。他颤抖着去握带土的手指，无措地组织语言。“不是的…..我答应过你会保护琳……我……”</p><p> </p><p>   <strong> ……我不是想要抛下你们！</strong></p><p> </p><p>    剩下的话被卡在喉中，取而代之的则是被误解所带来的怅然。带土的指尖冰凉，卡卡西挣扎着想要从床上起身。</p><p> </p><p>    带土看出了他的意图，眼疾手快地按住了对方的肩膀，让他动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>    “你给我好好躺着。”黑发宇智波哼道。</p><p> </p><p>    “就因为我说过的一句话吗？那卡卡西，我现在告诉你。”他倾下身子，死死扣着卡卡西的肩膀，声音低沉沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>我绝不允许有人伤害你，哪怕那个人是你自己。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    “把<strong>这句话</strong>给我记好了。”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部眸中陡然涌起复杂的感情，眼底露出一丝难以觉察的委屈。</p><p> </p><p>    “我……”他垂下目光失落地道，“不能对琳见死不救……”</p><p> </p><p>    “你还不懂吗？”带土被他气到呼吸急促，“我根本没在说你救琳这件事！”他双目中的躁郁狂乱地翻涌起来，不可置信地摇摇头，“卡卡西，你能不能珍惜自己一点？上一次对付半藏的时候你也是不顾不管的冲过来，没有蝎的解毒剂你当时就死了！你就那么喜欢在我们面前牺牲吗？说过多少次让你稍微依赖我一点，你每次都当是耳旁风！你把我当成什么了！”他愤怒地大喊出声，心脏痛苦地缩成一团。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西愕然地睁大了眼睛，他的眸底似乎有什么在不断的拉扯翻涌，挣扎着就要冲破那层薄薄的阻碍。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波紧盯着那只墨玉般深沉的眼睛，如果可以的话，他多想看透卡卡西的内心，撕开他的坚强，让他把真实的自己暴露出来。</p><p> </p><p>    可他还没抓紧那一丝飘渺的线索，那翻涌的情绪就被银发暗部慌张地藏入深处，卡卡西再次垂下眼睛避开了他的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    带土不满地皱起眉，觉得这个人简直是固执至极。</p><p> </p><p>    明明非常在意，却偏要在自己试图靠近他的时候不着痕迹地逃避开来，卡卡西到底在害怕什么？！</p><p> </p><p>    他快要忍不下去了。</p><p> </p><p>    对卡卡西来讲，他宇智波带土到底是什么？！</p><p> </p><p>    那人又开始笑，眉眼弯弯的好看极了；可是带土却偏偏从他的眼睛中读到了苦涩，悲戚，和不可言说的某种情绪。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西弯着眼睛，语气温柔而隐忍。</p><p> </p><p>    “你…...一直是我的英雄啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>  又是这样…………</strong></p><p> </p><p>    表情怅然，黑发宇智波的眸中烧起了浓烈的不甘。</p><p> </p><p>    朋友……搭档……这一次又换了一个逃避的借口吗？</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的手指正在颤抖，被带土完完全全地看在眼里。</p><p> </p><p>    他在忍耐，忍耐什么？</p><p> </p><p>    害怕面对自己的内心，所以才能如此自然地说着这样拙劣的谎话？</p><p> </p><p>    已经够了，无数的试探和患得患失，他已经受够了。</p><p> </p><p>    这一世的他已经摘下了面具，现在该轮到旗木卡卡西了。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    “我不是什么英雄。”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，别再自欺欺人了。”     </p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土猛地扯下了银发暗部的面罩，不由分说地吻了下去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>土：去他的英雄！君子动口不动手 所以我先动为敬</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>卡卡：？？？可以善待病人吗</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*顶/风/作/案</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    写轮眼的消耗会对经脉造成不小的负担，即使卡卡西的外伤都已经痊愈，琳还是一大早就向小南打听了附近草药园的地址，以便于采摘所需的药材。</p><p> </p><p>    希望卡卡西能早点醒来…...棕发女忍满怀心事地抿了抿唇，将一株沾着露水的紫草小心地放入竹篮中。</p><p> </p><p>    几样需要的药材都选好后，她便一刻不停地返回高塔准备制药。</p><p> </p><p>    带土的组织还蛮有家庭氛围的，一般这个时候没有任务的成员都会在客厅休息吧。</p><p> </p><p>    借晓组织的基地为卡卡西疗伤的三天，细心的琳已经快要摸出这群人的作息习惯了。</p><p> </p><p>    她推开高塔的门，意外地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    居然一个人也没有……都出门了吗？</p><p> </p><p>    琳并没有多想，她越过空荡荡的客厅，径自向楼梯口走去。在开始配药之前，还是需要先检查一下卡卡西的恢复状况。</p><p> </p><p>    可是她还没有踏上最后一级阶梯，就被眼前的景象惊得睁大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西房间外面的走廊中密密麻麻挤了一群人。仔细一看，除了外出执行任务的角都，晓组织竟然在这里全员到齐了！一大片黑底红云的袍子，挤满了狭长的走廊，看得让人眼花缭乱。</p><p> </p><p>    甚至宇智波斑大人都在......琳有些惶恐地向斑微微行了个礼。</p><p> </p><p>    斑靠着墙正襟危坐，扬起下巴冲她点点头。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们——” ……..在卡卡西门外做什么？</p><p> </p><p>    后半句琳没能问出声，因为弥彦和白绝正疯狂对她摆手，并且拼命作出噤声的手势。这两个人正鬼鬼祟祟地将耳朵贴在卡卡西的房门上，一脸的专心。而剩下的人也团团围在他们旁边，虽然行为并没有像那两人那样激进，却也默契十足地一声不吭，纷纷绷紧了表情生怕错过了什么声音。</p><p> </p><p>    琳：………...你们真是够了。</p><p> </p><p>    看来卡卡西是醒了啊。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西当然不仅仅只是醒了而已。</p><p> </p><p>    此时的屋内，他的右手正被带土扣紧压在床上，被迫仰起头来承受对方强势的亲吻。黑发宇智波抬起他的下巴急切地掠夺着他的气息，深色的面罩垂在细白的脖颈下无人理会。卡卡西睁大了眼睛，睫毛紧张得颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    带土轻柔地咬住那柔软的薄唇缓缓摩挲，于是那只眸子深处很快便泛起一片浓郁的雾气，闪过一丝明显的失神。</p><p> </p><p>    他曾经无数次在梦中以同样的方式对待卡卡西，在对方说出故作冷漠的话之前狠狠地堵住他的唇，欣赏他严肃表情的破裂以及双颊染上的红晕。</p><p> </p><p>    那是他心底隐秘的念想，像一颗种子一般不断生根发芽，细密的根须盘踞向下越钻越深。而当这暗处的种子暴露在温暖的阳光下时，就会开始猛烈而蓬勃地生长。</p><p> </p><p>    很快，带土就惊喜地发觉现实中的卡卡西比梦中要美好一万倍。他满足地喟叹出声，近乎痴迷地扣紧对方的下巴，舌尖长驱直入，去探索那片柔软的甘甜。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西被他吻得措手不及，待他找回自己那缕缥缈的意识，已经被对方的气息牢牢裹紧，无处脱逃。绵长的亲吻让训练有素的暗部队长乱了呼吸，他的手指颤抖着抬起，被带土变换为十指相扣的姿势再次压紧在床单上。他挣扎着刚要找到呼吸的档口，却又被对方追过来的唇齿准确地捕捉到。紧接着又是一番狂风暴雨般的侵略，身体的力气像是被尽数抽走，卡卡西渐渐有些支撑不住，他涨红了脸，讨饶一般地用手指蹭了蹭带土与他紧贴的掌心，难耐地软下了腰。</p><p> </p><p>    让朋友和英雄什么的都见鬼吧。</p><p> </p><p>    至少此刻，他们选择彼此相拥。</p><p> </p><p>    他们在窒息的边缘喘着气缓缓分开。黑发宇智波撑在床的上方，目不转睛地直直盯着躺在他身下的人。卡卡西难得露出了迷离的眼神，耳尖晕红成一片，薄唇由于带土刚才的亲吻而微微肿起，浮着一层淡薄的水光。他嘴角那颗精致的小痣随着连绵的喘息而颤动，性感得要命。</p><p> </p><p>    带土觉得，自己的心中再也装不下别人了。</p><p> </p><p>    “现在还觉得我只是英雄吗？”他压低了声音，微微眯起了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    缱绻的气息在两人之间盘旋，卡卡西失神地看向近在咫尺的带土，舌尖无意中划过唇角，露出一点殷红。</p><p> </p><p>    咔嚓——带土表情一愣，仿佛听到了某根弦在脑中断掉的声音。还没等他反应过来，两股热流便止不住地涌出，鲜红的血点一滴滴落在银发暗部的胸前，又落在褶皱的洁白被单上，显眼的很。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    “！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波登时清醒了过来，刚才还强势无比的人在瞬间消失得无影无踪。带土涨红了脸，手足无措地弹起身，抬手一擦，沾染了满袖子的血迹。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个……卡….卡卡西…….我……..”黑发宇智波慌乱地张了张口，忙不迭地背过身去清理自己的脸。</p><p> </p><p>    太丢人了！！居然在这种时候流鼻血！！宇智波带土！你就是个大垃圾！！！</p><p> </p><p>    有些人总是这样，行动用完比脑子快。在做事的时候有多理直气壮，事情过去之后就会有多怂。</p><p> </p><p>    此时的带土满脑子都是夹杂着标点符号的乱码。</p><p> </p><p>    不仅强吻了卡卡西，事后还对着他流了鼻血，不仅如此，他还将血滴在了卡卡西身上！</p><p> </p><p>    简直太致命了。</p><p> </p><p>    他捂着鼻子，偷偷地转头向卡卡西的方向看去，视线无比的心虚。</p><p> </p><p>    可是卡卡西却只是稍微愣了那么几秒，随即盯着天花板笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “你.....你笑什么！”带土捂着鼻子转过脸，虚张声势地提高了声音。卡卡西没有被面罩遮挡时的笑容好看的过分，让他的脸颊烧得更加厉害，就连心跳也被对方扬起的唇角勾的直线加速。</p><p> </p><p>    看吧！这个恶劣的家伙又开始嘲笑他了！</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西弯着眼睛偏过头，将黑发宇智波满脸通红的尴尬模样尽收眼底。他顿了顿，软着嗓子笑道，“没什么，就是感觉自己挺傻的。”</p><p> </p><p>    他又笑了笑，随即抬眼对上了面前人的视线，“带土，你过来，我有话和你说。”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波慌张地向后退了一步。</p><p> </p><p>·    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西无奈道，“你不要做出一副受害者的样子好吗，刚才明明是你——”</p><p> </p><p>    “——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！你闭嘴！不许说了！！”对方慌乱地打断了他。他面红耳赤，只觉得无论再说什么都会很丢脸。空气在下一秒扭曲了起来，宇智波带土一闪身躲进了写轮眼的神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>    “……..？？？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西不可置信地睁大了眼睛，满脸都挂满了问号。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    ………..</p><p> </p><p>    “老大你们到底听到什么了？该换我了！” 鬼鲛挤在门边，试图礼貌地把霸占着门口位置的弥彦推开。</p><p> </p><p>    “嘘！”白绝从另一边探出头，埋怨地瞪了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>    而弥彦呢，此时正紧紧贴着门板，眼中闪出无比兴奋的光。他激动地摆了摆手，正打算将耳朵贴的更近一点，身后的空气就一阵扭曲，漩涡的中心冒出了满脸通红的宇智波带土。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发少年看到门前拥堵的一大群黑底红云，立刻瞳孔地震。他颤抖着伸出手指，头顶几乎要羞愤地冒出白烟，活像一只炸了毛的兔子。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你！！你们都围在这里做什么！！！！！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    还在房间中发愣的卡卡西听到来自门外的怒吼，不禁笑弯了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    弥彦浑身一抖，僵硬地转过身，挠着头讪笑道，“哎呀哈哈哈…...好巧啊你也在啊……..”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发的宇智波背后晃晃悠悠升起一股黑气，从牙缝中挤出几个字——“是啊…..<strong>真 巧 啊</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>    哎呀哎呀，突然想起来还有事要做……走廊中晓组织的成员们立刻作鸟兽散，不到几秒钟就跑的干干净净，将带土孤零零丢在了门边。</p><p> </p><p>    心地善良的长门路过带土身边的时候注意到了后者脸上残留的血迹，担忧地看了他一眼，“带土你是被卡卡西君打到头了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波一愣，连忙抬手捂住鼻子，将头转到一边怒道，“你才被打到头了！”</p><p> </p><p>    长门连忙跑开。</p><p> </p><p>    “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”看到带土的狼狈模样，斑在不远处的墙边笑得直拍大腿。</p><p> </p><p>    前者抓狂，“臭老头你能不能闭嘴？”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...刚才和卡卡西的对话都被听到了！甚至…..连自己亲他的事情也……</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波双颊滚烫，他抿紧双唇，眼神直直盯着脚下的地板，努力平复心底翻起的浓烈羞耻感。</p><p> </p><p>    “那个……带土，我现在可以进去了吗？”琳默默地站在一边，她手中提着配好的草药，脸上一副看透了一切却又不失礼貌的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    “呃？”带土猛地抬起头，对上琳的目光后又难为情地红了脸。</p><p> </p><p>    “那我就进去了。”说着，琳就要伸手推门。</p><p> </p><p>    不想，黑发宇智波却一闪身挡在了门前，支支吾吾道，“再，再等我一下！我还有些话没说完…...对不起啊琳！” 他局促地摆了摆手，下一秒又消失在了原地。</p><p> </p><p>    琳：…………走门难道会掉价吗？</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    带土重新出现在屋里的时候，卡卡西的表情一点也不意外，看上去就是拿准了对方一定会回来的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    “空间虚化，这是写轮眼的能力吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部精致的眉眼弯出漂亮的弧度，笑道，“又变强了啊，带土。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那……那不重要……”带土清了清嗓子，目光躲闪，“卡卡西你…...先好好休息。鸠的事就交给我吧，还有……你不要乱跑，等我回来。”</p><p> </p><p>    说到这里，他耳尖又一热，犹豫地试探，“那你…...之前想跟我说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西好整以暇地挑起了眉，眼底溢出一丝笑意。</p><p> </p><p>    “哦，没什么，我忘记了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你！”带土果然上当，他失望地皱起眉，几步冲到床前低下头，“笨蛋卡卡西，你是故意的吗？！”那幅眼神就像是被抢走了最爱的红豆糕一样，委屈极了。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“哎呀，真是不好意思……”</p><p> </p><p>    带土急得伸手去掐他的脸，“就算这样我站在你面前你还是想不起来吗？从小到大的天才忍者也不过如此吧连一句话都记不……”</p><p> </p><p>    他没来得及说完剩下的话。</p><p> </p><p>    因为卡卡西抬起头笑着吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>    薄凉的唇瓣轻柔地印在由于伤疤而稍显粗糙的双唇之间，浅尝辄止。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>    带土，谢谢你也愿意喜欢我。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波的眸底由于惊愕而轻微地颤动起来。那一处温凉的柔软在他的唇上蜻蜓点水地落下，搅乱了他心中乱飘的思绪，又似是重新唤回了他之前的勇气。</p><p> </p><p>    心脏失速地跳动起来，默许了少年心意相通之后的情不自禁。</p><p> </p><p>    带土低下身子重新掌握了主动权，左手插入那头银发将人轻轻按回了枕头上，小心翼翼地加深了这个吻。而卡卡西闭上了眼睛，抬起手抚上对方的侧脸，将一切未出口的言语温柔地倾注于交缠的唇齿之间。</p><p> </p><p>    “你太狡猾了，卡卡西。”带土轻咬着对方的下唇，含混不清地嘟哝。</p><p> </p><p>    “你不是要走吗……”银发暗部的嗓音染上了一抹慵懒的哑意，他失笑地推了推身上的人，引来了那人的不满，又被追着在唇上印了好几下。</p><p> </p><p>    “都怪你，现在不想走了。”黑发宇智波不舍地将头埋在卡卡西的颈窝中，深深吸了一口。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：……是碰瓷吧这绝对是碰瓷吧。</p><p> </p><p>    “琳不是还在外面吗？”他抬起手在带土的发间揉了揉，“你去吧，我又不会跑。”</p><p> </p><p>    “谅你也不敢。”对方悻悻然地回答。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>    门终于被打开的时候，琳的表情十分耐人寻味。</p><p> </p><p>    “是不是该说句’恭喜’呀？”那双杏眼中饱含了促狭的笑意，莫名的让黑发宇智波后背一凉。</p><p> </p><p>    “对不起啊琳让你等这么久……”带土假装没有听到好友的打趣，他红着脸挠挠头，向门外跨了一步。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西已经醒了……嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>    琳故意拖长了声音，“是吗——？真让人意外啊——”</p><p> </p><p>    带土：//////…………</p><p> </p><p>    看到带土吃瘪的样子，棕发女忍扑哧一声笑出了声，“不闹你了，我进去看看卡卡西。”说罢，她轻巧地走进房间，顺手关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    斑仍然坐在之前的地方，支着下巴打量他，“小鬼，终于开万花筒了？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土扁嘴，“你刚才不是都看到了吗…...话说你怎么今天这么闲，前几天每天都泡在地下室。”</p><p> </p><p>    对方悠闲地撑着膝盖站了起来，拍拍长袍上的细灰，“你什么时候送卡卡西那小鬼回木叶？我有事交给你办。”</p><p> </p><p>    嚯，又来使唤人了。</p><p> </p><p>    于是他耸耸肩，“我马上就去木叶，你想干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>    斑挑起眉，“是吗，那正好，回来的时候帮我把大蛇丸带来。”</p><p> </p><p>    “大蛇丸？你不是说要等他自己找来吗？”黑发宇智波困惑地蹙眉。</p><p> </p><p>    “哼……”斑撇了撇嘴角，“计划有变，白绝说那家伙似乎并没有什么要离开木叶的苗头，估计是等不到他自己来找我们了。”</p><p> </p><p>    难道是他们的行动已经对原来的世界走向产生了不小的改变，连大蛇丸都打算安心当一个规矩的村民了？</p><p> </p><p>    带土只好点头，“把人带来就行了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    斑的目光倏然兴奋起来，“没错，等他来了，我有话亲口和他说……”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    有了神威空间的加持，带土在当天就赶到了木叶。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门正在火影室中为卡卡西和琳的失踪而发愁。蓝羚的线索从死亡森林的血迹开始就断了，派去搜索调查的暗部也无法查到他的死因。有这样一股神秘的势力悄无声息地暗杀了他的暗部，威胁不可小觑……</p><p> </p><p>    年轻的火影不禁开始担心起村子的安危。</p><p> </p><p>    而卡卡西和琳……水门的蓝眸失落地垂了下来，他觉得自己真是一个失败的老师。</p><p> </p><p>    深深叹了口气，他将脸转向了窗外，思绪也随着视线飘向远方。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    “水门老师！”</p><p> </p><p>    正在发愣，一个熟悉的声音就忽然自背后响起，把水门吓的差点从椅子上跳起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “是谁——！”他猛地回头，险些踢翻了办公桌后的椅子。本已经做好了战斗的准备，水门却在看到对方的脸时惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土？”年轻的火影扬起语调，不可思议地张了张口，“你怎么忽然来了？这个人……”他的视线落在了带土身后被随意扔在地上的身影，眨眼疑惑道，“…...这人是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>    “老师。”带土声音低沉，看向鸠的目光流露出冰冷的恨意，“他是几天前差点害死卡卡西的间谍。”</p><p> </p><p>    水门的表情愕然地僵住，“他就是…..？等一下，卡卡西…...你知道卡卡西在哪？那琳呢？”他急切地向前两步，握住自己学生的肩膀，“他们现在怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>    想起卡卡西，带土的神情柔和下来，“他没事，只是过度使用查克拉，无法行动。琳正在晓的基地为卡卡西疗伤。”</p><p> </p><p>    说到这里，他顿了顿，目光变得十分抱歉，“对不起，老师，没有第一时间通知您。可是我必须先确认一些事情……”</p><p> </p><p>    “这样吗……”水门长长松了一口气，“还好，只要没事就好……”他勾起唇角欣慰地笑了，那双蓝眸中的紧张也稍微消散了些。</p><p> </p><p>    带土点了点头，向旁边让开一步，使水门可以清楚地看到鸠的模样。“而这个人，”他攥紧了拳，声音渐渐冰冷，“是根的人，受团藏的命令来杀掉卡卡西，并且夺取他的写轮眼。”</p><p> </p><p>    水门的瞳孔一颤，他不可置信地抬头对上带土的目光，“此话当真？”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏大人为什么会对卡卡西出手？还有写轮眼……他难道一直在觊觎宇智波的力量吗？</p><p> </p><p>    想到这里，波风水门的神色变得更加严肃。</p><p> </p><p>    “我知道了。”他直起身，“我会请伊比喜和山中家的人前来审讯他。带土，这次真是帮大忙了。”水门将视线放在了面前的学生身上，语气也温柔了起来。“还有，谢谢你照顾卡卡西和琳，老师真为你感到骄傲。”</p><p> </p><p>    说罢，他抬手揉了揉少年的黑发。</p><p> </p><p>    “真希望，鸣人以后会像你一样茁壮成长啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    ………鸣人！带土忽然睁大了眼睛，“老师，鸣人顺利出生了吗？他和师母都还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “都很好，都很好。”水门笑道，“等卡卡西伤好了，你不忙的话就一起回来呆几天吧。”他顿了顿，又开口道，“我会给卡卡西和琳批几天假期的。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土不好意思地笑着点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>    “我知道了，老师。”</p><p> </p><p>     到那时，他一定要亲手揭露团藏的阴谋，让他为自己的恶行付出代价。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>晓组织：好精彩啊（被打</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*昨天的我太天真 居然认为lof会放过我</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>落叶被行路人的脚步碾碎，伴随着清脆的碎裂声混入松软的泥土，林地间斑斑驳驳露出两道压/痕，沿着人离去的方向延伸至远方。</p><p> </p><p>根据白绝的最新小道消息，大蛇丸的实验室坐落于木叶边缘的某处地下。宇智波鸢这个身份在行动上会有一定的限制，并不能随心所欲地在木叶村中行动，于是带土披上了掩饰身份的兜帽长袍，扣着那张鲜为人知的玉白色的面具拜访了这座隐秘的树林。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸是一个狂热的科学爱好者，并且脑洞清奇，才华横溢；曾在上一世成功改良了二代火影千手扉间的秽土转生之术。</p><p> </p><p>    以生灵为媒介，打通死者与现世的屏障，唤回已逝的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门似乎对大蛇丸离开村子持有保留的态度，不过在带土一再保证只是请他去短期拜访之后，他最终还是点了头。临走前，年轻的火影那双温柔的蓝眸中仍旧充满犹豫，不停叮嘱自己的学生要好好和大蛇丸相处。</p><p> </p><p>    “自来也老师耗费了很大的努力，才说服大蛇丸大人放弃之前的执念，安心留在木叶；在之前，听说团藏大人本想要推荐他作为四代目火影接替三代的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “他可能看上去比较阴沉，但是他其实是一个很好的人。”水门感慨着叹了口气，伸出手拍拍带土的肩膀，“他和自来也老师，纲手大人一样，经历过太多事情，所以性格难免古怪。即使很难，也尝试着去理解他吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土似懂非懂地点点头。</p><p> </p><p>    他对大蛇丸本人的印象并没有十分深刻。在这个人加入晓的时候自己一直在躲在幕后，两人从未正式在组织中见过面。</p><p> </p><p>    不过虽然如此，带土却十分了解对方的生平。曾双双将自己的恩师送入黄泉的他们，在执迷不悟的方面也出奇的相像。</p><p> </p><p>    直到轰轰烈烈地倾尽所有，方在最后一刻堪然回头。</p><p> </p><p>    他们的上一世，不过都是残酷的笑话罢了。</p><p> </p><p>    ............</p><p> </p><p>    成功说服大蛇丸前来拜访雨忍村的过程出奇的顺利，这位未来的顶尖科学家听说宇智波斑想要和他进行一场“别开生面的科研技术讨论会”，立刻来了兴趣。他把手中的玻璃瓶罐向旁边一丢，搓着手就问带土什么时候可以出发。</p><p> </p><p>    “若是你方便，随时都可以走。”黑发宇智波抬起头左右环视着周围的实验设施，那些仪器在昏暗的地下实验室中显得稍显阴/森。桌子上银白的托盘间摆满了解/剖器具，锋利的工具闪出白色的寒光。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸将两根电线从培养皿上拔下来，接到了另一座机器上面，绿色的药水立刻开始咕噜噜翻腾起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “不过，你答应的这么快还真让我感到意外。”带土干脆抱起手臂，好奇的视线随着大蛇丸打包行装的动作转来转去。</p><p> </p><p>    对方桀桀地笑道，“能和那位宇智波斑打上照面的机会不可多得啊。” 说到这里，他缓缓直起身，唇角向一侧上扬，逐渐勾出一个歪斜的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>    带土藏在面具下的眉毛微微一动。</p><p> </p><p>    “写轮眼……不，应该说是轮回眼，那可是传说中才有的瞳术……”背对着黑发宇智波的大科学家不禁喃喃自语，狭长的瞳孔中露出一丝向往。</p><p> </p><p>    带土毫不在意地摊开手，“若你是因为想要眼睛才跟我去见斑的话，我劝你还是早点放弃的好。写轮眼是血继限界，外族人使用会产生排异反应，更不用说轮回眼了。”</p><p> </p><p>    更何况，谁若想跟斑抢眼睛，那他一定是想要燃烧生命来跟宇智波家老祖宗切磋舞艺。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸幽怨地看了他一眼，不甘心地撇下嘴角：“你也是木叶出身的，难道就没有听说过写轮眼卡卡西的名字吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土差点脱口而出卡卡西不是外族人。</p><p> </p><p>    “咳……”那张白色面具可疑地转向一边，语气带上了一丝难以察觉的自豪。“就算是卡卡西那样的<strong>天才忍者</strong>也不能长时间开着写轮眼战斗，这样不仅对身体不好，还有可能透支查克拉。不过你说的对，我认为他的写轮眼和他十分相配，卡卡西的确是一个不可多得的强者。”</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸困惑地张了张口，怎么就他说的对了？他什么时候说过这种话？</p><p> </p><p>    况且，谁还不是个天才忍者呢？！</p><p> </p><p>    于是他没好气地哼道，“那你怎么知道我不行？不然你把你的眼睛给我，我试给你看？”</p><p> </p><p>    “这话都能问出口，你当我傻吗？” 带土忍不住翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “值得一问。”大蛇丸耸着肩这么回答。他不紧不慢地转过身，从地上捡起几条蛇塞进左边的袖子。他眯起眼睛，长长的舌/头从口中冒出打了个圈，“比起这个，我更好奇斑想要见我的原因呢。或许宇智波鸢，你可以提前给我一些小小的暗示。”</p><p> </p><p>    “谁知道呢？大概是想资助你研究忍术吧。”带土的视线忍不住落在那几条露出衣袖疯狂扭/动的蛇尾巴上，撇了撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸的眼底逐渐浮上一层压抑的兴/奋，“真是有意思......”</p><p> </p><p>    男人声音嘶哑，缓慢地露出一个古怪的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    为了保守神威空间的秘密，带土徒步将大蛇丸带回了雨忍村的高塔。</p><p> </p><p>    “你不用做出那副严肃的表情，就当是来做客的，放松点。”带土见他每走几步都警惕地停下脚步看看四周，无奈地开了口。</p><p> </p><p>    天知道他们已经停下来多少次了！走两步停一下，走三步一回头。如果他是路人，那他一定会认为大蛇丸是个摆摊卖早点的。</p><p> </p><p>    “你不知道，最近总有个麻烦的人一直盯着我。”大蛇丸哼了一声，又警惕地回过头仔细扫视着身后那一片树林，“明明已经从四代目手中拿到正规实验的许可书了，可那个人却总是不信任我。”</p><p> </p><p>    哦，带土大概听明白了，他指的应该是自来也大人吧。</p><p> </p><p>   “这样啊。”他说，“说不定那个人只是担心你呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸不可置否地撇嘴。</p><p> </p><p>    “如果他真的在后面跟着你，你打算怎么办？”带土试探道。</p><p> </p><p>    “到时候我们就加快速度，把他甩开！”大蛇丸握紧拳头，坚定地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>    ............自来也大人，求求你快点跟上来吧！！带土无语凝噎地望天，从面具下流下一滴忧伤。</p><p> </p><p>    回到高塔时，黑发宇智波已经没什么精神和身边这位脑回路清奇的科学家客套了，他很敷衍地将大蛇丸带下楼梯，指明宇智波斑常待着的地下室方位后便扭头上了楼。</p><p> </p><p>    于是大蛇丸尴尬地站在走廊中间，莫名其妙地开始左顾右盼。就这样把他丢在这里……也太过信任他了吧？</p><p> </p><p>    平静下来后，他将目光放在了面前居中的那扇门上。</p><p> </p><p>    他所担心的任何事在即将面对宇智波斑的时候都显得微不足道。大蛇丸挺起胸，径直推开面前的门走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>    ……………………</p><p> </p><p>   石壁砌成的房间汇聚着一片自生的凉气，一打开门便从屋内扑面而来。它刮起了角落中燃烧蜡烛的火苗，拉扯着墙间扭曲的影子欢快跳动起来。明黄色的浮灯悬在半空中照亮了操作台前方的视野范围，以及直立在房间正中的那个人影。</p><p> </p><p>    “你来了。” 背对着门的斑听到响动条件反射地回头，他仍然不习惯有人站在他的身后，此时迅速而自然地将身子转了过来。一头长发被扎成了一个慵懒的马尾辫，斑随意地抬起手冲大蛇丸勾了勾手指，“别客气，过来坐。”</p><p> </p><p>   “…………”大蛇丸看到面前的一幕内心十分迷惑，面前这个人就是传说中的宇智波斑？那个可以和初代火影匹敌的男人？</p><p> </p><p>    斑表示，不是男人还能是女人不成？</p><p> </p><p>    见大蛇丸紧绷着表情，盯着他一脸若有所思，斑皱起眉。</p><p> </p><p>    “干嘛那样看我？”他放下了手中的卷轴，冷声开口，“我难不成还能是假的？”</p><p> </p><p>    “哎呀哎呀，宇智波斑大人，真是让人吃惊。”大蛇丸很快便从愣怔中反应了过来。他勾起唇角，笑容掺杂了些圆滑的意味。“没想到您真的还活着。”</p><p> </p><p>    “这些客套话就免了。”斑抱起手臂，“我找你来，是想让你帮我完成一件事。”</p><p> </p><p>    还真是直入主题。</p><p> </p><p>    “我这种小人物能帮斑大人什么忙呢？”大蛇丸敞开手臂，瞳孔眯成一条窄线，兴味盎然地紧盯着斑的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>    那是……真正的轮回眼……</p><p> </p><p>    斑忽略了对方热/烈的目光，转身拿起桌边的一个卷轴在空中一晃，“看了这个，你应该就会明白了。”</p><p> </p><p>    对方露出一丝犹豫，迟迟没有接过卷轴。那双狭长的眸子紧紧盯着斑，目光在他脸上不停地游走。可是面前的这个男人并没有露出一丝一毫的破绽，他倨傲地抱着手臂站在他面前，勾起的笑容自信而张扬。</p><p> </p><p>    斑是一个不折不扣的强者，所以才能像这样以命令者的身份，来达成他想要的结果。</p><p> </p><p>    有点让人不爽。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸哼了一声，垂下了眼睛。他从对方手中抽出卷轴打开，里面所记载的信息让他目光一怔。</p><p> </p><p>   “这……”科学家不可置信地扫视着卷轴的内容，从喉中发出嘶嘶的惊叹。</p><p> </p><p>    “你……难道是想让我……”大蛇丸压低了声音，双手由于兴/奋而颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “没错。”斑抬起手，眸色越加深沉。“我要你现在就开始研究，并且改良秽土转生。”</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵……哈哈哈……”大蛇丸露出压抑狂喜的扭曲表情，“这是二代目的禁术……你是如何……”</p><p> </p><p>    “这些是我之前对秽土术的一些了解，凭你的实力应该很快就能得出成果。”</p><p> </p><p>    不仅是之前的了解，斑将上一世的经验也写在了卷轴当中，不出意料的话大蛇丸的研究进度会比之前快上好多倍。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸抬起头，眸中闪过一丝错杂的好奇，“……宇智波斑大人又是因为什么才想要掌握秽土转生之术呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你想复活的人……是谁呢？</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    斑的手指渐渐攥紧成拳，就算不发一言，答案也呼之欲出。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸勾起唇角，桀桀地笑了，“原来如此……这种事的确会稍稍提起我的兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>    “不过。”科学家的眼眸不怀好意地闪过精光，缓慢地开口道，“你是不会让我脱离你的控制的，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>    斑抬起眼冷哼一声，“小鬼，还挺有自知之明。”</p><p> </p><p>    “既然如此，我也想斗胆向斑大人要一件东西。”</p><p> </p><p>    斑扬起下巴，示意他有话快说。</p><p> </p><p>    “把你的轮回眼……给我一只。”</p><p> </p><p>    “不给。”斑嫌弃地撇过头去。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸：“……………”</p><p> </p><p>    “斑大人应该知道做交易是要有付出的。”他的表情皱了起来，试图再次争取。</p><p> </p><p>    “那我不要你帮忙了，你把卷轴还我。”斑毫无留恋地向他伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸立马后退一步，将卷轴抱的死紧。</p><p> </p><p>    “你需要我的力量……” 他不甘心地伸出手指，“那么……不如我们各退一步，你把轮回眼开眼的方法告诉我，我就帮你，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>    斑皱起眉，锐利的目光落在对方的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>    “这个条件你可是稳赚不赔。”大蛇丸循循善诱。</p><p> </p><p>    “不是我说你。”斑忽然叹了口气，一脸恨铁不成钢的惋惜表情，“就算我告诉你，你也无法使用轮回眼。只有宇智波一族的人才能操控这种瞳术，是基因决定的。”他上下打量着大蛇丸，皱眉道，“就算你名义上认我当祖宗也不行。”</p><p> </p><p>    靠！大蛇丸差点被气晕，他根本不想认斑当祖宗！这群宇智波的人怎么都自说自话！</p><p> </p><p>    与此同时，一回高塔就扑进卡卡西房间的带土忍不住打了个喷嚏。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，要抱。”带土一进门就迫不及待地将面具甩在一边，整个人蹭到银发暗部的床边蹲下，急切地捞过他的手臂将下巴搁了上去。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西失笑，动了动手指，“可我现在没法起来。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土就等他这句话呢，他眼睛发亮地爬起，将身子探向前方，手撑在了对方的头侧。</p><p> </p><p>    “没关系……”他笑嘻嘻地开口，头上好像竖起了两根长长的耳朵一抖一抖，语气煞有介事。“你做不到的话，那我就勉为其难地抱抱你吧。” </p><p> </p><p>    他顿了下，紧接着道，“别客气，我宇智波带土一向不会不顾弱小。”</p><p> </p><p>    于是，他轻轻俯下身，将头小心地埋在卡卡西的颈/窝中蹭了蹭。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：……………</p><p> </p><p>    自从他们两个互通心意，带土就变得更加粘人起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “你真是……”他抬手捏住带土的耳朵轻轻扯了两下，微笑道，“跟水门老师汇报完了？”</p><p> </p><p>    “嗯。鸠被送到审讯部调查了。”带土美滋滋地抬起头，视线毫不顾忌地直直落在心爱之人的脸上，只觉得一直看着卡卡西就是世上最幸福的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    “辛苦你啦。”银发暗部弯起眉眼。</p><p> </p><p>    带土认为自己绝对不属于恋/爱脑，可是一直想和卡卡西亲近的想法却牢牢地粘在他的脑海中，赶都赶不走。</p><p> </p><p>    为什么没有在上一世的时候就牢牢抓紧他呢，那样的话就不会让该死命运害得他们两个错过了一辈子。黑发宇智波捉住对方的爪子，那只白皙的手体温很低，只是象征性地挣扎了一下就乖乖地被带土拢在了暖和的掌心中。</p><p> </p><p>    “等你伤好了我陪你们回去，好好教训一下团藏那个死老头。”黑发少年信誓旦旦地开口，将卡卡西的手指握得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部垂下眼，眸中略过一丝担忧，“不要太过勉强啊，带土。我不希望你为了我而公然和团藏对立，你也知道的，他作为木叶背后的势/力，暗中的影响从三代目在位的时候就已经根深蒂固了。”</p><p> </p><p>    更何况，团藏在这个时候又表现出了对写轮眼非一般的兴趣，作为“宇智波鸢”，更是不知道会引来怎样的是非。</p><p> </p><p>    “若是没有把握，还是先低调一些吧。”他抬起眼对上带土的目光，抿紧了唇。</p><p> </p><p>    “这可不行。”带土皱起眉将卡卡西的手臂扯进怀中勾住，“他可是专门派人来暗/杀你，你忘了吗！一定是因为你亲眼目睹了他和半藏勾/结的事情，这种事被木叶的大家知道了以后，就算他势力再深，也不可能再走到台面上来了。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一怔，他险些将这件事给忘记了。</p><p> </p><p>    “糟糕……要赶紧提醒水门老师这件事！”他瞳孔缩起，心中无比羞愧。当时他过于在意半藏和带土的事情，回去的时候竟然忘记向水门汇报在边/境见到根忍的信息。</p><p> </p><p>    我太失职了……银发暗部失落地别过了头。</p><p> </p><p>   带土连忙将他的脸转回来，“不许消沉，卡卡西。你当时一回木叶就去当玖辛奈大人的护卫了吧？这是情有可原的。”</p><p> </p><p>    对方眨了眨眼，表情渐渐放松了些。</p><p> </p><p>    将脸转过来对着床边的人，卡卡西笑道，“带土，你真的和以前完全不一样了。以前的你会狠狠嘲笑我的。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土脸一红，瞪了他一眼，“呵，只是因为你身体不方便而已。等你好了我会好好补回来的。”他眯起眼睛打量着卡卡西，压低了声音——“还有之前没来得及好好做的事……”</p><p> </p><p>    “什么事？”卡卡西下意识问道。</p><p> </p><p>    带土挑起眉，伸出手捏住对方手感姣好的脸蛋，促狭地笑道，“真的不懂吗，卡卡西？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西愣了几秒，似乎真的努力思考了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    于是黑发宇智波看他实在可爱，又忍不住扑上去在对方脸上狠狠/亲/了一口。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………？” 卡卡西整个人一颤，无措地睁大眼睛，支支吾吾道，“你…你怎么老是做这种事情？” 他耳尖通红，闭上眼睛将脸一转，避开了带土的视线。</p><p> </p><p>    “我要休息了，你别吵我。”</p><p> </p><p>    不仅如此，他还将被单一把拉上去遮住了脸。</p><p> </p><p>    哈！卡卡西你也有今天！想当年你捧着亲/热/天/堂不离手的时候可没有像现在这么纯/情！</p><p> </p><p>    带土眼底闪过幸灾乐祸的笑意，勾起唇角将那人的手抬起到唇边，虔诚地落下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>    “遵命，我的笨卡卡。”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部露在被单外的耳尖更红了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>要开始忙搬家和学校的事啦 日更暂停 尽量保证一周多更</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*再为团藏桑拉些仇恨</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>平静的木叶村最近正悄然流传着一段流言。</p><p> </p><p>    据说，那个一直站在暗处的团藏大人为了写轮眼，派人加害于暗部队长旗木卡卡西，结果因为晓组织的阻拦任务失败，那个刺/杀/者也被晓组织的宇智波鸢当场抓获并押送回了木叶。</p><p> </p><p>    一时间各种版本的小道消息不胫而走，就连甘栗店的老板娘都忍不住在店中客人高谈阔论的时候，凑上去面含神秘地插几句八卦。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西那个孩子之前经常来我这买红豆糕，我知道他一定不会有事的！”老板娘端着托盘，笑眯眯地将餐点摆好在客人的桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>    “哦，是啊！”其中一位客人感激地冲老板娘点点头，跟着赞同，“我前两天出门正好碰到他回来，宇智波鸢也在！”</p><p> </p><p>    这句话引来了其他人的羡慕眼神，晓组织一向行踪神秘，能见到其中的的成员并不容易。</p><p> </p><p>    “不过那个人真的是团藏大人的手下吗？他怎么会对自己村中的人下手？”一位普通的中忍举起茶杯，疑惑地转向身边的好友，“若是真的，也应该会封锁消息吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “害…..”他的朋友故弄玄虚地摊开手，“这你就不懂了吧，我听说啊是因为团藏大人得了很严重的白内障，必须要找到优质的替换眼睛，所以才盯上卡卡西的！毕竟那可是宇智波一族的写轮眼啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？白内障？！”那名中忍不可置信地瞪大眼睛，一仰头将茶水喝的精光。“可是我分明听说是青光眼啊！”</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    外面的消息传得沸沸扬扬，而流言中心的其中两名主角正肩并肩站在火影办公室门口，等待审讯部的上忍们完成汇报。</p><p> </p><p>    “快一周了吧……”卡卡西盯着面前紧闭的大门，叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠的脑海中被植入了特殊的干扰术，依靠一般的感知提取无法得到任何有效的信息。波风水门已经下令聚集山中一族的精英忍者前来破解鸠脑中的术式，按目前的进度看来还收效甚微。</p><p> </p><p>    带土四下环顾，见周围没有人，便大胆地往卡卡西身边靠近了些。</p><p> </p><p>    “至少通过舌/头上的咒印确认了他根忍的身份。”他揉揉卡卡西的银发，压低声音道，“我为了防止他自我了断给他下了幻术，可是没想到团藏那个老狐狸早就想好了退路。”</p><p> </p><p>    从掳走蓝羚的尸/体再到现在鸠脑中的重重保护，团藏心机之深可见一斑。</p><p> </p><p>    而卡卡西担心的不只是他杳无音讯的部下蓝羚，更令他发愁的是鸠之前面对他时透露出的危/险动机。这次团藏没能从他这里拿到写轮眼，若是破罐子破摔，直接把矛头指向宇智波族人，后果会得不偿失。</p><p> </p><p>    “再问不出结果，事情可能会变得更麻烦。”银发暗部担忧地抬头对上带土的目光，“万一他盯上了止水他们…...”</p><p> </p><p>    “不用担心，有我呢。”带土安抚他，“我不会让团藏伤害我的族人的。”</p><p> </p><p>    这么说着，他的眸色却渐渐深沉下来。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西犹豫了一下，正要接着开口，面前的大门便忽然从中打开，几名审/讯部的上忍从火影室中走出，面色凝重。他们抱歉地向两人点点头，小声交谈着快步离去。</p><p> </p><p>    而波风水门坐在办公室中，面色带着些许疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>    “老师……”卡卡西敲过门后，便与带土一起来到了水门的办公桌前，“干扰术的事情……还顺利吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门抬眼看到是他，露出意外的表情。他批给卡卡西一周的休假才过了两天，这孩子就耐不住闲暇跑出来了吗？</p><p> </p><p>    于是金发火影扬起一个温和的微笑，“卡卡西，这些事情不需要你担心，你的任务是赶紧养好身体。”说着他扬起头，修长的手指在卡卡西的额间轻轻一点。“鸠的事情就交给老师吧，还有…...鸢先生也是，远道而来还是多多放松一下的好。”他将视线落在卡卡西身后那张莹白的面具上，语气含笑。</p><p> </p><p>    带土总觉得此时自家老师的笑容别有深意，他心虚地在背后掐住了自己的手心，讪讪笑了两声便躲开了水门的目光。</p><p> </p><p>    之前水门特别叮嘱过他要在家好好看着卡卡西休养……</p><p> </p><p>    对不起，老师，颜遁太过强大，是我输了。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    “可是老师，或许还有其他的办法……”卡卡西急切地垂下眼对上水门的目光，他不能冒险，不能让时间再无谓的流逝下去。他们所拥有的信息太少了，而宇智波的族人每分每秒所面临的危/险都在增加。</p><p> </p><p>    年轻的火影犯难地蹙眉，下一秒从门口传来突兀的清脆声音却打断了他的思绪。拐杖敲地的笃笃声响成功将三个人的警惕提了起来，他们不约而同地回过头，目光锁定了一步步走入他们视野的苍老身影。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏捏着手杖站在火影室门口，眸子缓慢地眯成了一条细线。</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波鸢……”他斜着眼扫过带土，随即将视线定格在他旁边的那一头银发上。老人暗淡的瞳孔深处登时掠过一抹阴冷的寒意，声音低哑，“…...还有旗木卡卡西，都是熟悉的面孔呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    好家伙，居然自己送上门来了！带土内心积攒的怒气一瞬间翻腾起来，火烧火燎地炙烤着他的理智。黑发宇智波攥紧了拳，浑身微微发颤。右眼危/险地抖动出鲜红的色彩，从那面具的孔洞中冒溢着冰冷的杀/气。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>这个派人暗/杀卡卡西的混蛋……</strong></p><p> </p><p>少年眼底迸发出密集的血/丝，周围的环境逐渐模糊，视野中心只剩下那个苍老固执的身影。勾玉愤怒地抖动着，将眼前的空气泛起波纹，眼角受到压迫抗议般地胀/痛起来，可宇智波带土全然不管。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>这个人必须付出代价——</strong></p><p> </p><p> ………...</p><p> </p><p>    一只温凉的手悄然溜进宽大的衣袖，轻轻握住了他攥得快要失去知觉的拳头。</p><p> </p><p>    带土一怔，恍惚着回过神，颤抖的手指松懈下来。后背已经被汗浸湿，窗边飘来的风带着一阵凉意窜上头顶，他的大脑才稍显清醒了些。</p><p> </p><p>    身边的卡卡西仍然不动声色地面向前方，而在晓袍的遮掩下，他温柔地牵紧了带土的手，安抚地捏了捏。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波慢慢冷静下来，只是仍然对着团藏怒目而视。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏并没有发觉带土的敌意。他无视掉旁边的两人慢慢踱步向前，倨傲地俯视着办公桌后带着礼貌笑容的四代火影。</p><p> </p><p>    “四代目，我们之前说好了，”他的声音喑哑低沉，却夹带着几分得意，“若你在一周之内无法证明我的部下曾试图加/害于旗木卡卡西，就必须撤回你对他无端的指控。”他紧绷着脸，嘴角不满地向下弯折，“在你那没用的暗部遇/害之后，我第一时间派遣了手下的精英为你们补足人员，你不对我表示感谢就算了，竟然还试图对我和根进行无端的污/蔑……”他拖长的语调令人生厌，目光咄咄逼人。</p><p> </p><p>    水门皱起了好看的眉毛，不可置信地望着面前厚颜无耻颠倒是非的根之首领。</p><p> </p><p>    “若您第一时间得知蓝羚遇/害，为何没有告知于我，而是自作主张派人接替？”那双蓝眸瞬间变得锐利而不可退让。波风水门步步紧逼道，“据我所知，暗部任务由火影全权管理，不知团藏大人从何得知此次任务的人员名单和细节？”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏愠怒地直起身子，低声喝道，“四代目，你年纪轻轻竟敢如此质问我？”那双苍老的眼眸皱起，面部扭曲地堆挤出皱纹，表情严厉。</p><p> </p><p>    “暗部没有发现自己的人员伤亡是他们的能力低下！既然暗部由火影管理，根便由我全权负责！我的部下发现的信息更是没有必要向你们汇报，这不是一样的道理？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土听他强词夺理，咬紧了牙关就要开口，被卡卡西在手上一掐，不甘心地将满腹怒火重新憋了回去。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门的视线冷淡地在团藏脸上微作停留，重新摆出了他标准的礼貌微笑，“那么团藏大人来找我的目的是？”</p><p> </p><p>    “释放我的部下，并且要旗木卡卡西为无端抹黑我根的名声而承担责任！”团藏抬高了声音，手指颤抖着提起，指向了一边面无表情的银发暗部队长。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你凭什么！！</strong>”带土再也忍不了，他甩开卡卡西的手几步冲到那人面前，一手扯过他的衣襟怒吼，“<strong>你为了写轮眼要派人/杀/了他！现在失败了还想反咬一口？！”</strong></p><p> </p><p>“鸢先生……”水门看起来也气的不轻，他的指尖被攥的发白，隐忍着心底的愤怒。“您先冷静一下。”虽说着这样的话，那双蓝眸却像烧起了没有温度的火，将室内的气氛一瞬间凝结成冰。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏被拽住衣领重心不稳，可他的表情却无所畏惧，甚至还轻蔑地嗤笑了一声。“晓组织的宇智波鸢是想要违反亲口建立的和平公/约，当堂攻击木叶高层吗？”</p><p> </p><p>   <strong> 您也配？</strong></p><p> </p><p>    带土的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，狠狠地瞪着团藏。他想，如果这个时候他还是十尾人柱力，第一个尾兽玉就会喂到这人嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸢先生，您先别急。”这时，身后的卡卡西淡然开口，“我很好奇团藏大人指名我污/蔑根的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土猛地甩开团藏的领子，嫌恶地在长袍上擦了擦手。他冷哼一声，退后几步回到了卡卡西的身边。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏不怀好意地站稳，嘴角勾出扭曲的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>    “旗木卡卡西，你对我部下的指控全部是一面之词。有些忍者会因为自己的判断失误而造成任务的失败，为了自己的荣誉颠倒是非的例子此前也比比皆是……”他狭长的眸子盯住银发暗部淡漠的瞳孔，嗤笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>    “若是你做出了错误的命令导致队伍损伤惨重，你长期搭档的队友自然会包庇你的过失……而鸠……”他睁大瞳孔，声音尖利起来，“鸠与你无亲无故，自然不会为你保守秘密……而你因为保护你那可怜的名声，必须要让他闭嘴……” </p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>够了。</strong>”波风水门生硬地打断了他。年轻的火影不再勉强地披戴虚假的礼貌，他缓缓站起身，双瞳冷若冰霜直直看向对面似是失智般的老人。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>我绝不允许任何人侮辱我的学生。</strong>”他低沉的声音不容拒绝，周身扬起一股高涨的查克拉，将桌面的卷轴吹得扬起纸页，争先恐后地跌落在地。</p><p> </p><p>    他了解卡卡西，就算知道鸠要害他，卡卡西也会在他遇到危/险的时候出手相救。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西是世上最后一个会为名利而杀/掉同伴的人。”水门冷漠地瞥着皱起脸的团藏，一字一顿。</p><p> </p><p>    那人勾起一个不屑的笑容，“是啊，谁让你是他最亲爱的老师呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你们都站在同一边，自然会一起针对我的部下。”团藏低头桀桀地笑着，手指缓慢摩挲着手杖，“当火影带上了私人感情，木叶村的规则又会公平到哪里去呢？”他眯起双眼，摇头挑衅道，“你说对吗？四代目？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”</p><p> </p><p>    金发火影咬着牙锁紧了瞳孔，竭力压制心底翻涌上来的烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西轻叹了一口气，他倒是没有对团藏的指控产生多少心理波动。这种程度的污/蔑，在刚刚成为上忍的那一段时间他就已经见怪不怪了。</p><p> </p><p>    可是身边的带土已经绷紧了肌肉，一副团藏只要再说一个字就要冲上去干/架的模样，而自己的老师也面色铁青，抿紧了唇不发一言。</p><p> </p><p>    哎呀哎呀，气氛已经这么严肃了吗……</p><p> </p><p>    “那个……”他试探着开口，另外三个人立刻转过了头，三双眼睛齐齐盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>    “我是说，如果真是这样的话，团藏大人不如解除您部下脑中的干扰术，真相不就昭然若揭了吗？”银发暗部满不在乎地摊开手掌，“这样的话，我也就无话可说了。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西，说得好！水门的目光立刻柔和起来，赞许地看着自己的得意弟子。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏的表情一僵，愤恨地皱起眉头，“那种事情是不可能的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “为什么呢？”卡卡西故作好奇道，“难道团藏大人不希望我身败名裂吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”对方沉默了几秒，从嗓子中挤出一声怪笑，“说到这里…...都因为你身边的这位宇智波族人用写轮眼对他施加了幻术，因此他的干扰术已经被破坏，我无能为力。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土冷哼一声，他还不知道自己的写轮眼还有这种功能呢。</p><p> </p><p>    “......所以宇智波鸢，你也有责任……”团藏毫不客气地又把锅甩给了带土。他转过头，声音嘶哑，“作为晓的成员刚好出现在他们的附近？我可不相信巧合这种鬼话！一定是你们提前暗中勾/结，想要攻击我在木叶的地位…...”</p><p> </p><p>    “就像你之前和山椒鱼半藏勾/结的时候一样？”带土冷冰冰地开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “什……”团藏的瞳孔剧烈收缩起来，“你怎么敢……这是公然的造/谣！”</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏大人能否展开来解释一下其中的内情呢？”波风水门勾起一边的嘴角，语气再次恢复到之前的恭敬，可他越这样，团藏就越感到他在无端地讽刺自己。</p><p> </p><p>    “这种虚假的事情没有解释的必要！”他抬高声音试图占据谈话的制高点，“而你，宇智波鸢，你的出现一定不是巧合…...是你们约定好的！”</p><p> </p><p>    “这种事情我们也没有办法啊。”卡卡西耸肩，“谁能料到蓝羚会突然遇害呢，团藏大人？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”这个银发小鬼在给我下圈套！团藏心底猛的一沉，阴沉着脸嗤笑一声。没有接话。</p><p> </p><p>    “总而言之，你们已经没有时间了。”他冷笑着宣告，“按照之前说的，一周的时间马上就要到了，你们还是做好承担责任的觉悟吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    “恶意抹黑同村的忍者，包庇学生的火影，再加上撕毁合作协议的晓组织使者，真是精彩啊……”团藏发出几声粗砺的低笑，转过头一步一踱地走出了办公室。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>这个混蛋……</strong>”带土死死盯着那人离去的方向，紧咬着后槽牙，眼眸深处浓郁的恨/意无法平息。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西无奈地长出了一口气，心想总算把这个麻烦的人给送出去了。</p><p> </p><p>    “那么，老师，接下来打算怎么办？”他语气平常的像是在问今天晚饭的菜单。</p><p> </p><p>    带土一把拉过卡卡西的手臂，不顾水门的目光搂住对方的肩，心疼地埋怨道，“你怎么都不反驳一句？他算什么敢这么说你！要不是我……”</p><p> </p><p>    “咳咳咳…..”水门扭过头大声地清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”</p><p> </p><p>    带土连忙乖乖收回爪子，两手紧贴身侧站得笔直。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西面颊泛起一丝热意，羞/赧地垂下了目光。</p><p> </p><p>    “若团藏执意颠倒是非，我们只能尽快寻找破解干扰术的方法。琳和天藏的证词看样子也不会被承认，因此必须从鸠那里复原出全部的真相。”水门扭过头，眉心蹙起，蓝色的瞳孔闪过一丝忧虑。</p><p> </p><p>    聪明如卡卡西，一眼就从水门的言行中猜到情况并不乐观。</p><p> </p><p>    一定还有其他的方法…...</p><p> </p><p>    鸠曾在他虚弱之极的时候，亲口向他阐述团藏派给他的任务。若是请审/讯部的前辈们读取他的记忆，说不定可以帮上忙。</p><p> </p><p>    “老师，不然还是提取我的记忆吧？”银发暗部试探地开口问道。</p><p> </p><p>    水门一愣，连忙摇头，“情报感知属于审/讯手段，对身体会有负担。你才刚刚恢复几天，绝对不可以。”</p><p> </p><p>    可是卡卡西执意坚持自己的想法，“只要足够配合应该也没什么大不了的。”</p><p> </p><p>   这小混蛋又在逞强！带土在面具后默默地气成了河豚。</p><p> </p><p>    “不行啊卡卡西！你应该看出来了吧？团藏那家伙就是希望你这样做，然后把你身体搞垮！到时候他又会说一些我给你下幻术了之类的鬼/话，甚至还有可能污/蔑水门老师提前下令要审/讯部的人包庇你啊！你是不是傻！”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一僵，“那个……他作为木叶高层应该还不至于这样……”</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你还不懂吗笨卡卡！</strong>”带土着急地捏起他的脸，“他根本不在乎你拿出什么样的证据，只是单纯的记恨你而已！”</p><p> </p><p>    “可能，”波风水门苦笑着摇了摇头，“他一直在意的只是我占了他的火影位置而已吧。所以卡卡西，还有……带土。”他头一次面对着那张面具叫出了他的真名。</p><p> </p><p>    “抱歉啊，让你们受累了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “老师不需要道歉。”卡卡西和带土异口同声地开口，三个人同时怔住几秒，面面相觑。水门呆呆地眨了眨眼，不禁低下头笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>    “好了，那就不说这个了……”年轻的火影眯起眼睛笑着摆手，再抬起头时漂亮的蓝眸又露出了之前那样柔和明亮的光，“总之，卡卡西。老师不允许你为了这种可笑的理由受伤，这件事，我们一定能解决好。”</p><p> </p><p>    “可是距离一周的期限已经不远了……”银发暗部担忧地开口，心底仍然跃跃欲试。</p><p> </p><p>    “这个……我可能还有办法。”带土脑中忽然闪过一个念头，他在面具后面勾起唇角，抬手伸出大拇指。</p><p> </p><p>    “保护卡卡西的事情，就交给我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>团藏：好几天没被骂了 好不习惯呢</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*本章毫无逻辑 认真你就输了</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>日落之后，一身黑袍悄无声息地溜进了宇智波一族的领地。</p><p> </p><p>    村边西侧的山峦间仍镀着一层金边，而街边的小摊大多已经打烊。路边房间的窗中闪出微黄的暖光，偶尔勾勒出居民的侧影，一副家人团聚其乐融融的和谐光景。</p><p> </p><p>    一个修长的身影不紧不慢地自树林深处走来，他时不时地抬手，确保背上另一位小少年正待得稳当舒适。昏暗的日光将小路上的斜影拉长，在斑驳的树影间忽隐忽现。</p><p> </p><p>    “好像是叉烧的香味。”鼬动了动鼻子，眼睛一亮。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波止水偏过头冲他笑，“小鼬什么时候开始喜欢吃咸了？”</p><p> </p><p>    今天是止水例行陪伴鼬练习手里剑的日子。小小的少年为了早日从忍者学校毕业，每日都在树林中练习到很晚，直到太阳落山天气转凉才舍得回家。</p><p> </p><p>    “是因为母亲每次做叉烧的时候都有三色丸子当甜品！”鼬煞有介事地伸出食指，摇摇晃晃地在止水背上一抖，又连忙放下胳膊扒住他的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>    “小心摔下来。”止水连忙收紧了手臂，“虽然这样，小鼬的家还有点远哦，这应该是由美子阿姨家传来的香味。”他抬起头看了看天边那轮淡白的月牙，不自觉加快了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>    不能让小鼬错过家里晚饭的时间。</p><p> </p><p>    晴朗的夜空万里无云，二人头顶的树叶被微凉的风吹起，簌簌作响。</p><p> </p><p>    前面…...好像有谁站在那里。</p><p> </p><p>    止水唇线一紧，不动声色地眯起了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>    那一身长袍悄无声息地从夜色中浮现，莹白的面具沾染着月光，清冷得像是天外来客。</p><p> </p><p>    止水警惕地站定了脚步，戒备地看着不远处那个神秘的身影。</p><p> </p><p>    “请问你是……？”他的视线在那面具和黑底红云长袍上扫过，心底已有了猜测。“…...晓组织的宇智波鸢？”</p><p> </p><p>    小表弟果然聪明！带土在面具下露出了赞许的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    “止水君和鼬君，初次见面请多关照。”他刻意压低了声音。“冒昧来这里打扰，是因为有一件事想要请止水君帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>    对方皱起眉，仍然没有放轻警惕。“你来找我，四代目火影大人可知情？”</p><p> </p><p>    “算是吧。”他低笑，视线落在了从止水背后探出的小脑袋上，“不过这件事算是秘密行动，所以还需要鼬君回避一下。”</p><p> </p><p>    小脑袋失望耷拉下来，鼬不甘心地搂紧了止水的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”止水微微偏过头看向背上的少年，目光相接时，将对方眸中的不情愿尽收眼底。他抬起头朗声道，“是什么事暂且不说，我现在需要先送小鼬回家， 鸢先生可方便稍等片刻？”</p><p> </p><p>    然而带土还没来得及说什么，鼬就抗议起来，“不行止水哥，我得跟你呆在一起！”他瞪了一眼带土，仿佛一旦离开止水就会立刻被这个面具怪人掳走。</p><p> </p><p>    这小兔崽子…………</p><p> </p><p>    于是带土强行换上了之前执行D级任务时学来的哄小孩专用语气，捏着嗓子道，“小鼬乖，鸢哥哥找止水哥哥有些事，小孩子不能听所以要早点回家吃饭饭哦！”</p><p> </p><p>    结果宇智波鼬抬起头用看智障的眼神看了他一眼，似乎在纳闷为什么晓组织的人比小孩子智商还低。</p><p> </p><p>    带土：…………  </p><p> </p><p>    最后鼬还是被止水送了回去，带土坐在族地边缘一棵高大的榕树上悠闲地晃着腿，直到止水重新瞬身出现在了自己对面。他静静地保持着安全距离，机警的眸子盯住带土，等着对方率先开口。</p><p> </p><p>    “这次来拜访，是因为这件事只有止水君可以完成。”带土抬起头语气严肃，“我想，你应该已经对最近的传言有所耳闻了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你指的是什么？”止水仍然不动声色，谨慎而稳重地保持着不近不退的交涉态度。</p><p> </p><p>    “关于团藏，”带土道，“以及旗木卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>    止水的眸中闪过一抹意味不明的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>    “这个……”半晌他才犹豫地开口，“这个传闻的真实性还有待商榷。”</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏想要写轮眼是真的，派人暗/杀卡卡西也是真的。”白色面具缓缓垂下，周身的气息倏然变得冷峻，“这件事说来话长，你且坐下，我慢慢讲给你听。”</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    月亮缓缓升上天空，将周边的树叶也镀上了一层银光。</p><p> </p><p>    “——什么？还有这种事？” 年轻的瞬身忍者听完带土的叙述后不可置信地皱起眉，“证据如此确凿还执意颠倒是非，简直无耻……”</p><p> </p><p>    没有想到团藏居然盯上了宇智波的瞳术，难怪这么多年他一直暗中打压宇智波一族，甚至在族长富岳参加高层会议的时候对他百般刁难，恨不得直接将嫉妒两字写在脸上。</p><p> </p><p>    “不过……”止水停顿了一下，再次看向带土，“鸢先生是晓组织的人，虽然之前与木叶达成了合作，可是现在如此鼎力相助，你的立场和动机到底是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>    带土摇了摇头，“就凭我是宇智波一族出身，我也决不允许心怀不轨的人觊觎写轮眼的力量。”</p><p> </p><p>    “况且，帮助需要帮助的人，这是也是晓创立的目的之一。”</p><p> </p><p>    止水看着他，神色复杂。</p><p> </p><p>    “你好像对卡卡西格外上心。”他抿了抿唇道，“这也是因为他有写轮眼的原因吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    对方沉默了几秒，这微妙的停顿让止水对这个素未谋面的同族人产生了更浓厚的兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>    “或许吧。”面具下传出一声沉闷的低笑，那人站起身，凉风吹过长袍掀起了他墨色的衣角。</p><p> </p><p>    “那写轮眼，好像是他很重要的人送出去的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    止水表情一窒，缓慢地垂下了头。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土对于卡卡西来说有多重要呢？</p><p> </p><p>    大概是渗透进生活中每个角落的不可或缺吧。</p><p> </p><p>    “这样啊。”想到这里，止水勾起唇角，眸中泛起一丝惆怅，“那我又能帮上什么忙呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    “我需要你的别天神。”带土缓缓扭过头，目光凝重，“我们需要立刻行动，时间不多了。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波一族的瞬身止水，以最强幻术别天神的威力而名扬四方。</p><p> </p><p>    “这样没问题吗？”第二天一早，当卡卡西听说了带土所谓的“办法”之后，皱起了眉，“可是团藏本就觊觎写轮眼，若是派止水去的话…..”银发暗部神色担忧，“还是让我也一起去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你这家伙真的闲不住吧。”带土哼了一声，大摇大摆地晃过来将人一把拉进怀中，“能不能听话点好好在家呆着？”</p><p> </p><p>    水门老师可是放下话来了，这几天必须看着卡卡西好好在家修养，否则后果自负。</p><p> </p><p>    想想四代目那副笑里藏刀的样子，黑发宇智波背后就冒起一阵冷气。总感觉若是不听老师的吩咐，就会随时从身后打来一个飞雷神的螺旋丸。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西在他臂弯中别扭地动了动，“可是止水——”</p><p> </p><p>    止水止水的烦死了！带土翻了个白眼直接伸手捂住他的嘴，使劲一拽带着他倒进了沙发里。</p><p> </p><p>    “¥%&amp;*#！！……”卡卡西瞪大眼睛想推开身上那人，被抓住手腕毫不留情地按到了沙发的坐垫上。</p><p> </p><p>    “你再这么扭下去可能会出事。”带土挑起眉，居高临下地欣赏对方的劣势境地。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西哪里肯听他的话，挣扎得更厉害了。</p><p> </p><p>    结果带土最终忍无可忍，一把拽下他的面罩就压了下去。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    良久之后，黑发宇智波心满意足地松开了手，现在的卡卡西也没什么力气再跟他扭打了。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部满脸通红，窘迫地爬起来狠狠瞪了带土一眼，急道，“你！你真的是个变//态吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    带土凉凉地瞥了他一眼，嗤笑道，“真的变//态看到你这副模样保不准还会再亲一次。”</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部立刻噤声，把脸转了过去。</p><p> </p><p>    从小跟带土吵架占尽了上风的他深刻地体会到了什么叫物是人非。</p><p> </p><p>    算了，是我让着他的。银发暗部在心中哼了一声，耳尖却染上了更浓郁的绯红。</p><p> </p><p>    “你放心吧，止水那家伙是个天才，没问题的。”带土见对方背着身子发呆，眸中浮起一丝笑意。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西撇了撇嘴，懒得理他。</p><p> </p><p>    不过，既然带土都这么说了，卡卡西也不好再过问，只能在家中被迫接受那人二十四小时的无间隔看顾。可以说带土实在是一个很负责的照管员，甚至连卡卡西想出去遛一下帕克都会被那只白面具强行粘上，搞得凯和阿斯玛他们看到两个人在一起时都会纷纷露出意味不明的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>    …………….</p><p> </p><p>    在卡卡西不知情的时候，几个脑袋不约而同地凑在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们也都看到了吧。”阿斯玛眉头紧锁，神情凝重。“那个宇智波鸢，成天跟在卡卡西旁边，两个人现在还住在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你们想的太多了吧，卡卡西是不会忘记带土的。”奈良鹿久抱着手臂撇嘴道，“毕竟鸢救了卡卡西，现在借住在他家也是情有可原的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “可是……”红忧虑地看向阿斯玛，收到对方赞同的眼神后又提高了声音，“他好像已经很久没有去过慰灵碑了。”</p><p> </p><p>    凯在心中捶胸顿足，他身为同期生中唯一一个知道带土仍然活着的人，根本无法跟任何人倾诉，只能独自咬着紧身衣流泪。他抱着微弱的一丝希望将视线转向琳，结果发现对方也是一脸的一言难尽。</p><p> </p><p>    果然琳也在担心啊……凯欣慰地点点头。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西我永远的对手，若是让带土知道你跟晓组织的外人如此亲密，你就麻烦了啊！</p><p> </p><p>    “…...我们作为带土的朋友，必须做出行动才行！”最后阿斯玛握紧拳头干劲十足地仰起头，大声地发出了宣告。“不能让宇智波鸢抢走带土在卡卡西心中的位置！”</p><p> </p><p>    “这样好吗？我是说，卡卡西一直很痛苦吧，因为带土的事……”红仍然有些犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>    不不不，我支持你们！凯连忙站起身，大力地拍了拍阿斯玛的背，“让带土的热血青春形象坚定地屹立在卡卡西的心中，他才能打起精神来啊！你说的对，是时候让卡卡西清醒过来了！”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”奈良鹿久皱起眉，觉得这些人简直麻烦死了。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们是不是误会了鸢和卡卡西的关系？”他啧了一声，目光挨个扫视着周围的好友，“卡卡西交到新的朋友，我们应该为他高兴才是。”</p><p> </p><p>    “可是也不能完全不管带土啊！”凯着急地挥着手臂，眉毛快要挑上了天。</p><p> </p><p>    “凯……带土他已经……”半晌，鹿久艰难地开口，最终还是没有把话说完。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”凯的眼角抽动起来，一副被食物噎到嗓子的表情。他生无可恋地转过头看向另一边一语不发的棕发女忍，着急道，“琳，你也说几句啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    琳：…………</p><p> </p><p>    她真的不知道该说什么好！</p><p> </p><p>    最后她只能说，“你们…...自己看着办吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那就这么定了！”阿斯玛露出坚定的眼神，“挽救卡卡西和带土的友谊就只能靠我们了！”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    于是卡卡西傍晚和带土一起出门逛集市的时候，被忽然扑出来的三人拦住了去路。</p><p> </p><p>    “你们…”卡卡西看着面前三人那堪称凶神恶煞的表情（除了鹿久），愣了一下。“这是怎么了？出什么事了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西哟！”阿斯玛上前一步真诚无比地握住银发暗部的双肩，“我们几个打算现在去慰灵碑看看带土，你也一起来吧！”说罢，他还若有若无地瞥了那张白面具一眼，“你也已经很久没有去过了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “这……”卡卡西张了张口，有些不知所措地向身边那人看去。</p><p> </p><p>    天啊！！难道现在去祭奠带土都要看宇智波鸢的脸色了吗！阿斯玛在心中绝望地咆哮。</p><p> </p><p>    凯则是用一种鄙视的眼神看着那位传说中的宇智波鸢，在心中替不知所踪的带土骂了对方一个狗/血/淋/头。</p><p> </p><p>    奈良鹿久闭着眼睛抱臂站在一边，没有一点想要掺和进来的意思。说到底，他本来就是因为那两个人美其名曰“人多力量大”，而被迫被拉来凑数的。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，我知道你内心还是很痛苦的！” 阿斯玛焦急地晃着银发暗部的肩，“如果你觉得自己一个人去慰灵碑太勉强的话，我们都会陪你一起，不要逃避啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    “我没有啊......”卡卡西不知道该如何跟他们解释，特别是对话中的另一个主人公就带着面具站在他身后的时候。</p><p> </p><p>    “可是带土对你是很重要的吧？”凯将阿斯玛挤到一边，露出一口锃亮的白牙，故意看着后面那张面具大声说，“毕竟你们可是最亲密的伙伴和搭档呢！”</p><p> </p><p>    ………….这几个人到底想干嘛？</p><p> </p><p>    “这个……那当然是……”卡卡西艰难地弯起眉眼，露出一个勉强的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>    “毕竟你们是<strong>最好的朋友</strong>啊！”阿斯玛大声道。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西：“…………” </p><p> </p><p>    身后忽然出现了一束热烈的目光，卡卡西瞬间感觉身体僵硬起来。他用余光飞快地向身后瞟了一眼，支支吾吾地开口，“那个，你们到底想说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>    “刚才不是说过了吗，一起去慰灵碑吧！”阿斯玛做出一副恨铁不成钢的表情，深深叹气道，“卡卡西，你不要怨我说话直，但是如果你真的把带土当作那么重要的朋友，就应该勇敢去面对！”说罢他露出一个自认最帅气的笑容，向对方伸出了邀请的手。</p><p> </p><p>    “来吧，我们陪着你，没问题的！”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    对不起，我没把他当朋友，也并不想去慰灵碑……卡卡西一听到朋友二字，条件反射地向后急退了两步，生怕身后的人对他再次产生误会。</p><p> </p><p>    阿斯玛失望地看着自己空落落的手，“卡卡西，你……”</p><p> </p><p>    “抱歉…..”银发暗部别过头，“我和鸢还有事，先走了……”</p><p> </p><p>    话音未落，他就拉起身后那人的长袍袖子仓皇地离开，只剩三人站在原地面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>    “我说什么来着？！”凯急得猛抓头发，“那个鸢一定给卡卡西灌了什么迷魂汤！居然为了那个人连带土都不顾了！”这样下去若是有一天带土真的回到木叶，事情一定会变得无法收场！按那家伙的性子，不抱着卡卡西哭个三天三夜是不会那么轻易罢休的。</p><p> </p><p>    “没错！你看鸢走的时候那副得意的表情，真是太过分了！”阿斯玛说。</p><p> </p><p>    鹿久叹了口气，“他不是带着面具？哪来的什么表情？”</p><p> </p><p>    阿斯玛一愣，“反正我感觉到了。”</p><p> </p><p>    鹿久：…………</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    另一边，带土被卡卡西拉着袖子一路走的飞快。直到走出了那三人的视线，银发暗部才稍稍松了口气，放开了他的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>    带土好笑地拍了拍袖子上的皱褶，忍不住调侃道，“宇智波带土好可怜，那么多年的情谊终究还是错付了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西回头莫名其妙地看他，“哈？”</p><p> </p><p>    “难道不是吗？”带土一下来劲了，他好整以暇地对上卡卡西的目光，拖长了声音。“居然拒绝去慰灵碑看他，果然他已经不是你最在乎的朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “………...”卡卡西一下子愣住了，这个人的脑回路又是怎么转成了现在这样？</p><p> </p><p>    “谁…..谁跟那家伙是朋友了！”他连忙反驳，由于语速过快还卡壳了几下。</p><p> </p><p>    “不是朋友是什么？”对方紧接着发问，一瞬间俯下身凑得极近，含笑的语调夹带着一丝诱导的意味。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西被他的突然袭击打了个措手不及。虽然隔着一张面具，可这并不妨碍二人的目光互相纠缠在一处。银发暗部瞳孔颤抖起来，脸颊升温的速度瞬间超出了他的思考能力，他张了张口，尴尬地发不出声。</p><p> </p><p>    “......是什么？”带土并不打算放过他，契而不舍地眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    “你少来这套！”卡卡西又羞又气，猛地转过头拔腿就走，毫不留情地把黑发宇智波丢在了身后。让他在外面公开说出这种羞//耻的话，真的还不如让他一头撞//死算了！</p><p> </p><p>    “别走啊卡卡西。”后者几步追上来一把搂住他的脖子，压低声音在他耳边笑道，“我懂了，你是不是喜欢他？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西一听这话脚步一乱差点踩空。</p><p> </p><p>    他像是被逼到了绝境，脸颊烫得像是下一秒就要燃烧起来。周围环境的声音已经不再清晰，银发暗部被自己慌乱的心跳扰乱了思维，再高的贤值也没了用武之地。而带土还幸灾乐祸地搂着他的脖颈不放，一副存心要让他难堪的样子。</p><p> </p><p>    这个可恶的吊车尾的！</p><p> </p><p>    “你放开我！”他声音都颤抖起来，挣开了对方桎梏他的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>    带土挑起眉，又是一把将人拽了回来。</p><p> </p><p>    “回答了我就放你走。”他笑道。</p><p> </p><p>    “……......”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西回过头狠狠瞪了他一眼，他好像是被欺负的急了，眼角都浮上了一层氤//氲的水光，看起来可爱的紧。</p><p> </p><p>    “怎样？”带土仗着自己比他力气大更是嚣张，“你不说我就在这里亲你了”。</p><p> </p><p>    “……是是是！行了吧！”卡卡西终于抵挡不住，一边喊一边自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。“这下满意了？快给我放手！”他将头扭向一边，双唇都因为羞//耻而颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    没想到对方还不依不饶，“不满意，你喜欢他为什么不去慰灵碑看他？”</p><p> </p><p>    这个人怎么可以脸皮这么厚？！卡卡西不可置信地扭过头，“他还活着我为什么要去慰灵碑？”</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？他居然还活着？！”带土故作惊讶地松开卡卡西，抬起手捂住面具。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部睁大了眼睛，被他噎的无话可说。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土，别闹了……”他愣了半天后垂下了眼睛，语调满是无奈和恳求。</p><p> </p><p>    “你认错了，我是宇智波鸢。”</p><p> </p><p>    “滚！！”卡卡西忍无可忍地咬着牙一把将他挥开，“<strong>——雷切！！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我都写了什么沙雕剧情……</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>人设是什么？不存在的！OOC使我快乐</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*这一章画风又变了 真刺激</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>事情很快迎来了转机，时间相对平静地流逝而去。而宇智波止水也没有辜负他瞬身忍者的盛名，迅速而精准地完成了带土交给他的任务。</p><p> </p><p>    于是在一周期限的最后一天清晨，在火影室中处理公文的波风水门忽然收到了审/讯部传来的消息。他们声称志村团藏一大早就登门闹事，不仅试图强行破门而入，还嚷着非要解开鸠脑中的封印术不可。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门一听这话立刻放下纸笔，起身随那名传话的上忍赶向现场。</p><p> </p><p>    据说，事情发生时山中亥一正在门内清扫鸠意识领域中的其他情报，而信息提取术有时间限制暂时无法解除。其他的情报员便请团藏在门口稍等片刻，待派人将四代目请来之后再做商榷。可是团藏却不乐意，还将手中的拐杖杵的咣咣响。老人强硬地堵在审/讯部门口指责那些上忍们工作效率低下，无法第一时间做出正确的判断。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏大人太可怕了，那名上忍用战战兢兢的语调说着。他偷偷看向身边和蔼帅气的四代目，在心中把两人拉踩了一个彻底。</p><p> </p><p>    “现在情况怎么样了？”金发火影迅速地跨过两节楼梯，偏头问道。</p><p> </p><p>    “还不太清楚，我来之前团藏大人正对着伊比喜前辈发火。”那名上忍恭敬而堂皇地回答。</p><p> </p><p>    来到了审讯部的楼层间时，从墙壁的拐角后隐隐约约传来团藏苍老而沙哑的斥责声。</p><p> </p><p>    “…...不管在什么情况，身为忍者就要做好迎接一切突发状况的准备！有的时候时间并不会等着你们，做任务也是一样……”转过墙角，果然看到根之首领正站在紧闭的大门前威严十足地眯着眼睛，挺直腰板训斥门前那几名唯唯诺诺的上忍。</p><p> </p><p>    “抱歉团藏大人，按照规定没有火影大人的命令闲杂人等一律不允许擅自入内……”其中一名上忍紧张地绞着手指说道。</p><p> </p><p>    “你说我是闲杂人等？！”团藏竖起双眉阴阳怪气地瞪眼。</p><p> </p><p>    那上忍被吓得闭了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>    水门见状立刻迎上去，“团藏大人。”</p><p> </p><p>    年迈的老人高傲地扭过头，眯起瞳孔看着水门向这边走来。“波风水门，你动作可真慢。现在的年轻人一个个都顽固不化，你就是这么教导他们的？”他哼了一声，“我已经把话说的很明白了，鸠就是我派出去抢夺卡卡西的写轮眼的，就这样还要把我拦在门外吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    伊比喜一直在门后竖着耳朵偷听，此时终于将门打开了一道细缝。审/讯部长面色为难地看向水门，“火影大人，您看……”</p><p> </p><p>    前几天的团藏还一口咬定他派出鸠是为了支援卡卡西小队。这才几天就态度急转，甚至还特意前来自/首。出尔反尔的背后一定有诈，伊比喜怀疑这是团藏为了毁灭证据而临时想出的缓兵之计。</p><p> </p><p>    水门抬起右手示意他无需过度担心，随即他转向团藏眯起双眼，露出一个相对和善的微笑。“团藏大人忽然决定坦诚相待，敢问是什么改变了您的想法？”</p><p> </p><p>    而团藏的眼神仍然像之前一样阴暗冷酷，语调中全都是刺。</p><p> </p><p>    “我一时兴起，不可以吗？当上火影连别人的想法也要管了？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”这就是别天神的力量吗？潜移默化地入侵对方的精神并修改人的意志，甚至中了幻术的人完全一无所知。</p><p> </p><p>    言多必失，波风水门便弯起眼睛摇摇头，勾起唇角道，“多谢团藏大人愿意配合调查。”</p><p> </p><p>    年迈的老人对水门的善意毫不领情，倨傲地扭过头没有接话。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>    为了实现对俘虏的精神压迫，审/讯室的环境被刻意设置地阴冷潮湿。棕发的根忍被控制在庞大的石牢中只露出头部，查克拉被尽数封印。他毫无生气地低垂着头，凌乱的发丝散落在侧，脸色由于之前的失/血过多而无比苍白。带土之前的幻术让他无法控制自己的肌肉而自我了断，伊比喜为了保险又卸掉了他的下颌关节。鸠由于痛苦已经意识模糊，口水从无法闭合的干裂唇角滴下，在地上汇聚成一小滩深色的水洼。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏见到自己的部下后表情没有出现任何波动，而是径直伸出右手，想要附上对方的额头。</p><p> </p><p>    伊比喜眸色一紧，条件反射地抬手挡下了团藏的手。根的首领冷漠地抬眼，挑起眼角。</p><p> </p><p>    “火影大人……”伊比喜又警惕地看了团藏一眼，附身在水门的耳边轻道，“您真的相信他吗？若是他借机破坏鸠的大脑，事情就麻烦了！”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏在一边将这话听的一清二楚，他不屑地冷哼一声，“我还没你想象中那么卑鄙。”</p><p> </p><p>    伊比喜回头看他，表情明显是一点也不信。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门不是没有这方面的担心，只是凭他对团藏多年的了解，这个人不可能当着那么多人的面将自己的阴谋披露于世。</p><p> </p><p>    能做到这一点的，只有止水的最强幻术别天神。</p><p> </p><p>    “无妨。团藏大人也是木叶的高层人员，应当明白言而有信的重要性。” 于是水门意味深长地加重了语气，倒是在暗中讽刺了团藏一把。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏的嘴角愤恨地一抽，不发一言。</p><p> </p><p>    解开干扰术之后，山中亥一很快便将鸠的记忆完整地提炼了出来。目睹着这名棕发根忍的记忆宛如走马灯一般化作一幕幕画面呈现在眼前，年轻的情报员的表情越加凝重。</p><p> </p><p>    鸠的记忆，从接受团藏的秘令潜入调查暗部的任务名单开始，包括了暗/杀蓝羚藏匿遗体，以及潜入卡卡西小队试图夺取写轮眼，到最后被忽然出现的宇智波鸢打败为止。这些信息密集的让人后背发寒，总结下来竟是已经触犯了十几条木叶的法/律。</p><p> </p><p>    “火影大人……！”汇报到最后，亥一也忍不住惊呼道，“这一切计划的太过缜密，根背后隐藏的秘密一定还远远不止这些！”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门紧咬着牙听完了鸠的记忆，他抬头看向另一边的团藏，对方半张脸被墙角的阴影挡住，眼瞳中露出不怀好意的光。</p><p> </p><p>    “我的计划足够完美……波风水门，没有了旗木卡卡西，就等于卸下了你的左手……”团藏扭出一个古怪的笑容，“…...而宇智波带土那只左眼就可以为我所用……”</p><p> </p><p>    伊比喜的眼神十分惊悚，他没想到团藏会当场挑衅四代目大人。而且这人的言语之中毫无尊重，将贪婪和嫉妒赤/裸/裸/地摆在了众目睽睽之下。</p><p> </p><p>    “我知道您对我有所不满，”年轻的火影眸底冰冷，想到卡卡西差一点沦为根忍的刀下亡/魂，连紧握的指节都被捏的发白。“可您不惜派人加害于我的暗部队长，甚至还想夺取他的写轮眼，无论怎样的解释我都无法接受。”</p><p> </p><p>    一股肃穆的杀气缓缓自地面盘旋升起，波风水门冷着脸，向团藏的方向迈了一步。</p><p> </p><p>    “桀桀桀……”团藏埋下头，枯槁的双肩一耸一耸地颤抖着，竭力压抑狂乱的笑声，“波风水门，你那点盲目的自信真是可笑！你本就不该成为四代目火影！等我拿到写轮眼之后，任何人也休想接着阻挡我的计划……”</p><p> </p><p>   他情绪激动，狭长浑浊的瞳孔中迸发出几道寒光，将那张扭曲的脸变得更加骇人。</p><p> </p><p>    “…...<strong>木叶村只有由我领导才会有光明的未来——</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    周围上忍们的表情渐渐僵硬，他们的额间不自觉挂上了几滴冷汗，一个个都紧绷着神经默默抿紧唇线，无声地忍受着根之首领与四代目火影之间激/烈的气场博弈。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门的表情越加严峻，团藏在心中对他积压的恨/意已经入骨，若不是在别天神的作用下被拿上了台面，今后他还会藏在漆黑的地下一而再再而三地伤害他身边的人。这一次是卡卡西，下一次说不准就是玖辛奈，或者是鸣人…...</p><p> </p><p>    “做出如此卑劣手段，自己懦弱地藏在影子深处，这就是你所谓的光明？”金发火影扬起了声音，胸腹间陡然升起一股怒意，“与你意见不同的人，哪怕是同村的忍者也要除掉，<strong>二代目大人知道后会怎么想？！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏听到恩师的名号，嘴角的肌肉抽搐起来。房间中一时间寂然无声，两束激烈碰撞的目光将气氛变得更加僵硬。直到门口传来一阵杂乱的脚步声，根的首领才率先别开了目光，冷漠地转向一边。</p><p> </p><p>    大门被猛地推开，撞在墙壁上发出一声巨响。上忍们身子一抖纷纷回头，便看到宇智波族长富岳面色铁青地大步迈进了房间中央。</p><p> </p><p>    一大早他就收到了消息，团藏跑到审/讯部门口闹事，自称对写轮眼图谋不/轨。</p><p> </p><p>   “我需要一个合理的解释。”男人左右环顾房间一周，语气冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>    几道探究的目光立刻转向水门，后者抿着唇点了点头。于是山中亥一小心地附到富岳耳边，将探查到的情报一句句转述给他。一边的团藏则是轻蔑地把玩着手中的拐杖，斜着眼打量面前的这些男人。</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波富岳的神色在听完山中亥一的转述之后变得更加难看。他挺直身子站到水门身边，对团藏怒目而视。</p><p> </p><p>    “所以……”他的声音由于隐忍的愤怒而变得沙哑，“之前那些传言竟然都是真的？！”</p><p> </p><p>    他早该知道！早该知道这个人从来就没有真正接纳过他们宇智波一族！</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵…...你们愚昧的族人有着那样强大的力量却不知运用，我为何不能对此展开研究？”团藏冷冷地抬起下巴，毫不客气地回敬道。</p><p> </p><p>    “你！”富岳的眼底闪过一丝红色暗光，咬紧了牙关。“志村团藏，你当我们的族人是没有生命的兵/器吗？！从一开始你就打压我们，现在又觊觎我们的瞳术，简直无耻！”</p><p> </p><p>    “你们是不是搞错了？我的目标是旗木卡卡西，宇智波一族管的是不是太宽了？”团藏毫不让步，张口就又开始输出他引以为傲的垃圾话。</p><p> </p><p>    双眸一转，墨色的勾玉登时显现。宇智波富岳周身涌出危险的查克拉，做好了随时和团藏兵/刃相向的准备。</p><p> </p><p>    “旗木卡卡西那写轮眼是我族宇智波带土留下的遗物，只要我这个族长还在一天，我就非管不可！”富岳怒道。</p><p> </p><p>    “哼，”团藏嗤笑，“随你怎么说。”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏无所谓的态度彻底激怒了忍耐已达临界的宇智波。富岳再也压抑不住暴涨的杀气，脚下一动就要飞扑过去。水门连忙一个闪身挡在他的面前，低喝道，“你先冷静！”</p><p> </p><p>    “四代目难道还要护着他吗？”宇智波富岳扭过头，脸上的肌肉由于过激的情绪而颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    在他眼皮子底下夺取宇智波一族的血继限界，就算是团藏地位崇高也绝不能饶恕！</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门摇摇头，“团藏的身上还隐藏了太多秘密，现在还不是时候。”</p><p> </p><p>    “那么……”富岳狠狠瞪了团藏一眼，“我以木叶警务部队长的名义请求逮/捕并监/禁志村团藏，这是我最后的底线！请四代目务必下令批准！”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门闭上眼睛长叹了一口气，“嗯，那就这样办，拜托你了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “你没有权利监/禁我！”团藏的声音变得尖利起来，他的胸口不停起伏，紧抓着拐杖气急败坏地吼道，“我是木叶高层，根的首领…...你们没有资格…..”</p><p> </p><p>    “抱歉，团藏大人，您的行为让我们无法继续对您保持作为高层的信任。”波风水门直起身子冷声道，“这一次，您别无选择。”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    “听说了吗，根的团藏好像被宇智波一族抓起来了！”</p><p> </p><p>    “那，之前关于他的传闻难道也是真的……”</p><p> </p><p>    傍晚时分，村民们在热闹的集市间兴奋地交换着最新的八卦。木叶的消息流动的飞快，在宇智波富岳带人押/送团藏去往宇智波族地的同时，各种流言便已不胫而走。曾经让他们望而生畏的志村团藏如今沦为了普通忍者们的饭后谈资，令人唏嘘。</p><p> </p><p>    “我听说他是自己自/首的。”说这话的是一名中忍。仔细一看，原来是之前在甘栗店与同伴争论团藏是否是白内障的那名客人。此时他们正坐在甘栗店的同一张桌子旁边，以茶代酒为彼此的友谊干杯。</p><p> </p><p>    另一名中忍慢条斯理地将口中的茶叶吐到一边，无精打采地望天，“谁知道呢，团藏那家伙老奸巨猾，这次总算是倒栽葱了。”</p><p> </p><p>    老板娘笑呵呵地用托盘端来了甜品，那几名客人忙不迭地道谢，这个话题便也就此打住，再没了下文。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    在宇智波的族地中，黑底红云的身影与银发暗部并肩而立。他们的对面站着宇智波止水，鼬穿着一身训练服远远地在场地另一边，将手中的手里剑一把把飞掷在几米开外的靶心中央。</p><p> </p><p>    “这次真的多谢你了，止水。”卡卡西弯起眉眼，心间的一块大石至今总算落地。</p><p> </p><p>    止水摇了摇头，颇带欣慰地看着他。卡卡西在带土死后一向表情麻木，能露出这样的笑容属实难得。</p><p> </p><p>    “潜入根的基地比我想象中的容易。”他摸着后脑勺笑道，“虽然也费了不少劲，但是当时团藏并不清楚我的身份，所以偷/袭还是很有成效的。”</p><p> </p><p>    然而卡卡西明白，能让止水“费了不少劲”的任务远远没有他话中听起来那么云淡风轻。要他以身涉险去接近觊觎写轮眼的团藏，卡卡西这几天本就心怀愧疚，这下听到这话，更是抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>    “真的是太麻烦你了。”于是他再次诚恳地向好友道谢。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，太见外了！”止水故意拖长了语调笑道。</p><p> </p><p>    “辛苦你了。”带土也在面具后开口，“据四代目所说，团藏被关在警务部单独的牢房中，目前应该不会有太大问题。”他停顿了一下，又接着抬头看向止水叮嘱道，“不过还不可以掉以轻心，尤其是你，止水君。”</p><p> </p><p>    对方好奇地睁大瞳孔，“哦？此话怎讲？”</p><p> </p><p>    “你的别天神辨识度很高，团藏清醒过来之后一定会知道你的身份。若是他想要向你寻仇，你的处境会非常危险。”带土说道，“况且你的写轮眼，是团藏最想得到的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>    “我没事的，鸢先生多虑了。”止水笑道。</p><p> </p><p>    “不，一定要小心，你好好记住。”带土加重了音调，严肃地重复道，“任何时候都不能放松警惕。”</p><p> </p><p>    止水一愣，带着些许困惑点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西站在带土的另一边，听到黑发宇智波的措辞不禁微蹙起眉，复杂地瞟了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>    带土这几句话说的十分刻意，就连语气也是，就像已经预见到团藏一定会去抢夺止水的眼睛一般……</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波一族的警备能力一向周全，鸢先生为何特意做出这样的提醒？”银发暗部转过头，轻声询问道。</p><p> </p><p>    “的确。”带土心底一紧，装作若无其事地笑道，“但是还是要有危机意识啊，团藏的实力也不可小觑。”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西抿了抿唇，气氛一瞬间陷入了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>    “多谢你了，鸢先生。”半晌后，止水礼貌地向带土点点头。</p><p> </p><p>    左边的卡卡西已经扭正了视线，没再更深地追问下去，而带土却在心中敲起了警钟。</p><p> </p><p>    还好他反应迅速……</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西是一个心思敏锐的人，看来之后讲话要再谨慎一点。</p><p> </p><p>    时间倒流，这个概念过于玄幻，远凌驾于秽土转生之上。若卡卡西对现在的他产生疑心，带土还不能保证自己能够给出让对方满意的解释。</p><p> </p><p>    更何况，他绝不希望卡卡西知道上一世他们之间所发生的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    他紧张地瞄向银发暗部的侧脸，见那人面色如常才稍稍松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>    那边的宇智波鼬抓着满手的苦无一路小跑到止水身边，扬起一个意气风发的笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>    “止水哥！我全部打中了！打到最中心了哦！”他兴奋地拽住卷发宇智波的衣角，眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>    止水笑着弯下腰，在鼬的额间轻轻一点。</p><p>  </p><p>    “真棒。”</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    这边，卡卡西无懈可击的表情之下难以掩饰的是在心底不断扩散的疑云。</p><p> </p><p>    他越想要静下心来思考，就越加心神难安。</p><p> </p><p>    过去经历的种种事件叠加在一起，让他不知从何时起开始感受到一种若有若无的微妙违和感。这种感觉在与带土相关的事件之中会凸显的格外强烈，就像是一根隐形的线牵扯着未知的幕布，在舞台上演绎着一场场淋漓尽致的精彩戏剧。而他分明就站在带土身侧与他共同经历了同样的事情，却像是坐在第一排的观众，身临其境而又仿佛置身事外。</p><p> </p><p>    线索七零八落，每一丝细节好像都通往不见底的深渊。卡卡西不敢深究，每一次他试图循着那些线索去探寻真相，心底就会涌上一股莫名的慌乱。</p><p> </p><p>    说起来，带土好像自从回来之后就怪怪的。</p><p> </p><p>    这种怪异并不是指他的行为，而是指他的处事方式。</p><p> </p><p>    归来后的带土一举一动永远充满自信，仿佛任何事情都掌握在他的计划之中。</p><p> </p><p>    可是世界的走向本是未知的，哪怕是被称为天才军师的奈良鹿久前辈也不可能在任务中总保持着那样的从容淡定。</p><p> </p><p>    带土从小就是一个总爱跟人吵架的幼稚吊车尾，在任务中搞出一些令人啼笑皆非的意外更是寻常。而这样的他却在一年后突然变得如此成熟，不仅思维缜密，还怀揣着宏伟的计划声称要改变世界。</p><p> </p><p>    或许拥有宇智波血统的人真的都是天才，可卡卡西并不相信他消失的那一年是在跟着斑进修学习。</p><p> </p><p>    以前的爱哭鬼摇身一变成为了照顾别人的角色。那个少年成熟了，他总说着一些颇有深意的话，还可以周全地为水门老师考虑，从鸠的长刀下救出自己，现在甚至摆了团藏一道……他的转变过于突然，以至于卡卡西总觉得他在背后默默背负着一些他无法想象的沉重负担。</p><p> </p><p>    再接着回忆下去……脑中只剩下混沌的黑暗，银发暗部的心脏因为担忧而一抽一抽地紧缩起来。他抬起头看向身边的黑发少年，那人的脸被面具挡的严实，看不到他的表情。</p><p> </p><p>    到底发生了什么…...</p><p> </p><p>    一直告诉他要敞开心扉依赖同伴，可是带土自己却好像正在向着与之相反的方向越走越远。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西觉得自己忽然看不透宇智波带土，他们两人之间的距离从未像现在这样亲近，而心间却又像是隔了一道沉重的透明墙壁。他能够清晰地透过墙壁看到带土的身影，却始终无法伸手去触碰那个真实的他。</p><p> </p><p>    你到底……还隐瞒了些什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>嗯……带土突遇信任危机？（误）</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*便当时间到</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    带土的警告果然不是空穴来风。</p><p> </p><p>    三天后的清晨，驻守宇智波族地附近的暗部侦察员慌张地冲进了火影办公室，他脚步虚浮，上气不接下气。</p><p> </p><p>     “<strong>不好了！！火影大人……团藏大人他越狱了！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门好看的眉毛立刻皱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    ………</p><p> </p><p>    “您说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>    被紧急召唤来的卡卡西听到这个消息后不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。在他的对面，年轻的火影面色凝重地抱臂靠在宽大的椅背上。另一边的宇智波富岳嘴角严厉地下垂着，一副自责而不甘的样子。</p><p> </p><p>     “我部署的两个警务小队全部被消灭了，”他咬着牙粗声道，“公然违抗火影的逮/捕令，这是叛忍的行为！”</p><p> </p><p>    像团藏这样的危险人物，宇智波一族一定是提前封印了他的查克拉，可是怎么会……</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西的瞳孔缩紧，难道团藏纯靠体术就能敌得过两队宇智波的精英忍者吗？</p><p> </p><p>    这其中一定有蹊跷！</p><p> </p><p>    富岳狠狠地一拳砸向自己的手心，“团藏已经疯了！若不尽快追回他，后果难料！”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门的蓝眸深处闪过一丝锐利的光，大脑飞速地运转起来。   </p><p> </p><p>    “我会派暗部协助警备队搜查团藏的行踪。”他抬头道，“卡卡西，你先去将鸢请来。”    </p><p> </p><p>    宇智波族长神色复杂地看了水门一眼，唇角微动。</p><p> </p><p>    “你说的可是晓组织的宇智波鸢？”他哼了一声，脸色微妙起来。“木叶内务叫外人插手，岂不是让人笑话？”  </p><p> </p><p>    “此言差矣。”水门笑道，“虽然鸢是晓组织的使者，但他更是出于木叶的，你的同族人，难道不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波富岳表情一愣。</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西那只写轮眼也是他保下来的呢。”水门若无其事地提醒道。</p><p> </p><p>    “咳……算他识相。”富岳发出低沉的哼声，默默转过身，将脸藏入了房间的阴影之中。“不过若是让我发现他有任何背叛宇智波一族的念头……我绝不会善罢甘休。”</p><p> </p><p>    说罢，他一甩袍子扬长而去。</p><p> </p><p>    ————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    …………</p><p> </p><p>    我的天，不是吧，团藏还真的跑了啊？带土听过自家老师的叙述之后心虚地瞥了一眼卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部也正用一言难尽的目光看着他。</p><p> </p><p>    完蛋了，跳进黄河也洗不清了！带土心想，他可不想背上什么预言家的锅啊！</p><p> </p><p>    因为心中不安，黑发宇智波只好扭过头避开卡卡西的视线。他低声道，“大概是别天神的幻术时间到了，团藏恢复神智了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    据他所知，止水的别天神其中一只眼睛可以实现时限以内的幻术控制，冷却时间相对短暂；而另一只眼睛则可以实现永久的意识修改，冷却时间相比起来则会很长。因为这次只需要团藏解开鸠的干扰术，他便吩咐止水使用了小范围的幻术控制。团藏若是恢复神智，再想起自己之前的所作所为，一定会知道自己被幻术控制而自投罗网的事情。</p><p> </p><p>    而他能在被封印查克拉的情况下逃脱……</p><p> </p><p>    难道说……带土的眼神凌厉起来。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏在这个时候就已经学会伊邪那岐了吗？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>    糟糕了！！</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    “我去追他！”他急切地看了水门一眼，便发动起了神威。</p><p> </p><p>    “可是——”</p><p> </p><p>    水门只来得及说出几个字，面前的黑发宇智波便一闪身消失在了房间中央。</p><p> </p><p>    伊邪那岐，将自身的状态在某个时间点用写轮眼记录下来，在之后的忍术时效之内可以恢复自身受到的任何伤害。而这个忍术的代价就是那只眼睛永远失去光明。带土上一世曾靠着这个忍术逃脱了小南的六千亿起爆符陷/阱，深知它的强大。</p><p> </p><p>    止水应该也是没有料到团藏会用有写轮眼，才会大意被夺走写轮眼。</p><p> </p><p>    一定要快些找到他！</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    那身黑底红云消失之后，房间内的金发火影呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，只好将视线转向了房间另一侧的卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部并没有像往常一样跟着带土离开，而是低垂着头，眸色晦暗不明。他的双手不自觉地握紧成拳，指尖冰凉。</p><p> </p><p>    带土…...一定知道些什么。</p><p> </p><p>    可是，这怎么可能……？难道他可以预知到团藏的逃脱，所以才特意提醒止水要小心吗？</p><p> </p><p>    思绪混乱地纠缠在一起，一股脑地涌进卡卡西的脑中，银发暗部连忙摇摇头赶走那些不好的猜测。</p><p> </p><p>    但是，这些事情用巧合来解释实在是太牵强了。</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门见面前的学生反应怪异，蓝眸中露出一丝担忧。</p><p> </p><p>    难道是担心团藏会去找宇智波止水寻仇？</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，别担心，止水不会有事的。”年轻的火影放软了语气出言安慰道。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    “您说的对。”半晌，银发暗部才抬起头，眼睛弯成了一道月牙。“水门老师，那我也先告辞了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “好。”卡卡西看上去正常多了，水门才松了一口气，他连忙笑开，连连点头道，“快去吧，带土可能已经跑远了。”</p><p> </p><p>    听到这话，卡卡西又感到一股莫名的失落。</p><p> </p><p>    “失礼了。” 他抿着唇微微欠身，那单薄的身影便也飞快地消失在了水门视野中。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    宇智波带土找到团藏的时候，那人的左臂已经被被手里剑砍/伤，鲜红的血/液一滴滴落在泥土之中，空气中隐隐散发着不详的铁锈味道。</p><p> </p><p>    “呼…呼……”年迈的根之首领佝偻着背，面部由于疼/痛扭曲起来。团藏阴测测抬头看着对面的卷发少年，嘴角咧出一个疯狂的笑。他向来是面无表情，整日板着脸阴沉无比。现在忽然露出这幅表情，更是将他满是皱纹的脸衬托得令人不寒而栗。</p><p> </p><p>    果然是来这里了！带土咬紧牙关，将自己的气息隐藏在树后，密切地关注着前方二人的对峙。</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波止水……”团藏低吼道，“是你…..是你毁了我的计划！你该死……<strong>你该死——</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    他猛的扑了上去，动作间是与外表格格不入的敏捷。团藏用完好的右手抄起手杖向对面的人猛砸过去，他的集中力由于失控的情绪而变弱了不少，被卷发少年几个跳跃轻松躲了过去。</p><p> </p><p>    “够了，团藏！”止水紧皱着眉叫道，“鸢说的没错，你果然心怀不轨！竟然想对我们宇智波一族的写轮眼动手，我绝不允许！”原本温润的少年此刻紧握着手里剑，眸中冒出怒火，狠狠瞪着面前的苍老忍者。</p><p> </p><p>    “我曾经尊重过你，也曾以为你有哪怕一刻是为了和平着想！没想到你为了力量，不惜残/害自己村子的忍者，你算什么木叶高层！”</p><p> </p><p>    他宇智波止水一向热爱和平，厌恶战/争。哪知事实却偏偏如此讽刺，在表面岁月静好的木叶村，暗中竟然盘踞着团藏这样一个自私自利，吃里扒外的伪君子！</p><p> </p><p>    不…...止水抬起头，对那边的老人横眉冷对。这种暗中挑唆，与其他国家勾/结的人，他绝不承认团藏是木叶的忍者！</p><p> </p><p>    团藏桀桀地笑了起来，狭长的瞳孔冒出凶/恶的光。他破罐子破摔地将受伤的左臂一甩，溅了一地的血/污。“小兔崽子……你也配教训我？把你的眼睛拿来——！” 他接着扑了上去，步步紧逼，速度比刚才的攻击瞬间又高出了一倍。</p><p> </p><p>    止水急退几步，暗中咬牙。怎么可能？刚才团藏的状态明显已经力竭，不可能再使出更快的速度了！</p><p> </p><p>    团藏猛地一挥手，掌尖堪堪从止水的面前一寸之处擦过。飞扬的查克拉将两人脚边的石块击的向四处飞散，另一边草丛中的带土一低头躲过了其中一块，皱紧眉头紧盯着团藏的动作。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>写轮眼……发动了！</strong></p><p> </p><p>    “为什么！”止水便躲边勉强回过头留意着团藏的攻击，“你在暗中操/控整个木叶还不够吗？为什么要觊觎写轮眼的力量！”</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你懂什么！</strong>”团藏又是飞出一脚，吼道，“你没有体会过失望吧？宇智波止水？一直都是天才，被人称道的你！永远不会理解身处黑暗中的人想要渴求光明的滋味！”</p><p> </p><p>    他紧握着拳飞快地闪到少年身后，将满腔的不甘和怨恨化做力量挥了出去。止水来不及发动瞬身之术，飞速地回过神用双手隔挡在头顶硬接下了这一击。一大片烟尘随着爆/开的地面猛然扑散开来，昏沉地遮掩了战/场中的状况。</p><p> </p><p>    带土眯着眼，在尘埃中搜寻二人的身影。</p><p> </p><p>    止水捂着胸口咳嗽两声，踉跄地跳开，远远地与团藏对峙。刚才那一拳团藏用了全力，即便是他防御及时也不可避免地受到了冲击。</p><p> </p><p>    “你所谓的光明…...就是用你残/忍的道义来统/治木叶吗？！”他撑着树干抬起眼，喘着气试图运起查克拉来驱散手臂的酸麻。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏的表情狞横地扭曲起来，脸上深壑的褶皱被挤成了一团。</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵……”他嘶哑地低笑，“不愧是你……跟波风水门说过的话一模一样……愚蠢的火之意志！愚蠢的和平！你们这些目光短浅的懦弱者永远不会明白！！”</p><p> </p><p>    “忍者是为了战/争才存在的！没有强大的力量我们存在的意义又是什么？天天把和平与爱挂在嘴边，这和胆小鬼有什么区别？”团藏冷笑，“就是因为你们，木叶才会堕落到现在这幅光景！”</p><p> </p><p>    止水的表情更加严峻，眸中更是溢出了复杂的情绪。千手扉间大人的学生变成现在这幅模样，他从心中确切地感到悲哀。二代目是瞬身之术的创造人，也是一位强大而优秀的火影。团藏现在的举动，已经玷污了他曾经的老师，也辱了木叶代代相传的忍者精神。</p><p> </p><p>    他深吸一口气，头脑渐渐冷静下来。</p><p> </p><p>    “既然这样，”他抬起头，目光坚定，“四代目大人定是留你不得！来吧，团藏，我不会再手下留情了。”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏冷哼一声，“你还不配说这话！”他飞速地结印，右手放在口边——</p><p> </p><p>       “<strong>火遁——豪火球之术！！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    什么！止水的双眼震惊地睁大，眸中倒映出通天的火光。</p><p> </p><p>    他一个瞬身闪到团藏身后，几个箭步冲了过去，双手一边结印一边在脑中思考。</p><p> </p><p>    豪火球之术并不是宇智波一族的秘术，可是能达到这种范围和威力……</p><p> </p><p>    止水咬紧了牙关，心底渐渐沉了下去。</p><p> </p><p>        “<strong>水遁——水乱波！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    随着少年的喝声，汹涌的水柱从地下凭空升起，翻搅起奔腾的高压水刃，直直向着团藏和他背后燃烧起的树木奔涌而去。</p><p> </p><p>    水火不容，高温蒸汽突地散开，又将战/场包裹在迷茫的白雾当中。</p><p> </p><p>    带土暗暗啧了一声，不动声色地利用神威转移到了森林的另一边，警惕地留意着雾中那两个模糊的身影。</p><p> </p><p>    止水和团藏又近身斗在了一处，手里剑和手杖相碰迸溅出明亮的火花，发出清脆而刺耳的阵阵摩擦声。</p><p> </p><p>    “我在你身上浪费太多时间了！宇智波止水，你害得我一切都没了……我积攒了几十年的地位…..还有部下…...你用什么还我！？”他左眼眦/裂，满是血/丝，受伤的左臂以扭曲的角度随着他的动作在空中飞舞。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>一只眼睛不过分吧？不过分吧！！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    这个人疯了！止水咬着牙一闪身躲过团藏直直伸向他右眼的勾爪，心脏飞快地跳动起来。他不能输，为了保护宇智波一族和木叶村，哪怕要他死在这里，他也坚决不能任团藏接着放肆下去——</p><p> </p><p>    哧啦一声，卷发少年身上的宇智波族服被团藏猛地扯下一角。后者一击得手，更是狂乱地直往前扑，硬是逼的止水落了下风，少年一时间只得专注防御，脚下生风似的飞快躲闪。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>来吧！把你的眼睛给我吧！</strong>”老人痴迷地紧盯着止水的写轮眼，脸部肌肉诡异地抽搐着，手指颤抖着向前捞动，看起来可怕极了。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你休想！</strong>”止水纵身一跃，落在了不远处的树枝上。他双手结印，眼中墨色的勾玉图案飞速变化起来，晕染成锋利的镖刃。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏的双肩耸动，发出尖利的笑声，“哈哈哈哈…...万花筒写轮眼！这熟悉的形状，你认为我还会再中你一次幻术吗？不要小看我啊！”他猛扑上去，竟是闭上了眼睛，凭着声音和对查克拉的感应径直向止水攻去。</p><p> </p><p>    他可不是只凭名号当上木叶暗处的支配者的！</p><p> </p><p>    止水挡下团藏的一拳，翻身跃下了树枝。老人紧追其后，咬着止水躲避的速度疯狂发起攻击。</p><p> </p><p>    空间一阵扭曲，向止水的方向蓄力猛挥出拳的团藏忽然凭空消失又出现，狠狠撞在了相反方向的一颗树上。</p><p> </p><p>    “呃……！”剧烈的撞击让老人头脑眩晕，他痛/呼一声睁开了眼，苍老的瞳孔中露出一丝愤恨的茫然。</p><p> </p><p>    “宇智波止水…...你耍什么花招！！”他昏昏沉沉扭过头，发现目标不知何时已经站在了离自己很远的另一端，立刻恼怒地皱起了眉头。</p><p> </p><p>    止水：…...我啥也没干就只是站着而已。</p><p> </p><p>    另一边隐藏着行踪的带土稍稍松了口气，便继续屏着气息接着观战。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏见止水不理他，更加愤怒，“你竟敢无视我！把你的眼睛交出来！！”</p><p> </p><p>    还讲不讲道理？！你真的是白内障吧！止水精准地抓到了团藏分心的空档，他猛地向后一跃，万花筒写轮眼飞速转动起来。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>——别天神！</strong></p><p> </p><p>团藏浑浊的瞳孔登时涣散开来，他的下巴呆滞地垂下，半张着嘴，动作迟缓地踉跄几步，面部朝下倒在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>    止水捂紧右眼，双唇微微颤抖起来。他咬牙忍着右眼细微的刺痛，飞身到半空，几个空翻之后便将十几根手里剑精准地钉在了团藏全身的要害之上。那人登时变成了刺猬，暗红的血/液汩汩流出，浸染了身/下的土地。</p><p> </p><p>    结束了…吗？</p><p> </p><p>    少年咬着牙落下，紧盯着面前苍老的身体，缓缓松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵……”耳后极近的地方传来一声嘶哑的低笑，宇智波止水猛地抬起头，一股冰冷的寒意瞬间从头到脚将他浇透，瞳孔剧烈地颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p>    <strong>怎么可能——</strong></p><p> </p><p>    时间一瞬间变得无比缓慢，止水惊愕地转过头，视线中顿时出现了团藏放大的狰狞面孔。那人拖着伤臂，身上毫无手里剑刺穿的痕迹。老人得意地发出大笑，右臂猛地探出，径直向着止水的右眼刺去。</p><p> </p><p>    糟了！！</p><p> </p><p>    止水的瞳孔随着那人手臂的逼近而睁大，震惊之余已经没有时间结出瞬身之术的印。</p><p> </p><p>    就在那只手就要碰到那只眼睛的同时，空间忽然再次扭曲了起来，团藏又一次凭空消失在了原地。止水震惊地看着再次出现的团藏，对方来不及收回的手指狠狠戳在了远处的树干上，和之前的情景如出一辙！老人又惊又怒地惨/叫起来，指骨与树干相碰发出一声咔嚓的骇人声响，似是骨骼断/裂的声音。</p><p> </p><p>    “止水桑，现在动手！”带土在藏身处高喝出声，还在愣神的止水立刻恢复了警醒。</p><p> </p><p>    这声音是是宇智波鸢！刚才莫非也是他救了自己……</p><p> </p><p>    卷发少年当机立断地冲上前，双唇紧抿。又是十几根手里剑冲着团藏破空飞出，速度快的让人无法闪避。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏右眼漆黑，指骨碎/裂，脑中混沌一片。方才的伊邪那岐耗光了他的查克拉，也让他右眼的写轮眼永远失去了光明。他没有时间，身体也迟缓地无法做出及时的行动——</p><p> </p><p>    噗噗几声，苍老的根之首领一声惨/叫，整个人被紧钉在了树上。</p><p> </p><p>    “你......你不可能躲开的…...刚才那个扭曲的时空…...<strong>宇智波鸢！</strong>”他抬起头疯狂地吼道，“<strong>宇智波鸢！你给我出来！我知道你在这里！！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>    “止水桑，杀了他！”带土并没有现身，而是冷冷地抬高了声音。</p><p> </p><p>    卷发少年正警惕地盯着团藏，此时听到这句话，瞳孔中忽然冒出一丝犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>    “鸢先生，是否应该先禀报给四代目……”</p><p> </p><p>    “杀了他，就现在！”带土厉声喝道，“他刚才使用的是伊邪那岐，你应该不会没听说过吧？！”</p><p> </p><p>    什么……止水的瞳孔剧烈收缩起来，不可置信地将目光缓缓转向树上苟延残喘的团藏。</p><p> </p><p>    伊邪那岐是宇智波一族的禁术……也就是说……</p><p> </p><p>    “没错。”带土冷然道，“他不仅偷学了我们一族的秘术，手下也已经沾满了宇智波的鲜/血！他那只绷带下的右眼，正是写轮眼！”他顿了顿，哼笑了一声，“你也已经猜到了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>    “可……可这……”止水混乱地摇头，“你又是怎么知道的……我…...这到底是怎么回事？！”</p><p> </p><p>    团藏也强忍着疼痛怒瞪着带土发出声音的方向，“没有人会知道这些事情！宇智波鸢！你到底是什么人？！”</p><p> </p><p>    带土不理会他，“团藏，把你的嘴闭上。止水，现在就动手。”</p><p> </p><p>    “呵呵….杀了我，好带着我的身体回去研究吗？“老人阴森地斜起眉眼，粗声吼道，“永远不可能！你们知道了我的秘密，那就一个都逃不了！”他挣扎着将自己的手臂从手里剑上扯下，硬生生撕出一个骇人的伤/口。止水瞳孔一动连忙准备防御，却见团藏猛地扯开了前襟，一团黑色的物体在他胸前不详地鼓动起来。几秒之后，那团东西向四处爆开，将周围的光源汩汩吸收进他的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>宇智波止水还有鸢……我们在地/狱相见吧！！</strong>”团藏疯狂地吼着，黑色物体争先恐后地向外伸展，发出刺耳的噪音。</p><p> </p><p>    是封印术！止水猛地后退，黑暗开始蔓延，面前的空间第三次扭曲起来。他眼前一阵晕眩，眼前的树林飞快地从视野中退散，取而代之的是一片冰冷的灰蓝。</p><p> </p><p>    而林中，那团黑色的物体鼓动着，紧抓着汲取的光源被一股力量猛地扯了回去。它们飞速穿破空间，在团藏苍老的躯壳上留下了一圈丑陋的黑色封印式。</p><p> </p><p>    老人残/破的手臂抽搐两下，最终毫无生气地落在了他的身侧。根的首领安静地靠着那颗半焦的樟树，再也没了动静。</p><p> </p><p>    微风吹过树叶，云层散开，一束阳光缓缓落在了那具身体之上。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>让黑暗中的人最后被光照亮是我对团藏最后的温柔</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*原著向 土哥重生</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*轻松治愈向</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*毫无逻辑过渡章</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>视线所及之处，冰冷的灰蓝色石台在无限的黑暗中浮沉，空气中飘荡着干冷的气息。宇智波止水皱眉驱散了时空转移带来的眩晕，爬起身惊讶地环顾着周围。</p><p> </p><p>    “这是……万花筒的瞳术？”他转过头，视线与带土面具空洞中露出的那只眼睛相对，不自觉扬起了声音。“是时空间忍术吗？多谢了，鸢…...前辈。”</p><p> </p><p>    犹豫了一瞬，止水还是将对鸢称呼改的更加亲近了些。</p><p> </p><p>    “果然团藏果然不是抓起来就会安分的角色，”他接着道，“谢谢你之前的警示。”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发的宇智波不甚在意地摆摆手，面具下表情凝重，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>    确保封印术的时效已经过去之后，带土才带着止水在距离战场二十米开外的地方钻了出来。灼烧的焦糊味道扑面而来，面前的森林被突兀地毁掉了一大片，地面上布满了大小不一的坑洞。而周边焦黑的树木偶尔发出轻微的坍塌崩裂声，冒起一股股白烟。</p><p> </p><p>    “他死了。”带土看着远处樟树下歪倒的苍老身影，呢喃道。</p><p> </p><p>    他的远房表弟飞快地瞥了他一眼，抿了抿唇没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>    “止水君若可以先去向四代目汇报的话，我会留在这里。在引起村中居民注意之前，还是由我看着他比较好。”带土转过头，做了一个请便的动作。</p><p> </p><p>    “这……”止水为难地皱起了眉头。</p><p> </p><p>    “你可以放心，我不会趁你不在的时候带他走的。团藏对晓来说毫无利用价值。”带土说。</p><p> </p><p>    “这样啊，那麻烦你了……”止水悄悄松了口气，摸着头笑了，对方平淡语气中的坦诚倒是让他有些不好意思起来。最后向不远处团藏的尸/体看了一眼，止水转过身冲带土抱歉地点点头，结了个瞬身之术的印，一闪身消失在了森林中央。</p><p> </p><p>    带土轻轻呼出一口气，警惕地向周围看了看，才抿着唇向团藏那边迈步走去。</p><p> </p><p>    那苍老的身影仍然倚着树木，表情还残留着些封印术带来的痛苦。带土低头盯着他，瞳孔空洞而冷漠，仿佛团藏在他眼中不是人，而是一摊微不足道的尘土罢了。</p><p> </p><p>    忍着厌恶，带土伸手扯开团藏右臂的衣袖，露出严严实实包裹着的绷带。在绷带下的手臂之间有几个明显的凸起，数量比带土记忆当中的要少了一些。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波缓慢地触摸其中一只，绷带下僵直冰凉的肌肉流动着暗隐的查克拉，那查克拉感受到宇智波的血脉，产生共鸣而翻涌起来。</p><p> </p><p>    写轮眼……一个，两个，三个。</p><p> </p><p>    再加上团藏右眼的那只，一共是四只。</p><p> </p><p>    那只眼睛因为之前的伊邪那岐再也无法睁开，它隐藏在老人皱起的眼皮下，毫无生气。</p><p> </p><p>    如果团藏手臂的写轮眼大部分是在宇智波灭族事件之后收集来的，那么现在的这三只的出处又是哪里呢？</p><p> </p><p>    他心不在焉地将绷带扯开，露出那几只写轮眼写轮眼。他将那些眼睛从团藏枯槁发白的手臂中取出，小心地放在随身携带的玻璃瓶中。</p><p> </p><p>    团藏的手臂被移植了柱间的细胞，由于宿主才刚刚死去，那些被挖出写轮眼露出的豁口缓慢地愈合起来，直到再也看不出曾经移植过眼睛的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    至少......这一次暂时避免了灭族的危机，保下了止水，还处理掉了团藏着个大麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>    暂时没有什么大威胁了。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    一阵风自不远处扬起，吹动了身后的树叶，沙沙作响。</p><p> </p><p>    带土瞳孔一动，察觉到了熟悉的气息。他直起身子，缓慢地扭过头，不动声色地将手中的玻璃瓶隐藏在了宽大的衣袖之下。</p><p> </p><p>    “你来了。”他在面具下抿起唇，手指不自觉地沿着杯壁摩挲起来。</p><p> </p><p>    面前的银发身影没有动弹，他站在带土十米开外的树后，树叶分散开的细碎阳光晃在他脸上，看不清表情。</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西？”见他没有反应，带土接着唤道。</p><p> </p><p>    “团藏死了……”对方直直看着团藏尸/首的方向，“...你杀的？”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波一愣，“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>    “你是笨蛋吗？”卡卡西抬起眼，几缕银发溜出护额的约束落在他的脸前。</p><p> </p><p>    “不是卡卡西，你听我说——”</p><p> </p><p>    “<strong>你别打岔！</strong>”卡卡西蹙着眉语气严厉地开口，带土被他噎住，呆在了原地。</p><p> </p><p>    “——在老师下令之前擅自行动，你是在模糊你作为宇智波鸢的立场。”银发暗部紧紧盯住带土面具后的双眼，“没有人不像制裁他，但是团藏的阴谋属于木叶内部的事，你以晓成员身份来参与，难道不是笨蛋的行为？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”被卡卡西一顿抢白，这种久违的感觉让带土莫名地开始心虚。他避开对方的眼神，“我心里有数。”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西眯起眼睛，手指在身侧捏紧，语气隐忍。</p><p> </p><p>    “带土，你就没有什么话想要跟我说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波没有回答，莹白的面具一半隐藏在树荫下，光影分明。</p><p> </p><p>    对方回避的姿势给卡卡西心底带来一阵疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>    果真还是不够信任他吗？</p><p> </p><p>    他有太多问题想要向带土求证，可此时却无从开口。或许是因为与带土在一起的这段时间太过美好，让他被幸福蒙蔽了判断力。他开始带着滤镜看待有关于带土的任何事情，可到头来，带土对他却仍然有所保留。</p><p> </p><p>    他对带土消失的一年仍然一无所知，而对方则对此避而不谈。</p><p> </p><p>    就一定要这样吗？</p><p> </p><p>    ”那好吧。“卡卡西只好侧过脸，将心中的落寞尽数隐藏了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    就像好不容易得到的宣泄情绪的缺口重新被堵死，心脏胀得难受，还有一丝委屈。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    “卡卡西，你不需要担心我。”带土面具下的唇局促地动了动，“团藏是因为自己的忍术死/亡的，我在这里只是想确保止水的安全。”</p><p> </p><p>    一丝讶异在墨色的眸中闪过，卡卡西说， “就算这样，担心也是很正常的事情吧。”</p><p> </p><p>    带土又不说话了，那张面具遮挡了他所有的表情，让卡卡西没有来由地一阵烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>    “算了，你不想说就随你吧。”他垂下眼，眸中的光渐渐暗淡下来。他看向树边团藏的身体，语气僵硬地说，“你没事就好。”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”黑发宇智波神情复杂地看向卡卡西，张了张口。</p><p> </p><p>    对不起，卡卡西，现在还不是能告诉你的时候。</p><p> </p><p>    他心中有愧却无从诉说，只好迈出两步靠近对面表情落寞的爱人，捧起他的脸让他与自己目光相对。</p><p> </p><p>    “你相信我吗，卡卡西？”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西愣了片刻，再次垂下了眼睛。银白的睫毛扫过二人之间的面具，眸中流淌着深沉的无奈和哀伤。</p><p> </p><p>    “我一直都相信你啊。”</p><p> </p><p>    毕竟除了相信，此时的我还能做什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    带土将卡卡西一把拉到榕树之后，将自己的面具扯歪到一边。他急切地拉下对方的面罩，吻上了银发暗部抿紧的唇。黑发宇智波用舌/尖不断描绘着对方的唇/线，直到卡卡西的精神防线被他突破，那双唇微微放松了下来。带土便扣着他的下巴欺身将他逼的向后仰去，舌/尖也终于冲破阻碍，长/驱/直/入/地钻进深/处与对方的交/缠在一处。</p><p>    卡卡西颤抖着闭上眼睛，用手指紧紧纠缠着对方宽大的长袍，像是抓紧了海面沉浮的枯木。所有的心慌和担忧在这一刻具象成了周围混沌的黑暗，宛如诡秘的沼泽缠住他的双腿，不断将他向下扯去。</p><p> </p><p>    而带土，就是他的救赎。</p><p> </p><p>    银发暗部不安地抖了抖身子，心间和头脑都混乱成一团。</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波便变本加厉地将他的身子揽的更紧，将所有说不出口的隐瞒和抱歉尽数倾注在这一吻当中。</p><p> </p><p>    “笨蛋卡卡西…...我是想保护你啊……”他捧着对方的脸与他额头相碰，又追着对方的柔软的唇吻了一下，“再等等我……等到对的时间，我一定全部告诉你……”</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西失/神地眨了下眼，“可是我更希望和你一起承担……”</p><p> </p><p>    黑发宇智波又凑近过去，封夺了他的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>    他的爱人，温柔，敏感，却又强大。即使经常用冷漠的外表来隐藏自己的情绪，也遮盖不了他柔软的内心。</p><p> </p><p>    没有经历身边的人一一离去的残忍命运，这一世的卡卡西张扬耀眼，却唯独对亲近的人展现出颇有人情味的一面。他没有被悔恨和歉意吞没，也终于展现出了上一世被磨平的光彩。</p><p> </p><p>    所以更要保护好他，哪怕被对方错怪也好，他只想卡卡西能够远离上一世的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>    “你不是一直都在我身边吗？”他放过那人的唇，抬手揉了揉那一头银发，勾起了唇角。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西耳尖一红，他后退了半步将面罩拉好，将脸扭到一边。</p><p> </p><p>    “爱说不说，反正我也只是随便问问。”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”</p><p> </p><p>    这种表情，明明很在意却偏要嘴硬…...卡语十级的宇智波带土在心中无奈地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>    还想凑过去再哄哄他，可是远处已经传来了急促的脚步声。带土连忙将面具扶好站立在一边，确认好转着写轮眼的小瓶子安全地躺在长袍外侧的口袋中之后，用一只手护住了卡卡西的方向。</p><p> </p><p>   这股查克拉……不是止水，也不是水门老师。</p><p> </p><p>    身边的卡卡西眯起了眼睛，显然也察觉到了不对劲。二人飞快地交换了一个眼神，纵身跳到不远处的树后，在草丛中隐藏了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    不远处一阵嘶嘶声音传来，草丛中陡然竖起一条巨大的蟒蛇，它狭长的黄色双眸转了一圈，危险地吐着红色的信子。大蛇的头顶缓慢地鼓出一个人形，随着皮肉崩裂的清脆声音，大蛇丸身上挂满了粘/液，摇摇晃晃地从蛇的头顶钻了出来。</p><p> </p><p>    “什么？已经结束了？”他定睛一看，见团藏毫无生气地躺在那里，嘶哑地叫道。</p><p> </p><p>    他收到兜的消息说宇智波止水和团藏打起来了，立刻扔下了手中的实验赶了过来。鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利，万一白捡了止水的写轮眼，他就赚大发了！没想到止水居然这么快就杀了团藏！虽然这下写轮眼算是没着落了，不过别天神的力量……真的太令人着迷了！大蛇丸眯着眼睛，舌/尖在唇边舔/了/舔。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸？！卡卡西眼眸一紧，他怎么也来了？</p><p> </p><p>    带土无奈地叹气，心想这个人还真是改不掉想要写轮眼的毛病。</p><p> </p><p>    算了，捡个团藏的尸/体也算没白走一趟！大蛇丸嘿嘿一笑，从蛇头上蹦下来冲到了团藏身边。他的嘴角勾出诡异的弧度，缓缓伸手去抓团藏的长袍。</p><p> </p><p>    咻的一声，一柄苦无破空朝着他的手腕飞来，大蛇丸警醒地闪过，哼笑一声纵身跃上了一边的树杈。几乎是与此同时，一滩棕褐色的液体从他的背后扑来，险些就要将他整个人裹住。大蛇丸脚一滑，忙不迭地又飞身下树，那摊液体啪唧一声打中了树干，缓缓顺着树木的纹理流了下来，在草地上汇聚成一滩。</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸恼羞成怒地扭头大吼，“你恶不恶心！”</p><p> </p><p>    “哈哈哈哈！！”爽朗豪放的笑声传来，一个壮硕的身影从天而降，以一个十分浮夸的造型落在了大蛇丸面前，“能被<strong>你</strong>用恶心来形容，也不是一件容易的事啊！”</p><p> </p><p>    是自来也大人！看着蛤蟆仙人一头飘逸的杂乱白发落在腰间，卡卡西刚才悬着的心总算是放下了些。</p><p> </p><p>    呃……这下麻烦了。带土的嘴角抽了抽，打算强行拽着卡卡西开溜。</p><p> </p><p>    “别藏了，快出来吧。”没想到自来也直起身子之后，直接扭过头向两人藏身的草丛扬起了下巴。</p><p> </p><p>    带土：………...</p><p> </p><p>    “没错，鬼鬼祟祟地，真是可怜啊……”大蛇丸不怀好意地眯起双眼，桀桀地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    自来也皱着眉扭过头，”有你什么事？闭嘴吧你。”</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸：“…………” </p><p> </p><p>    “走啊我们快出去啊。”卡卡西拽带土的袖子。</p><p> </p><p>    “我不～～前辈真是的人家明明是害羞的女高中生见不得人呢！”带土情急之下只好一甩袖子开始耍赖。他可不想在这个时候跟自来也正面打交道，就像卡卡西之前说的，若是聚集太多人在这附近，天知道会发生什么事情。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西拿他没辙，只好自己先纵身跳了出去。</p><p> </p><p>    “自来也大人。”他轻巧地落在对方面前，微微一欠身，“好久不见。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哦，是卡卡西啊。”自来也点点头，“最近又长高了啊，真好真好。”他一边伸手将试图逃跑的大蛇丸抓回来，一边扭头看向草丛，“宇智波鸢呢？怎么还不出来？哎哟——”</p><p> </p><p>    原来是大蛇丸操纵袖子里的小蛇在自来也手上狠狠咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p>    带土嘴角一抽，不得不站起身子，从草丛中走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>    ………...</p><p> </p><p>    自来也一边捂着手对着伤口吹气，还不忘了用诡异的眼神在卡卡西和带土之间游走。他伸出一根手指，怀疑地眯起了眼睛，“你们两个偷偷摸摸藏在草丛里面干什么见不得人的事呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”卡卡西连忙辩解，“不，我们不是——”</p><p> </p><p>    “——蛤蟆仙人什么时候变得这么八卦了？”带土终于拾起了宇智波鸢的人设，哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>    自来也瞪大了眼睛，眼神放光，“年轻人，你真有眼光！已经好久没有人叫我蛤蟆仙人了！来，再叫一声我听听！”</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”带土简直想一个神威丢过去，这人明明年龄这么大了，怎么还这么幼稚呢？</p><p> </p><p>    “呵，愚蠢。”大蛇丸高冷地嗤笑。</p><p> </p><p>    见带土没有搭理自己，自来也失望地撇下了嘴角，摆出一个委屈的表情。晓组织的成员真是不好聊天，明明跟卡卡西关系那么好呢！</p><p> </p><p>    “真小气！”于是他大声道，“不过伟大的仙人我是不会计较这些的！你们两个藏在草丛里的景象倒是给了我很大的灵感，我应该感谢你们！”他猛地转身，长发甩向空中，“多么热烈而美好的写作素材啊！正好我最近在构思一本书，不如就叫它<strong>《亲/热/天/堂》</strong>吧！”</p><p> </p><p>    “噗——咳咳咳咳！”宇智波带土差点没被自己的口水呛死。</p><p> </p><p>    “您......您在开玩笑吧？”卡卡西神情尴尬，连声音都变了调。这名字一听就不是什么正经书啊，自来也大人！</p><p> </p><p>    自来也又豪放地笑了起来，“怎么会呢！卡卡西你最近很有幽默感嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>    …………变了，这个世界真是变了。再给宇智波带土十年，他都不会想到自己和卡卡西有朝一日竟会变成亲/热/天/堂的创作素材。虽然内心里的另一个他表示还挺期待的，起码这样一来卡卡西那个薄脸皮就不会书不离手了。</p><p> </p><p>    “咳…...所以你们怎么会来这里？”带土好不容易才把注意力从亲/热/天/堂那拉回来。</p><p> </p><p>    自来也挑起眉，显然对这里之前发生的大战一无所知，“我是追踪这个家伙来的。”他抬起手，手指另一端是坐在地上数蚂蚁的大蛇丸。</p><p> </p><p>    “别这么看着我。”大蛇丸哼道，“我只是路过。”</p><p> </p><p>    “不可能这么巧。”卡卡西警惕地瞥了他一眼，“大蛇丸之前就一直行踪不明，秘密进行着各种实验，团藏一死却立刻就出现在这里，肯定不简单。”</p><p> </p><p>    小子，挺聪明的嘛。大蛇丸赏识地瞥了卡卡西一眼，阴森地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>    一时间，四个人表情各异地陷入了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>    “我说，我可是为了你们拜托我的事情绞尽脑汁啊，你真的要这么防备我吗？”半晌，大蛇丸桀桀地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>    带土意识到他在暗指秽土转生，手指不禁在身侧紧捏成拳，咬牙道，“少挑拨离间，大蛇丸，这种小伎俩对我们一点用处都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>    “怎么会是挑拨离间呢…...宇智波鸢，我说过帮你们，可不代表我会对你们处处唯命是从……”大蛇丸的唇角向上扬起，“没有了宇智波斑，你可不一定能打得过我……”</p><p> </p><p>    话音刚落，地面一阵扭曲，从四人站立的圆圈中心钻出一个人影。那人一头黑发张扬的垂在腰间，执着扇子，面容俊美而高傲。他眼珠缓缓转动，扫过在场的每个人，最终将视线落在了带土的身上。</p><p> </p><p>    “臭小鬼，这么久都不回来！你想要起舞吗！”宇智波斑板着脸，抱起双臂冲对方瞪眼。</p><p> </p><p>    “…………”</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸：<strong>我这张破嘴</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>    “我在忙正事呢，你别来捣乱。”带土忍住抽搐的表情将脸转了回去。用一个白绝来传话，这个假宇智波斑也就只能吓吓其他人。</p><p> </p><p>    “谁稀罕管你的破事！我是来找大蛇丸的。” “斑”从嗓中发出一声嗤笑的声音，“你以为我跟你一样是回来过家家的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    大蛇丸一听这话，连忙一闪身躲在了自来也的身后，从他肩膀后面露出一颗脑袋窥视着宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p>    而自来也则是皱起了眉，瞳孔深处闪过一丝戒备。</p><p> </p><p>    “有本事下次别使唤我啊！”带土毫不犹豫地呛回去。</p><p> </p><p>    斑说，“凭什么！我愿意你管得着吗！”</p><p> </p><p>    “你能不能看清时候在发神经？”</p><p> </p><p>    “你滚，别站在我后面！”</p><p> </p><p>    两个穿着晓袍的男人吵成一团。</p><p> </p><p>    卡卡西默默后退了一步，宇智波斑的突然出现让整个局势更加复杂，他的神经也更加紧绷起来。大蛇丸所说的到底是真是假，他又应该如何判断这些所谓巧合的事件深处隐藏的秘密？这些事情似是都以团藏之死而起，令人不得不多想。</p><p> </p><p>    然而事情还远远不仅如此，又是一阵脚步声从身后传来，听到声音的宇智波斑叉着腰不再搭理带土，扬起下巴留下一句嘲讽，“搞出这么大动静，真给宇智波一族丢脸！”</p><p> </p><p>    波风水门和宇智波止水从树林中跃出，身后还跟着宇智波富岳，奈良鹿久和两位木叶高层门炎和小春。他们看到宇智波斑站在面前都是一个激灵，连忙紧急停止了移动，纷纷落在了十米之外的空地上。</p><p> </p><p>    “斑大人？”波风水门惊愕地环视周围，“自来也老师还有大蛇丸前辈，卡卡西，鸢先生，你们……？”</p><p> </p><p>“波风水门，这又是怎么回事？”小春顾问伸长了脖子，瓮声瓮气地质问起来。</p><p> </p><p>止水和富岳紧紧盯着宇智波斑和他眼眶中的轮回眼，下巴险些掉在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>    而奈良鹿久嘴角一抽，简直想转身就走。</p><p> </p><p>    拿着一份工资处理着这种级别的活，真是麻烦死了！</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>————————————————</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>讲个鬼故事 这篇讲了什么 大家可能已经忘了</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>开学了巨忙！！尽量保持周更！可能偶尔写个篇幅短一点的新连载出来</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>